<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Treasure Still by AngelGlass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979868">My Treasure Still</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGlass/pseuds/AngelGlass'>AngelGlass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Labyrinth (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Protectiveness, Romance, Secret Identity, War, jane eyre au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGlass/pseuds/AngelGlass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Down in the Underground, Sarah takes up a job as a governess in the Goblin Kingdom, seeking to provide for herself and her brother, Toby, as well as seeking new adventures away from her home country. While here, she gets to know the master of the house, Jareth, and finds that neither he or the kingdom are as they seem. A Jane Eyre inspired AU (alternate universe). Originally published on Fanfiction.net on September 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jareth/Sarah Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This story is an AU inspired by Jane Eyre but not based on it. You don't have to have to read Jane Eyre to read or understand this story. It's very much its own story, so if there are deviations from Jane Eyre, well, it was never supposed to be a carbon copy of it anyway (that would be boring lol). This is my first time posting on AO3 (I'm usually on FFN under the same name), so I'm pretty new to this and I thank you for being patient with me. This story is already finished, so hopefully I can upload all the chapters quickly.</p><p>All quotes in the beginning of each chapter are taken from Jane Eyre.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"It is in vain to say human beings ought to be satisfied with tranquillity: they must have action; and they will make it if they cannot find it."</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Aster Hall, Miss." The driver opened the door of the buggy for Sarah.</p><p>Sarah stepped out and looked at the her new home. On initial inspection, the place seemed so… dreary. It was more like a formidable, miniature castle than a home.</p><p>Was she to be a governess of one child or twenty?</p><p>A short and stout woman came from the side of the mansion and waved to them. "Miss Sarah Williams?"</p><p>"Yes, that's me." Sarah beamed at the maternal presence. It made her feel more at home. "And you are Miss Agatha Lark?"</p><p>"The one and same." Miss Agatha ushered her in graciously. "Come, I will get you situated." She motioned the driver. "Stables are in the back with food and water for your horse. Come inside for supper."</p><p>"Thank you." Sarah said to the driver and paid her fare to the driver.</p><p>"A pleasure, Miss." He rode the horses to the stables.</p><p>Inside was similar to outside. Still grey and formidable but art pieces and soft lighting lit the place up, with traces of glitter on the wall. Her room was more spacious than any room she had ever stayed in and was more modern than the rest of the place. On her bedside was a lovely vase with daffodils and lavenders, adding a splash of color to the room.</p><p>Sarah set her suitcase down and washed up. Once downstairs, she ate her meal with Agatha, the driver taking his portion and choosing to eat outside so the two ladies could talk to each other freely.</p><p>"How was your trip, Miss Sarah?" Agatha inquired.</p><p>"It was lovely, and I find the countryside here much more beautiful than Estella's. Estella is a lovely country but there's something different about this kingdom." Her excitement and wistfulness was evident in her voice.</p><p>"Magic and adventure, perhaps." Agatha beamed. "It is a lovely place to live. And this area is especially lovely, with many different places nearby to explore."</p><p>"Speaking of living here, who else is a part of the household?" Sarah asked her.</p><p>"Well, there is me, the housekeeper. Edith, our elven cook who is lovely but much of a stickler for etiquette and rules. Terrance is our stablehand and Jonathan is our dishwasher and gardener. Terrance is fae, and Jonathan and I are both human like yourself."</p><p>"And Little Miss Adelaide?"</p><p>"Miss Adelaide is playing with a few friends of hers and will be dropped off home soon." Agatha said.</p><p>"Tell me more about my new pupil." Sarah requested. "You said that she is behind in school, which is why she has in need of a governess to tutor her?"</p><p>"Yes." Agatha said, pity on her face. "Poor little Adelaide. You see, this place belonged to her parents, so Adelaide is the heir. Her parents died of an illness, very rare for fae to die from these sickness. The current master of the house is the older brother of Adelaide's mother, just taking care of the place until Adelaide is of age."</p><p>"Master Jareth Quinn." Sarah said his name.</p><p>"Yes, that is him. He doesn't actually live here as he works for the King in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. However, when Adelaide's parents first passed, he stayed here for months with her as she did not want to leave her home. He has decided to come and go every few weeks or so, first leaving not too long ago."</p><p>Sarah's eyes raised in awe. "I didn't know that he worked such a prestigious job. What does he do?"</p><p>"You know, I'm not sure." Agatha seemed thoughtful. "He does an assortment of things, that I know. He never told us exactly. Oh would you look at that, Adelaide is home!"</p><p>There was Adelaide, a rather cute child. Such a sweet but sad disposition. She gave Sarah a little paper doll that she made for her, and the governess was very pleased. In turn, Sarah showed her a little toy she had gotten for her and Adelaide happily took it, happy for it.</p><p>"Papa and Mama took me to places and got me little trinkets like this." She smiled.</p><p>It tugged at Sarah's heart. No child should have to live without their parents like this, especially ones who clearly loved her. She understood, as an orphan herself.</p><p>Her mother passed when she was not yet an adolescent. Two years later, her father married her stepmother Karen. Karen treated her well enough, never rude to her but Sarah always felt left out. As if she was a leftover. And even more so when her brother, Toby, was born.</p><p>Still, she took care of Sarah as best she could so she couldn't complain.</p><p>Then her father and stepmother died from a freak accident where a tree fell on them. Sarah and Toby were sent to live with Karen's sister, who was less kind to Sarah. She felt that Sarah was a burden as she was not her niece. She made Sarah work for her keep while the young girl tried to continue her own studies late at night by studying the books by candlelight.</p><p>Deciding that she didn't want to work at home anymore, she found jobs as a seamstress, and became quite talented at it. However, she didn't enjoy doing it day in and day out so she applied to be an assistant teacher. Karen's sister laughed at her at first, until Sarah passed the exam and taught at schools. She became a full time teacher at age 18 to a primary school and worked there for two years.</p><p>It was only because of her brother that she stayed at his aunt's for as long as she did. She had too much of her mother, Linda, in her. Linda was a dreamer, a woman who wanted to see the world. Sarah wanted to follow in her steps, to find that adventure outside of slaving away at Karen's sister's home.</p><p>When she was sure that her brother would be fine, she sent out an advertisement to be a governess outside of her home country. She enjoyed teaching and this gave her the opportunity to earn more so she can save up for him as well. She could have the weekends off to see him and to stay at the inn instead of at his aunt's too.</p><p>As she got ready for bed that night, she looked at the moon wistfully, happy to be on her own, but missing her brother terribly. She considered bringing him with her, but the aunt said no.</p><p>Besides, as much as they loved each other, Toby was much more interested in his cousins who were his age anyway.</p><p>She blew the candle out, thoughts of new adventures in her head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Huge thanks to my friends xBowiegirlx, LadyStardustofthe80s, garnet91, and bowieology (on Instagram) for encouraging me to write this story, for totally hyping me up! The first three have their own stories here on FFN, so be sure to check their stories out too!</p><p>And, biggest thanks of all to BowieQueen, who has been my beta reader, the person who really pushed me to write this story and to go beyond what I thought I could ever write. There were times when I was writing and thought I wanted to leave it as is but I was pushed to keep on going, to make the story as good as I could. She has been wonderful, being honest with me in every draft I've sent her when she could have been working on her own awesome story (I highly recommend it and her other already completed stories too!) or just relaxing. Thank you so much for all you've done in being my friend and for helping to quell my anxieties when I felt like giving up. She also gave me the idea for the title for this story. Please check out her amazing stories!</p><p>Another note:</p><p>The name Estella for Sarah's home country was also used in my other story, A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (also on FFN for now, hopefully I can upload to AO3 soon). This story is not in any way related to that story or any other story. I forgot that I had used that name, apparently I liked that name so I'm reusing it (lol).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you again for taking the time to read this story when there are so many fabulous ones out there from amazing authors. I can't express my gratitude enough.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“I liked my name pronounced by your lips in a grateful, happy accent."</em>
</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span class="u">Two weeks since Sarah's arrival to Aster Hall</span>
      </p>
      <p>"I don't want to learn this anymore, it's too hard!" Adelaide groaned at the numbers and calculations that Sarah was teaching her. "I want to learn magic!"</p>
      <p>"I cannot teach you that." Sarah said, trying to get her pupil to pay attention. "You will have to wait until you are older and have a teacher who possesses magic to teach you."</p>
      <p>Fae and elven children do not manifest their magic until they were 13 years old.</p>
      <p>"But I'm tired." She whined.</p>
      <p>Truthfully, so was Sarah. "Alright, we will call it an early day but we will continue this tomorrow."</p>
      <p>Adelaide left as soon as she could while Sarah continued lesson plans to try to figure out the best way to approach this subject to her stubborn pupil. She looked across from her longingly at the novel that was waiting for her to read, sighing in frustration.</p>
      <p>After another half hour, she realized that like Adelaide, she needed a break too. Going outside, she walked around the garden, admiring the beautiful nature.</p>
      <p>There was a bit of a breeze so she lifted her hand up, feeling the air cascade through the cracks of her fingers much like water would. She tip toed, imagining being taken by the breeze and dancing in the air, flying to the sun.</p>
      <p>She danced, moving with the wind instead of against it the way her mother taught her. Sarah was not the best dancer, but she had the talent and the grace to hold the attention of those who saw her. No doubt she would be even more magnificent if her mother had more time to teach her.</p>
      <p>She was so distracted by her imagination that she didn't realize she had danced towards the stables.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Woah!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Sarah stopped and watched in horror as a snake skirted in front of the horse, causing it to buck. The rider held on tight, falling to the ground with the horse with a large <em>thump</em>.</p>
      <p>Sarah ran towards the horse and lead it away from the man, afraid that he would get trampled on. "Shh, you're alright." She said softly. "Terrance!" She yelled for the stablehand.</p>
      <p>"No need." The man stood up, coughing and dusting himself off. "Horse is calm, my body is not injured. Although my dignity is."</p>
      <p>Sarah stifled a laugh, not wanting to offend him.</p>
      <p>The man lifted his cloak and made a noise of displeasure. "It's ripped. Damn, this was my favorite cloak too!"</p>
      <p>"I can fix it if you want, I'm a good seamstress." She offered. "I have worked in many shops and have even sewed clothing for lords and ladies alike."</p>
      <p>He turned back to look at her, really look at her.</p>
      <p>Sarah felt her cheeks grow hot. This was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, even with him being fae as she had seen fae men before. His blue eyes were as intense as the sun. His high cheekbones added to his look of sophistication. He was dressed in a simple tunic and riding pants with heeled boots. His hair was wild, like the mane of a lion and as majestic as one. She tried to not stare at his deliciously exposed chest. Not to mention his low voice, smooth and silky and with a magic all on its own.</p>
      <p>"Yes, I would like that very much. Thank you, My Lady." He gave a slight bow to her.</p>
      <p>"Oh, I'm no Lady. I'm just a commoner." She was sure that she was bright red by now.</p>
      <p>"There's nothing common about you." He said in a way that she couldn't tell if he was sincere, teasing, being rude, or all three.</p>
      <p>"We have just met, you don't know anything about me." She rolled her eyes, no longer caring about offending him. He was probably making fun of her now.</p>
      <p>He moved closer to her. Still at a safe distance but closer nonetheless.</p>
      <p>It occurred to her that she should be nervous. She was outside and alone with a strange man who was not only stronger than her physically, he had magic. Still, she felt no fear. A bit on edge, but no fear. Maybe that was foolish, but it was how she felt.</p>
      <p>He inspected her with intense curiosity. "I know that you are kind enough to save me from certain death-"</p>
      <p>"Something any decent person would do."</p>
      <p>"Offering to fix my cloak, and that you are a beautiful dancer."</p>
      <p>Sarah's eyes opened up wide just as his smile revealed pointy teeth. "You… you saw? Ohhh…"</p>
      <p>Bollocks.</p>
      <p>"Yes, and what a beautiful dance that was." He had the audacity to wink at her. "It was quite a treat to see such carefree dancing, in tune with nature without fear of those judging. Just doing it for the mere joy of it. And from an adult, as most adults forget how to enjoy the simple things in life, I've found. I only regret that I seemed to have stumbled on such a sacred and private moment but it could not have been helped as I was riding."</p>
      <p>Clearly, the man enjoyed seeing her in a state of discomfort for he said "I would fall off a horse every single day if it meant seeing such graceful movements by one as lovely as you."</p>
      <p>She was still mortified, but recovered somewhat. "You are teasing me."</p>
      <p>Was he the kind of man who satisfied their egos by wooing women, only to search for the next one that would give him attention? She was not well versed in courting herself, only a few kisses in her youth, nothing more. Still, she saw many of these men. Shameless flirts, and she wanted nothing to do with them. She should probably keep this one at arm's length.</p>
      <p>"Maybe, but I mean every word." He held his arm out to her. "Shall we go inside?"</p>
      <p>She took his arm, not wanting to be rude.</p>
      <p>Oh lord, he had to smell wonderful too! He smelled of peaches and cinnamon with a hint of leather, saturating her senses and increasing her attraction for him, just the opposite of what she needed.</p>
      <p>"Where did you learn such lovely dancing?" He inquired.</p>
      <p>"My late mother." She smiled sadly. "She was a beautiful dancer."</p>
      <p>"You miss her, I can see."</p>
      <p>"It was a long time ago, but yes."</p>
      <p>"Time doesn't change how much you miss the person that is gone from your life." He lifted a gloved hand to rest on the her hand, the one that was on his arm, in a comforting motion. "Just as their very presence touches our lives, so does their absence."</p>
      <p>The more he spoke, the more Sarah felt drawn to him. He was playful, like how most fae are, but he was also thoughtful and warm when he could be. "You seem to understand this very well."</p>
      <p>Her resolve to keep him at arm's length was faltering with every second.</p>
      <p>"I do." He smiled at her. Not a sarcastic or teasing smile, but a genuine one. "My sister and her husband passed a few months ago, so I saw the effects of their deaths on my niece. Death in the Underground is so tragic since we see it so rarely."</p>
      <p>It dawned on her. "Wait, are you-"</p>
      <p>"Master Jareth!" Edith came in the room. "I did not expect you so soon! Weren't you supposed to be here next week? Oh, Agatha should have told me!"</p>
      <p>"You're Master Jareth?" Sarah let go of his arm in surprise. She had been talking to her employer the whole time!</p>
      <p>"Agatha doesn't know." He said, frowning a bit at Sarah letting go of his arm. "I came here early to meet with the new governess."</p>
      <p>"Well, it seems you already have. That is Miss Sarah Williams next to you. We have nothing set up for you!"</p>
      <p>"Edith, please." He chuckled. "If I wanted to be like that, I would let you know beforehand. I am fine, and this is my second home so I would like to feel relaxed and not have you overworked."</p>
      <p>Edith clicked her tongue. "Well, is there anything I can do for you, now that you are here?"</p>
      <p>"You can get the stablehand to take care of the horse and some tea for me and my governess here. I would like to discuss with her about my niece's education in the sitting room, if you don't mind."</p>
      <p>"Right away, Master." She bowed her head and walked off.</p>
      <p>"Come join me, Lady Sarah." He sat in a chair and lifted his leg up over the arm, gesturing to the chair to his right.</p>
      <p>On the other hand, Sarah sat up straight as she could, looking professional. "It's '<em>Miss</em> Sarah,' Master Jareth."</p>
      <p>"What? You don't like the name I have given you? It's a compliment, you know." He winked at her. Again.</p>
      <p>Now she was beyond annoyed.</p>
      <p>"No, it's downright insulting because it's not who I am." She said, her temper reaching its end. "You are mocking me."</p>
      <p>At this, Master Jareth frowned. "Mocking you? You would peg me so low?"</p>
      <p>"I don't know you, Sir. Forgive me for making assumptions upon you from our brief interactions and my experience of years of being around people who saw me as less of a person than the others that they do not care for. I only know you through the reputation that precedes you and the stereotypes of the fae people."</p>
      <p>"You would judge me based upon the words of others and petty stereotypes?"</p>
      <p>"I didn't say that. I said those are the only things I know of you. But don't fear, for I've only heard positive things."</p>
      <p>"Like my dashing good looks, perhaps?" He winked.</p>
      <p>And good looking he was.</p>
      <p>"No, actually." She smiled. "I learned that for myself."</p>
      <p>Master Jareth paused and sat up straight, never taking his eyes off of her. So full of fire. "Who is the tease now?"</p>
      <p>"Still you, Sir. I was only being honest. You did start it."</p>
      <p>"Did I? Even so, I did not mean to mock you. Tease, absolutely. But not mock. I mean what I say, you are far from a common person and hold yourself with grace that is unseen by many who call themselves nobles."</p>
      <p>"You flatter me, but you won't distract me, Sir. By calling me a name that is meant for those of a higher status than I, how could I not think it was a mock? What if I started to call you Your Majesty?"</p>
      <p>At this, Master Jareth snorted.</p>
      <p>Sarah raised her eyebrow. "Something funny?"</p>
      <p>"I wouldn't mind if you called me that," he mused, clearly entertained, "but I do see what you mean. I propose a compromise."</p>
      <p>Edith came in with the tea and rolled her eyes behind Master Jareth's back at the way he sat.</p>
      <p>Sarah already was planning on shutting down his compromise but she wasn't going to tell him that without listening to him first. "And that is?"</p>
      <p>"I will call you Sarah and you can call me Jareth in private."</p>
      <p>That was unexpected. She had thought he would try letting her come up with name for him. "That's… very casual. And unconventional."</p>
      <p>"I'm an unconventional man."</p>
      <p>Just one look at his hair and the way he sat proved that statement.</p>
      <p>"This is your home for as long as you stay here. Yes, you work here, but everyone works from home. I want you to be able to relax. It's impossible to do with all these rules of etiquette. Agatha calls me by my first name too. If she hasn't done so with you, it's because she wants to be professional but I will talk to her. Think of it, do you make Adelaide dress up when she's not in lesson with you?"</p>
      <p>Sarah actually liked the idea, and couldn't really think of a reason to refute him. "Well, it's reasonable enough. But not if you have guests."</p>
      <p>"Of course." He lifted his teacup. "A drink to Jareth and Sarah then?"</p>
      <p>"To Jareth and Sarah." Sarah repeated, clinking her cup with his.</p>
      <p>"Besides," he set his cup down. "I do love the sound of my name falling from your lips, uttered by your soothing voice."</p>
      <p>Sarah tried to frown but her lips twitched into a tiny smile.</p>
      <p>They discussed Adelaide's learning. Jareth was very attentive and asked to see her work, pleased with her progress. He asked Sarah for her teaching philosophy and she said that she wanted to make Adelaide learn at her own pace but to also challenge her. She told him that her only problem with Adelaide was that the girl wanted to give up at the first sign of difficulty, crying when she didn't understand things the first time.</p>
      <p>"I want her to be able to not just know these things, but take the knowledge that she has so that she can think outside the box, so to speak. So she can come across any obstacle and go around it." Sarah said.</p>
      <p>"That is a useful thing, I thank you for teaching her so well. I must also thank Agatha for choosing such a wonderful governess." He said with such sincerity that Sarah felt that she could melt.</p>
      <p>Adelaide came downstairs. "Uncle Jareth!"</p>
      <p>"How is my favorite niece?" He lifted her onto his lap, smiling at the child.</p>
      <p>"I'm your only niece." She giggled.</p>
      <p>"Still my favorite." He smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.</p>
      <p>Sarah watched carefully as Adelaide showed him her work and told stories. Through all of it, he wasn't just nodding or reacting, he was actively asking her questions. He really did love this little girl and Sarah was glad to see that as witty as he could be, he was still kind and gentle when he wanted to be.</p>
      <p>The three of them had a pleasant dinner, with Adelaide chattering away. Throughout it all, Jareth made sure to include Sarah and asked her about her hobbies, to which she told him a few and they discussed the current book that she was reading and how she liked it. He was a well-read man, enjoying books and learning just as she did.</p>
      <p>"Thank you for allowing me to use your library." Sarah thanked him. "So many books to be enjoyed."</p>
      <p>"It's really Adelaide's parents', but why put it to waste?" He looked towards the direction of the library. "I'm glad you love it."</p>
      <p>They talked until Adelaide let out an enormous yawn, Jareth pretending to drop a cherry into her mouth as a joke.</p>
      <p>He walked Sarah to her room and bowed. "Thank you for the pleasant evening."</p>
      <p>"Thank you as well." Sarah bowed her head. "Sleep well, Jareth."</p>
      <p>"I hope you have sweet dreams, Sarah." He had a flicker of longing cross his face but it disappeared before she could even register it.</p>
      <p>Before she could say anything, he swept his cape and went off to his own room.</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"I do not think, sir, you have any right to command me, merely because you are older than I, or because you have seen more of the world than I have; your claim to superiority depends on the use you have made of your time and experience."</em>
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <hr/>
      <p>Sarah invited Jareth to watch her teach Adelaide. He found that Sarah was a firm yet gentle teacher. She was always encouraging and never said a harsh word to her young student. And when she did reprimand Adelaide, it was always within reason.</p>
      <p>"So, Sarah." Jareth started to ask her during lunch. "Have you been around the kingdom?"</p>
      <p>Sarah shook her head. "No, not really. Although I did find this beautiful lake near the market. I've been planning my lessons or taking time to go back home to see my family during the weekend."</p>
      <p>"Well, that won't do!" He grinned, sitting up. "You must have some time to explore. Tonight, I will take you and Adelaide downtown. If we are on time, we could even see a play."</p>
      <p>Sarah wasn't sure about spending time with him in this way, he was her employer after all.</p>
      <p>Before she could respond, he called to the kitchen. "Agatha?"</p>
      <p>"Yes, Jareth?" She called his name freely now that Jareth was calling Sarah freely as well.</p>
      <p>"There will be no need to provide dinner for me, Sarah, or Adelaide tonight. We are going to town."</p>
      <p>Sarah didn't like how he did this without consulting her first. "I don't know if I want to go, actually."</p>
      <p>"Oh, but you must!" Agatha promised her. "You will have the best time exploring. Isn't that why you came here, to seek for an adventure and to explore the world? There is more than just slaving away for eternity with the burdens of your life, you know."</p>
      <p>"I am teaching a young mind, so I would hardly say that's some burden." Sarah said with good nature, but she was still very unhappy with Jareth.</p>
      <p>How was it that he was able to draw such confusing and contradicting emotions from her? One moment, she was mesmerized by his manipulation of crystals, then she wanted to tell him off for being so arrogant as to just make plans for her instead of consulting her first, employer or not.</p>
      <p>However, Agatha was right. This was the very reason she left home, to explore the world. So she might as well take advantage of that.</p>
      <p>"Even so, you need this! You have been helping with more housework than is your fair share. You deserve a break! We have got more breaks than you, my dear."</p>
      <p>Sarah laughed. "Alright, alright! I concede."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"So, I finally convinced you to come." He smirked as Adelaide ran around to a puppet show, abandoning them for a bit.</p>
      <p>He was dressed differently from yesterday. His wild mane was tamed and he wore a suit with a hat on top of his head, hiding his pointy ears. He almost looked like a completely different person.</p>
      <p>"No, Agatha did. You just made an assumption." Sarah rolled her eyes.</p>
      <p>"A correct one."</p>
      <p>"You didn't ask for my permission, Jareth." She was shorter than him, but she didn't let that deter her from trying to stare him down. "Instead of assuming, you should ask me. It's the polite thing to do. Let me make my own decisions."</p>
      <p>"Is that why you've been insisting on paying for this blasted trip yourself instead of accepting my kind offer? I'm only being generous, you know." He bit the inside of his cheek, showing his irritation.</p>
      <p>"Finally, you understand." Sarah sighed. "Listen, I know that you are being generous to me and I appreciate it, but I am not someone you can just force to do whatever you want. Or assume things. Just a simple ask and respecting my decision is enough."</p>
      <p>He looked very displeased at this. "But I just wanted to do something kind for you." His voice came out softly. He lowered his eyes a little in shame that this young woman was shaming him in public, even if no one was paying attention to them in the least.</p>
      <p>"And I recognize that." She said, her eyes losing the fire. Maybe this was his way of trying to be kind. Agatha did warn her that as well meaning as he was, he was also very arrogant.</p>
      <p>"I am grateful for your kindness." She smiled fondly. "I know that this is your way of trying to help me to feel welcome here."</p>
      <p>He relaxed. "You are correct. Thank you for understanding me."</p>
      <p>"I just want you to understand me from my perspective." She turned to stand next to him and walked past the different presentations and small games. "You are my employer, deciding on my behalf what I wanted to do. You work at the castle, don't you? What if The King decided that you were just going to do something without waiting to even see your reaction?"</p>
      <p>Emotions flickered across Jareth's face at the mention of the king. Sarah couldn't identify them, some were alright, some were negative. "Well, that is why I thought it would be alright. The King does what he wants and no one really questions him. If he's in a giving mood, why question it? No one wants to get removed from their position if they argue."</p>
      <p>Sarah frowned deeply at this. "So am I in danger of being removed from my position as governess if you don't like what I do?"</p>
      <p>He stopped walking, contemplating this, realizing his folly. "No, you wouldn't."</p>
      <p>Sarah was visibly concerned. "Is The King so bad that he makes you fear that much?"</p>
      <p>Jareth snorted. "Well, I suppose he can be. He interacts with goblins much of the time. And goblins, they are thick-skinned. I mean that literally and figuratively. He kicks them and they find it ticklish. He calls them names and they find it hilarious. They don't know what they want half the time, and are like children in the sense that you decide what to do and they go along with it. I suppose he forgets this only applies to them. And of course, everyone is just used to it."</p>
      <p>It was everything short of an apology. She wanted to ask him for it, but felt that she was lecturing him too much on manners. "What is it that you do in the castle?"</p>
      <p>He smiled at her interest and change of topic. "I do an assortment of things. Sometimes I care for the Wished Aways. Sometimes I try to keep the goblins from ruining things. I assist in the upkeep of the castle."</p>
      <p>"Wow, that sounds like a busy job." Sarah could see that he was in his element, talking about his work. "What's the most wild thing that's happened?"</p>
      <p>They ate food from the vendors, talked about their lives, and indulged Adelaide in what she wanted to do. There was an assortment of all different types of creatures. Nymphs, fae, elves, a few goblins but not much (Jareth said it was because they prefer to congregate at Goblin City with the King), and so many more. Children were running in delight at the shows and some adults were buying trinkets or even expensive fabric.</p>
      <p>Some told stories and had samples of food to choose from. Not too far were games and beautiful public gardens. Sarah and Jareth challenged each other and a few others to those games. Adelaide even won a few prizes herself.</p>
      <p>"They did what?" Sarah listened, wide eyed. "Oh no."</p>
      <p>"I can't even begin to explain how angry the King was at the chicken for attacking him that morning. Everyone suffered his wrath. He didn't hurt anyone, mind you, just was miserable and made everyone else miserable." He shuddered at the thought of chickens attacking.</p>
      <p>"I feel for him." Sarah shook her head. "I can't say I'm much better than him. When I was sixteen years old, I tried to wish my brother away to the Goblin King himself."</p>
      <p>"Did you now?" Jareth roared with laughter. "Did it work?"</p>
      <p>"No, I used the wrong words." Sarah grinned. "I said some massively foolish line like <em>'Goblin King, Goblin King. Take this child of mine far away from me!'</em> I even lifted him up in the air as I hope he would snatch him with his talons or something like that."</p>
      <p>Jareth threw his head back and laughed so hard that others were looking at him. "That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard. Oh Sarah, you never fail to intrigue me."</p>
      <p>"You've only known me for one day." She reminded him.</p>
      <p>"You are a once in a lifetime kind of person. Don't sell yourself short. You are magnificent."</p>
      <p>Something bloomed in her heart at that moment. Desire, romance, the feeling of belonging.</p>
      <p>Ridiculous. She knew that she shouldn't feel this way for him. Not just because of the kind of person he was or her position as his employee. He was going to leave at the end of the week and be gone for three weeks again or however long he needed to be gone for. He was just a handsome man and there would be other handsome men that could join her.</p>
      <p>"Attention!" A man stood on a box, speaking to everyone. "The play starts in thirty minutes from now. Please take your seats at the amphitheater by fifteen minutes before."</p>
      <p>Jareth held his arm out to her. "Sounds delightful."</p>
      <p>They enjoyed that night very much. Jareth bought Adelaide some pretty ribbon for her hair and Sarah promised to teach her how to sew.</p>
      <p>"We should do this again." Jareth said to her at her bedroom door. "I haven't enjoyed myself that much in years."</p>
      <p>To hell with it. She was so drawn by him that she just wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. He would be going away the day after tomorrow, her heart sinking at the thought. "I would like that. Good night, Jareth."</p>
      <p>"Good night, Sarah."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>She was dreaming.</p>
      <p>But it was unlike any dream she ever had.</p>
      <p>Most of her dreams had a sort of haze that made her movements unreal and slow.</p>
      <p>This one was so clear and so sharp.</p>
      <p>"Do you know how much I want you?" Jareth holding her by her waist, his lips pressing against her neck. His words vibrated all over her body, right down to her wet core.</p>
      <p>She moaned. Neck kisses were her weakness. Waves of arousal caused her underwear to dampen. All she had on was a see-through shift and underwear.</p>
      <p>She knew Jareth could see everything. His growling only confirmed it as he slipped one hand under her shift to caress her thigh.</p>
      <p>He was wearing only his tight trousers, nothing else. She placed her hand on his chest, unable to resist the heat that was between them. "Jareth…"</p>
      <p>"Yes." He hissed. "Say my name as I taste you."</p>
      <p>He undid the ties in front, revealing her breasts.</p>
      <p>For a moment, nothing moved but their chests as they took deep breaths. Sarah started to feel self-conscious at his staring, crossing her hands over her chest but he stopped her.</p>
      <p>"Please don't hide from me." He pleaded, looking into her eyes. He leaned forward and captured her lips in his.</p>
      <p>The kiss to put all other kisses to shame. He swept his tongue on the roof of her mouth and slipped his hand to her breast, massaging her nipple.</p>
      <p>She was soaked. Unable to help herself, she spread her legs and pressed her crotch to his and gyrated against his hard erection.</p>
      <p>He lifted his hips up to push against her even more. "Are you as wet for me as I am hard for you, Sarah?"</p>
      <p>She couldn't respond, his mouth sucking in a nipple. His hand moved to the front of her underwear, barely brushing against her. He hooked one finger in and slid his fingers around her underwear and brushed against her dark curls, never quite touching her skin. All she could do was moan.</p>
      <p>"You are!" He breathed triumphantly. "Tell me, Love, do you want me inside of you?"</p>
      <p>Sarah tried to push herself further onto his fingers but he refused.</p>
      <p>"Say it." He nibbled her ear.</p>
      <p>"Yes, Jareth." She leaned back, her green eyes reflecting the fire in his. "I want to feel you inside of me."</p>
      <p>He lifted her up in his arms, kissing her breathless. Her hands tangled in his feathery hair, needing him as close to her as possible.</p>
      <p>He laid her gently on the bed, still kissing her. Reaching under her dress, he pulled her underwear off her...</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Sarah woke with a start, sweat dotting her whole body and her (appropriate) nightgown stuck to her body. Her underwear was still damp from her dream.</p>
      <p>But that wasn't what woke her.</p>
      <p>Shadows moved across her room, sinister laughs filling the air.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Pretty Lady, come play!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>The voice sounded like someone was pretending to be a child.</p>
      <p>It's just a dream. She said to herself. Just a dream.</p>
      <p>As she was believing her repeating mantra, Sarah saw the door open just a crack.</p>
      <p>It shouldn't have done that, the door was locked from the inside.</p>
      <p>The shadow from the door retreated to the edges of her room.</p>
      <p>She took that chance to bolt.</p>
      <p>Her heart was in her throat, sure that she was going to die. She had no idea what she was doing, just that she needed to get out of her room as soon a she could.</p>
      <p>"Ahh!" Sarah pulled her arms close as she fell down the stairs.</p>
      <p>She landed with an unceremonious thud on the bottom. Her arm and head were badly bruised from the fall.</p>
      <p>It was almost pitch black. She tried to move, but swore that she heard more skitters from whatever demons lurked in the shadows.</p>
      <p>"Sarah…"</p>
      <p>"Please don't hurt me." She whimpered. "Take what you want from me, but please don't hurt anyone."</p>
      <p>"Sarah, it's me."</p>
      <p>She uncovered her face and looked up.</p>
      <p>Jareth stood in a robe, definitely shirtless underneath. "What happened?"</p>
      <p>This was not what she needed right now.</p>
      <p>In her panicked mind, she got up and ran from him, hobbling a little as her arm was hurt so badly. She ran outside and fell when exhaustion took her.</p>
      <p>She felt a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. "Sarah, you're hurt." He tilted her chin to face him.</p>
      <p>She finally looked into his eyes.</p>
      <p>And the dream flooded back to her all over again. But this time, she couldn't just run away.</p>
      <p>"I'm fine." She shook like a leaf. "There were monsters or something in the house. We need to check everyone else!"</p>
      <p>"They're fine." He hushed her, putting a comforting hand on her back. "It was probably just a dream."</p>
      <p>"No, I saw my bedroom door open. There was definitely something there." She whispered.</p>
      <p>"I checked and trust me, nothing is in your room now. I used all my crystals to see the entire house. I would know if there is something there."</p>
      <p>Maybe he was right. She told him of what she had heard.</p>
      <p>"Maybe the goblins that we met earlier today are on your mind." He suggested, a little impatient himself but willing to sit with her if it made her feel better. "But I promise you, on my life, that there was nothing that would hurt you."</p>
      <p>He coaxed her inside and showed her. She felt better as they checked under beds and in closets of various rooms.</p>
      <p>"Would you like me to make tea or anything like that for you?" He said when they sat in the dining room.</p>
      <p>"No thank you." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Truth was, she really, really wanted tea but didn't want him to trouble himself.</p>
      <p>He tilted his head, inspecting her.</p>
      <p>"What?" She snapped, feeling agitated.</p>
      <p>He smirked.</p>
      <p>Of course he was.</p>
      <p>"You are already beautiful, and yet, the moonlight makes you look like an enchantress."</p>
      <p>Visions of his lips traveling over her body came back to mind. She pushed them out and responded by a glare instead. She would not fall for such cheap clichés even if her body was craving for his fingers to create a sea of goosebumps all over her skin. "Are you always this brazen?"</p>
      <p>"Only with the pretty ones." He curled his tongue over a pointy fang, putting his feet up on the chair next to him, pulling his robe up over his shoulders again.</p>
      <p>"Then I suppose there must be a good many of them." Sarah tried to say it nonchalantly but it came out as very bitter.</p>
      <p>He raised his eyebrows at her tone. Opening his mouth, he made to say something but ultimately decided not to. Instead, he focused on her arm. "You're bruised."</p>
      <p>"Bruises heal." She cursed herself for being so short with him. If he didn't sense the jealousy in her tone, he was a fool.</p>
      <p>"I can help a little." He held his hand out to her. "Let me at least take some of the pain away. You fell so loudly that I woke up, and my room is far from the staircase."</p>
      <p>She refused. "No thank you, Sir."</p>
      <p>"Sir? Whatever happened to Jareth?"</p>
      <p>"My head hurts. I'm going back to bed." She stood up but dizziness overtook her.</p>
      <p>In an instant, he was right behind her and steadied her. "At least let me fetch you some water."</p>
      <p>She huffed loudly, making a show of how much she didn't want it. "Sure."</p>
      <p>He left to go get some. Seeing this as her chance to go to bed, she stood up again-</p>
      <p>-And fell.</p>
      <p>Her head was throbbing and she laid there, curled in a fetal position. She heard high pitch noises ringing through her ears.</p>
      <p>"Damn it, Sarah." Jareth set the jug of water down and lifted her up. She was holding her head too tightly to protest. "You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met. Just let me help you."</p>
      <p>"Fine!" She yelled over the noise in her head. "Only so you can stop talking about it."</p>
      <p>Jareth put his hand to the back of her head and whispered a few words. Slowly, she felt a cooling sensation travel around her whole head, the pain lessening. It would still bruise, but at least it wasn't so horrible.</p>
      <p>He took her arm and did the same. She grunted, displeased at his touch moving away from her.</p>
      <p>"How do you feel?" He asked her gently, moving her to the wall so she could lean against it. He poured water in a glass and handed it to her.</p>
      <p>"Thank you, Sir." She drank.</p>
      <p>She definitely was saying it through her teeth. The thought of multiple women on Jareth's lap the way she was in her dream made her blood boil.</p>
      <p>"What happened to just calling me Jareth?" He asked again, sounding hurt.</p>
      <p>She didn't know what to say at first. What was she supposed to say? She had no right to be upset. He was her employer. She didn't know him. She just admired him in some ways and found him attractive. That was it.</p>
      <p>She settled with a generic answer. "I just am tired. I woke up, frightened and got hurt. I had thought you were an intruder here to hurt me. I'm sorry."</p>
      <p>He accepted her apology. "That's reasonable. Why did you refuse my help?"</p>
      <p>"I thought you were just teasing me again. And the fact that I had to take care of myself for the past three and a half years. I'm not used to relying on anyone."</p>
      <p>"You can rely on me. On all of us, I promise you." He poured some water for himself. "And I would never tease about offering help. You are my employee, yes, but you live under my house. Yes it is temporary until Adelaide decides to claim it for herself, but still my house. I feel responsible for you and for all of my employees. I care about your well-being. But even if you were merely a guest or someone I see on the side of the road, I would not turn down the chance to help you."</p>
      <p>He tilted his head, as if trying to get another perspective of her. "Just as you didn't turn down the chance to help me with my horse."</p>
      <p>Sarah felt her heart soften again. It was still on guard, but very much softened.</p>
      <p>As cliché as his line was about the moonlight, he was right. The moon highlighted his best features and made him glow. His soft skin was reflected and his blue eyes even more striking. And his lips…</p>
      <p>Well, she probably shouldn't be thinking about his lips.</p>
      <p>He took her to her room again. She turned to face him once more. "Thank you, again."</p>
      <p>"My pleasure, Sarah. If you need me, even if it's another night terror, I can keep you company until the fear passes. Do not hesitate to knock on my door."</p>
      <p>"You too. I mean, I wouldn't mind also staying up with you." She blushed a little.</p>
      <p>He smiled again. "Goodnight, Sarah. May you have only sweet dreams."</p>
      <p>"Goodnight, Jareth. You too."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"When you are inquisitive, Jane, you always make me smile. You open your eyes like an eager bird, and make every now and then a restless movement, as if answers in speech did not flow fast enough for you, and you wanted to read the tablet of one's heart."</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span class="u">Three months since Sarah's arrival to Aster Hall</span>
      </p>
      <p>Jareth tried to come as often as he could, taking care of his niece and being a present guardian. He was often busy at the castle, understandable to everyone.</p>
      <p>He and Sarah joined in small talk when they weren't talking about Adelaide's education. She did feel drawn to him, loving their conversations and their thoughts on many different topics. They would talk about their families, interests that they had, things they learned, and so much more. Sometimes they would banter, but as these conversations were short, they didn't have much time to do so.</p>
      <p>Sarah enjoyed his company, and it was easier to try to keep him at arm's length when they were around other people as he would remain professional, even if more casual than most employers.</p>
      <p>She reminded herself that this job was for her to enrich the mind of a child and to earn enough money to seek out new adventures. Besides, when Adelaide was caught up with her class at her school, she would most likely go back so that she could be surrounded by them. So, her time here was limited anyway.</p>
      <p>Thinking these thoughts, she got out of the buggy and back to her aunt's home.</p>
      <p>"Sarah! I miss you!"</p>
      <p>Toby ran towards her, trying to jump in her arms. He was five years old, and she felt her heart hurt at leaving him. She tried to lessen her guilt by reminding herself that the money she was making as a governess was going into important savings for him when he was older so he wouldn't have to work as she did and he could pursue whatever career he wanted.</p>
      <p>She pat her brother's hair. "I missed you too!"</p>
      <p>"Tell me all the stories!" He dragged her inside the house. "Aunt Vicky! Sarah is here!"</p>
      <p>Aunt Vicky came to greet her. "Hello! How is the new governess?"</p>
      <p>She was so fake. Everything about the way she exaggerated her smile and hugs made Sarah want to vomit.</p>
      <p>But, she treated her brother well. The boy was happy to be with children his age, no doubt would be bored with her at Aster Hall.</p>
      <p>"Did you meet any goblins, Sarah?" Toby asked her, dragging her into the playroom.</p>
      <p>"A few, they were downtown. I have a book on goblins, would you like to read it?"</p>
      <p>During a trip to the market with Edith to buy some food, Sarah bought a book of goblins just for her baby brother. She also found a history book that Jareth told her was very accurate to the Goblin Kingdom.</p>
      <p>She sat down on the floor, Toby coming to sit in her lap with her. The other little cousins came to sit with them too and she read the book of goblins to them.</p>
      <p>"That one has one eye!" Toby pointed, awed at seeing such a creature.</p>
      <p>"<em>Every goblin is different</em>." She read from the book. "<em>All of them are very loyal and very attached to the King or Queen of Goblins. They often are like children, not understanding certain nuances, but many are adept at their jobs. They love to play most of the time, which is why they have monarchs to keep them in place and to guide them. They are almost indestructible, which means that they feel tickled if they get poked by sticks. This can cause some problems as they may not understand that others don't see the same as they do</em>."</p>
      <p>"That's funny." Toby grabbed a stick and began to poke Sarah. She responded by flipping him over on her lap and tickling him until he laughed so hard that he was red in the face.</p>
      <p>The other children left to go play other things while Toby "read" the book of goblins (more like just staring at the pictures and getting excited at identifying different letters). Sarah stroked his hair while she read her own history book.</p>
      <p>She read that there was not much to be known about the current king himself. He was never meant to be king, so his life was not scrutinized in his youth. His parents turned down the throne, passing it to him when his grandfather retired. No one expected him to be king, especially so soon. She learned many fascinating things about him. He modernized Goblin City, giving the goblins a more comfortable place to live. He also encouraged the Wished Away humans from Aboveground to bring their own thoughts and ideas to better the kingdom. While most places Underground considered every life as important, there were strong prejudices everywhere, which was why humans tended to stay with humans and fae with other fae, elves with elves, etc, but they all saw each other as equals in the Goblin Kingdom.</p>
      <p>As King, he was the guardian of the realm between the two worlds. He was supposed to give each Wisher a chance to run the Labyrinth, to prove that they could win their Wished Aways back. Sarah remembered that Jareth told her that if he needed to leave suddenly, then it was the magic calling him to come help take care of them for the king, although the wishing was getting rarer and rarer unless there was a war with casualties.</p>
      <p>The Goblin King was also the guardian of the Labyrinth, the source of the power for the kingdom. No one knows much except that The King is able to draw power from it in important times. He had his own innate power as a fae, but as he was the protector of the kingdom, it was his sacred duty to take care of those who lived in it so a bit of help was needed at times.</p>
      <p>From Jareth, she learned that the King got things done his own way, which makes sense after he told her about his relationship with the goblins.</p>
      <p>"He just does the best he can, really." He told her one day. "He makes sure that every runner gets a fair chance at running the Labyrinth. He tries to keep the goblins in line and sometimes has to be a bit strict. He does whatever he wants and everyone listens to him to follow all of his orders."</p>
      <p>"Sounds a bit spoiled." She remarked, looking at Jareth. "Not bad, just spoiled."</p>
      <p>"I suppose you can say that, but with all of his flaws, he's still a good king."</p>
      <p>"I will take your word for it. I have no qualms against him. He treats everyone well, doesn't he? If the way he treats you is any indication."</p>
      <p>"Of course, Sarah. And remember, he does what he thinks is best for the kingdom."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>When it was time for supper, Sarah helped to do the dishes, feeling odd that she hadn't done dishes very much since she moved to Aster Hall.</p>
      <p>"Oh, Sarah." Aunt Vicky said. "I have to go into town for a few hours with the girls, would you mind doing dinner?"</p>
      <p>Yes, she minded. She would have liked some nice time with Toby or at least some heads up. She purposefully was making Sarah come up with dinner plans last minute, taking the older girls with her. She always did things like this with her.</p>
      <p>"I can make dinner." She said, not saying that she did or did not mind. "What do we have?"</p>
      <p>"Some chicken, maybe some pie if you have time? Everyone was so looking forward to it, especially Toby. I'm so sorry." Aunt Vicky made a pouting face that Sarah supposed was her trying to appear apologetic. "The girls and I have some last minute things shopping to do."</p>
      <p>Such a horrendous excuse. "I can try, no promises though."</p>
      <p>She found the chicken and was flipping through the cookbook to find a good recipe when Toby came to call after her. "Sarah! There's a man with funny hair at the door!"</p>
      <p>"Funny hair? What makes it so funny?" She laughed at her brother.</p>
      <p>"It looks like a chicken." He grinned from ear to ear. "Come see!"</p>
      <p>A chicken? Now this she had to see. After washing her hands, she went to open the door.</p>
      <p>"Hello, Miss Sarah." Jareth bowed his head to her.</p>
      <p>Sarah flustered for a bit. She shouldn't have cared about what she looked like, he had seen her in her nightgown! Still, she hoped that her hair was not too messy or that her clothes weren't too dirty from doing kitchen work.</p>
      <p>"J- Master Jareth." She caught herself.</p>
      <p>He smirked. He always seemed to be smirking. "I came here to meet the mistress of the house and I have a few things for her, and something for your brother as well."</p>
      <p>"Hello!" Toby waved at him. "Your hair is funny!"</p>
      <p>"Toby!" Sarah said in a loud whisper, not that it mattered. "I'm so sorry."</p>
      <p>"Don't be, he is right, I like to be unconventional, as I've told you before." He walked inside. "Where is the Mistress of this home, Miss?"</p>
      <p>"She and her two older daughters are out. Shopping." She put on an obviously fake and exasperated smile. "I have to prepare dinner."</p>
      <p>Jareth paused, not expecting this behavior from her. "Are you upset with me, Sarah?" He looked dejected and forgoing the use of formalities. "Have I come at a bad time?"</p>
      <p>She felt awful. "I'm sorry, it's just, I am preparing dinner and wasn't expecting to do it alone. I don't have much time to prepare. Please, make yourself at home. Please stay, we have more than enough food."</p>
      <p>He lit up, seeing that she wasn't upset with him. "You have no cook?"</p>
      <p>"Not everyone can afford to have a mansion, Sir." She joked. "And no, I did most of the cooking myself when I moved in here."</p>
      <p>He frowned at that. "By yourself? You were a child."</p>
      <p>"I was 16, nearly 17, when I moved here. Hardly too young to be cooking."</p>
      <p>"Cooking is one thing, but you did a whole host of other chores, from what you've told me and by yourself. How many live here?"</p>
      <p>Sarah berated herself for telling him some of her experiences. He didn't know the full extent of it, but she just did not want him to be nosy or to cause issues with Aunt Vicky. She wanted a good relationship with her for Toby's sake. "Excuse me, I need to prepare dinner."</p>
      <p>She went back to the kitchen and got out the rest of the ingredients. "Let's see, some beans and carrots. Maybe I will make some stuffing. I could make some apple pie."</p>
      <p>"That all sounds delicious."</p>
      <p>She lifted her head to see Jareth. "I was talking to your brother, what a fascinating child. Sweet disposition and his mind is full of questions. Such a large thirst for knowledge, much like his older sister."</p>
      <p>Sarah smiled proudly. "That's Toby for you. I don't think it's my doing alone, but I try to instill that in him."</p>
      <p>She got the measuring utensils out, feeling Jareth's eyes on her as she worked. "You don't have to be in here, you know. You can go relax."</p>
      <p>"I don't mind, I like talking and spending time with you, Sarah. We always have such lovely talks."</p>
      <p>She sighed and gazed at him, preparing to tell him to stop making fun of her but the sincerity in his eyes were too hard to miss. He really meant what he said.</p>
      <p>"That's a kind thing to say." She said quietly. "No one really likes to spend time with me."</p>
      <p>She cursed herself for saying that out loud. This house had too many painful memories for her and was affecting her mood.</p>
      <p>"Toby and Adelaide do."</p>
      <p>"They're children."</p>
      <p>"Children are wonderful judges of character, trust me."</p>
      <p>"I mean, I'm not an unpleasant person. Just that I'm not the person anyone would want to spend time with first. No one complains about me being there but no one really misses me when I'm gone either." She measured the flour, focusing on the amounts instead of her own sad life.</p>
      <p>Except for her mother and brother, when was the last time someone really wanted to spend time with her because they actually wanted to, and not because she happened to be there? Her father loved her but even then, he would rather go find dates than be with her when her mother passed and spend time with her stepmother after they married.</p>
      <p>"That's not true. I do." He came to stand next to her. "I think about you often when I am away from you. I admire your inquisitive mind that often challenges mine. You are a true friend to me."</p>
      <p>"Friend?" She asked, her voice a bit timid and her heart leaping. "I didn't know that you considered me that. Thank you. I consider you a friend too."</p>
      <p>He had the biggest smile she had ever seen. "You are. Yes, you are my employee, but you are a person who is sincere. Who doesn't shy away from telling me what you think, even if I am your employer. You are polite and you stand up for yourself. So friendly and giving, sometimes to a fault."</p>
      <p>Tears pricked in her eyes. She quickly wiped them off. "Thank you, Jareth. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."</p>
      <p>He handed her a handkerchief for her to dab her eyes. "You deserve to be told nice things like this more often."</p>
      <p>"Well, everyone at Aster Hall treats me well and tells me nice things. The Master included." She put some butter in for the pie. "You are a kind person."</p>
      <p>"I try to be. I'm not always going out of my way to be kind, but people like you remind me that I should and how good it feels to be generous." He saw her put some more ingredients in. "That's a lot of food that you have to make."</p>
      <p>She sighed. "I know. I don't know if I can finish in time." Sarah grabbed the whisk and began to beat the eggs.</p>
      <p>"I can help. Maybe." Jareth offered himself.</p>
      <p>Sarah wasn't so sure. "Do you know how to cook?"</p>
      <p>"Well… no…" He said sheepishly. "But I'm sure I can do some things, right?"</p>
      <p>Sarah handed him an apron. "Put this on, welcome to your first cooking lesson!"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"You really shouldn't get frustrated at the first sign of hardship. You have to practice, you know." She showed him how to mix the ingredients so that they were all even.</p>
      <p>"So this is how Adelaide feels when you teach her." He looked incredibly out of place but he was doing his best. Sarah found the flour in his hair charming.</p>
      <p>Of all the arrogant and seductive moves he would make, this was what made her really warm up to him. Seeing him try to help made her realize that he really was no different from her.</p>
      <p>"And what feelings would that be?" She rolled out the dough with the pin and told him to cut some apples.</p>
      <p>"That you are encouraging yet superior in every way and that I cannot hope to be as good as you at cooking." He was good with the knife, making it easier for her to get other things done.</p>
      <p>"I'm glad to know that I am encouraging." She checked on the chicken in the oven. "I am not superior, and if you practiced more, I bet that you will be just as good. Especially if you know the cook at the castle of all places."</p>
      <p>"I prefer to learn from you, you actually help me to be better and not snap at me for sneaking snacks out." His wolfish grin told her all she needed to know about how many times he tried to do that.</p>
      <p>"Naughty." She placed the pie crust on top and cut it away, creating patterns and crimping the edges.</p>
      <p>"I can be, yes." He moved closer to her, the familiar smell of peaches from him overtaking the smell of the food being made.</p>
      <p>His eyes were usually blue, but they were so dilated that they were almost black. Sarah's heart raced and the familiar, slick wetness pooled between her legs.</p>
      <p>She fought the urge to launch at him and kiss him until he pushed her against the wall. Instead, she looked away and pretended to inspect the pie.</p>
      <p>"Sarah! Is dinner done?"</p>
      <p>"Ugh." Sarah snorted at the sound of her aunt's voice. "Not yet, Aunt Vicky. The chicken should be done in about fifteen minutes. By the time we are done eating the chicken, the pie will be done too."</p>
      <p>"Not done yet?" She screeched. She came into the kitchen. "Really, Sarah-"</p>
      <p>She stopped short of yelling when she saw Jareth. Her tone suddenly changed. "Well, who is this?"</p>
      <p>Sarah clenched her teeth. "This is Master Jareth Quinn, my employer."</p>
      <p>"Oh, how charming." She held her hand out, Jareth kissing it out of politeness.</p>
      <p>"I am delighted to be in your home, Mrs. O'Connor. Please, forgive me for the intrusion."</p>
      <p>"You can come to have dinner with us any time!" Her voice was high pitch. "Working in the King's Castle, how delightful! I shall introduce you to my two daughters."</p>
      <p>She pulled Jareth's hand but he stopped her. "I will, once I finish help Sarah with preparing for dinner as she had no one to help her."</p>
      <p>Aunt Vicky's face fell at the shame that he pointed out that Sarah, a guest in her home now, was doing this all on her own. Sarah wasn't even staying in her house tonight, but in the local inn, a huge faux pas for someone who is her late sister's stepdaughter.</p>
      <p>"It's alright, I can get the girls to come help finish whatever is left to be done." She called her daughters. "Louise! Catherine!"</p>
      <p>Louise and Catherine were not so different in age from Sarah. Louise was 18 and Catherine was 16.</p>
      <p>Jareth was polite enough with Catherine. Aunt Vicky pushed Louise, really making sure that Jareth was looking at her. "Isn't she a pretty thing?"</p>
      <p>Now Sarah understood what this was. She wasn't just enamored with him, she wanted to push her daughters to his attention because of money and possibly marriage.</p>
      <p>"Yes, you are a beautiful lady." Jareth kissed her hand, his eyes lingering on more than was considered polite.</p>
      <p>Sarah chewed the inside of her cheek, jealousy flaring at the bottom of her belly. She tried to breathe slowly, but instead, she felt like a dragon about to breathe fire through her nose.</p>
      <p>"Delighted to make your acquaintance." Louise batted her pretty eyes at him. "Will you be staying long, Sir?"</p>
      <p>"Not too long, I feel I have trespassed enough. I just wanted to see the home in which my governess lived in. I had some business in Estella and I'm on my way back and thought that is was a good time to pay a visit." He gazed at Sarah. "Actually, I have a question to ask Miss Sarah about my ward, so if you please, we will come back out soon."</p>
      <p>All four women gave him confused looks and went on their way.</p>
      <p>Sarah, still having flour on her arms, folded them and looked at him with a poisonous look. "What's so important?"</p>
      <p>She didn't even try to be polite.</p>
      <p>"Nothing." He sighed and put his hands on the counter, hanging his head down. "It just is so exhausting having to talk to people like them."</p>
      <p>Sarah unfolded her arms.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Huh?</em>
      </p>
      <p>"She has daughters that are the same age you were when you did all these chores for them. And she has the audacity to parade them around like ornaments while you slave away." He shook his head. "I meet those people so often at the castle as the king receives lots of guests. He can't help it, but he has to."</p>
      <p>"Oh." Sarah felt lighter again, embarrassed at feeling jealous. "I didn't think you were indignant on my behalf. I thought you were trying to gain their favor."</p>
      <p>"I was, to make things easier for you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't care." He scoffed.</p>
      <p>"You were very convincing. I was fooled by it myself." Her voice was a mix of elation but also uncertainty.</p>
      <p>He blinked at her back handed compliment. He started to speak but she handed him the dishes. "Can you start to wash those while I put things away before the chicken is done?"</p>
      <p>He nodded. "Sure."</p>
      <p>During dinner, Jareth showed them all magic tricks, delighting everyone. Toby asked the most questions, learning that magic took energy out of someone who did them, which was why magical being still traveled by carriage and not teleport everywhere. Even then, only some people had the power to do so.</p>
      <p>Sarah enjoyed listening to him too, but she remained quiet, keeping her thoughts to herself. However, she did feel a surge of delight whenever Jareth told a story and was looking at her for her reaction.</p>
      <p>He gifted Toby with a small crystal.</p>
      <p>"What is it?" Toby watched, mesmerized as he manipulated the orb with his hands.</p>
      <p>"A crystal, nothing more." He told him. "Perhaps you can learn to juggle. This one, while forged by magic, doesn't actually have any magic in it."</p>
      <p>"Neat!" Toby took it and tried to move it around and failed. "Oops."</p>
      <p>"You will get better, just don't get frustrated at the first sign of hardship and practice." He looked to Sarah, echoing her words from earlier.</p>
      <p>"That's good advice." She said to him, her lips twitching into a full smile.</p>
      <p>"A wonderful person told that to me." He held his arm to her and she took it.</p>
      <p>Jareth was staying at the same inn as her, seeing as there was only one inn in the entire town. He offered to pay for her room and she told him that she had already paid.</p>
      <p>"Where are you headed tomorrow?" He asked her.</p>
      <p>"Back to Aster Hall, but I am bringing Toby as well. Just for a few days. Agatha said that it was alright." She said as an excuse, unsure of his reaction.</p>
      <p>"It's your home now, if you want to bring guests, especially your brother, I do not mind in the least bit." He assured her. "However, as that is the case, you and I can go together. I was planning on staying at Aster Hall longer than I had originally planned. I was planning a surprise for everyone, giving everyone the day off to spend time together the day after tomorrow, for I go back to Goblin City the day after that. We could go to the lakes, see the caves, and other wonders. Would that be alright with you?"</p>
      <p>"I think Toby would like that, yes." She thought of how excited Toby would be to visit such wonderful places.</p>
      <p>"But what about you?" He asked her, his eyes softer than she had ever seen. "Would you like that?"</p>
      <p>The guards around her heart were falling away.</p>
      <p>But this time, she didn't do anything to stop it.</p>
      <p>"I would, very much." To hear him care so much for her opinion, that was more important than she could ever say.</p>
      <p>"One more thing." He stopped her before she went into her room. "I just wanted to say that you can trust me, Sarah."</p>
      <p>"I know." She said quickly. She didn't want to have this conversation. "You have never hurt me and are always a gentleman."</p>
      <p>"That's not what I mean, and I think you know it." He put his hand on the door, not wanting her to get away before he said his piece. "If you want to confide in me, I will keep everything you say in confidence and will never judge you. If you ever need anything, I will not take advantage of you just as you have never taken advantage of me."</p>
      <p>She reached out, touching his arm.</p>
      <p>Innocent, nothing else, but that was a moment that changed things between them.</p>
      <p>"And you can trust me too, Jareth." She promised him. "That's what friends are for."</p>
      <p>His smile melted another of the fortress that surrounded her heart. "Yes, absolutely. Shall I have breakfast with you tomorrow at this here inn?"</p>
      <p>"Yes, that sounds lovely."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"I had not intended to love him; the reader knows I had wrought hard to extirpate from my soul the germs of love there detected; and now, at the first renewed view of him, they spontaneously revived, great and strong! He made me love him without looking at me."</em>
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Wow!" Toby looked into the countryside, amazed at all the bright colors of the leaves. "There's so many colors!"</p>
      <p>"Careful, or you'll fall out." Sarah tried to keep him in place in their carriage. "Yes, it's beautiful, isn't it?"</p>
      <p>"And we will see much more today." Jareth beamed, glad that the child was enjoying his home country. "We will see fish of different colors. Have you seen fish that change color when they eat?"</p>
      <p>"No!" Toby gasped. "I want to see!"</p>
      <p>"Toby loves fish. It's been quite an obsession for him lately. He loves all kinds of animals and creatures though." Sarah patted her brother's head, absolutely proud of the young boy.</p>
      <p>Everyone was delighted for a day off, except perhaps Edith, who was not a fan of surprises. "Oh, Master Jareth! You know how I am grateful but I hate surprises because there is so much to get ready!"</p>
      <p>"Not really, is there? There's no laundry to be done, just to get some food ready. We can all do that together." Jareth shook his head, absolutely adoring Edith as he had known her for years but she really was a ball of nerves.</p>
      <p>"You need to stop drinking so much coffee, Edith. It's going to lead you to a heart attack." Agatha warned her.</p>
      <p>"You stay away from my coffee." Edith wagged a finger at the housekeeper. "I may just commit my first murder."</p>
      <p>"Ladies, ladies, no murdering today. We are getting an extra day off!" Terrance stood between them, always in a good mood.</p>
      <p>Finally on their walk, Toby was a little chatterbox with Jonathan and Terrance. He asked Terrance about horses and Jonathan about different insects. Sometimes, he would go to Agatha and Edith, telling them of things that he had learned from "reading" his books. Even Adelaide acted as the sweet older sister to him, holding his hand at times to make sure that he was not falling into a ravine.</p>
      <p>"Sarah, look at this!" Jonathan picked a beautiful red flower. "Do you know what type of flower this is?"</p>
      <p>Sarah had an interest in botany. She held her hand out and he handed it to her. "It looks a helxi, a very useful herb to make headaches fade. The properties in it, as far as I know, somehow blocks the pain receptors, reducing the pain."</p>
      <p>"My, you are brains and beauty." He winked at her. "It's a wonder how you're not courting anyone."</p>
      <p>In front of them, Jareth let out a cough.</p>
      <p>Sarah smiled at Jonathan, flattered to hear such praise. "And with compliments like that, it's a wonder how <em>you're</em> not courting anyone. I'm sure that there are many lovely ladies waiting for you."</p>
      <p>Jareth coughed again.</p>
      <p>Jonathan looked away from Sarah. "Sir, are you alright?"</p>
      <p>"In perfect health, I assure you." His voice was strained, and he coughed again. "You can just call me Jareth, you know."</p>
      <p>Jonathan looked a bit uncomfortable with that. "My mother was a Wished Away from the Southern United States. Saying Sir and Ma'am is something we call our parents or anyone for that matter."</p>
      <p>Sarah raised her eyebrows, wondering if Jareth really was just coughing or if he was trying to not make fun of Jonathan's pick up lines. Jonathan was a young human male, about the same age as Louise, so she was just trying to build his confidence.</p>
      <p>"My, you are heavy!" Terrance hoisted Toby up onto his back. "Look at you!"</p>
      <p>Terrance was in a similar situation as Sarah. He had younger siblings to support who didn't live too far from them. His older sister worked as a nurse and is staying with the younger ones. Along with working as a stablehand, he was hoping to earn enough money to be a blacksmith's apprentice. Jareth had employed him based on his perceived work ethic.</p>
      <p>In fact, Sarah was the only person that he did not meet before employing her. He had read her resume and discussed with Agatha about hiring her. Deciding that she had enough recommendations, they hired her on the spot. Risky, but it worked well.</p>
      <p>"You're going to gain all those muscles from holding him alone." Sarah laughed at Terrance.</p>
      <p>"I hope so, maybe I can use that to attract the ladies just as Jonathan does with his talents at flirting."</p>
      <p>"You mock me!" Jonathan grabbed a handful of grass and threw it at Terrance's head, rubbing it in.</p>
      <p>"This is going to be a long walk if you two keep behaving like a couple of bumbling fools!" Agatha said sternly, but her eyes twinkled with amusement.</p>
      <p>"Surely you didn't mean 'like a couple of fools,' they very much <em>are </em>a couple of fools, dear Agatha." Jareth quipped.</p>
      <p>Everyone had a good laugh at that. Sarah went to stand next to him. She was surprised to see that he looked rather upset and not looking proud of himself for being the cause of everyone's laughter.</p>
      <p>"Are you alright, Jareth?" She tried to get a better look at his face, but his hair was obscuring most of her view. "If you feel unwell, we can go home."</p>
      <p>"I am fine, Sarah." His voice rose, so sharp that it seemed to cut through her. "Besides, I will not go back on my word of giving everyone a nice day."</p>
      <p>She shrank back, feeling ashamed even though she had no idea why. She decided that if he was going to be upset, she wouldn't make it worse especially with everyone involved.</p>
      <p>Lucky for them, a distraction came.</p>
      <p>"Miss Sarah?" Adelaide came to see her. "May I hold your hand?"</p>
      <p>Sarah held her hand out to the child. "Of course, Adelaide."</p>
      <p>"You are mighty popular today." Jareth looked back, all signs of being upset left his eyes.</p>
      <p>It was jarring to see the sudden change, to say the least.</p>
      <p>Sarah wasn't going to complain though. "So are you, teasing Terrance and Jonathan."</p>
      <p>"Hmm." He didn't say anything else.</p>
      <p>"Uncle, hold my hand too." Adelaide grabbed Jareth's hand so the two adults were holding each of her hands. "Mama and Papa did the same thing. And they would walk slowly when I was a toddler so that I didn't get left behind. Then Papa would carry me when I was tired."</p>
      <p>Sarah's heart broke. She remembered something similar where her parents would hold her hands, as if she was their whole world. "That's very sweet, my parents did that to me too. I am glad that you were able to remember such lovely memories. Next time we do our writing exercises, you can write memories of them."</p>
      <p>"Oh, I would love that, Miss Sarah." She beamed at her with large and grateful eyes, humming a song.</p>
      <p>"Your mother was a one in a million." Jareth looked at his niece. "She was one of the sweetest souls to have ever lived. I couldn't have asked for a better sibling. And your father, an equally kind soul. He loved her with all of his heart, and you too. He is the kind of man that I hope to become. My parents, your grandparents, were cold and calculating. Always one to climb the social ladder without thought of anyone that they had to hurt or step on. Adeline, your mother, was very much her own person. Kind and gentle. If it weren't for her, I would be more like our parents and I shudder to think of that. Still, I feel that I am not a good person especially compared to her."</p>
      <p>Hearing Jareth talk so truthfully changed a lot of how she thought of him. He was teasing and had a bad temper, sometimes controlling and arrogant too but he was trying to be a good person as best as he could. If it was appropriate, she would have embraced him in comfort.</p>
      <p>Alas, the best thing she could do now was to say comforting words. "Our young lives are a big influence in how we turn out. Some people are more resilient and it is easy for them to be good. Others, it's not so easy for them. The important thing is to always be open minded and become better. You are a good person, Jareth, whether you compare yourself to her or not. It's not a competition, and I know that if she's as wonderful as you say, that she loves you and wants you to be kind to yourself."</p>
      <p>Jareth looked at Sarah's encouraging smile. His cheeks reddened slightly, making Sarah do a gleeful dance inside. For once, she was the one who made him blush. "I cannot express enough my appreciation for the fact that you regard me so highly."</p>
      <p>They stopped to have lunch by a beautiful lake that reflected the mountainside. They all had a wonderful time, Jonathan showing Toby and Adelaide how to create art out of different leaves and random things from nature that they could find. Terrance climbed a tree, pretending to be a pirate.</p>
      <p>Even though the boys were technically men, they lost so much time in their youth. Sarah at least was able to have most her childhood and adolescent years to be a child, so they let them play along.</p>
      <p>Toby and Adelaide went to go by the lake to gather flowers to make crowns. Agatha and Edith wanted to have some peace and quiet to themselves so they walked to the other side of the lake. Terrance and Jonathan both grabbed sticks with Terrance teaching him how to sword fight.</p>
      <p>"Just so you know, he's completely wrong." Jareth said to Sarah once they were practically alone.</p>
      <p>"Is he?" Sarah watched Terrance put a hand behind his back and waving his stick around.</p>
      <p>"I was in the military myself and took fencing lessons. I definitely know that he's just making things up." He tried to hide his laugh at Terrance making sound effects for his "sword."</p>
      <p>Sarah snickered. "Then tell him how to do it correctly. Also, that is a story I would like to hear you tell. I hope I never have to join the military, but if there was a time of war, I would do what I have to do."</p>
      <p>"No, I'd rather stay here, with you." He scooted back, closer to her and Sarah assumed it was to get a better view of the children. "I doubt there will be a war, there's been peace for so long. And maybe I shall tell you another time."</p>
      <p>"I'm flattered." Sarah smiled. "And sure, whenever you'd like."</p>
      <p>They sat in silence. Not the awkward or bad kind of silence. This was the companionable kind of silence, where they felt better with the other person next to them. Sarah just smiled at the scene before them. Bright sky, beautiful mountain with snow on top, the lake clear and blue, the trees with all sorts of leaves, and the flowers blooming all around them.</p>
      <p>Sarah felt a nudge on her hand.</p>
      <p>She didn't think much of it. After all, accidents happen.</p>
      <p>Then she felt it again.</p>
      <p>She tried her best to concentrate on Toby and Adelaide as they picked the best flowers for them to make flower crowns together.</p>
      <p>Then a third nudge.</p>
      <p>It was this nudge that she felt his finger wrap carefully around hers, as if afraid of rejection and wanting to give her the chance to move away.</p>
      <p>Still not looking at him, she nudged back.</p>
      <p>She could feel his smile as he took her whole hand in his, finally allowing themselves the skin-to-skin contact that they craved from each other.</p>
      <p>Sarah squeezed his hand, turning to smile at him. She turned her hand so that their fingers were intertwined.</p>
      <p>His chest rose and his eyes glittered with bliss. He lifted her hand up and kissed the back of it. "Thank you."</p>
      <p>
        <em>Thank you for accepting me.</em>
      </p>
      <p>He inspected her hand, tracing a line down her palm. "Such small and dainty hands. How do you do anything with these?"</p>
      <p>"Yours are soft. The hands of a musician." She put their hands together, awed at the length of them.</p>
      <p>"I do play a few instruments." He said, distracted by the callouses on her hands. "I can see you've worked hard your entire life."</p>
      <p>"I am a working girl. Not everyone can work for the King of Goblins, you know." She tilted her head up, wanting very much for him to kiss her.</p>
      <p>"Miss Sarah! Uncle Jareth!" Adelaide waved. "There's a pond here! Come see the fish!"</p>
      <p>"We should see the children, shouldn't we?" Jareth tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow.</p>
      <p>"If we don't go to them, they'll be sure to come to us." Sarah walked with him, her heart lighter than ever.</p>
      <p>He held his hands to her and helped her up. He held his arm to her so she could link hers in his and they walked together to the children.</p>
      <p>"Look, different colored fish!" Toby leaned over, almost falling when Adelaide pulled him back.</p>
      <p>"You were quick!" Sarah said to the young girl. "Those reflexes will help you for sure. Thank you for catching him."</p>
      <p>"Addie is my new best friend." Toby hugged her, earning an <em>"awww"</em> from the two adults.</p>
      <p>"Addie?" Jareth asked her.</p>
      <p>"He couldn't say my name so I thought this was a good compromise." She hugged Toby back.</p>
      <p>After they fed the fish, the children showed Sarah their pick of flowers. She showed them all how to weave them, the best student being Jareth.</p>
      <p>"We can make chains, bracelets, crowns, all sorts of things." He added another layer onto his.</p>
      <p>When the children were happy with theirs, he placed the one he made on Sarah's head. "For you, Precious Sarah."</p>
      <p>"Precious?" She tilted her head curiously, unable to hide her giddiness for the affectionate name.</p>
      <p>"Yes, Precious." He went to wipe pollen off of her face, his thumb tracing her cheek. "You are very Precious, Sarah."</p>
      <p>She wasn't sure what to say, just got lost in his blue eyes. "Your eyes have gold flecks on them." She noticed.</p>
      <p>"It's common in fae, you'll see that in Terrance's eyes too if you take a look."</p>
      <p>"I'd rather just look into yours." She didn't want to even blink, she just wanted to stare into his eyes forever.</p>
      <p>"Weren't you the one who told me that I was being cliché at times?" He leaned in closer still.</p>
      <p>"Is it cliché if it's true?" She started to close her eyes, feeling his breath on hers…</p>
      <p>"Sarah! There's a ladybug!" Toby yelled.</p>
      <p>"And butterflies!" Adelaide called after them.</p>
      <p>The two pulled apart reluctantly. The children came back, waving a them.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The walk home was pleasant, although Jareth didn't try to hold Sarah's hand again.</p>
      <p>Sarah felt a bit miffed at this at first.</p>
      <p>Then she realized.</p>
      <p>What if he was waiting to see what she would do?</p>
      <p>Standing next to him, she waved at his distracted face. "Hello."</p>
      <p>His warm smile was enough for her to thaw her even on the coldest winter's day. "Hello again, Precious."</p>
      <p>His nickname for her was quiet. A little secret between them, not yet ready for the rest of the household to find out.</p>
      <p>"May I hold your arm?" She dared to ask.</p>
      <p>Jareth was more than happy to. "I thought that you'd never ask."</p>
      <p>"Miss Sarah!" Adelaide pointed to her crown. "Your crown is glittering!"</p>
      <p>She was right, there was glitter on it.</p>
      <p>Jareth treated her to the most affectionate smile she had seen.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"I know I must conceal my sentiments: I must smother hope; I must remember that he cannot care much for me. For when I say that I am of his kind, I do not mean that I have his force to influence, and his spell to attract: I mean only that I have certain tastes and feelings in common with him. I must, then, repeat continually that we are forever sundered: – and yet, while I breathe and think, I must love him."</em>
    </p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>"I knew, you would do me good, in some way, at some time; - I saw it in your eyes when I first beheld you: their expression and smile did not strike delight to my very inmost heart so for nothing."</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Toby decided to spend an extra day with them as Adelaide sweetly invited him for her birthday party.</p>
      <p>While Jareth and Sarah longed to spend more time with each other (although this was not said out loud), they were busy preparing the home for her friends from her school, bustling about with the rest of the household.</p>
      <p>As usual, Edith was at her wit's end, always worried about perfection.</p>
      <p>"Miss Edith, you don't have to worry too much. Your cooking is perfect already!" Adelaide stood in the kitchen, trying to calm the cook.</p>
      <p>"I know you are being kind, but don't need to. Shoo!" She waved a kitchen towel at her. "I need to prepare for your birthday!"</p>
      <p>"I swear, I am going to grab a rolling pin and smash her head with it." Agatha mumbled to Sarah as they were setting up the nicer sets of plates and cutlery.</p>
      <p>"How you two managed to not kill each other before is beyond me." Sarah made sure that everything was straight and perfect, lest Edith beat <em>her</em> with the rolling pin. "You have to admit though, after Jareth took us all out that day, she has been better. Until today that is, but she really was able to relax. We need to have these mandatory vacations more often because she never takes them."</p>
      <p>"Speaking of Jareth, I saw you two that day." Agatha bit her bottom lip, making suggestive implications.</p>
      <p>"Agatha!" Sarah hid her face from the housekeeper in horror.</p>
      <p>"The fae don't worry about that sort of thing. So, are you two courting?"</p>
      <p>Sarah shook her head. "I haven't spoken to him about it. We haven't been really talking to each other about these things, not having time."</p>
      <p>"I recall you two holding hands and reading in the sitting room yesterday. You had time then."</p>
      <p>Sarah had a rather silly grin on her face as she thought of when they were reading side by side. Not wanting to interrupt her, Jareth read his book, holding his hand out to her. She slowly placed her hand in, in case she was wrong about his intentions. Every now and then, they would squeeze the other's hand and steal shy glances.</p>
      <p>"I just… I have never formally courted anyone before. Just stolen kisses with young boys at the most during my youth." Sarah admitted. "Let alone the master of the house I live in. I don't know what to do."</p>
      <p>Agatha was sympathetic. "He didn't talk to you about it either? Or even said that he would talk to you about it at a later date?"</p>
      <p>"No, why?"</p>
      <p>Agatha looked a bit unsure about sharing the next bit. Making sure that he wasn't anywhere that was within earshot, she leaned in. "He's a good man, Sarah. But he is still tricky at times. He does what he thinks is honorable. You have to be clear with him, to be sure of what you both mean. He's also a fae, never underestimate a fae."</p>
      <p>"You think he would hurt me?" She asked, her stomach feeling like stones settling at the bottom of it.</p>
      <p>"Not intentionally, but as we humans say, the way to hell is paved with good intentions." Agatha was getting more and more cryptic. "You're young and inexperienced, just make sure to stand your ground. Let him know that you are his equal and to let him know what you desire in a relationship. You know how he can be a bit arrogant sometimes? Don't let him get away with it. Just because you are young doesn't mean that he has to always be in control even if it's in his nature to be."</p>
      <p>Was that all? Sarah relaxed. "Don't worry about me. I have held my own for years. I will be fine with him."</p>
      <p>"Like I said, don't underestimate him. He would lose an arm or a leg before causing you pain on purpose, but he does not always understand what sort of behavior is hurtful. Being his employee is one thing, to be someone he is courting is another."</p>
      <p>Sarah really wanted to know more, but Toby ran in, panicking. "Sarah! I don't have a gift for Addie! What do I do?"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Sarah and Toby quickly went to the market to get his present for Adelaide. Toby decided to make a little card for her (with Sarah's help to write a lovely message), pretty ribbons, and a butterfly jigsaw puzzle. Jareth told them that they needn't worry, but Sarah did not want it to be awkward when Toby was the only child to not get a present for her or the parents to make any remarks of her being cheap.</p>
      <p>"Do you think she will like it?" Toby, like everyone else, was drawn to Adelaide and her sweetness. "I want her to love it."</p>
      <p>"She will, it's beautiful." Sarah tried to not curse when the wrapping paper cut through her finger. She was desperately trying to not get blood on the present and trying to do it all quickly so that she could help everyone else set up for the party.</p>
      <p>About ten little boys and girls showed up to Adelaide's party with their respective parents. While this was a party for the children, this was, without question, also a social gathering for the adults to mingle and to show off their status. This was surprising to Sarah as most birthday parties in her home country did not have this many adults supervising unless the children were very young.</p>
      <p>Sarah felt awkward, not dressed like the others. She did not look bad by any means, but compared to the expensive clothing and jewelry that everyone else wore, she felt very, very plain.</p>
      <p>Most of the children and parents were fae. Some were elven, human, or of other species. One of the children had a fae mother and a human father, leading Sarah to naturally contemplate the direction of her and Jareth's relationship, if you could even call it that.</p>
      <p>Speaking of Jareth, she was having a difficult time taking her eyes off of him. He was dressed in a green jacket with a white tunic inside. The jacket had a sophisticated and regal sort of collar, embroidered with beautiful golden threads. The highlights from his makeup made his face give an ethereal glow.</p>
      <p>She wanted to spend time with Jareth, but he was taken by many of the guardians or other takers of the children. They all knew Adelaide and her parents, many expressing their condolences.</p>
      <p>"Gerard and Adeline, how tragic." One man said to him. "Adelaide is lucky to have you to take care of her, even if you're busy at the castle working for the king."</p>
      <p>"Yes." Jareth looked at his niece, who was currently a part of a three-legged race. "I try to accommodate her the best way I can."</p>
      <p>"What is it that you do anyway in the castle?"</p>
      <p>Sarah's eyes darted to him and back to Toby. All the children were very kind to him. He was the youngest one there by far but they all tried to make him feel included. It made her heart warm to see such goodness exhibited by ones so young.</p>
      <p>The adults, on the other hand, were not so kind. Some were, but some were definitely pandering to Jareth and Adelaide, most likely because he was some rich man who worked for the king.</p>
      <p>"Excuse me?"</p>
      <p>One rather pretty lady sat next to Sarah. Her clothing was the fanciest in the group and she had this dainty umbrella that was absolutely useless for it was not a sunny day nor a rainy one. She held her head up high, as if Sarah was someone who smelled bad. "Who might you be?"</p>
      <p>Sarah didn't like her tone, but she wasn't about to cause a scene at Adelaide's party. "I'm Miss Sarah Williams, Adelaide's governess."</p>
      <p>"And you're dressed so… plainly." She purposefully paused for effect. "I would have thought that you would choose to represent the household better than that."</p>
      <p>Sarah narrowed her eyes. Who was this woman, and why did she feel like she had the audacity to treat her like a doormat? "I'm sorry, who are you?"</p>
      <p>"Ah, Lady Valentina. I didn't realize that you would make it to this party." Jareth bowed to her. "How is your family?"</p>
      <p>Sarah pursed her lips at being ignored by him. But she was willing to hope that he was just trying to placate this woman.</p>
      <p>"I wouldn't let my cousin miss it, I offered to come in his parents' stead." Valentina gestured with her chin towards a boy who was wrestling another boy. "My family is in excellent health. And Jareth, no need to have these formalities. You and I have history."</p>
      <p>At the word "history," Valentina grabbed Jareth's hand and pulled him to sit beside her, her eyes lowering and a knowing smile graced her beautiful yet snobby face.</p>
      <p>Sarah closed her eyes and counted ten in her head, doing the same breathing exercises that she told Edith to do earlier that day when she was stressed.</p>
      <p>Jareth leaned into her as if to whisper but it was still loud enough that Sarah could hear it. "As if I could forget. You were magnificent in so many ways," he crooned.</p>
      <p>Sarah paled. She forced her stomach to not reveal its contents. Her hands were shaking and she gripped her wrists to keep the shaking from being visible. She felt hot and cold at the same time, hot fury in her bones and cold fear in her veins.</p>
      <p>"Then you had to move to work for that Goblin King." Valentina pouted. "You know, we could always continue our tryst. Or, it could turn into something more. My parents would approve now, knowing your station."</p>
      <p>"I'm sure they would." He chuckled. Not a sarcastic or haughty laugh, but one that was sincere and truly entertained. "Are you proposing that we once again continue our relationship?"</p>
      <p>Sarah couldn't take it anymore. It was too much, pretending that her heart wasn't being betrayed in front of all these people. She excused herself and went to stand with Terrance, who was eating some cake.</p>
      <p>"S- I mean, Miss Sarah!" He corrected himself. "Some cake?"</p>
      <p>She smiled half heartedly. "No thank you, but that's kind of you to offer."</p>
      <p>Terrance started to talk about something, his siblings and their birthdays, perhaps. Sarah was trying to concentrate on Toby and Adelaide, making sure that her brother felt included and the birthday girl was having a good time. Her mind was trying to not sway back to her employer even though she was shivering a little from the severe anxiety attack that was threatening to make her faint or something just as bad.</p>
      <p>In one of the games, Toby ran towards the direction where Jareth was, so Sarah looked towards that direction.</p>
      <p>That was a bad idea. Valentina was sitting in Jareth's lap and his arm was around her waist. She was holding his face and giggling like a schoolgirl.</p>
      <p>"Miss Sarah?" Terrance noticed that Sarah's eyes were glassy. He reached to grab her arm, trying to rouse her. "Miss Sarah!"</p>
      <p>At his louder voice, Jareth turned to see the two but Sarah couldn't register the look in his eyes.</p>
      <p>"I don't feel well." She said to Terrance.</p>
      <p>"Well, let me take you in then." He went to hold her arm but she shook her head.</p>
      <p>"No, I'm fine, I just need to be alone, just stay here and watch Toby for me, please." Sarah grabbed her head with her hands and walked to the back of Aster Hall, trying to will away the throbbing pain.</p>
      <p>She tried to drink from the well but dropped the bucket. She was shaking too much.</p>
      <p>The image of Jareth and Valentina burned into her retinas.</p>
      <p>She thought that she could trust him.</p>
      <p>She thought that he had feelings for her.</p>
      <p>She recalled what Agatha said earlier that day, about him being arrogant but well meaning.</p>
      <p>Did she read him wrong? Were their moments just friendly? Or comforting? Or something fun to pass the time, not anything that was meant to go further?</p>
      <p>Stupid, stupid girl! How foolish she was to let thoughts of him distract her. How foolish she was to assume that she meant anything to him other than a pretty face to have a good time with.</p>
      <p>Leaning over in the bushes, she finally vomited. And not the kind that was quiet and short. This was projectile vomiting. It was amazing that she didn't get any of it on herself.</p>
      <p>In her heart of hearts, she knew why she was reacting to this violently. She had been upset at other boys that tricked her, but never like this.</p>
      <p>It was because she was falling in love with Jareth.</p>
      <p>No, forget falling. She already fell. And hard. She had allowed every guard from her heart tear down just for him. And he didn't even respect that. Or, he had different expectations and she was too naive.</p>
      <p>No tears were falling from her eyes yet, but she dry heaved a couple of times. When it was clear that there nothing more was going to come out, she turned around and almost yelped at the sight of Jareth before her.</p>
      <p><em>No, not Jareth,</em> she reminded herself. <em>Master Jareth.</em></p>
      <p>"Are you alright, Sarah?" He held in his hand some water. "I saw you run out of the party. Bad form, you know." He smirked. "It's why I came to check on you, generous aren't I?"</p>
      <p>She wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face.</p>
      <p>"I'm fine, <em>Master</em> Jareth." She took the glass of water from him.</p>
      <p>Just as she wanted, his smirk was replaced with a deep frown. "Sarah, there's no one else here but us."</p>
      <p>"I know." She couldn't help that her voice came out more high pitch than she had wanted it to.</p>
      <p>"I don't follow." He took the glass from her and waved his hand over it, using his magic to transport it elsewhere.</p>
      <p>"I just think it's best for us to continue our relationship as strictly professional." She met his eyes, not backing down from her decision.</p>
      <p>The confusion on his face was palpable. "And why is that?"</p>
      <p>"Wouldn't it be in bad form if your governess called you by your first name?"</p>
      <p>"Not if we are friends and do it in private. What would be bad form is if you, with your horrid attitude, showed up back at my ward's party with a scowl on your face."</p>
      <p>Sarah's mouth dropped opened and she blinked a couple of times. "Just like it was for you to have Valentina sit on your lap, is it?" She scoffed at him. "You're not one who should be lecturing anyone about bad forms, <em>Sir</em>."</p>
      <p>"Is that what it's about?" Jareth threw his head back and laughed, infuriating her even more. "Are you jealous of Valentina, Sarah?"</p>
      <p>"How is that in any way relevant?" She yelled at him, not caring at the moment that this man was her employer.</p>
      <p>"The fact that you are deflecting shows me that yes you are jealous."</p>
      <p>"I just don't think that you deserve to be privy to my inner thoughts."</p>
      <p>"You've shared those inner thoughts with me plenty of times."</p>
      <p>"Only when you've earned it."</p>
      <p>"You forget, Sarah, that this is my second home. Which means that I can do what I want, so it's none of your business who I have sitting on my lap."</p>
      <p>"That's not the point!" She wished that she still had her glass so that she could throw it against the wall. Or at him. "You insulted me, telling me that I had a horrid attitude that was in bad form, so I pointed out your hypocrisy."</p>
      <p>"And yet, this started off with you saying that you wanted to switch to be strictly professional, forgetting when we had a tender moment, calling each other friends and ones that we could trust. Has that changed?"</p>
      <p>Sarah was at a loss. She wanted to say yes, but she was also afraid of admitting her feelings for him out loud. Surely, he would not mock her for being so honest, would he?</p>
      <p>But then there was the fear that he would use it against her. She doubt that he would, but she also did not expect him to have a woman on his lap so brazenly at his niece's birthday party.</p>
      <p>Or, the most likely outcome, that it would confirm her feelings from within and by saying it, her ears would have to endure herself saying the words and his probably rejection.</p>
      <p>"I don't know, Sir."</p>
      <p>"Really, Sarah, the formalities-"</p>
      <p>"That would depend on your intentions." She should not feel this way towards someone that she loved. She should feel safe and free to express how she felt, not like she was going to battle, armed with nothing but her own words.</p>
      <p>"My intentions?" He raised his eyebrow, wanting her to elaborate.</p>
      <p>She waved away the fear of falling for him harder. She was already there, she was already shamed just by having this conversation. She would do as her late mother told her, to arm herself with honesty and truth, for she would feel no guilt and no one could blame her for being her true self.</p>
      <p>"As to how you feel about me. Do you feel more for me than just friends, or was I a fool and misread you when we shared those tender moments, as you put it?"</p>
      <p>Now it was Jareth's turn for being at a loss for words.</p>
      <p>She was not being witty. She was not being the usual image of fearless and strong. Her eyes reflected her fears, but also bravery. She was here, raw and honest before him.</p>
      <p>It would break her if he took advantage of her trust.</p>
      <p>"You were not a fool, Sarah, you read me correctly." He said softly, his eyes pleading. "I have feelings so strong for you, I am overwhelmed by the sheer force of them."</p>
      <p>Sarah let out a breath of relief. He had feelings for her.</p>
      <p>Strong feelings at that.</p>
      <p>But there was one thing that made her skeptical. "And Valentina?"</p>
      <p>He slowly grinned. And not in a good way. "I was wooing her in front of you, wanting to see if you felt as I did. It all but confirmed it."</p>
      <p>His grin morphed into shock and a little bit of fear at Sarah's face.</p>
      <p>When he had admitted it, her eyes widened, her lips formed the straightest line that he had ever seen, and her nostrils flared. "So instead of telling me, you decided to make me jealous?"</p>
      <p>He didn't understand. "But it worked."</p>
      <p>"At what cost?!" She screeched. "So if the next time I get angry at you or don't show affection, you're going to go and woo some other beautiful woman that I cannot compete with? You talk about trust, and yet, you do things like this?"</p>
      <p>"What did you expect me to say?" He demanded her. "I told you why I did it!"</p>
      <p>"I'm judging your intentions, <em>Jareth</em>." She said his name like a curse. "How will I know that you will not in the arms or bed of another woman in the future? I had expected your answer to be that maybe you didn't know how I felt, not that you did that as a way to coerce me to tell you how I feel. Is your ego really that fragile that you must see me be jealous of someone in order for you to tell me your feelings for me?"</p>
      <p>"You dare-"</p>
      <p>"Yes I dare!" She interrupted him, full of pure rage. "I did no such thing to you."</p>
      <p>"It is common among fae to use this tactic. Humans are not immune to it either, from what I understand." He sneered, his eyes just as wide.</p>
      <p>"Do you see me as someone who would sink so low?" She cried, feeling tired of arguing with him. "I want to have trust, to be clear and honest. I don't want games, Jareth. I just… I just want you."</p>
      <p>Her last few words were choked with tears.</p>
      <p>So pure. So passionate. So full of affection.</p>
      <p>"But I have respect for myself." She wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "I want to be with someone who respects me, who won't lead me to feel this broken heart and betrayal. I've had that happen too many times in my life by the people who were supposed to take care of me, to keep me safe and to show me love. I have never treated you that way. I have been shy, but I have not leapt into the arms of another man just to see your reaction. Did you consider that I would maybe have assumed that you didn't want me, and break off what we had? You asked why I said I wanted to keep our relationship professional. That was why. I thought that you didn't want me, and so, to hear you call me Sarah so casually would hurt more than if I just kept that professional barrier between us. Why do you think I got violently sick? I will not be with you if you choose to see me as someone who will lower myself as to chase after you when you show me signs of not wanting you."</p>
      <p>Silence.</p>
      <p>Just silence.</p>
      <p>Jareth was stunned, and he couldn't figure out what to say. Whenever he tried to speak, he would open his mouth and close it, trying to figure out what he wanted to tell her. On his failed third attempt, Sarah spoke.</p>
      <p>"I think it would be best if we went back to the party, Sir. Thank you for looking after my health." She turned and walked back first.</p>
      <p>She heard Jareth walking behind her, his footsteps a few feet behind her, giving her space.</p>
      <p>"Miss Sarah, are you alright?" Terrance saw her. "You still look a little pale. I was going to fetch you, but Master Jareth insisted on checking on you himself."</p>
      <p>"I am fine, thank you. He took care of me." She sat down on the grass, watching as the children were handing Adelaide their presents.</p>
      <p>"Sit here, Sarah!" Toby waved after her.</p>
      <p>She obliged, putting her arm around her beloved brother.</p>
      <p>Jareth went to sit by Adelaide. She opened every present carefully and read the cards first. She received music boxes, instruments, treats from foreign countries, and other fancy things. Sarah knew that Toby's present was cheap and would pale in comparison, but that couldn't be helped. She was not a rich heiress like everyone else.</p>
      <p>"Here's mine!" Toby gave it to her. "Happy birthday, Addie!"</p>
      <p>The other children laughed a little at the nickname, but not in a bad way. "That's a cute nickname!" One boy said "Can I call you that?"</p>
      <p>"No, only Toby." Adelaide beamed at the young boy.</p>
      <p>Adelaide gasped at the beautiful wood puzzle and ribbons for her hair. "Wow! I love puzzles. And butterflies too! And such pretty ribbons!"</p>
      <p>Jareth was the epitome of the proud uncle, giving her head a kiss.</p>
      <p>"I know, you said you loved them so I got it just for you! I picked it, didn't I Sarah?" Toby looked to his older sister for confirmation.</p>
      <p>Sarah hugged him. "You sure did."</p>
      <p>"It's a bit boring, isn't it?" Valentina turned her nose down at the puzzle. "Not very nice compared to the other presents."</p>
      <p>Toby looked down, his lower lip trembling.</p>
      <p>Sarah did not care about etiquette. She recalled Jonathan teaching her an Aboveground term that he learned form his usually-polite-yet-sassy-mother called "<em>bitch slapping</em>." And Sarah definitely wanted to bitch slap Valentina for insulting a present lovingly picked by an innocent child.</p>
      <p>"I think it's perfect." Jareth picked up the box. "Sturdy, would last the test of time, and would enrich the mind." He glared at Valentina, making the entire party uncomfortable. "Lady Valentina, I don't know what lead you to say such hurtful words over a present lovingly picked by a child, but if you dare say anything like that again, you are no longer welcome in this home, especially as Toby is the brother and guest of my governess, and she is a part of my household."</p>
      <p>Valentina didn't say anything, or even looked ashamed. She just scowled.</p>
      <p>After all of the presents were opened and a little more mingling, they all left to go back to their homes. Valentina looked back at Jareth one last time, but alas, he wasn't paying any attention to her.</p>
      <p>He was gazing longingly after Sarah.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"I had a wonderful day today." Adelaide said during dinner, after they all (except for her and Toby) cleaned up. "Thank you, Uncle."</p>
      <p>Because it was Adelaide's birthday, Jareth allowed her to stay up two hours past her usual bedtime. She and Toby went into the living room together, working on the puzzle that he had gotten her. Well, more like he was just admiring the pieces and babbling and she was the one who actually was putting it together.</p>
      <p>"Sarah, may I have a word with you?" Jareth's face was blank.</p>
      <p>"If you'd like, Sir." She followed him, unsure as to why they were going into the backyard.</p>
      <p>The walk seemed to go on forever, although it wasn't even a minute long.</p>
      <p>On one end of the horizon, the last rays of the sun were glowing, giving the sky a pinkish hue. On the other side were the stars creeping in to start the night. For a brief moment, she allowed herself to enjoy the beautiful scene. Nature didn't look as beautiful in Estella as it does here.</p>
      <p>"What did you want to talk about?" Sarah started, seeing as he didn't speak right away.</p>
      <p>Jareth's shoulders dropped. He turned around to face her. "I must confess to you, Sarah, that I am madly, irrevocably in love with you."</p>
      <p>Sarah said nothing, trying to keep her face as passive as possible even as her heart raced.</p>
      <p>"I have never felt this way towards anyone. I thought I knew what love was, until met you." He held both hands behind his back, standing not too close but not too far from her either. "I meant every word that I said earlier. My whole being longs to be with you. When we met, our interactions consisted of casual flirtations and intellectual conversations. But I was then drawn to you."</p>
      <p>He looked towards the pink rays of the sun. "You make me remember why the world is so fascinating and beautiful, showing me the beautiful light. And yet," he turned to the other side where there were stars. "You also bring the sense of calm that touch my soul as no one ever has. You accept me for who I am, and you make me want to be a better man in every way possible."</p>
      <p>He took one step forward. "I was a fool today, and you put me in my rightful place. For that, I am sorry. You are raw and honest and would not hide your affections, but to not chase after me, that is something I have never encountered. And it was refreshing. To think that I could lose you over that pains me, Sarah. I would give up my right hand to prove to you that I love you."</p>
      <p>He held his hands out to her. "If you would give me the honor of courting you, I will prove to you every day that I have eyes only for you. That I desire no one else. That I will be there for you even if the world falls to pieces. I will find a way to give you the moon if you asked it of me. But if not, I understand, and we will continue professionally."</p>
      <p>Sarah swallowed. She still was wary. But even so, she could not deny this feeling within her, that he meant all that he said.</p>
      <p>And besides, who was she to deny a true chance at happiness and love?</p>
      <p>Jareth waited. His hands shook a little, his confidence fading.</p>
      <p>Sarah took a step towards him and placed her hands in his.</p>
      <p>For the first time, Sarah saw him cry. "You mean it, Sarah?"</p>
      <p>"I do." She walked even closer to him. "Not even the number of stars in the sky can measure the amount of love I have for you."</p>
      <p>Jareth let go of her hands and wrapped her in his arms. Sarah felt the heat of his hands warming her back and his hair tickling her neck. "Oh, you Precious Thing."</p>
      <p>He lifted her up by the waist and spun her around, causing her to squeal as she held onto his neck.</p>
      <p>When he finally set her down on her feet and their laughters quieted, he took a moment to gaze into her eyes. "Your eyes are like jewels. Except to me, they are priceless."</p>
      <p>Sarah was tempted to look away, feeling very shy at their closeness. She couldn't say anything, just bit her bottom lip and gazed right back at him.</p>
      <p>Jareth slid a hand slowly up her back and into her hair, cradling the back of her head ever so gently. "You're shaking."</p>
      <p>"A little." She shivered. It was a mix of nerves and feeling a little cold.</p>
      <p>"Do you want me to let you go? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He didn't pull her closer but didn't move away from her either.</p>
      <p>"No, please don't." She pulled him closer. "I want to be with you."</p>
      <p>He leaned forward and rubbed her nose with his, eliciting a giggle from her. "I am elated to hear that. May I kiss you?"</p>
      <p>Sarah nodded, too nervous to speak.</p>
      <p>Jareth was extremely gentle. He leaned forward slowly, giving her time to move away if she wanted. His lips gently brushed against hers, the sensitive nerve endings creating such a strong sensation that she may have fallen over if he hadn't been holding her up.</p>
      <p>Sarah enveloped his bottom lip, inhaling his peach and cinnamon scent. She slid her hands down, feeling his exposed chest. She took it a step further and sucked in his lip just a little.</p>
      <p>He groaned into their kiss and deepened it slightly. Sarah opened her lips for him, his tongue pressing his advantage. Unlike the boys she had kissed, he did not jam it down her throat in a form of possession but rather, he coaxed her own tongue to dance with his. He glided to the roof of her mouth and allowed her access to do the same to his mouth.</p>
      <p>This was better than any dream.</p>
      <p>He put his hand under her knees and carried her to the bench, breaking their kiss for a moment when she squeaked, unprepared for him. He didn't mind, kissing her neck instead.</p>
      <p>On the bench, he settled her so that she was on his lap, one hand still supporting her back. His other hand went from under her knees to rest on her abdomen, making lazy circles.</p>
      <p>She was heating up. The sensation from his hand made her moan, more erotic than anything she had experienced in her entire life. He groaned at the sound her pleasure, sucking on the open flesh at her shoulder. His hands were large enough that when spread, the fingers were both close to her core and her breast. His thumb reached higher…</p>
      <p>"Wait, stop." She managed to get out, whimpering a little. Her voice wasn't very convincing but Jareth stopped immediately to look into her eyes.</p>
      <p>The hunger in his were unmistakable, almost predatory. He panted and swallowed hard. "Yes, Sarah?"</p>
      <p>"This is wonderful, I've never experienced anything so… so…" She couldn't think, blood rushing to her lower half.</p>
      <p>"Sensual?" He grinned, revealing a fang. The thought of the fang sinking into her neck was almost enough for her to kiss him again.</p>
      <p>"Yes," her hand wandered back on his chest. "But I'm not ready for this. To go farther than a kiss."</p>
      <p>She braced herself for him to walk away, to be disappointed.</p>
      <p>Instead, she felt a very light and chaste kiss on her lips from him. "My Precious Sarah, I love you. I won't go any further than what you are comfortable with."</p>
      <p>"It's not that. I mean, I know that you won't do that. It's just… I'm not ready. Yet." She couldn't help but hide her face in his shoulder at the word "yet."</p>
      <p>He chuckled and held her. "Oh you. I forget sometimes how young you are, for you are my equal in every way. It does not make me feel any less for you. I am ready whenever you are ready, Love."</p>
      <p>Love.</p>
      <p>Sarah lifted her head up, smiling. "You called me Love."</p>
      <p>"Why, yes I did. You are my love, my heart." He nuzzled into her neck.</p>
      <p>"What about Valentina?" She asked suddenly, not realizing what the words actually sounded like until they left her mouth.</p>
      <p>Jareth frowned. "Why do you want to talk about her for? I don't love her, I told you that already."</p>
      <p>"No, not that. Forgive me, I asked about her in an odd way. You asked her about continuing your relationship. Won't she be upset?" Sarah didn't want him to be upset, but she had to know. "Or is there anyone else who would be?"</p>
      <p>He was a bit stiff. "She won't care. She can find someone else and she treated Toby terribly today."</p>
      <p>"She won't? Did she love you?"</p>
      <p>"It was not that kind a relationship, Sarah."</p>
      <p>"What kind then?"</p>
      <p>He looked at her, not really understanding why she didn't get his meaning. "A sexual relationship."</p>
      <p>Sarah looked away from him, understanding now. "Oh."</p>
      <p>Of course he had been with many other women. She knew that when they met from the way he wore his tight pants and flirted incessantly. It wasn't the fact that he was experienced that bothered her, that would be unreasonable, and she was no prude. But to put a face to one of the people he had been with... that made her feel a little jealous.</p>
      <p>She wasn't ignorant, but sometimes, references to sex was not something she picked up on easily as most of her understanding came from the novels she read or just understanding the actual biological mechanisms of it.</p>
      <p>"I promise that I have not been in any kind of relationship, romantic or otherwise, since before we met." He cradled her face to her. "Even so, why does that bother you? Haven't you been in relationships too?"</p>
      <p>Sarah looked down again, concentrating on the ties of his low-cut poet's shirt. "No, actually. Kissing is the most I've done with someone else. And I've never really courted anyone seriously."</p>
      <p>He looked genuinely surprised at this. "Really?"</p>
      <p>"Is that a bad thing? I know fae are usually very experienced."</p>
      <p>"No, Love, it's not bad." He kissed her lips again quickly to reassure her. "I'm just surprised. Beautiful woman like you and no experience. You are intelligent, charming, not to mention a beautiful dancer-"</p>
      <p>"You're never going to let that go, aren't you?" She rubbed her nose on his cheek.</p>
      <p>"Of course not. In fact, I would love to see you dance again." He grinned.</p>
      <p>Sarah hid her face in his neck again, laughing.</p>
      <p>"But in all seriousness, I haven't done anything." She shrugged. "I was afraid that you would think something was wrong with me."</p>
      <p>"Oh the contrary, I find something wrong with all the others. Who wouldn't want to court you?"</p>
      <p>Sarah felt happier than ever. "Part of it was my own choice too. I was always busy, and I know not everyone cares about the emotional connection, but I really would like to sleep with someone I am courting and not a casual relationship. It's just who I am. Besides, I don't need a man or a woman to satisfy me. I can do that myself." She winked at him, feeling a bit more confident now that he was giving her such praise.</p>
      <p>Jareth's eyes darkened at the image of her taking her own pleasure. He moved her off of his lap. "I would love to hold you on my lap some more, but I'm afraid this conversation has made me rather… excited." He admitted to her, not at all ashamed as was the nature of fae but a little worried, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.</p>
      <p>Sarah laughed a little, laying her head on his shoulder. He put his arm back on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. She was too new to this type of candid conversation about her own sexual desires, so she changed topics. "I like spending time with you."</p>
      <p>She remembered something and felt a little sad. "You're leaving the day after tomorrow, right?"</p>
      <p>She didn't want to be away from him. Not now that he confessed his love for her.</p>
      <p>She tried to hide her tears but he wiped them off for her. "Yes, Love. But we can spend time together tomorrow; how about a date?"</p>
      <p>"Can't, Toby is leaving tomorrow. I have to accompany him. And Adelaide has been looking forward to spend time with you. I must not take that time away from her." Her heart squeezed in pain.</p>
      <p>"You never have to hide your feelings or tears for me, Sarah. I will miss you too." He nuzzled into her hair. "I will be back in three weeks. Write to me while I'm at the castle?"</p>
      <p>She nodded, feeling better already. "It would feel like three years and yes, I would like that. Then you can tell me more about the chickens and goblins."</p>
      <p>Jareth laughed, snuggling closer to her. "If that's what you'd like for me to include in my letter, I shan't refuse."</p>
      <p>"And tonight, maybe after we put the children to sleep, we can come back to stargaze?" She asked, still feeling shy.</p>
      <p>"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Precious."</p>
      <p>Sarah took the initiative this time, kissing him like she had never kissed anyone else in her life.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"I loved him very much – more than I could trust myself to say – more than words had power to express."</em>
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>"And it is you, spirit – with will and energy, and virtue and purity – that I want, not alone with your brittle frame."</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <em>My Dear Sarah,</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>It has only been a few days since I last saw you, but it feels like a lifetime. Sometimes, I wake up and feel like our confessions were just a dream. Then I reread the letter you sent me, and I can't stop grinning from ear to ear.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Things are normal here. The goblins are messy just as they always are. Not much for intelligent conversation, but never boring. There was a wished away child who taught them how to play some Aboveground game called basketball which involves, as the name suggests, someone throwing a ball into a basket to win.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The goblins decided to throw each other into a makeshift net that they created at the direction of the Wished Away. The King has been kicking them into it, not scoring quite well yet but I'm sure that he will with practice. The goblins love it so much, it may just be a new tradition in this kingdom!</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I will try to write more often. I try to get as much work done as possible so that I can stay at Aster Hall longer. Know that I think of you every moment. Know that I miss the way you kiss me and your sweet smile when we have our lovely chats.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I love you, Precious Sarah.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Yours, Jareth</em>
      </p>
      <p>Sarah held his letter to her heart, crying tears of joy. Never did she imagine that she could find someone so wonderful to love her.</p>
      <p>He was not perfect. Far from it. But, he was willing to be a better person just as she was. If she couldn't have him, she would not want anyone else. No one else would ever measure up to him. If there was such a thing as a soulmate, Jareth would be hers.</p>
      <p>She didn't have to worry about telling him exactly how much she loved him, no need to worry that he would find her too clingy. He loved her and adored her. They were still very much their own separate and independent people, but she did not have to worry about scaring him away because he would always meet her in the middle.</p>
      <p>Picking up a pen, she wrote a letter back to him.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Dearest Jareth,</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I too can scarcely believe that you told me that you love me, that your feelings for me are true. I don't think I have ever been happier to receive a letter before! </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Oh, poor you for the lack of intelligent communication (I mean it, I am not being sarcastic). When I was lonely back at Aunt Vicky's, I spent time reading. If you like, I can recommend some of my favorite books. </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>That certainly sounds like fun, basketball! I would love to try to play, it sounds like such fun. You must tell me if the King improves his aim! </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Everyone is fine here in the house. Adelaide found a garden snake that scared her to death until Jonathan showed her that he was friendly. She wanted to keep him, but he has left. Not that I mind, I was never a fan of snakes although I am happy to hear that she enjoys them.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Along with her normal education, we are trying more hands-on approaches to learning. We went to see the medicinal gardens the other day on a trip. She is learning so quickly that when Agatha came down with a slight fever, she knew exactly which plants to use to aid in healing. I am more proud of her every day.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I must go now, many things to do today. Take good care of yourself. I long to see you again.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>All my love,</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Your Sarah</em>
      </p>
      <p>Until he came back, she tried to keep busy, trying to not daydream too much. She focused one Adelaide's progress and visited Toby when she could.</p>
      <p>After all, as much as she loved him, he was still her employer.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>At last, he was back.</p>
      <p>Sarah was there to greet him, pulling him in an embrace when he got off his horse. She put her hands around his waist, missing the feel of his body against hers.</p>
      <p>"I missed you." He kissed all over her face, his hands holding her just as closely. "I think I pushed the horse too much in my excitement to reunite with you once more."</p>
      <p>Sarah was breathless, unable to contain her bliss. "I was counting down to the minute when I would be able to see you again."</p>
      <p>They shared another passionate kiss. Sarah leaned against his chest, not wanting to let go of him. She looked up to see his smiling face.</p>
      <p>"This is how you should always look." He traced his thumb over her swollen, red lips. "Blissfully happy, with evidence of our shared kiss coloring your face."</p>
      <p>"Possessive, are we?" Sarah bit her bottom lip, her hand sliding to his chest, placing a kiss right below his collar bone.</p>
      <p>"Sarah, I respect you as an independent woman, but I will be damned if I am required to share your love with any other man or woman." He dipped her down across his knee and kissed her again.</p>
      <p>"I suppose that it's fine if sentiment is the same for me, correct?" She placed her hands on his chest, putting just a tiny bit of distance between them before she was tempted to beg him to take her right then and there on the ground.</p>
      <p>"Of course. All I want is you, Sarah." He interlocked his fingers behind her, pulling her body to his again. "Now, let's go inside before I am tempted to go further than sharing breathless kisses with you."</p>
      <p>They were still trying to remain proper in front of everyone, especially Adelaide. She did not need to worry about her governess and her uncle having a relationship. They still needed to be realistic, that as much as they loved each other now, things could change and their priority was his niece and Sarah's livelihood.</p>
      <p>After having lunch together with Adelaide, the two went to drop her off at a playdate with a friend of hers, promising to be back by evening. After that, they went on their date.</p>
      <p>He took her to a waterfall, a spot that was not well known to people. It was a bit secluded in the trees, a perfect place to have a romantic date. Beautiful flowers of all colors dotted the grass and the trees gave a nice shade.</p>
      <p>Jareth moved closer to her, making Sarah feel safe to lean against him, holding his arm lightly. She snuck a few glances at him, admiring his ethereal beauty. Everything about him, from his eyes to his high cheekbones, was perfect.</p>
      <p>He turned to glance at her, pleased to see that she was staring at him. "You mentioned my eyes once, but do you realize that yours are the most gorgeous shade of green?"</p>
      <p>Sarah was humbled. Fae eyes were considered one of the loveliest eyes to behold in the Underground, second only to tree nymphs. "I never thought of my eyes as anything special. Then again, I don't particularly stare at them either."</p>
      <p>"Your eyes remind me of moss in the early spring. Or jade." He really did sound in awe of her.</p>
      <p>He lead her to a gorgeous waterfall surrounded by trees. They naturally sat next to each other, speaking freely about anything and everything.</p>
      <p>"Tell me a story." Sarah found herself laying next to him. Or rather, on him, as her head was on his chest.</p>
      <p>"A story?" He played with her hair, braiding it. "Why the sudden request?"</p>
      <p>"I like hearing your voice." She laid her chin on his shoulder. Her hand wandered to his chest, unable to help herself. His skin was so soft and smooth but the muscles underneath were quite strong even if he had a lean body.</p>
      <p>"Very well, My Lady requests it." He sifted through stories in his head until he found one that he liked.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <em>This is the story of the first and so far, the only Champion of the Labyrinth.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>A long time ago, even before there was a border that separated the Aboveground and Underground worlds, a princess of an Aboveground world enchanted the then King of the Goblins. She captured his attention with her voice, singing in such a way that made everyone wonder if she was actually a siren and not human.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The King finally met her one day, her father presenting her to the fae. She was beautiful, intelligent, and most importantly, kind. He had been enchanted before, but now, he was fully in love with her.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>In secret, they courted, for the Princess was betrothed to a foreign prince, destined to live her life there. The King, on the other hand, was supposed to choose a bride who was of magical origin so she can be his regent if needs be.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>That was the reasoning the High Council gave, but the truth was, there was no need for the consort to be magical although it certainly helps. Many kings and queens had their siblings or other family members to assistant their consorts during times of regency. Members of the High Council had ulterior motives as they could plan advantageous marriages between their families and other royals. </em>
      </p>
      <p><em>The Goblin King was ready to defy the High Council, but the wise Princess had a better idea. She wanted to prove that she could win the Labyrinth and gain power over it. She may not ever have the same amount of magic as the king, but as someone who could control the Labyrinth, she would be the most qualified suitress for the King and the High Council could not refute this marriag</em>e.</p>
      <p>
        <em>The Labyrinth was safe for Wishers as the monarch was allowed to step in and choose their obstacles. However, if one chooses to run the Labyrinth with the intent to control it as the Princess wanted, the monarch may not step in until the time is up. For this reason, those who have tried have either died or would hide until the thirteenth hour. </em>
      </p>
      <p><em>The Goblin King did not want this for his Princess. The stakes were far too high.</em> <em>He told her that he would give up his crown to be with her.</em></p>
      <p>
        <em>There was outrage, for this challenge the status quo. Nobility everywhere painted love as something irresponsible, as putting one's own self interests above the kingdom.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The King fired back, saying that he would not be irresponsible, that he would choose an heir and prepare them well before stepping down to be with his loved one. He argued that it was not love that made him weak, but rather, it made him strong. He said that he recognized that she could be a good queen, as the Princess had already been a regent in her own land and proven to be a remarkable leader. He said that it was the pride of the High Council that would be their ruin as they were the ones who would deny her as a wonderful ruler for the goblins.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The Princess paid no heed to everyone around her. To her, this was worth it, for she could finally create her own destiny and to be with the man she loved.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>So, they waited as she ran the Labyrinth. During this time, not even the king was allowed to see what was happening. For 13 hours, he could not eat or drink. He obsessed over his Princess. He tried to communicate with the Labyrinth, but even he could not command the Labyrinth to allow him to see his love.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>At the end of the 13th hour, The King and the High Council waited in his throne room. Some did not even have the decency to cover up their gleeful smiles.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The King waited 13 minutes after the hour, sure that he was going to have to collect the body of his love. His whole being reflected how solemn and heartbroken his spirit was.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Just as he stood, the doors of the throne room burst opened.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>There, with her dress ripped and scars on her face, was the Princess.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The King did not care that it was improper. He ran to her and kissed all over her face, in front of the whole court. His heart was full and light, grateful that his love was alive and even if she was bruised and hurt, she was without any deep long-lasting injuries.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>When the High Council asked how she did it, the Princess just smiled and said that she would not betray the Labyrinth's secrets.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The High Council could not go back on their word, and so, the Princess was the first and only Champion of the Labyrinth to be the Goblin Queen.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Their reign was not an easy one. Wars happened. Assassins came to the castle. But through it all, the King and the Queen ruled with grace and goodness until they retired.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>It is said that when they finally made the choice to cross over to die, their hands were intertwined.</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Wow." Sarah was now on her stomach, her chin resting on her hands and her feet crossed in the air behind her. "That really is one epic tale."</p>
      <p>Jareth had his hands behind his head, still on his back, smiling at her. "Yes. It's one of my favorites."</p>
      <p>"You told it well too." She rolled over on her back again, her dark hair fanning all along the grass. "So, she's the first to have beaten the Labyrinth?"</p>
      <p>"No," Jareth clarified. "Others have won when they wished a child away, but she is the first and only Champion as her intent was to be the Labyrinth's controller, not to merely win its game. The Labyrinth rarely recognizes anyone except for the current monarch as someone who has the right to rule it. Even then, the monarch does not control the Labyrinth, but rather, becomes its guardian."</p>
      <p>"You say that as if the Labyrinth is sentient."</p>
      <p>"Not in the same way that you and I are, but yes, it is. It carries its own inhabitants and determines who is worthy enough to win their Wished Away back. The mechanisms of it is even lost to the King. It is still a mystery as to how it all works."</p>
      <p>"Do many people win their Wished Aways back?"</p>
      <p>"No. Most people don't even run the Labyrinth because they wished children away on purpose, wanting a better life for them or because they're callous and want to abandon them. Many are abused and badly hurt."</p>
      <p>Sarah took a deep and shaky breath, alarming Jareth for a moment. He stopped speaking at seeing the expression on her face. "Love?"</p>
      <p>"That's terrible. How could anyone hurt children like that?" She snuggled to him, feeling her sadness start to fade the moment he put his arm around her shoulders. "I mean, I tried to wish Toby away on an angry whim, which is terrible enough, but I never hurt him."</p>
      <p>He rubbed her back, making little circles until her breathing evened out. "I know, Precious." He sat up, cradling her face and wiping the tear with his thumb. "Those wishes like yours are far and few between, unfortunately. No wonder the King is the way he is: sarcastic, dark, brooding, and dramatic, among other things."</p>
      <p>"Sounds like someone I know." Sarah nuzzled against him for a moment, then she got up to pick off blades of grass and flowers to make nature mandalas, feeling a bit better.</p>
      <p>Indeed. When he wasn't flirting with her or paying attention to Adelaide, Sarah watched him mope about with his dramatic flare.</p>
      <p>"But I'm not so bad, not since I had to be with Adelaide and since I met you." He laid back down, watching Sarah do her little art.</p>
      <p>Sarah curled a strand of hair behind her ear, glancing at him momentarily at the compliment. "I suppose that's why we complement each other, don't we?"</p>
      <p>"I believe so, yes." He got up and gathered more supplies for her art, but did not interfere.</p>
      <p>They were silent, except for Jareth humming every now and then. It was nice, actually, just being next to each other, enjoying the conversation and the silence.</p>
      <p>She finished her mandala. "There!"</p>
      <p>Jareth came behind her, his hand on her hip and his chin on her shoulder. "Beautiful, though not as beautiful as the person who made it."</p>
      <p>"You are full of flatteries today, aren't you?" She tried to turn her head towards him but he ducked down and kissed her neck.</p>
      <p>This was a problem. She adored neck kisses and it was one of the easiest ways to get her aroused. Still, she didn't have the heart to tell him to stop, even as she felt her arousal between her legs. It felt like molten lava, threatening to burn her if she did not take care of it.</p>
      <p>"I should stop, shouldn't I?" He breathed by her ear.</p>
      <p>"You probably should." She felt a nip below her ear and a soft lick right after.</p>
      <p>"It's quite difficult when you smell good enough to eat." He maneuvered her so that she was now facing him. His eyes were dark and his smile stretched into something that aroused and terrified her. Not in a bad way, but in that way where she realized that if only one of them stopped having self control, they would be rolling on the grass naked already. "Whatever scent you use, be sure to put it on the letter the next time you write."</p>
      <p>"Just some lavender and honey scented soap." She tried to keep her head clear, thinking about anything besides their desire for each other.</p>
      <p>"Mmm." His chest rumbled. "What shall we do now, Love? Maybe you can dance for me? Give me a personal show?"</p>
      <p>Sarah shoved him playfully and ran from him, laughing at the chase. She reached to grab her skirt and ran around the trees, trying to trick him.</p>
      <p>She took one look behind and wondered where he went as he wasn't in front of her anymore. Running out of the trees, she ran towards the river where the waterfall was.</p>
      <p>"Jareth?" She turned around, a little confused. "Where did you go?"</p>
      <p>She turned around one more time and screamed.</p>
      <p>He was so close that their chests were almost touching. Not expecting this or his mischievous grin, she lost her footing and fell in the river.</p>
      <p>Jareth laughed his head off as she emerged, soaked. She splashed him with water too, but he swerved away. "Cheater!"</p>
      <p>"We didn't set rules, I say it's fair." He held his hand to her. Sarah took it and he helped her up. "Besides, I get to see you wet and dripping." He licked his lips at the sigh of her body.</p>
      <p>Sarah tried to push him in the river but he was too fast for her. "You need a cold bath!"</p>
      <p>"And you need to get dry before you get sick or before I take your clothes off. Whichever is first." He snapped his fingers and she was instantly dry.</p>
      <p>"Doesn't that take a lot of magic and energy from you?" She inspected herself, almost not believing it.</p>
      <p>"Yes, but it's worth it if you don't catch a cold or stay uncomfortable in wet clothing. And so I don't get tempted to rid you of said clothes." He lifted his chin up, sifting his hand through his hair. "If you won't dance for me, how about dancing <em>with</em> me?"</p>
      <p>He put one hand behind his back and bent down, his other hand out. "Sarah, will you do the honor of dancing with me?"</p>
      <p>Sarah placed her hand in his, feeling happy, if a little nervous. "But there's no music and I don't know how to dance well with partners."</p>
      <p>"You follow my lead." He pulled her to him, sliding his hand from her hip to her back and picked up her other hand. "As for music, I have something."</p>
      <p>He formed a crystal that floated off to the side, a beautiful piano arrangement filling the air.</p>
      <p>"I haven't danced in a long time." She watched her feet, worried that she would step on him.</p>
      <p>"No worries, Love. I can show you. Just move with me, feel the dance."</p>
      <p>It felt like a dream. He swept her up in his arms and glided them through the forest area and the waterfall. He sang the song, words in some older fae language that she did not understand.</p>
      <p>She was sure that the intensity in her eyes matched the intensity in his. They were so dark that she could hardly see the blue.</p>
      <p>He spun her around, only to bring her back close to him, guiding her from behind. He leaned into her ear, still singing their song.</p>
      <p>"Jareth." She said his name.</p>
      <p>He spun her back around to face him. "Yes, Love?"</p>
      <p>"I love you." She put her hands on his shoulders, her jade eyes sparkling.</p>
      <p>Sarah did not realize the full extent of the effect that she had on him. She could see his eyes light up and his beautiful smile shining upon her, but she did not realize that in that very moment, the entire weight of the world left Jareth's shoulders.</p>
      <p>In that sacred moment in time, he realized that he was finally granted his greatest wish: to have someone who truly loved him. Someone who did not want him for his family's wealth or for his magic powers or connections to the throne, but someone who wanted him for himself. He did not think this was possible, hoping that if he had to settle, that he would settle with a woman was kind and friendly with him.</p>
      <p>He felt humbled that Sarah could see him for exactly as he was and still love him all the same, making him want to be a better man for her.</p>
      <p>He poured all of that into their kiss, tears of happiness running down his cheeks.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"Life appears to me too short to be spent in nursing animosity or registering wrongs."</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span class="u">Five Months since Sarah's Arrival to Aster Hall</span>
      </p>
      <p>Two months since Sarah's and Jareth's love confession</p>
      <p>"This was where I used to dress up to recite the lines in plays, particularly ones that my mother were a part of when she was an actress." Sarah took Jareth's hand, pulling him to the most beautiful park either had ever seen. There was a bridge overtaken by vines and flowers, gorgeous sparkling lakes with lily pads in them, and some pavilions to provide shelter from the sun with places to sit. "I would practice dancing here with her too. Some of my happiest memories happened here."</p>
      <p>Jareth had no idea such a beautiful place existed in Estella. They were here to take Toby home after another visit to Aster Hall, so they decided to spend an extra day together, exploring the place where his beloved had grown up. "I can see why, it's the perfect place to do it."</p>
      <p>Sarah pointed to an old tower. "That, I've been told, used to be a watch tower. Now, anyone just goes in it to overlook the park for fun. I used to pretend I was Rapunzel, throwing my hair out of the tower, waiting to be rescued. But imagining a prince yelling out for my dark hair does not have the same appeal as golden hair."</p>
      <p>"What's wrong with dark hair?" He brushed his hands through her dark locks, finding dark hair more attractive than any other colored hair. Or, maybe he only thought that because of his love for Sarah.</p>
      <p>"It's just not as light and airy. Or fun." She leaned into his touch. "Besides, how do I even describe it? 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your dark and dreary hair!'"</p>
      <p>"There are many wonderful ways to describe your beautiful hair." He purred. "Raven locks. The romance of a midnight sky. Mysterious dark beauty, especially when they frame your gorgeous jade eyes…" His fingers trailed across her neck to her collar bone.</p>
      <p>"Sounds like you have a type." She was turning pinker by the moment.</p>
      <p>"I do now, but prior to meeting you, I did not have a preference." He kissed her gently. "I have been alive a long time, and my past is more than enough to prove that."</p>
      <p>"How old are you, Jareth?" She asked, a little timid.</p>
      <p>He grinned smugly. "Just over 500 years old, Precious. I will turn 501 not long after the New Year."</p>
      <p>Sarah eyes widened. She felt so small and young next to him. "500?"</p>
      <p>Of course, they were all immortals in the Underground. Even humans. Still, Sarah had never courted anyone, let alone someone who was far older than even her great grand parents were.</p>
      <p>"Does that bother you?" His smile wavered at her lack of response.</p>
      <p>"Not exactly. It makes no difference in my decision to love and court you, just leaves uncomfortable thoughts. You are far more experienced than me in many things and I am nothing next to you. I am not even twenty-one years old yet."</p>
      <p>"Not true. Your capacity for love and being true to yourself far exceeds mine. You are far from nothing, you are everything to me." He held one of her hands in both of his. "I am quite fascinated by how you are so young and innocent yet so wise."</p>
      <p>"I suppose I just learn a lot by watching others. And, you know, deaths, especially death of parents, can make one mature faster than they should." Sarah recalled of the price she paid for the wisdom that she had gained in her young years. Not realizing that her stream of thoughts were coming out of her mouth, her next words were "I haven't laid flowers on my parents' graves in a while."</p>
      <p>"Would you like to do that before we go home?" Jareth asked gently. Sarah wasn't crying or looking depressed, but an air of sadness did surround her, as if she was used to being so melancholy.</p>
      <p>"You would go with me?" She interlocked her fingers in his. "That's not really a fun place to go, you know." She half-heartedly joked.</p>
      <p>"You know that I love you, Precious." He promised her. "And part of that love is to do things that aren't as fun, to do things that are healing."</p>
      <p>With every word, she was falling more and more for him every single second. "Yes, I'd like that. Thank you."</p>
      <p>He bought the flowers for her, even at her insisting that he did not have to pay for her. He told her that he wanted to show her that he cared, and it was just a small gesture among the many that she had already done for him, including paying for their meals that day. She gazed longingly at her father's and stepmother's grave, saying that they did not deserve to die and that she wished that they were still here to see Toby grow up.</p>
      <p>At her mother's grave, Jareth gave Sarah extra space and time to be by herself. She was there the longest, for her mother had been the one to inspire her to dream and to reach for the stars. He could see that she was mouthing some words, possibly talking to her as if she was there.</p>
      <p>He welcomed her with open arms, kissing the top of her forehead. Still, she did not shed tears, but she did bury her face in his chest.</p>
      <p>"What did you say?" He said at noticing her mumbling into his shirt, feeling the vibration but unable to hear her.</p>
      <p>She tilted her head up, her chin on his chest. "I said thank you for coming with me. I haven't put flowers on her grave or even visited her grave since my father and Karen passed. I've been to my father's and Karen's because Aunt Vicky would take me and Toby to see his parents, but she never gave me enough time to see my mother's."</p>
      <p>"That's terrible." He felt anger welling up in him, but he didn't show it. This was her moment to grieve and he was to support her. "I'm glad that I can take you here."</p>
      <p>Sarah melted into his embrace. This was how love should be, a safe haven for the couple.</p>
      <p>"I have something for you." He pulled something out of his coat pocket.</p>
      <p>It was a pale purple flower. He placed it in a braid in Sarah's hair, securing it in place. "Do you know the meaning of purple morning glories?"</p>
      <p>"No, I'm afraid I don't." She said as he was securing it behind her ear.</p>
      <p>"Different cultures have different meanings. In some, it signifies love and affection. In others, it stands for nobility, beauty, and royalty. I believe that you embody all of these qualities." He kissed her cheek, curling her hair a little. "There. Picture perfect."</p>
      <p>"Thank you, that's very kind." She touched the flower with longing. I told you when we met that I am no royalty or nobility." She took his arm. "I am just plain old Sarah. Always am, always will be."</p>
      <p>He observed her from the corner of his eye. "I hope that won't be the case." He mumbled low enough that she couldn't detect that he even said anything.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Late that night, in her bed in Aster Hall, Sarah felt shadows creeping towards her again. This time, she knew that they weren't sinister, but she still felt fearful all the same.</p>
      <p>"<em>Pretty Lady has pretty skin</em>." She felt a calloused hand drag across her arm.</p>
      <p>She couldn't move. It felt like something was sitting on her chest, making it difficult to breathe. Her eyes could barely open but they refused to close at the same time.</p>
      <p>"<em>With pretty eyes and pretty teeth</em>." Another one said.</p>
      <p>"<em>Come play with us</em>."</p>
      <p>"<em>Play with us! PLAY WITH US!</em>"</p>
      <p>"No, leave me alone." She whimpered. "Go, please."</p>
      <p>"<em>Let's bring her to the King, he likes pretty ladies</em>…"</p>
      <p>"JARETH!" She screamed as the darkness consumed her.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Go back to sleep."</p>
      <p>Sarah's mind registered Jareth's voice. She opened her eyes very carefully, finding that she was in a fetal position with his hand comfortingly on her back.</p>
      <p>She also found that he was not speaking to her, for Edith was in her doorway. "Master, are you sure that everything is fine?"</p>
      <p>"She most likely had a night terror. Trust me, I have checked the house with magic." He reassured her. "If you want to use your magic, you can too, but there is no need."</p>
      <p>Edith rubbed her eyes. "Alright, I trust you. You are more powerful than I anyway. Do you need anything?"</p>
      <p>"No, I am just fine."</p>
      <p>"I can comfort Sarah for you." She offered.</p>
      <p>"No, I can do it myself. I prefer to."</p>
      <p>"Anything for me to help?"</p>
      <p>"No. Well, actually," He thought about it for a moment. "Could you set the fire downstairs and get some calming tea in the sitting room? Enough for me and Sarah. If Adelaide is awake, tell her that all is well and to go back to sleep."</p>
      <p>"Yes, Master." And she promptly left.</p>
      <p>"I had a night terror?" Sarah asked quietly, still shaken.</p>
      <p>"You are safe now." He peeled her limbs away from her fetal position and lifted her in his arms. "No more monsters." He teased her a little.</p>
      <p>"It just felt so real. The last thing I remember is calling out your name." She played with the ties on his shirt.</p>
      <p>The ties on his shirt…</p>
      <p>"You're still dressed up." She realized. "Why are you awake so late at night?"</p>
      <p>"No need to worry your pretty little mind." He kissed her head.</p>
      <p>"My mind is grand and intelligent, not pretty or little." She pouted slightly, making him smile even wider.</p>
      <p>"Of course, I apologize. Your mind is brilliant and wise." He stood up, carrying her bridal style out of the room.</p>
      <p>"I can walk myself, you know." She said, but held to him all the same. She loved being carried and being doted on like this.</p>
      <p>"I would rather not see you fall down the stairs again. Besides, I don't mind." He carefully walked down, a crystal floating in front to light his way.</p>
      <p>"That happened only once!" She laughed with him at the memory.</p>
      <p>He set her on the couch, pleased that Edith started the fire and got the tea done so quickly.</p>
      <p>"You didn't tell me why you're awake." She lifted the tea to her lips.</p>
      <p>Jareth's whole body language changed. Just as playful as he was a moment ago, now he was upset. His eyebrows were kitted close and his lips pursed together.</p>
      <p>"I don't have to tell you everything, you know." He snapped at her. "I came to see you the first moment you yelled for me then you decided to be stubborn."</p>
      <p>Normally, Sarah would yell at him. He was being rude for absolutely no reason and completely out of nowhere.</p>
      <p>But, after the lovely day where he stood by her and was so sweet, not to mention the night terror, she was just hurt.</p>
      <p>Hot tears streamed down her face before she could stop them. She tried to bend her head so that her hair was framing her face, hiding the tears from Jareth.</p>
      <p>"Sarah…" He said, regret laced in his voice and his arms came around her, but she swatted him away.</p>
      <p>"If you want to be so secretive and hurtful, don't think that you can touch me to make it all better." She snapped. "Because it doesn't."</p>
      <p>She got up but he pulled her back down. "Excuse me? Let me go."</p>
      <p>"If you want to be upset with me, then at least drink the tea that Edith prepared for us." He implored her.</p>
      <p>"I don't want to be upset with you, that is your own doing!" She threw her hands to her sides and moved to the other side of the couch, as far as she could get from him. "I was worried about you being awake so late." Now she was just as angry.</p>
      <p>"I don't need you to worry."</p>
      <p>"It's what you do when you love someone, you worry about them. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but I just wanted to be there for you. That's all." Sarah's voice broke.</p>
      <p>After all she had done in being vulnerable to him, she just wanted him to be the same with her. Or to at least not be mad at her. She experienced so much yelling in her years living with Karen and Aunt Vicky. Karen's yelling was just who she was, she never really understood how to be calm, so she didn't mind that as much as Aunt Vicky who constantly screamed at her when guests weren't looking.</p>
      <p>"I don't know, Sarah." He rubbed his forehead with his fingers, exhausted. "I am not really in a reasonable mood."</p>
      <p>Clearly, but she didn't say that out loud. Whatever was keeping him up, he was absolutely agitated because of it. And truth was, she wanted to be unreasonable too.</p>
      <p>She tried to change the topic. "What's that around your neck? That's new."</p>
      <p>Jareth raised an eyebrow in question then looked down.</p>
      <p>His chest was usually devoid of anything, but this time, he was wearing some sort of silver amulet that looked like upside down horns with a gold circle in the middle, an infinity symbol embellished on it.</p>
      <p>"Just a symbol of my status in the castle."</p>
      <p>"I've never seen you wear it before."</p>
      <p>"Please. Just stop talking."</p>
      <p>Sarah's shoulders dropped. She whimpered a little, not meaning to.</p>
      <p>Jareth heard her, of course, his fae hearing allowing him to pick this up. He sighed and turned to her. "I'm sorry, that came out quite callously. I just don't want to talk about details right now, not with anyone."</p>
      <p>As much as she wanted to be upset, she felt so much compassion for him. He was trying to reign in his temper, saying the right words even if his voice was still on edge.</p>
      <p>They may be immortal, but forever truly wasn't that long at all. It would do no good to harbor grudges.</p>
      <p>"I don't know what is keeping you up, but would it help if I stayed with you?" She asked in a small voice. "I just want to be beside you."</p>
      <p>He considered this, looking into the fire. With the rest of the room being dark and the fire only lighting their way, Sarah thought that his hair looked like a lion's mane. Or a sort of crown. It would look ridiculous on anyone else, but on him, it was perfect.</p>
      <p>He was a confusing man, picky about his clothing but also rebellious, dressed as rebelliously as he could with that kind of hair. He was an enigma. Andd yet, she was so drawn to him, loving him with all of her heart.</p>
      <p>Jareth turned to her. "I would like that."</p>
      <p>Sarah climbed to him, not expecting him to lay down on the couch. "Oh, you mean-"</p>
      <p>"You need to sleep, and I want you here with me. Is this alright?" He held his arm out to her, a little smirk on his face, although much more muted than his usual grin.</p>
      <p>Sarah shrugged and climbed into his embrace. Maybe it would help her feel safe from night terrors. She shifted, a little unsure of where to put her hands or her head.</p>
      <p>"Have you never slept next to someone before, Precious?" He teased his Sweet Sarah.</p>
      <p>"No, I never had the chance to. I have done things akin to laying on the grass next to a boy but never actually sleep. Unless you count my parents or Toby." She lifted her head a little, smiling at him before laying her head back down.</p>
      <p>"It's quite easy, you just relax." He nuzzled into her neck. He pulled his cloak to cover them both like a blanket.</p>
      <p>"This is your favorite cloak." She found the rip part from when he fell from his horse, the part where she fixed. It was almost invisible, and he had praised her a thousand times over for it.</p>
      <p>"Fixed by my favorite person, so it's only fitting that she wear it." He rubbed their noses together.</p>
      <p>"Do you feel better?" She put her head under his chin.</p>
      <p>"Yes." He pulled her closer, his hand on her hip. "Thank you for not giving up on me, even when I am being the worst person in the world."</p>
      <p>"I told you, it's what you do when you love someone." She yawned a little.</p>
      <p>There was silence. She almost nodded to sleep but he started to speak, jolting her out of her haze.</p>
      <p>"I won't go into details, but I have to return to the castle tomorrow." He gripped her nightgown, as if desperate to pull her as close to him as possible. "I received a letter. There's… a lot of uncertainty and I am needed as soon as possible. It may be a while before I'm back here, to Aster Hall."</p>
      <p>Sarah felt her heart sink. "Will everything be alright?"</p>
      <p>"I'm sure it will, Love."</p>
      <p>"That's not exactly a big comfort." She mumbled.</p>
      <p>"Let me put it this way; you and I are fine. Our love is fine. Adelaide will be fine. Just some pesky castle things relating to my work that is causing me too much stress. It could very well be yule by the time I am back here with you. We will still write letters to each other, I promise."</p>
      <p>"That's a long time." She didn't mean to cry, but Sarah felt that she never spent time alone with him as it were. "I will miss you."</p>
      <p>"And I you, Precious Thing." He promised her. "At least we will have this night together, in each other's arms."</p>
      <p>With love and trust in her eyes she drifted to sleep, curled around the embrace of love from Jareth. He breathed in her lavender and honey scent, his heart breaking at the thought of leaving her, savoring this moment to look back on as a comforting memory in the coming months.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"I have for the first time found what I can truly love – I have found you. You are my sympathy – my better self – my good angel – I am bound to you with a strong attachment. I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my centre and spring of life, wrap my existence about you–and, kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one."</em>
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>"Every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own: in pain and sickness it would still be dear."</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Eight Months since Sarah's Arrival to Aster Hall</p>
      <p>Just as Jareth had predicted, he was to be in the castle for a very long time.</p>
      <p>Sarah tried to not fret too much. Her anxiety was less about the amount of time that he was gone for, and more about hoping that he could come back and seeing that his request was shot down each time he tried.</p>
      <p>He told her in the letter that The King had a sudden and urgent meeting with the High Council, that Jareth had to be there to prepare the castle and entertain them. His nickname for them were "The Chins" because they always lifted their noses high, acting like they were better than everyone else to the point where their chins were the most prominent parts of their body. He told her that it was tedious and terrible, not to mention the poor goblins feeling agitated as they did not like these particular visitors.</p>
      <p>However, there was some good news. He was told that he would absolutely be back for Yule. Sarah invited Toby, and of course, he accepted and Aunt Vicky didn't mind as she didn't have to worry about him during that time. Not that she said that, but Sarah knew that was what she was thinking.</p>
      <p>Edith had no family to visit, so she would be there at Aster Hall with the rest of them. Terrance's three siblings were invited to Aster Hall too. Jonathan was going back to his parent's home and Agatha would be with her brother's family.</p>
      <p>In total, there would be nine of them at Aster Hall for Yule's celebrations.</p>
      <p>"Oh, so much to prepare for!" Edith exclaimed while she and Sarah were sweeping the rooms for their guests. "And Agatha won't be here to help us!"</p>
      <p>"Everyone will be helping too, Edith." Sarah reminded her friend. "This Yule, you are not just an employee but a member of the family, just like I am. Everyone will pitch in."</p>
      <p>Everyone came on different days. Terrance's two younger siblings, a brother named Niven and a sister named Holly, came first. They were both in their late childhood years, not yet old enough to manifest their magic.</p>
      <p>"Sarah?" Terrance approached her, looking a little unsure about something. "I was wondering, would it be alright if my sister, Alondra, brings her beau during this Yule?"</p>
      <p>"A beau? Well I see why not, the more the merrier." Sarah could not fathom why he was so nervous. "It would be lovely to have another guest."</p>
      <p>"Another guest?!" Edith nearly fainted. "More work to be done! Now we will have ten people for Yule!"</p>
      <p>"That's why." Terrance tilted his head towards Edith, whose cleaning became more and more obsessive by the moment.</p>
      <p>Sarah tried to not snicker. "Tell him to come anyway, it will be nice. I will take care of Edith."</p>
      <p>Terrance thanked her for her help.</p>
      <p>Together, the three planned a whole list of activities for everyone to participate in. They would go downtown to explore, ice skate, create desserts, play in the snow, attend shows, so many things to do!</p>
      <p>Everyone was very pleasant, albeit chaotic. Toby enjoyed being a little spoiled as the youngest there. Holly brought a lute, showing Adelaide how to play while Niven brought a few games to teach them all.</p>
      <p>Alondra arrived with her Eldar, her elven beau. She was lovely, beautiful and graceful with a kind heart. She and Sarah became fast friends, the older woman giving her advice on many things and sharing stories, including relationship advice. Sarah had not confided in someone freely about her relationship with Jareth before. She wondered if this was because Alondra was a new friend, one who had never met Jareth before. She was never judgmental and an amazing listener.</p>
      <p>Alondra was not a good seamstress, so Sarah showed her how to embroider a handkerchief. As she was showing her, Adelaide and Niven came to learn how to do so as well. Terrance even tried, but ended up bleeding from pricking himself more times than he should have and gave up.</p>
      <p>As much fun as Sarah was having, there was one person that she was missing. She began to think that Jareth would never come, especially as she had not heard from him in a week.</p>
      <p>"Sarah!" Toby ran to her on the Eve of Yule. "It's snowing!"</p>
      <p>Indeed it was. All the children pressed their faces to the window, pushing each other to look at the icy crystals floating down.</p>
      <p>"Settle down!" Edith told them all. "There are other windows for you to look out of, no need to push each other."</p>
      <p>"I do hope that Eldar will come back soon." Alondra looked outside with worry as the snow got heavier. "He was not dressed warmly when he left."</p>
      <p>Eldar had left to go find more supplies for the horses. He was due back half an hour ago.</p>
      <p>After another half an hour, Alondra got up. "I want to go look for him."</p>
      <p>"Well, you can't go alone." Terrance went to grab his coat. "I will go with you."</p>
      <p>"Don't be out too long." Edith warned them. "If you are not back in time, I will send sparks of lights through my magic to lead you two back here. If you are not back in half an hour, I will fire lights for two minutes every ten minutes."</p>
      <p>"Good idea." Sarah said. "Alondra, Terrance, do you have everything you need?"</p>
      <p>"I am a nurse, so if he is hurt, I can take care of him, but thank you, Sarah." Alondra slipped her coat on.</p>
      <p>"Stay safe." Holly begged her sister. "Don't get too lost."</p>
      <p>The air was heavy as they waited for everyone to come home. The children tried to distract themselves with reading or puzzles, but it was not much comfort.</p>
      <p>Adelaide and Toby stood by Sarah, each leaning on her for comfort. Sarah held the two tightly, being their rock in trying times.</p>
      <p>"It's been half an hour." Edith came to Sarah.</p>
      <p>"You save your energy to send out the signals, I will prepare some tea for the children." Sarah went to the kitchen, needing to do something with her hands.</p>
      <p>Fifteen minutes after Edith first sent the signals, a loud knock nearly broke the door opened. Edith went to go open it, revealing Alondra.</p>
      <p>Her red hair was covered with snow and her eyelashes looked nearly frozen. "Clear the living room, we need room by the fireplace, now!"</p>
      <p>"What happened?" Toby asked, but he and Adelaide were pushed aside as the older children and adults moved the furniture.</p>
      <p>Alondra set down some blankets by the fire. "I need some hot water."</p>
      <p>Sarah was impressed with how calm Alondra was, even if she was a nurse. Sarah could not fathom how she would react if her loved one was hurt.</p>
      <p>"How is he?" Sarah asked her.</p>
      <p>"Who?" Alondra was a little distracted, trying to set a comfortable spot for Eldar on the floor by the fire.</p>
      <p>"Eldar." Sarah clarified. "You went to look for him, yes?"</p>
      <p>Alondra realized what she meant. "Oh, he's fine, actually. The reason that he was gone for a long time was because-"</p>
      <p>The front door opened again with a kick, Edith and Sarah forgetting to close it tightly.</p>
      <p>Standing in front of them was Eldar, perfectly healthy.</p>
      <p>In his arms was an unconscious Jareth.</p>
      <p>Sarah paled. "Jareth!"</p>
      <p>Her voice was not enough to express the pain inside of her. She felt ill immediately.</p>
      <p>"Oh gods, Master Jareth!" Edith gasped.</p>
      <p>"Bring him here." Alondra gestured to her makeshift bed.</p>
      <p>Time seemed to slow to a stop. Sarah's heart almost leapt out of her chest, seeing her love's face cold and blue as he was set down by the fire.</p>
      <p>No, he can't die. Not now. She needed him</p>
      <p>"I'll go help Terrance." Eldar told Alondra, quickly leaving.</p>
      <p>Alondra reached to undo his clothes. "Sarah, come help me."</p>
      <p>Sarah snapped out of it and helped her undo his clothes, trying to not ruin the buttons.</p>
      <p>"Now his pants." Alondra tried to form a crystal, but because she was so tired, she could hardly make one.</p>
      <p>"What?" Sarah wasn't sure if she heard her right.</p>
      <p>"Now is not the time for modesty." The nurse said with a demanding voice. "This is a matter of life and death."</p>
      <p>Sarah felt ashamed at being reprimanded, but did as Alondra told. She was relieved to find that he was wearing underwear underneath, she could never tell with how tight his pants were.</p>
      <p>She put blankets on him, shaking as she felt his cold skin under her hands.</p>
      <p><em>Please be alright. </em>She chanted in her head.<em> Please, I need you.</em></p>
      <p>"Damn!" Alondra cradled her head. "I have a headache and can't concentrate!"</p>
      <p>"Edith!" Sarah called after the cook. "Some coffee for Alondra!"</p>
      <p>Edith came back, not a minute later with some coffee. "It's not well done or tastes good, but it will help you focus."</p>
      <p>"Thank you." Alondra drank it in just a few gulps.</p>
      <p>Sarah watched with fascination as Alondra hovered one hand over the other, making circular motions. She whispered a spell, a crystal glowing.</p>
      <p>"Put this on his chest. Not directly, just above one blanket." She started to make another one. "And cover his head, leaving only his face exposed."</p>
      <p>The crystal she had was warm to the touch, but not too hot. Sarah was glad that she could help, for she would feel useless and helpless otherwise. She put her hand to his cheek. "Jareth, please wake up. Please."</p>
      <p>Alondra looked at Sarah with understanding eyes. "Put this by his neck." She handed a smaller crystal to her.</p>
      <p>Sarah held the crystals on Jareth as Alondra took off parts of the blanket, just a little bit at a time, to fully examine him. "No frostbites, that's good. Do we have hot water or tea for him?"</p>
      <p>"I will tell Edith." Niven went to the kitchen. All the other children were keeping a safe distance by the stairs, watching intensely.</p>
      <p>"Alondra?" Terrance came inside. "Eldar got the horse warmed up, she'll be fine. He sent me here to help you."</p>
      <p>"Good." She said to her brother. "I need to channel your magic to me so that I can check on your master. I feel quite weak. Sarah, keep those warm crystals on him, but try to not be in my way."</p>
      <p>"Shouldn't the crystals be by his arms and legs since those are the parts that are cold?" Terrance asked his sister.</p>
      <p>"No, that could kill him." Alondra's voice was sharp. "If we do that, the cold blood could go back to his heart and shock him. We must warm the blood already at his heart or his neck so the warm blood can pump to the rest of the body. Now help me."</p>
      <p>Terrance put his hands on Alondra's back. She breathed in and out, putting her hand on Jareth's chest by one of the crystals. "His breathing and heart rate is regular." She murmured. "That's a good sign."</p>
      <p>She closed her eyes, two hands on his chest, whispering some magic. Sweat dotted her brow as she did her best to take care of the unconscious Jareth.</p>
      <p>Sarah realized that his finger was wiggling a little. "Alondra, he's moving."</p>
      <p>Alondra didn't stop her spell, but she nodded, acknowledging her.</p>
      <p>Sarah noted that his breathing was deeper and slower. His hand twitched and moved to cover her hand that was on his neck. "Sarah…"</p>
      <p>"Jareth." She bent down, kissing his forehead, no longer caring who else saw her display of affection. "I'm here, you're going to be alright."</p>
      <p>Alondra finished her spell, falling backwards into Terrance's arms. "I'm fine." She reassured them all. "Sarah, keep those warming crystals by him, secure them with blankets or something."</p>
      <p>Sarah did as told, but she was torn between staying with Jareth and helping Alondra.</p>
      <p>"I'm fine." Alondra repeated, as if reading her mind and moving to lay on the couch. "I just need to relax, that was very taxing. When he is able, give him some warm tea and let him continue resting by the fire."</p>
      <p>Eldar came in at that moment. "What happened?"</p>
      <p>"He'll be fine, he just needs a lot of rest." Alondra said in a sleepy voice.</p>
      <p>As Eldar fussed over her, Sarah laid beside Jareth, meeting his eyes that were slowly opening. "I'm here."</p>
      <p>"I love you." He said, a little delirious.</p>
      <p>"And I you." Sarah felt his face. He was significantly warmer than before but was still very cold. "Can you get up and drink some tea?"</p>
      <p>He got up very slowly with Sarah covering him with a blanket to keep him warm, propping him up against a cushion. He tried to drink the tea it himself and failed, so Sarah lifted the cup to his lips.</p>
      <p>"I am feeling somewhat better. Weak, but I am alright." He said when he finished his tea.</p>
      <p>Sarah felt his limbs, confirming that he was back to normal except for his cold feet, to which he propped them to the fire. "I was so worried about you."</p>
      <p>She thought that maybe he was dead for a moment, not really registering what Alondra meant to do when she had him placed on the floor, trying to revive him.</p>
      <p>"I know, Love." He rested his cheek on her head.</p>
      <p>"Uncle Jareth." Adelaide came to sit by him. "Are you hurt?"</p>
      <p>"I am fine, my dear." He rubbed her back as she snuggled to him.</p>
      <p>After resting for about an hour, Alondra, Terrance, Elder, and Jareth revealed what happened.</p>
      <p>"I was not dressed well for a sudden snow storm. I tried to seek shelter as soon as I could, finding a small and abandoned shed but before I could reach it, my horse ran off at the sound of thunder. From there, I have no memory until Eldar was caring for me." Jareth recounted his tale. "I left with very little from the castle, wanting to be back this evening. I really have terrible luck with horses." He looked at Sarah, both grinning at the memory of their first meeting.</p>
      <p>"I found the horse, alone and frantic." Eldar said. "After calming her down, I realized that we needed to find the rider. It was starting to snow and quickly, not to mention getting two horses to obey me wasn't exactly easy. I used magic and found Lord Jareth-"</p>
      <p>"Just Jareth, please. You saved my life, after all." Jareth thanked Eldar.</p>
      <p>Continuing, Eldar said "So I found Jareth in the snow. He was on his knees, trying to be as warm as he could. He was already becoming delirious and confused, not walking to the shed as he had planned or even to a tree. I tried to keep him warm, hoisting him up on my horse while I rode his. It was slow, but we eventually reached the main road where Alondra and Terrance found us. I was already weak by then, exhausting my magic to try to keep him and the horse warm."</p>
      <p>"Alondra and I took only one horse so that we wouldn't get lost." Terrance added his perspective. "So it was lucky that she could ride Jareth's home. It took us a long time to find them, but eventually we did."</p>
      <p>"I thank you, for I probably would have died without your help." Jareth lifted their mugs with some ale in. "Cheers."</p>
      <p>After clinking their mugs, Alondra said "I couldn't have done it without your Sarah's help."</p>
      <p>Sarah smiled proudly at being called his Sarah. "I didn't do very much, I was more worried than anything else. You give me too much credit."</p>
      <p>"You helped me get coffee, you did as I asked you to even if you were worried out of your mind. I wasn't even that calm with my first patient while I was attending nursing school." She waved away Sarah's modesty. "If it weren't for your help, I wouldn't have been able to focus."</p>
      <p>"Everyone helped." Sarah gestured to Edith too. "Edith prepared the tea and coffee. The children got us blankets and cleared the path."</p>
      <p>"It was a collective effort for sure." Jareth agreed with her.</p>
      <p>Everyone stayed up a little while longer before Sarah said that the children should go to bed.</p>
      <p>"Come to bed, Sarah." Toby said to her as they shared her room with him. He could've had his own room, but he said that he would rather stay with his sister.</p>
      <p>"In a minute, would it be alright if I took your sister aside to speak with her?" Jareth asked the small boy.</p>
      <p>"Alright. Goodnight, Jareth. Goodnight, Sarah." He gave them both hugs and went to the room.</p>
      <p>Just as she was going to ask what he wanted to talk about, he pulled her down to the couch and kissed her deeply. She wasn't about to complain, pouring all of her frustrations and love into that kiss. Oh, how she missed his embrace.</p>
      <p>"It's. Been. Too. Damn. Long." He whispered each word after placing a kiss on a different part of her neck and shoulders. "I missed you so much."</p>
      <p>"Jareth." Her voice came out breathy and needy.</p>
      <p>His hands did not stay in chaste areas for long. Soon, they wandered all over, smoothing over her breasts through her thin nightgown, gently squeezing a thigh. Sarah gripped his robe, gasping into his neck.</p>
      <p>"I want you." He took her gasping as an affirmative. Slowly but eagerly, he slid his hand up to hold her breast from outside her nightgown, massaging it.</p>
      <p><em>Oh gods.</em> She had a few of these dreams with him during the months without him. The liquid fire in her core scorched her thighs as his mouth followed his hands, the laces on her nightgown coming undone as he licked the swell of her breasts.</p>
      <p>No man had ever gone that far with her before, and she was awed at how anything could feel so good.</p>
      <p>"I can smell your desire for me." He watched the light from the fire dance across her skin.</p>
      <p>"You can?" She asked, practically drooling.</p>
      <p>"Fae can smell it, yes." He switched to pleasuring her other breast. His wicked grin made her even more aroused. "That night when you fell down the stairs, I could tell that you had been aroused earlier. If you hadn't been frightened, it would have taken all of me to not take you."</p>
      <p>She was mortified. He knew back then?</p>
      <p>However, that mortification was replaced by her getting more excited when he massaged her hips with his thumbs.</p>
      <p>"I want you, Sarah. I want to make love with you." He kissed up to her neck, one fang brushing against her creamy skin. "I am aching hard for you, my love. I want to hear you scream my name as I move deep inside of you. I want to pleasure you until you are so exhausted, you can't do anything but sleep beside me and hold me until we are ready to do it over again."</p>
      <p>As for Sarah, she could barely speak. It was taking her all she could to not touch herself. Everything was happening so fast that she didn't even have time to feel shy about her body. When he said that he could smell her desire, a burst of arousal made her even more damp.</p>
      <p>"You are beautiful when you're aroused, Sarah." He took her breast in her mouth and sucked, his tongue flicking her nipple. Sarah threw her head back, her body on top of his. "You always are, but even more so now."</p>
      <p>He moved his body so that she could feel his cock pulsing in his silk pants. Her eyes widened and her arousing scent was even stronger now.</p>
      <p>Sarah could feel that his tight pants did not do him justice. She was not experienced by a long shot, but he was quite large. Fear shot through her at the idea of him inside of her.</p>
      <p>Jareth, on the other hand, was more than ready. He wanted to feel her wetness around him as he showed her how he could make her feel, to show her that they could take pleasure in each other. He wanted to take her, to claim her as his and for her to claim him as hers. Not that she needed to have sex with him to make it happen. He was always hers from the very start.</p>
      <p>He was about to flip them over but Sarah was shaking above him, fear in her eyes.</p>
      <p>"Sarah?" He caressed her comfortingly. "Are you alright?"</p>
      <p>"I, I'm fine." She didn't quite meet his eyes.</p>
      <p>He felt a bit disappointed but he cared so much for her. He would not push her. "No, you're not." He would not pretend that he didn't notice her avoiding eyes just because he was painfully aroused. "Talk to me, Love."</p>
      <p>"We can keep going." She sounded less than enthusiastic.</p>
      <p>"You're not ready, are you?"</p>
      <p>Sarah smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "We can go on, if you want."</p>
      <p>"That doesn't answer my question."</p>
      <p>"Whatever you want to do, I don't think anyone is truly ready for their first time, are they?" She kissed him, but with less enthusiasm as before. It was more like she was convincing herself rather than convincing him.</p>
      <p>He pulled her away from his face. "Sarah, I desire you more than anything. But, I will not take you if you are not ready. And you are not. I will not tarnish my first time making love with you by pushing you into something that you are not ready for."</p>
      <p>Embarrassed, Sarah got off of him and fixed her night gown, not saying anything.</p>
      <p>"Sarah." He moved slowly, putting his arm around her. She still didn't look at him, but at least she wasn't moving away. "You know that if you refuse to sleep with me or if you don't want to, that doesn't mean that I don't want you, right? I meant it when I said that I desire you."</p>
      <p>"Are you sure?" She asked, her voice quiet.</p>
      <p>Jareth smiled, glad that he guessed right as to why she was so embarrassed. "Yes, Precious. I am sure. I have been waiting for you. Not that I knew it, of course, but I think subconsciously I knew that you were out there. I want every part of you, Love. My whole life, I wanted the love that we have now and what's a little longer if it means that you are comfortable in my arms?"</p>
      <p>Sarah sank into his embrace. "I want to make love with you too. I'm sure that I will be ready soon. Maybe not when we have guests in the house though." She snuggled against him.</p>
      <p>Jareth had a sheepish look on his face. "I promise that I was not intending to make love to you when I asked to speak with you tonight. That was not my intention, I got a little carried away by our kiss. I just wanted to tell you what happened at the castle."</p>
      <p>"What, did The Chins irritate you again?" She wanted to lay down but was afraid that it would be too tempting for them both if they tried again.</p>
      <p>Jareth snickered at her using his nickname for the High Council. "Well, yes. It's a bit of a complicated situation and I am not really allowed to say much. Confidential business and all. What I can say is that they were horrid and want the King to do something for them, so they've been at this stalemate. I knew that the King would not yield easily, that's why I said that I would be back by Yule because no one from the High Council wants to spend Yule and New Year's yelling at the Goblin King when they have their own families and celebrations to attend in their own kingdoms. I came here as quickly as I could, not wanting to be caught at the castle with them changing their mind about me leaving."</p>
      <p>"Does that mean that you will have to leave after the New Year?" Sarah sighed. He would be with them for maybe a week then.</p>
      <p>"Yes." He told her. "I don't want to leave you or Adelaide again so soon, but it cannot be helped."</p>
      <p>"It's alright. I'm just glad you're here, that you're alive." She started to cry.</p>
      <p>While he was unconscious, she had been scared, but she hadn't allowed herself to really express her sadness. Jareth pulled her close and whispered comforting words into her ear. The thought of losing him nearly broke her.</p>
      <p>"Life is so short, isn't it? Even if we are immortal." He put her small hand to his heart, covering her hand lovingly. "When I was in the snow, all I could think was of you and Adelaide, but mostly you. I was delirious but kept on going because of you."</p>
      <p>"I don't know what I would do without you." Sarah kissed his chest, right above his heart. Now that she was no longer worried about his health, she took her time to admire his lean yet muscular figure. He truly was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. "I mean, I know what I would <em>do</em> but not how I would be happy again."</p>
      <p>"I love you, Sarah." He promised her. "You are everything to me."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Yule was a lovely day. Even Edith calmed down and allowed herself to enjoy in the celebrations.</p>
      <p>Sarah made some bread pudding, to everyone's delight. They all pitched in to help with the food. Everyone had fun playing games together, especially musical chairs although that got a tad violent when Niven pushed Holly off a chair, his sister sustaining a mild bruise.</p>
      <p>Jareth was very competitive. He was a good sport with children, but he would demand another game if he lost to an adult, just to prove that the could win. Sarah rolled her eyes when Jareth played Gin Rummy with Eldar for the fifth time, losing to him.</p>
      <p>"Fine, you win." Jareth pouted a little. "I just wanted to win one game."</p>
      <p>"You beat me." Alondra reminded him.</p>
      <p>"You don't count, you're awful at the game." Jareth shuffled the cards.</p>
      <p>Alondra scoffed. "Excuse me?!"</p>
      <p>Sarah and Eldar snickered at them bickering from behind.</p>
      <p>Everyone exchanged presents. For Jareth, Sarah gave him a handwritten love letter, very expensive boots, and an embroidered handkerchief with a barn owl on it. Jareth told her that he would always keep it by his heart.</p>
      <p>For Sarah, Jareth gave her a beautiful barn owl brooch that he had picked with Toby and a book that she had never seen before.</p>
      <p>"Pride and Prejudice, by Jane Austen." Sarah read the embellished title.</p>
      <p>"It's an Aboveground favorite, I thought you'd enjoy this. It tells a tale of a couple who judges each other prematurely but fall in love once they look past the superficial and see each other for how they truly are." Jareth said.</p>
      <p>"I love it already, thank you." She kissed his lips.</p>
      <p>"Ew!" Toby gagged at chaste kiss.</p>
      <p>"Ew? I'm going to kiss you too!" Sarah chased after Toby, the two running around the house.</p>
      <p>While everyone was relaxing and admiring or playing with their gifts, Jareth asked Sarah to take a walk with him.</p>
      <p>"Are you sure you aren't too weak?" She was worried after last night.</p>
      <p>"I am warmed up and have no long-lasting injuries." He got his coat on. "Just a walk around the backyard, alone with you. Just for half an hour or so."</p>
      <p>She obliged, dressing in a new scarf that Adelaide had given her. She chatted away with Jareth, laughing at everyone's antics. From Edith being a secretly good singer to Terrance doing pushups with both his younger siblings on his back, she hadn't had this much fun with such a large gathering since she was small.</p>
      <p>Jareth smiled and responded, but his eyes seemed a bit far from her. She was sure that he wasn't even listening to her.</p>
      <p>Sarah tested this. "So what do you think if I just decided to take all my clothes off right now?"</p>
      <p>"Hmm?" He looked at the rising moon.</p>
      <p>Sarah huffed. "Jareth!"</p>
      <p>"Yes?" He blinked a little, his mind not at all on her. "What is it?"</p>
      <p>"You're not paying any attention to me." She let go of his hand, frustrated. "We just got you back after months and your head is still stuck with The Chins and their insults thrown at you and the King, aren't you? And you're going to leave in a week and-"</p>
      <p>She stopped talking before she sounded more bitter.</p>
      <p>"Sarah, I'm sorry." He shook his head. "You're right, I should be paying attention to you. I wasn't just thinking about the castle, I promise. There's something on my mind, actually, about you."</p>
      <p>"Well, what is it?" She went through her brain, trying to figure out what it was that he could be talking about. Could it be about sex? Her position as governess? Something to confess to her?</p>
      <p>The image of Valentina sitting on Jareth's lap popped into her head, and she felt angry at herself for thinking that there was another woman that he was fooling around with. He loved her, and if she didn't trust him, then their relationship was doomed. True, she didn't know what really happened at the castle, but the same could be said about her as he wouldn't know if she was having an affair either.</p>
      <p>The longer the silence stretched, the more her anxiety piled up. What if he wanted to end their relationship? No, he wouldn't do that. Or maybe-</p>
      <p>"Sarah?" His voice lowered, the softness caressing her like a blanket in the cold snow. "I wish to know something."</p>
      <p>"Anything, Jareth." She gripped his arm a little tighter to comfort herself and him. "What would you like to know?"</p>
      <p>"I wish to know, why you love me." He stopped walking, gazing into her jade eyes. "Why you said that you want me by your side."</p>
      <p>Sarah could feel the nervousness in him, the uncertainty and the vulnerability. It took a lot for him to admit such things, which made it all the more special to her.</p>
      <p>"Because, Jareth," She peeled her gloves off her hands, putting them in her pocket. "You," She put her hands on his cheeks, warming them. "Are wonderful."</p>
      <p>"Am I truly?" He swallowed. She could see that his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Turning his head, holding his now ungloved hand to hers, he kissed her palm reverently.</p>
      <p>"You are kind. You are giving. You are intelligent and we complement each other. You are imperfect, but we can be imperfect together. You learn from your mistakes. But most of all, you allow me to be my true self. And that alone is a gift that is priceless beyond measure."</p>
      <p>She leaned to kiss him. He obliged but it was a very short and chaste kiss. Sarah pulled away, looking confused.</p>
      <p>"Then, I must ask you one more question and give you my other Yule present." He let go of one of her hands and got down on one knee.</p>
      <p>Sarah could scarcely breathe. Was he doing what she thought he was doing?</p>
      <p>He held his other hand out, a crystal forming in it. It slowly opened to reveal a beautiful jade and diamond ring.</p>
      <p>The green jewel was in the middle, surrounded by six smaller diamonds, three on either side of it. The silver band wove around it like vines. Simple and elegant, like Sarah herself.</p>
      <p>"Sarah Lynn Williams." He kissed her knuckles. "You are the love of my life, everything I could ever want and more. I grow more entranced with you every single day. Will you do me the highest honor of marrying me? Of being my wife?"</p>
      <p>Sarah didn't wait. She went down with him and kissed him, hard. She pulled him so hard that he fell on top of her, both rolling around in the snow. Jareth grabbed her hips and rolled over so that she was on top of him.</p>
      <p>Even through their thick clothing, Sarah felt his heat at being in such an intimate position.</p>
      <p>"Was that a yes?" He breathed, kissing her nose.</p>
      <p>"Of course that's a yes." She threw her head back and laughed. "I don't remember being this happy."</p>
      <p>"You should always be this happy, and I will do my very best to make it happen." He sat up, holding her close to him. "Oh, my beautiful Sarah. You are my joy."</p>
      <p>He tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her as if she was very air he needed to breath.</p>
      <p>Never before had their hearts been so full. Never before had they felt so happy and so fulfilled.</p>
      <p>"I wanted to ask you this last night." He slipped the finger on her left hand, happy that it fit. He would have gotten it resized if it didn't. "But after our little tryst, it would have felt hollow."</p>
      <p>"May I ask you a question back?" She dusted the snow off his hair.</p>
      <p>"Ask away."</p>
      <p>"Why now?" She looked at the beautiful ring, smiling at seeing it gleam in the moonlight. "We haven't discussed anything about our future in the specifics."</p>
      <p>"I knew that you were the only one for me a long time ago, Sarah." He stood and pulled her up. "So I got the ring sooner rather than later. I just wanted to be smart about it, I did not think to propose to you so soon. We can plan and everything like that, but after my long absence and near death experience last night, I was afraid of taking too much time. I know that I love you now, that we can plan specifics later."</p>
      <p>That was a worry. "You work for the King, what about my job as a governess? About where we would live? I do not want to live away from my husband."</p>
      <p>Husband. The word made both look at each other with a warm smile.</p>
      <p>"And I would not want to live away from my wife." He said. "I will try to make a compromise with the King. Maybe you can live with me, Adelaide too. As for being governess, you can keep on teaching and once Adelaide catches up, maybe she can start school at a different place near the castle? It will be a bigger switch but we can try things out. Everyone else can stay here to look after Aster Hall. My wealth will be yours and if you want to find some occupation, you can find something near me. That may be a while though, but we can weather through anything. Love is all we need."</p>
      <p>That didn't sound too bad. The only thing was that it would be more difficult to visit Toby. "I'm only worried about Toby. I mean, he will be fine with Aunt Vicky but I want to see him often."</p>
      <p>"We will figure something out. I don't mind if he lives with us too." He suggested.</p>
      <p>Sarah felt better, discussing a little with him. "Oh Jareth, I feel like we can dance between the stars."</p>
      <p>He kissed her again, elated that she accepted his proposal.</p>
      <p>Playing in the snow for a bit and dancing under the stars, they went back inside the house, grinning from ear to ear.</p>
      <p>"Well, you two look blissful." Edith remarked immediately. "What are you laughing about?"</p>
      <p>Sarah looked at Jareth, her heart about to explode. They had thought about keeping their engagement quiet, but changed their minds. They were too excited to keep it to themselves. "Jareth and I are engaged."</p>
      <p>She showed her beautiful new ring to Edith, whose mouth dropped open. "Oh my goodness! Congratulations! Oh, many wonderful and happy wishes for you both!"</p>
      <p>Adelaide and Toby could not have been more pleased. "So, you will be my Aunt Sarah?" Adelaide beamed, after asking to see the ring. "I never had an aunt before. This means that you will stay forever with us?"</p>
      <p>"Yes, and Toby, Jareth will be your new brother-in-law!" Sarah exclaimed, Toby running into Jareth's arms as he tossed the boy in the air.</p>
      <p>Terrance, his siblings, and Alondra congratulated the happy couple too.</p>
      <p>"Let's celebrate!" Jareth clapped his hands, bringing their best wine from the cellar. "You are all family to us now, only a shame that Jonathan and Agatha are not here to celebrate with us but that can't be helped as I will go back to the castle before they come back here."</p>
      <p>Sarah locked eyes with Jareth, looking exactly as happy as a recently betrothed woman should be.</p>
      <p>Sharing another kiss, they celebrated their happiness with their friends and family.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have to admit, writing a Yule scene during the summer is pretty weird (It was August when I wrote this), but it was still fun. Thank you for reading so far and I appreciate the kudos and the reviews I've gotten so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"I have a strange feeling with regard to you. As if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs, tightly knotted to a similar string in you. And if you were to leave I'm afraid that cord of communion would snap. And I have a notion that I'd take to bleeding inwardly. As for you, you'd forget me."</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>"Do you think I am an automaton? — a machine without feelings? and can bear to have my morsel of bread snatched from my lips, and my drop of living water dashed from my cup? Do you think, because I am poor, obscure, plain, and little, I am soulless and heartless? You think wrong!"</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span class="u">Ten Months since Sarah's Arrival to Aster Hall </span>
      </p>
      <p>"I like this fabric." Sarah said, holding up some lace. "I think it would make a good veil, don't you think?"</p>
      <p>"I think it would be lovely." Agatha said, nodding with approval. "You will be a lovely bride!"</p>
      <p>Sarah couldn't wait. She didn't realize how much she would enjoy being the blushing fiancée. She felt proud, hardly able to contain her excitement of her upcoming wedding.</p>
      <p>While she was not teaching Adelaide, she spent time making the dress herself and thinking of what she wanted. As a young girl, she wanted a grand wedding, but as she got older, she found that she preferred a small wedding with only close friends and family. She told Jareth in a letter that she wanted to have everyone in Aster Hall to be present. He said that it would be delightful, that he did not quite have any close friends at the castle but if they held a reception at a later time, they could invite those people as well.</p>
      <p>During one of these days when she was busy putting her dress together, Agatha ran in with a letter. "From Jareth."</p>
      <p>Sarah eagerly took the letter, excited to read what her fiancé was writing to her.</p>
      <p>
        <em>My Precious Sarah,</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I am afraid that I have some bad news. </em>
      </p>
      <p>Sarah paused to massage her temple, her heart sinking at the first sentence. Taking a deep breath, she soldiered on.</p>
      <p>
        <em>The King says that he will grant us time to marry, that he understands our plight. However, we will not be able to have a proper wedding well until June at the earliest. </em>
      </p>
      <p>"What the hell?" Sarah made a face and leaned back, groaning at the ceiling.</p>
      <p>
        <em>However, he suggested that I can go away this weekend for us to marry although I have to be back to the castle soon after. Since that doesn't give enough time to set everything up in Aster Hall, I have gone ahead and generously made a reservation in that lovely park in Estella, as we will not be able to go together to bring Toby back here.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Saturday morning, be ready for me to take you and Adelaide to Estella where we will then pick Toby up. We don't have enough space to take everyone with us, so it will be the four of us.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I am so sorry for having to rush this. I love you with all of my heart, Sarah. I promise that we will have a celebration once things have calmed down.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>All my love,</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Jareth</em>
      </p>
      <p>"What in the world?!" She threw the letter down. "Damn it!"</p>
      <p>She was beyond angry. Not just because of their wedding being rushed like this or that they weren't going to be able to properly celebrate, but he made these plans without discussing with her first!</p>
      <p>"I, Agatha, or someone else could get Toby here." She said to herself. "This is ridiculous. And we could have a nice day here, just spending time together for the weekend if we do that. Now I have to travel to a different kingdom for my own wedding, and where would we stay, in the inn? Come back here late at night? What in the world is he thinking?"</p>
      <p>And the letter was sent so late, it was already Thursday. She didn't have enough time to reply back to Jareth.</p>
      <p>She was also getting sick of the word generous.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>On Saturday morning, Agatha and Edith helped her dress in her wedding gown. There was no embroidery, nothing fancy, but it would have to do.</p>
      <p>"Auntie Sarah, you are beautiful." Adelaide was dressed in a beautiful blue gown, wearing a new bracelet that Jareth and Sarah had gotten her for Yule.</p>
      <p>Sarah looked at her reflection, the madness of the past few days fading away.</p>
      <p>She really did look nice. And she was going to marry the man of her dreams. Not only that, Adelaide was already calling her Aunt, accepting her into the family.</p>
      <p>This was less than ideal, to say the least. But, did it really matter in the end? Maybe not. They could still have a lovely day.</p>
      <p>And besides, even if he made the decision hastily and without her, Sarah understood why he did it. He was so close to death that night of Yule Eve, she couldn't blame him for wanting to take this opportunity to marry her, to live out life as fully as possible.</p>
      <p>So, this one time, she would let it slide. After all, she was going to marry the love of her life. Her soulmate.</p>
      <p>There was a knock on Sarah's door. "Sarah?" Jonathan called. "He's here, waiting for you!"</p>
      <p>"Go meet your bridegroom!" Agatha embraced her. "Sarah, best wishes to you as you start this new life as a wife. All the happiness to you and Jareth."</p>
      <p>"We will have cake for when you're back." Edith promised her, always the busy bee.</p>
      <p>Sarah held her bouquet and walked down the stairs.</p>
      <p>When she turned the corner, she saw Jareth waiting for her. He had on a dashing red jacket, looking very elegant indeed.</p>
      <p>"Sarah." He looked up at his bride. "You are… wow."</p>
      <p>His breath was taken away. Her hair was braided in a bun, the veil secured in the back. As it was still winter, she had a white cloak to match her dress.</p>
      <p>Her dress was plain, though it mattered not to him. What he noticed most was her smile. She was so, so happy to be with him. He didn't think that it was possible for anyone to look at him with such adoration and love as she was at that moment.</p>
      <p>He held his hands out to her, kissing her knuckles. "I am the luckiest man in the world."</p>
      <p>The embraced, happy to be in each other's arms after being apart for so long. Jareth kissed her deeply, as if he would never be able to kiss her again.</p>
      <p>"Uncle Jareth, don't we need to go?" Adelaide tugged on his sleeve.</p>
      <p>"Yes we do." He put his hand on Sarah's back. "Let's get in the buggy."</p>
      <p>They climbed in together, wedding bliss all over them. The buggy was draped with white flowers and silver ribbons to commemorate the occasion.</p>
      <p>Even as he was trying to hurry, Jareth still thought of her fondly.</p>
      <p>He helped her and Adelaide in like a gentleman. The household waved goodbye to the happy couple.</p>
      <p>Still in bliss, Sarah gripped Jareth's arm and kissed his cheek. She almost didn't notice the party suddenly appearing in front of them.</p>
      <p>Aster Hall was still visible behind them. Jareth pulled the reigns and hard.</p>
      <p>But that wasn't the most surprising thing. On Jareth's face was an expression of terror and anger.</p>
      <p>The person in the middle was a woman who looked to be the one in charge. Her dark hair blew in the winter's wind, her striking grey eyes piercing them both. She was dressed in a blood-red dress, looking very much like royalty. She even had a tiara in her hair, standing out against the dark tresses. She was flanked by two knights who had swords strapped to their sides.</p>
      <p>"Going away from the castle so soon?" The woman sneered at Jareth. She glanced at Sarah's direction and laughed. "So, this must be the little hussy that you have chosen to abandon your duties for."</p>
      <p>Faster than a human could even register, Jareth leapt out of the buggy to stand in front of the woman. "Don't you disrespect her like that!"</p>
      <p>"Jareth?" Sarah called after him, getting out of the buggy herself, hiking her dress up.</p>
      <p>The guards stood in front of the woman to block her from Jareth.</p>
      <p>"You dare use your minions to work for you?" Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Sarah, Adelaide, go. I don't need help, just stay safe."</p>
      <p>Sarah didn't like the sound of that. And even if she was without magic, she was not going to leave Jareth alone. "Go along home, I will go there soon." Sarah told Adelaide in a whisper.</p>
      <p>Adelaide looked nervous.</p>
      <p>"Go!" Sarah implored her, wanting to keep her safe.</p>
      <p>She nodded and ran back to Aster Hall, tears in her eyes.</p>
      <p>"Better than running off to sneakily get married instead of facing the High Council. Coward." The woman spat at Jareth's boots.</p>
      <p>"Back off!" Sarah stood between her and Jareth. She was going to be damned if some lady was going to not only ruin her wedding but insult her husband-to-be. "Who are you to push him around like that?"</p>
      <p>"I?" The woman pointed at herself, not believing this. "I am Princess Miread of Efrela. You should grant me some respect, human girl."</p>
      <p>Sarah paused for only a millisecond, shocked that she was in the presence of royalty. However, she did not care who this Miread is. She was not having this. "I don't care that you're a damned princess! You came all the way here to track down a castle worker on his wedding day? Have you no shame?"</p>
      <p>Miread opened her mouth, forming a circle as her eyebrows shot up. "Is that what you think he is?"</p>
      <p>Jareth stood up, holding Sarah's arm. "Sarah, let's go."</p>
      <p>"Wait, what does she mean?" Sarah looked back and forth between them. She looked back at Miread. "What do you mean, what I think he is?"</p>
      <p>"It's unimportant, let's go to Estella." Jareth pulled her back to the buggy.</p>
      <p>"Going to Estella!" She laughed maniacally, no longer angry. She was clearly taking pleasure in Sarah's confusion. "Oh, you are much more clever than I had thought! Or maybe not so clever after all."</p>
      <p>Miread looked at Sarah and pointed at Jareth. "That man right there is not a mere castle worker. He is the Goblin King himself, and my betrothed."</p>
      <p>Sarah couldn't move.</p>
      <p>Couldn't think.</p>
      <p>Couldn't breathe.</p>
      <p>She could only watch as the world fell around her.</p>
      <p>"You didn't tell her?" Miread folded her arms, laughing at Jareth. "Didn't tell her that you're using her to escape forging an alliance with Efrela? To escape your duties as King?"</p>
      <p>"Now you're twisting things." He seethed with quiet rage. "The reason I didn't marry you was <em>because</em> of her! I love her, and I fought the High Council so that I didn't have to marry you because that is how important she is to me. Don't you dare tell me that I am trying to escape my duties as King! I took that mantle for duties' sake!"</p>
      <p>"What's so special about her?" Miread changed subjects. "Money? Land? Her skills in bed? Because I promise that I can offer you all of that and more."</p>
      <p>"If that's what I wanted, I would still marry someone other than you." He flexed his fingers, sparks of magic appearing. "I never wanted you, you were forced upon me. You could never hold a candle to Sarah." His nostrils flared and his eyes dark.</p>
      <p>"Good thing I saved you, isn't it, Sarah?" She held up a letter between her fingers, one the letters from Sarah to Jareth. "Saved you from your <em>Dearest Jareth</em>, didn't I?" She opened up the letter to read what Sarah addressed to him.</p>
      <p>Sarah said nothing. She blanched and felt sicker by the moment.</p>
      <p>Everything she knew about the man she loved was a lie.</p>
      <p>"Addressed to Jareth Quinn? Oh dear, you didn't tell her what your real surname was, didn't you?" She brushed past Jareth, clicking her tongue and walked to Sarah. "His father's surname was Quinn, yes, but when <em>Dearest Jareth </em>took the throne, he had to take the royal family's name on his mother's side, O'Brien. He was always meant to marry me, putting off the date until the High Council demanded that he fulfill his duties as king to provide an heir."</p>
      <p>"How did you get that letter?" Jareth snatched it from her.</p>
      <p>"I have my ways." Miread tilted her chin up.</p>
      <p>Sarah was shaking, her eyes pleading, looking a Jareth. There was a little spark of hope in her that maybe, just maybe, Miread was lying. That this was all some sick joke, that maybe this was another terrible nightmare, that she was to wake up at any moment and continue making her dress or get ready for the most wonderful day of her life.</p>
      <p>Jareth turned to her, no longer caring about Miread. "Sarah-"</p>
      <p>"Is this true?" She asked, every bit of her breaking to pieces. "Please tell me the truth."</p>
      <p>When he hung his head in shame, she put her hand to her mouth.</p>
      <p>Nothing felt real anymore. The world felt like a fog, enveloping around her, getting thicker by the moment as it suffocated her.</p>
      <p>"Yes, I am the Goblin King. And Miread has been formally betrothed to me." He held his hands to the front, watching his love as her tears fell and her face turning green.</p>
      <p>She turned around and vomited on the side of the road.</p>
      <p>"Don't forget that you were the one to sign the contract." Miread reminded Jareth, false sweetness laced in her voice. "Insane to think that you would choose a weakling like her over me."</p>
      <p>Jareth ignored her, going to Sarah. "Love, let me help you."</p>
      <p>"KEEP YOUR DAMNED HANDS OFF OF ME!" Sarah pushed him away. She felt sick again, throwing up some more. "Don't call me Love anymore! I trusted you, against my better judgement." She cried, her face swollen from tears. "I love you. And you deceived me in return."</p>
      <p>It all made sense now. She never dreamed about the goblins, they were actually there because they were following their King. He was gone because he was negotiating with the High Council himself as the Goblin King.</p>
      <p>The times he left Aster Hall suddenly was because of Wished Away children that he had to take care of.</p>
      <p>She remembered reading that certain fae had talismans to give them more magic if they had a position of authority. That was what his amulet was. That was why he was angry about her questions.</p>
      <p>She had never given her heart so truly or so freely to anyone. She had trusted him to take good care of it, giving him the benefit of the doubt and letting go to certain things that bothered her like the whole rushed wedding.</p>
      <p>Like the naive young woman that she was, she believed him.</p>
      <p>How could someone who treated her so well betray her in such a cruel fashion?</p>
      <p>Taking the engagement ring off her finger, she threw it at his chest, screaming as she ran back to Aster Hall.</p>
      <p>Miread watched with amusement in the background.</p>
      <p>Jareth turned to her, his blue eyes glowing and his teeth barred in fury.</p>
      <p>For the first time, Miread felt afraid of him. She backed up, her guards surrounding her.</p>
      <p>"I command that you leave this place at once." He put his hands behind his back, restraining himself from choking her to death.</p>
      <p>She was about to make some snide remark when he held up a crystal. "As the sovereign of this land, I remind you that you are under my jurisdiction. If you won't go, I will send you myself. And I promise you, I will not make the trip pleasant in the least bit."</p>
      <p>Miread chewed the inside of her cheek and gave him one last glare before transporting away.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Agatha watched Sarah walk in. Or rather, sulked in.</p>
      <p>Oh no. That can't be good. Not when it's her wedding day.</p>
      <p>She and Edith had gotten Adelaide to her room, waiting a bit to see if Jareth and Sarah would need backup before sending help.</p>
      <p>"Miss Sarah, are you alright?" Edith asked her.</p>
      <p>Sarah turned on her heel. Her makeup a mess from her tears and her hair askew with her veil. "No, I am not. Please, let me go rest."</p>
      <p>She didn't even know why she came in the house. Everything here reminded her of <em>him</em>. Of the times they sat on the couch talking with his arm around her. Of the times they played cards and shared stolen kisses. Of the time he found her wandering at night and made sure she was safe in bed, soothing her.</p>
      <p>"We have food for you, at least come eat." Agatha implored her. "Maybe some tea?"</p>
      <p>Sarah laughed without humor. The idea of eating was impossible for her.</p>
      <p>The two women looked at each other with alarm. "What happened?" Agatha asked her.</p>
      <p>She turned her head sharply at the bottom of the stairs. "Go ask your beloved Master if you want to know so badly."</p>
      <p>Not waiting for an answer, she practically tore the laces apart with her hands while running up the stairs.</p>
      <p>How was it that a few hours ago, she thought of this dress as a wonderful beginning? As a symbol of love and of unity? Even her skin felt like it was being burned by every brush of the fabric.</p>
      <p>She refused to get help out of it. Instead, she grabbed the front and ripped it opened, not caring that she was destroying the expensive dress.</p>
      <p>She threw it on the floor. Crumbled, kicked around, and torn.</p>
      <p>Just like her heart.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>She packed the belongings she had from before she came to this home, along with the presents from Adelaide and the rest of the household. Certainly not anything <em>he</em> had given her.</p>
      <p>She walked downstairs and saw a figure in the sitting room by the fire. She could only see his blond mane reflecting the fire's light.</p>
      <p>She had been expecting him, but was determined to keep walking to the front door.</p>
      <p>"You would leave without saying goodbye to me?"</p>
      <p>Suddenly, the door seemed to be a million miles away. She still couldn't keep walking forward, her body stayed still, her feet refusing to move until her ears could hear what else he wanted to say.</p>
      <p>Standing up, Jareth turned to face her.</p>
      <p>He had also been crying.</p>
      <p>Her resolve almost broke.</p>
      <p>Almost.</p>
      <p>"Please, Sarah." He clasped his hands in front, palms up to show sincerity and innocence. "Please don't go."</p>
      <p>She didn't respond with her words, but her eyes told him that she still loved him too.</p>
      <p>He got to his knees in front of her. "I need you, Sarah. If you go away from me, I fear I will rot in despair. Whatever you want, I will give it to you." He swallowed thickly. "I can reorder time. I will give you any riches you want. I will even give up my crown and run away with you, to live under the stars and love you for all of forever. Just please, don't leave me."</p>
      <p>Such a proclamation would surely touch the heart of any person who hears them.</p>
      <p>Sarah let her tears fall. She wanted him to see the pain he caused her. When she spoke, her voice shook a little but was as strong as waves of the sea. "If you really knew me, you would know that I have asked you all that I desired. I don't need riches. I needed love and honesty, something you didn't give. You lied to me. How do I believe anything you say now? How do I not know that your love is real if you kept something so significant from me?"</p>
      <p>"Technically, you can think of my words as me referring to my position as king." He said, although his heart wasn't in it.</p>
      <p>Sarah scoffed. "Still making excuses, aren't you? You asked me to <em>please trust</em> you, and I did so with my entire heart. You didn't lie with your lips,<em> Goblin King</em>, but you absolutely lied with your heart."</p>
      <p>He winced at the use of his title. "Miread was forced upon me by the High Court. I don't want her. Never had. Never will. I only wanted you. I hoped that by marrying you before anyone realized it, they will leave me alone. That's why I wanted to go to Estella, so that we could get married in secret, not really breaking any treaties as you and I would have been married under the authority of your sovereign and not mine."</p>
      <p>"And you didn't think of telling me?" Her voice was shrill. "Not only did you do that, you didn't tell me that you are the sovereign of the very soil of which I stand upon! You don't think as your wife, I should know this? You feel resentment because you were forced to be King, but were going to do the exact same thing to me by making me queen without telling me. You don't think that I feel, that I hurt, that I have as much emotion and turmoil as you would about this very situation?"</p>
      <p>"You would have been too stubborn and refused. I am more experienced and you should trust me! In this instance, I was going to ask you for forgiveness rather than your permission."</p>
      <p>"That's even more of a reason to tell me!" She couldn't believe him. "All you've done is take advantage of my naivety and openness with you."</p>
      <p>"I've waited for you to come out on your own time to come downstairs instead of going to your room. I was being generous-"</p>
      <p>"Generous? Oh that word again!" She exclaimed, dropping the suitcase to use that hand to dramatically place upon her forehead, mock fainting. "Waiting for me to come out would be the bare minimum! And telling me who you really are before participating in a marriage ceremony is also the bare minimum!"</p>
      <p>"Try to see it as I do, Sarah." His tone still pleading. "Maybe what I did was wrong-"</p>
      <p>"It was <em>definitely</em> wrong. Make no mistake about it."</p>
      <p>"Fine, but you must understand that I have lived a life full of solitude. Of a life where I am forced to be king. My parents passed over the crown when my grandmother died, wanting the status but not the responsibility."</p>
      <p>Conscientious of the fact that there were others in this house, his voice dropped to a whisper. "As the parents of a king, they have their perks while I was thrown into a situation that I was far from ready for. I only took it because it would have been passed onto Adeline, my dear sister, who was even less prepared than I but would have done so as her duty. I did this for her. I care for my subjects, but it was still forced. I take children from families who often hate them. They are, more times than not, beaten black and blue or malnourished as the parents wish for them to have a better life here than Above. Imagine what that does to the soul of a man."</p>
      <p>He walked on his knees as he spoke, not caring if he looked ridiculous or not. Directly in front of her, he continued his speech.</p>
      <p>"You are, for the first time in my life, someone who chose to love and desire me exactly for who I am. Someone who doesn't see my crown and title but for me as Jareth. Who accepts my faults and is stubborn but in the best ways. You make me a better man, Sarah. You make every single day worth it, Precious, and you have remind me how much life has offer. I don't want to go through it unless I am sharing it with you. And in return, I love you for who you are."</p>
      <p>He reached forward, holding her waist and pressing his forehead to the front of her body, sobbing.</p>
      <p>"Don't leave me." He cried. "I know I have wronged you. I shouldn't have deceived you. I should have appealed to your good nature, your kind heart and open mind. Please, just give me the chance to be better. I will turn the world upside down. I will starve and exhaust myself for your love. I will be your slave if you asked it of me! I can't live without you... or within you..."</p>
      <p>And he fell to the floor, gathering up the hem of her dress and cried at her feet.</p>
      <p>Sarah yanked her dress from him, her heart breaking in two when he reached out but didn't go any farther to catch her. His cries turned to hiccoughs.</p>
      <p>How could such a beautiful creature be undone by her?</p>
      <p>Of his affection, she had no question for.</p>
      <p>But love?</p>
      <p>Could this truly be love, if he was so deceiving and cruel to her? Or was this an act?</p>
      <p>Either way, she could not stay any longer. It was too late for them now.</p>
      <p>Her hand touched the door knob, suitcase in her hand again. She turned back one last time. "Don't mistake me, Jareth. I love you to the moon and back. I would die for you, even now." She shuddered. "But, I refuse to stay with someone who does not respect me as his equal. I will not accept your love without respect for my person or a reason to trust you. You think that because you are older than me, more experienced, and of a higher status than I that you can make decisions involving my life without my consent, that I will just let you in the name of love, especially when you have already broken that sacred trust. You could not be more wrong. As I've said, I wouldn't know if you mean it or go back to deceiving me." She angrily wipes the tears off her face, scattering it to the floor. "You have no power over me."</p>
      <p>She slammed the door shut.</p>
      <p>Thank god the wind drowned out his screams of wretched agony, or she would have turned back in a heartbeat.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The scenes from Sarah coming back to Aster Hall to the end was the first thing I wrote for this story. It came out of my head one day and I realized "this needs to be a story."</p><p>For reference, Miread to me looks like Morgana from the show Merlin (Katie McGrath is the name of the actress) in case anyone was curious, but really, Miread can look however you'd want her to look :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"I can live alone, if self-respect, and circumstances require me so to do. I need not sell my soul to buy bliss. I have an inward treasure born with me, which can keep me alive if all extraneous delights should be withheld, or offered only at a price I cannot afford to give."</em>
    </p>
    <div>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span class="u">The Kingdom of Estella, Aunt Vicky's Home</span>
      </p>
      <p>The last thing Sarah wanted was to go to Aunt Vicky's to say that she needed a place to stay and to explain that she had broken off the wedding with the master of the house that she had been staying at.</p>
      <p>"Sarah!" Toby ran to her. "Why are you late? Why aren't you wearing your wedding dress?"</p>
      <p>Forget Aunt Vicky. Telling Toby was going to be the most difficult.</p>
      <p>She hugged him, tears in her eyes again. She was sick of crying. Her nose was plugged, her face burned from the salt of her tears, and she was exhausted.</p>
      <p>And that didn't even cover the heartbreak that filled the depths of her very soul.</p>
      <p>"Why do you have your suitcase? Is your wedding dress in there?" Toby asked her.</p>
      <p>Sarah put both hands on his shoulders. "Toby, Jareth and I are not getting married."</p>
      <p>"Will you get married tomorrow?"</p>
      <p>She shook her head. This was harder than she thought it was going to be. "No, we are never getting married."</p>
      <p>Saying the words out loud was more painful than she thought they would be.</p>
      <p>"But, I like Jareth." He started to cry.</p>
      <p>Sarah held him "Shh, I know." She kissed his forehead. "Are you mad at me?"</p>
      <p>"I don't know." He said. "I know that I'm sad."</p>
      <p>"Me too, Toby. Me too."</p>
      <p>"Why aren't you marrying him?"</p>
      <p>"There's a lot of secrets that he has. And it's not good in a marriage." She settled.</p>
      <p>"What kind of secrets?"</p>
      <p>"I don't even know them all." Sarah shrugged, which was true. "But everything will be alright."</p>
      <p>That's what she tried to tell herself anyway. She didn't truly believe it, but she had to try. She had been alone before. She had a life before she met Jareth, surely, she could thrive again.</p>
      <p>One thing was for sure, she could not love another. Maybe she was being dramatic because others have fallen in love after finding the person that they considered the love of their lives, but she had no interest in that right now.</p>
      <p>She thought back to the confrontation with him and Miread. What he did to her was wrong. He should have told her who he was, should have let her in. She would have understood, would have listened to him.</p>
      <p>It was not his position as king or his forced betrothal to Miread that pushed her away from him, but rather, the lie itself and his arrogance where he felt could decide her fate without her consent that made her leave.</p>
      <p>Because of this, she couldn't be sure of how many other secrets he had kept from her.</p>
      <p>She did not intend to love him. Did not want to love him, but the pull was too strong. In her heart of hearts, she knew that he did love her back, for it would be easier to cast him out of her mind if that was the case.</p>
      <p>If she needed to live alone, to find her own bliss, then she would do it. She did not need him, she would only accept him because she wanted him. She would not stoop to lower her standards to take him as hers. She had her own independent will, even from a young age. Her status, her lack of title and money would not make her be so desperate as to choose a man who who did not treat her as her equal.</p>
      <p>All the same, she had to pity Jareth. He really did become a better man, he really did learn to accept his mistakes even as they bantered and argued. It was not his fault that he had to be the king, that his hand was forced to marry Miread. He cared very much for the people in his household and was kind. He had expressed to her once that during his philandering lifestyle, he realized how little he truly enjoyed it. He got attention and admirers, but what was that besides something superficial? He would take his pleasure and chase the next shiny opportunity, never truly feeling happy.</p>
      <p>When his sister married, her husband's family was warm and friendly, showing Jareth how happy he could really be. How he longed for a companion who loved him as he was.</p>
      <p>He had been a coward for lying to her and being arrogant, but she could not fault him in anything else in his life. If he had told her truth, had respected her as his equal to make a clear decision in their life, then she would have stayed.</p>
      <p>She had been disrespected by Aunt Vicky and her whole house. She would not allow her husband to do the same to her, and for him to not only think that she would allow it but to treat any woman that way was despicable. If she stayed and forgave him, he may do it again, consciously or even subconsciously tempted to actually taking advantage of her kindness all over again.</p>
      <p>Besides, he despised the fact that he was forced to be Goblin King. And he was about to do the same to her, making her his Queen without so much as a mention of the position.</p>
      <p>Well, it did not matter now. She was sure that soon, she would read in the papers that the Goblin King was to have a new bride. That day should be freeing for her and should finally break away the last chain of hope that he had over her.</p>
      <p>And yet, it did not bring her much comfort. She knew that he detested that woman, the pain in his eyes said everything. She wished she could help, but how could a lowly human like her help him with political affairs?</p>
      <p>She hoped that he could get along with Miread or find some happiness elsewhere, for she would not go back to him as a mistress. Sarah was worth so much more than that. Some may say that her pride would be her downfall, but clearly, her tendency to refuse to read between the lines and to give others the benefit of the doubt over and over was her downfall.</p>
      <p>And then there was Adelaide. She desperately wanted to say goodbye to her, but decided not to in the end. What would she even say to her? That her uncle was a king? What if Adelaide felt guilt over that? What if Sarah caused a rift between the young girl and Jareth? She couldn't do that to them.</p>
      <p>Better for her to be the villain in this story than Jareth if it came to that.</p>
      <p>As expected, Aunt Vicky gave thinly veiled insults disguised as condolences to her failed wedding. Sarah didn't betray who Jareth truly was, just said that he kept secrets from her just as she told Toby.</p>
      <p>"Well, you're out of work. That's what happens when you mess around with your employer." Aunt Vicky shook her head in fake pity.</p>
      <p>Sarah didn't respond. She was honestly so hurt by Jareth that Aunt Vicky could do nothing to make her feel worse. "Might I stay here a while until I am back on my feet?"</p>
      <p>"I don't know, Sarah. You know how difficult it is to keep another mouth fed."</p>
      <p>That was a load of hogwash. All she needed was to give Sarah a room, she could pay for her own meals. When she was young, she did this by working for them on top of her other jobs. Aunt Vicky only said this to make her feel guilty.</p>
      <p>But, she needed a place to stay and she was willing to play the game with this treacherous woman. "Give me two weeks. I will leave by then. Just a place to sleep and food that I will pay for myself."</p>
      <p>Aunt Vicky put her hand to her chin, as if in thought. Sarah knew that she already made her decision, she just wanted her to feel nervous.</p>
      <p>"Two weeks, Sarah. Then you're on your own after that."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The Goblin Kingdom</p>
      <p>Jareth sulked around the castle, not even in the mood to kick goblins.</p>
      <p>He hated sulking. He was supposed to be fearless, supposed to be the person most respected in the room.</p>
      <p>It all came down to Sarah. He was vulnerable with her, concerned for her well-being and her opinions of him, not anyone else. No one mattered more to him than her and Adelaide.</p>
      <p>She was so wonderful. And yet, could be so cruel. Just as he could be.</p>
      <p>He replayed their last conversation. Her eyes were broken but ever so cruel, casting him out of her sight, as if he didn't matter.</p>
      <p>No, that wasn't true. He knew that he did, for she would not have been so hurt if he meant nothing to her.</p>
      <p>"Your Majesty." A goblin came into his study and bowed. "The Princess of Efrela is here."</p>
      <p>Miread walked into his study. She scowled a little at him, for he didn't rise to greet her as a gentleman and a king should. "I have this for you."</p>
      <p>She put an envelope on his desk.</p>
      <p>Jareth raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"</p>
      <p>"Open it and you'll find out." She tilted her chin up.</p>
      <p>The image of Sarah tilting her chin up and pretending to be one The Chins crossed his mind. Her impression of them left him in stitches, making him both wanting to laugh and cry at the thought.</p>
      <p>Her kind smile and sharp mind was a treasure to him. And, because of his own stupidity, he lost her forever.</p>
      <p>He would give anything to see her imitate Miread's arrogance at this very moment.</p>
      <p>Not changing his expression, he took the envelope and opened it. He took once glance at the contract and put it back on the desk. "What of it?"</p>
      <p>"The High Council wants to meet with you in the throne room to discuss our marriage." She said just as coldly as he. "Won't you go with me?"</p>
      <p>He rolled a crystal in his hand, rolling it onto his foot that was on his desk, balancing it there. "I will go when it is time, but I am not walking with you."</p>
      <p>"The High Council-"</p>
      <p>"Can shove a durian up their asses for all I care." He snapped at her, knowing full well that it would mean nothing as she would not know about the infamous Aboveground fruit. "This is <em>my</em> home. <em>My</em> kingdom. Anyone who dares to say another word to insult me will be punished."</p>
      <p>"I am your future bride, you can't treat me this way. Besides, I am a princess of my own right." She folded her arms as a sort of power move, but Jareth thought that she looked like a petulant child.</p>
      <p>"Four words for you, <em>Your Royal Highness</em>." He said with mocking bitterness. "I. Do. Not. Care."</p>
      <p>Miread's bottom lip trembled in anger. Huffing at him, she turned her heel and left his study.</p>
      <p>Jareth made a note to ask for the strongest wine from the castle cellars when the meeting was over.</p>
      <p>He was going to need it.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Appearing in the throne room, Jareth stood tall and proud in his dark armor. With each step, he radiated majesty and power onto everyone in the room.</p>
      <p>There was no question. Even if the High Council had more power than he in the Underground, he would no longer allow them to bully him in the land that he ruled.</p>
      <p>"King Jareth." One High Councilman greeted him.</p>
      <p>Jareth just gave a polite bow to them and walked to his throne. The thirteen members of the High Council formed a semicircle around him with Miread standing directly in front of them.</p>
      <p>"We have some things that we must say before the marriage can be scheduled."</p>
      <p>They drawled on about trade agreements and other things. No one truly wanted to marry into the Goblin Kingdom, being far away from most magical kingdoms. However, there was much power to be held here. The Goblin Kingdom had a bargaining chip in the form of children, something Jareth hated. He loved placing them with loving families. However, he had to put royal and other aristocratic families as a priority because of an ancient contract from years ago, bumping them to the top of the list every single time. Humans in the Underground did not conceive as easily as Aboveground humans as a result of immortality. However, they fared better than fae, elven, and other magical races.</p>
      <p>The reason that many nobles wanted Wished-Away children to adopt was to marry them into other families to barter for money and power. It was sickening, and it reminded Jareth of how his own parents passed over the throne and forced him to be king just so they could have the prestige without actually doing the work.</p>
      <p>Miread, as his wife, would have power to barter with other nobles and royals, to get money and riches, free passes to go anywhere and enjoy any riches if she married into a position that could give them heirs.</p>
      <p>Just another reason to detest her.</p>
      <p>"If you would please abide by these trade rules and other parts of the contract, we ask that you sign the marriage contract." A Councilwoman handed a scroll to a goblin to hand to Jareth. "We also ask that you amend your engagement contract, as you have signed with your former surname, Quinn, instead of your royal name, O'Brien. Because you signed it with the wrong name, that contract is not valid."</p>
      <p>Another stupid thing, the contracts. He only signed the engagement contract to get them off his back long enough to escape to Aster Hall to marry Sarah. Why the hell did there have to be an engagement AND a marriage contract? Wasn't one enough?</p>
      <p>Jareth took the scroll and opened it.</p>
      <p>On the bottom, Miread's name was neatly signed.</p>
      <p>He used his magic to make the scroll float in the air. A goblin next to him had a quill and a bottle of ink on a pillow.</p>
      <p>He looked over the scroll at the waiting High Council and at Miread, who looked like she just won already. With the calmest disposition possible, Jareth grabbed the top of the scroll with both hands and rent it in two.</p>
      <p>There was no audible gasp, but everyone in the room either inhaled sharply or their eyes widened at his blatant refusal. No one had dared to defy the High Council like this since King Brien, the Goblin King who married the first ever Labyrinth Champion.</p>
      <p>Staring right into Miread's eyes, he let go of the scrolls, letting them float in the air and snapped his fingers. Each half of the scroll went up in flames.</p>
      <p>"What is the meaning of this?" A High Councilwoman demanded him. "You dare defy us?"</p>
      <p>"I would think that was obvious. I will not bow to you, I will not give in." He crossed one leg over the arm of his throne, not giving a damn about them. "I do not care that you have some arbitrary timeline for me to marry some empty-headed princess who would only serve to leech off these lands and use innocent children as bargaining chips. Oh wait, you don't care about children, I forgot."</p>
      <p>During the months that he had been separated from Sarah, he was careful to not say anything to outright offend them. He would give vague excuses and entertain them in parties. Now that he did not have Sarah's touch, her smile, or her love to return to, he did not have a reason to keep up his polite behavior in front of these despicable people.</p>
      <p>"Do you seek to be removed from the throne, Goblin King?" A different council member asked him.</p>
      <p>Jareth laughed hollowly. As if that was a good way to convince him. He was only king to save his sister from that fate but he stayed king because he cared deeply for his subjects.</p>
      <p>"You sure you want to remove me?" He challenged back. "The next person in line is my distant cousin Arthur, who is more human than fae and has almost no magic."</p>
      <p>They would not want his cousin to be king. He would not be able to control the goblins as Jareth did. They did not know of Adelaide's existence, or they would have taken her, a young girl who could be shaped into the perfect Goblin Queen for them.</p>
      <p>Adelaide herself did not know that she was his true heir. When his sister, Adeline, gave birth to Adelaide, she and her husband Gerard asked Jareth to keep her a secret. Adelaide was known among Gerard's social circles but not known of her true ties to the throne. This was to protect her as well as to help her grow up more normal than she otherwise would.</p>
      <p>He stood before them. "Leave my kingdom. You have two hours to gather your things."</p>
      <p>"You will regret this." One of them said. "You have made the worst mistake of your life."</p>
      <p>He laughed, shocking them all. They did not see his true heartache, otherwise they would understand why he found the humor in that statement.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span class="u">The Kingdom of Estella, The Castle Beyond The City of Aurora</span>
      </p>
      <p>King Dominic of Estella was having some troubles. His kingdom was on the cusp of a war with the Kingdom of Thalassa unless he acted fast</p>
      <p>His brother, Prince Nolan, was a known philanderer. That in and of itself was not an issue for he was not to be king and Dominic had his own heir already.</p>
      <p>The problem with this was that Nolan had been accused of the kidnappings, trafficking, rape, torture, and other abhorrent crimes against women. Nolan claimed that he did none of this, that King Fernando of Thalassa was only accusing him of these things because Nolan seduced Queen Larissa, his wife and queen consort to Thalassa.</p>
      <p>Nolan was hiding somewhere in the kingdom, in a place that even Dominic didn't know. Not because he was that good at hiding, but because Dominic refused to actually find his brother, remaining ignorant on purpose.</p>
      <p>Dominic had no idea what to do. Thalassa threatened war if he did not hand Nolan over for him to stand trial.</p>
      <p>He would try to contact Nolan again.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Miread felt the fury in her veins.</p>
      <p>Good. She needed fury.</p>
      <p>The Goblin King shamed her in front of the High Council. He shamed her all the way back to her home without giving her so much as a gold coin as a gift for her time in his kingdom. By not giving her compensation for rejecting the marriage proposal, he was saying that she was not worth a marriage proposal from anyone else.</p>
      <p>For the past few months, she had tried to seduce him. She could not face her family, could not tell them of this Sarah. She would be shamed in her own kingdom! For King Jareth to not only refuse her advances but to call her an empty-headed leech because he was obsessed with some common human girl was far beyond insulting.</p>
      <p>Oh, she would show him how intelligent she was.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"Flirting is a woman's trade, one must keep in practice."</em>
    </p>
    <div>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span class="u">The Kingdom of Estella, Aunt Vicky's Home</span>
      </p>
      <p>One week after Sarah's departure from Aster Hall</p>
      <p>Sarah came back from yet another job rejection. Why was finding work so difficult? Or a place to stay?</p>
      <p>She had a few more applications she sent out and an interview tomorrow. Maybe teaching wasn't a good idea right now anyway as schools were in session and her mind was not in a good place to teach. She supposed that she could go back to being a seamstress for the time being.</p>
      <p>The only good thing about being stressed for work and a place to stay was that it kept her mind off of <em>him</em> for a time. But at night, when she was alone, she sobbed. She could still smell the peach and cinnamon scent on him. She still felt his lips on hers and his embrace around her body. She heard his voice calling to her, as if space and time could not separate her soul from his.</p>
      <p>Her inner thoughts were interrupted by the shuffling of small feet. Looking up, she saw Toby's silhouette in the dark.</p>
      <p>"Sarah?" Toby asked, a shy look on his face.</p>
      <p>Sarah beckoned him over, sitting up and pulling him onto her lap. He should be asleep. "What is it?"</p>
      <p>"Do you still love Jareth?"</p>
      <p>Such an innocent question from an innocent person. It forced Sarah to let go of her pride, to really search the depths of her very soul for the real answer and not one that she would say just to seem strong.</p>
      <p>"Yes, Toby. I do. I still love Jareth with all of my heart."</p>
      <p>"Then why don't you marry him?"</p>
      <p>"Because, my dear brother, there is more to a marriage than just love. There has to be respect and trust. I don't know if Jareth and I have a way of repairing things."</p>
      <p>It wasn't just that. Maybe it was impossible to even be with him due to his position as King. "If there is hope, I would rather not think of it lest I be disappointed when that hope fades."</p>
      <p>"Do you hate him too then?"</p>
      <p>She thought over this again and came with her true answer. "No, I could not. I don't think I will ever hate him. He was a coward, but he did not mean to hurt me, as terrible as his actions were. I still wish him the best and hope for his happiness. Just as I hope for mine."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Where are we now?" Miread asked her lady-in-waiting.</p>
      <p>"Estella, Your Highness." She answered.</p>
      <p>"I know that, you fool." She rolled her eyes. "I mean which city?"</p>
      <p>"Aurora, the capital."</p>
      <p>"Tell me about Estella."</p>
      <p>Her lady recited knowledge about the kingdom, saying who the monarch was and its history. Estella was one of the five kingdoms lead by humans.</p>
      <p>"Any current news?" Miread asked.</p>
      <p>"There is, actually." The lady said. "Prince Nolan, brother to the king, has been accused of kidnappings and other crimes by the kingdom of Thalassa, also a human kingdom. Prince Nolan is meant to stand trial, but his brother, King Dominic, does not want to give him over to Thalassa, claiming that King Fernando was only jealous because Nolan had a sexual relationship with Queen Larissa, his consort."</p>
      <p>"So King Dominic shamed King Fernando by making the news of his queen public? Oh my." Miread found this interesting. "What do the public say?"</p>
      <p>"They are afraid of a war, Your Highness. It is a bit split as to what they think of Prince Nolan's accusation, whether they believe it to be real or not. However, some very loyal subjects to the crown would be happy to go to war, even if it's for a trivial reason."</p>
      <p>Miread mulled this over in her head, a few pieces falling into place. "I would like to visit this King Dominic. At least we can be lavished with gifts and presents from them so we do not shame my Royal Parents even more. The Goblin King has shamed me and Efrela enough."</p>
      <p>Her lady raised her eyebrow, her expression asking Miread to elaborate, but she would not. She found that it was better to stay too quiet than to reveal too much. She would not allow others except her most trusted guards to know that the Goblin King had refused for her hand in favor of a common human woman.</p>
      <p>As expected, the castle was in a frenzy but happy to have a fae royal as a visitor. Most fae royals would meet with the human royals in certain parties and celebrations, not on a random visit.</p>
      <p>King Dominic came to greet Princess Miread. He was a handsome man, with dark eyes and dashing dark hair. "Your Royal Highness, to what do I owe this pleasure?"</p>
      <p>"I was traveling through Estella from the Goblin Kingdom on official business, having realized that I had never met its monarch." She held her hand out for him to kiss. "It's a beautiful kingdom even in winter."</p>
      <p>"I'm glad you find it so. It is even more beautiful in the spring and summer." As expected, he couldn't stop staring at her, enchanted by her beauty. "I must apologize for the queen's absence. She has gone back to her home country with our heir, wanting to spend time by the warm ocean rather than the bitter cold here."</p>
      <p>"That is really too bad, but it is nothing for you to apologize for." Miread said politely.</p>
      <p>"Would you like a tour of the castle?" He offered her. "It may not be as spectacular as what you're used to."</p>
      <p>"I would, only if you lead the tour." She brushed her arm against his.</p>
      <p>Dominic turned his head sideways, examining her. She was a flirty thing, and a princess at that. He wasn't used to such blatant moves, but he wasn't going to complain that a foreign, fae princess was giving him her full attention.</p>
      <p>Throughout the tour, he and Miread chatted freely. He delighted in her rapt attention to him showing off his home.</p>
      <p>They chatted all the way until evening. "Princess, it is a wonder that you are not married yet. There is surely not a man who would not desire you."</p>
      <p>Miread puckered her lips out, looking disappointed. "Well, I suppose that the Goblin King is one of those men."</p>
      <p>Dominic's eyes darkened. "Is that so? He is a fool." Dominic moved a bit closer to her, daring to put a hand on her knee. "What a beautiful, intelligent, charming woman you are, Princess."</p>
      <p>"You can call me Miread, Your Majesty." Miread leaned closer, her hand on his.</p>
      <p>His eyes dropped to her lips. "Well, Miread, you are wonderful company. He doesn't know what he is missing."</p>
      <p>"You know, he didn't even try to kiss me or touch me in any way." She took her free hand, sliding her thumb from the back of his jaw to the front, brushing against his bottom lip. "I began to wonder if there was something wrong with me."</p>
      <p>"I assure you," He tilted her chin up. "You are perfection."</p>
      <p>He claimed her lips, pushing her back on the couch. Miread ground her hips to his, feeling him growing harder by the moment. He hastily undid her dress and marveled at her body.</p>
      <p>Miread sat up and shrugged the rest of her dress off, clearly proud of her body. Everything about her spurred his carnal instincts.</p>
      <p>"Tell me, Dominic." She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, licking him from collarbone to cheek. "Have you been with a fae before?"</p>
      <p>For Dominic, it had been too long since he had been intimate with anyone. The true reason his wife went to stay in her home country was because of their marital problems.</p>
      <p>By the gods, he needed this. Needed the attention. Needed to satisfy the aching need in his cock.</p>
      <p>"I have, in my youth." He watched as Miread, clad in only her underwear, starting to touch her body for him. Her hands slid down the sides of her body, swaying left and right. Her smooth skin and feminine curves made his mouth water.</p>
      <p>She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.</p>
      <p>She got off of him and stood next to the couch. "Your chambers are in that room, am I correct?"</p>
      <p>Dominic stood up and lifted her in his arms. He kicked the door open and set her on the bed, still kissing her. His hands greedily touched her all over in a possessive, lustful manner. Miread slid to the back of the bed, caged in by him.</p>
      <p>"Where are you going?" He licked and bit her neck, hard enough to leave a mark.</p>
      <p>"Nowhere." She gasped at the bite, goosebumps traveling all over her body. She moaned his name, causing him to harden completely.</p>
      <p>He paused long enough to take his clothes off, nearly ripping them in his eagerness. When he was completely naked, he grabbed his cock with one hand, pumping it up and down. Miread bit her bottom lip, her eyes hungry for him.</p>
      <p>With his other hand, he reached down her panties and felt her. "Oh yes." He hissed, feeling her wetness.</p>
      <p>She was surely sent from the gods, a blessing and reward for all the troubles in his kingdom. Who was he to refuse such a gift?</p>
      <p>Taking his finger out of her, he made a show of tasting her. He wanted her to see his possessiveness, see how much he desired her.</p>
      <p>Miread pinched her nipples in response, her own lust making her needy.</p>
      <p>"Turn around." He commanded her.</p>
      <p>She did as told, her ass in the air, wiggling enticingly for him.</p>
      <p>He pulled her panties to her knees, his hands gripping her hips. He entered her slowly at first, but when she arched her back, he slammed all the way in.</p>
      <p>There was nothing on his mind except to reach his climax. He growled and let his lust overtake him. Every thrust was of him claiming her, demanding that nothing else was to fill her mind but him.</p>
      <p>"Dominic!" Miread cried out.</p>
      <p>He felt the pull on his cock, leaning over her with a loud groan. He filled her cunt, satisfied when he saw her collapse from the exertion.</p>
      <p>After cleaning up their mess, Dominic pulled her body to him and fell asleep, both naked.</p>
      <p>However, Miread did not sleep. She pried herself out of his embrace as soon as she was sure he was asleep and laid next to him.</p>
      <p>There was power in sex. Power in seduction. He was already entranced by her and she was going to use it to her advantage. Use him for her pleasure. Use him for her gain.</p>
      <p>This night was all about him, so she was still left with a need. Spreading her legs, her mind filled with images of sex and of power. Her fingers penetrated her deep, lubricating her clitoris, her hips gyrating.</p>
      <p>She climaxed at the image of Dominic bowing at her feet.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Mmm, good morning." Miread kissed Dominic, sliding her hand down his chest.</p>
      <p>Dominic licked his lips, pushing his tongue farther down her throat. Last night had been a welcome distraction, a night full of pleasure that he never got to have anymore.</p>
      <p>"What do you want me to do to you now?" She threw her dark, curly hair back, biting her lips.</p>
      <p>Dominic brought her head to his erection. He has been nervous the night before, but now he was ready. "Suck me, Miread."</p>
      <p>When her lips traveled down to his cock, he couldn't take it anymore. Her obedient and eager manner was what he wanted. He needed her all the time, and was prepared to keep her in his life for as long as he could. The human courtesans from the past were not enough to satisfy him, but Miread was.</p>
      <p>For the next few days, he entertained her with parties, admirers, all kinds of wonderful things to keep her there. During these parties, Miread would beckon him in the middle of it all to have sex. When they would go back to the party, everyone knew exactly what they were up to, their clothing and hair in disarray, their hands all over the other person's body. Sometimes, Miread would sit in his lap suggestively, driving any other female contenders away. Her possessiveness and jealousy made Dominic desire her even more.</p>
      <p>During one of the times Miread disappeared to a secret location, Dominic could not find her. He assumed that she was playing with him, as she often did. She would usually leave clues for him, the anticipation driving him mad until he was able to join his body with hers.</p>
      <p>However, this night, he found no note. No letter from her. It was as if she had disappeared, not caring for him or about him. He was prepared to drink, broken and humiliated until he received notice from the head of his guards to go to his chambers.</p>
      <p>Going in, he found Miread on his bed, naked with only a robe around her. Her eyes were frightened like a deer being caught during a hunt. She opened her arms to him and he embraced her, vowing to do anything for her.</p>
      <p>"What has happened?" He asked his princess, kissing her cheek lovingly. "Are you hurt? They told me that you refuse to talk to anyone."</p>
      <p>"A little hurt, nothing serious." She gasped into his neck, holding onto him like he was her very life. "Oh, Dominic, I am so glad to have you. I trust no one, just you."</p>
      <p>He felt a surge of pride within him. He knew that it was wrong to feel this way when she was so hurt, but he couldn't help it. "Darling, tell me everything."</p>
      <p>He pulled her close as she told him what had transpired.</p>
      <p>"There are intruders here." She whispered to him. "I was going to my rooms to get dressed. For you." She placed her hand on his chest and pulled on his shirt, trying to be as close to him as possible. "At that moment, someone kidnapped me. The person must have been human, because I was able to overcome them, but not before taking this."</p>
      <p>She produced a piece of cloth to him.</p>
      <p>Dominic held it up, his face furious.</p>
      <p>On the piece of torn cloth was the symbol of the Kingdom of Thalassa.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Your Majesty, let's not be hasty." Benjamin, his advisor, said to King Dominic. "We haven't conducted any searches for the attacker. Princess Miread could also be in shock, memories can be inaccurate-"</p>
      <p>"I will take her word for it." He marched to his study. "Someone has attacked her, someone from Thalassa! They want a war? I will give them a war! How dare they attack Miread? No one is to touch her without her or my permission!"</p>
      <p>"Sire, please. They may not even be from Thalassa, it may be someone who wants to start a war with them."</p>
      <p>"Princess Miread heard their accents and produced them accurately."</p>
      <p>"She is also a princess, she is supposed to recognize people of different nations. And, who's to say that someone didn't fake a Thalassan accent?" Benjamin crossed Dominic, standing in front of the King's study. "Are you sure you aren't blind by your… your..."</p>
      <p>"My what?" Dominic huffed, exasperated.</p>
      <p>"Your affections for the fae princess." Benjamin finished.</p>
      <p>The moment Benjamin stopped talking, he knew that he made a mistake. Dominic had a calm aura of anger surrounding him, making the advisor shrink back.</p>
      <p>"You dare accuse me of leading with my emotions? You accuse her of lying?"</p>
      <p>"No! Sire-"</p>
      <p>"You are dismissed from my service, Benjamin." Dominic waved his hand. "Make sure that your belongings are out of the castle before the end of the day."</p>
      <p>Benjamin couldn't even breathe. Just like that? He was dismissed from the King's service? What would his family do? Where would they live? How would he find a new career now that he had been sacked from one of the highest positions in the kingdom?</p>
      <p>"Get out of my sight." Dominic pushed past him into his study.</p>
      <p>Later that night, Dominic found Miread in his bed, unable to sleep.</p>
      <p>"What is it, dear?" He kissed her neck, hoping to take the pain and fear away from her.</p>
      <p>"You started a war on my behalf." She caressed his thigh. "I have never met a man who was willing to do so much for my honor."</p>
      <p>"A woman like you deserves to be avenged." He kissed her hand. "I would do anything for you, Miread."</p>
      <p>They had sex once more, Dominic's hand on her breast when he fell asleep.</p>
      <p>Miread was delighted in seeing Dominic look a bit upset when she mentioned the Goblin King when she first arrived. Jealousy was a powerful emotion, one that has brought down the greatest empires and the greatest of beings.</p>
      <p>Amazing how easy it was to fool men like him into thinking that he was in charge, when really, she was the one who had him in the palm of her hand. He thought that because he used her body and captured her attention during sex that this meant that she would be submissive to him in political or social matters.</p>
      <p>Through sex alone, she already ensured that this weakling would do whatever she wanted.</p>
      <p>She didn't even have to do anything. All she had to do was to make him want to please her in any way possible.</p>
      <p>Including starting a war. She reminded herself that she needed to thank her guards for finding a Thalassan Soldier's uniform to use to stage her kidnapping.</p>
      <p>The Goblin King had taken her birthright from her. Now, she would take away the woman who had stood between her and the crown of the Goblin Kingdom.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span class="u">The Kingdom of Estella, Aunt Vicky's Home</span>
      </p>
      <p>Ten days after Sarah's departure from Aster Hall</p>
      <p>Aunt Vicky came in the drawing room where Sarah was writing in her journal. "Sarah, have you found a place to live yet?"</p>
      <p>Sarah shook her head. "No, however, I am hopeful for this one employer-"</p>
      <p>"That doesn't matter now." Aunt Vicky placed a letter on her small table. "This was sent for you."</p>
      <p>Sarah frowned at the opened envelope. Aunt Vicky had no right to open her mail without asking. "What is it?"</p>
      <p>"Read it and you'll know." She smiled.</p>
      <p>Sarah read the contents of the letter. Then again. And again.</p>
      <p>"This can't be real." She felt her heart constrict. "No."</p>
      <p>The letter was a call to war against Thalassa. She, like many other able-bodied young adults, was to leave in a week to the capital where she would be placed in a unit to train to fight the enemy.</p>
      <p>"Did Louise or Catherine get this letter too?" Sarah asked.</p>
      <p>"Ah, worried about them. How kind." She said with the fakest smile Sarah had ever seen. "No, as it is one per household."</p>
      <p>"Then why was I the only one called?" Sarah glared at her.</p>
      <p>Aunt Vicky was aghast. "You accuse me of tampering with this? Oh no darling. I don't choose these. You think too highly of yourself."</p>
      <p>"That means that you've included me as a member of this household. Something you've always done if it was for your benefit but the moment it wasn't, I was forced to work." She stood up, stuffing the letter in her bag.</p>
      <p>"How ungrateful!" Aunt Vicky shrieked. "I have kept a roof over your head, was enough to be generous-"</p>
      <p>"DO NOT SAY THAT WORD!" Sarah snapped back, knocking a chair over. It was so loud that the boys in the other room stopped playing.</p>
      <p>It was bad enough when Jareth said it to her. She will not tolerate another word from Aunt Vicky any longer. "You have treated me less than you would a guest or even an employee of the house. I would know, I was part of a household where I was an equal, where people cared about me. Don't you dare pretend to care about me."</p>
      <p>She walked to the other room. "I will stay one more week, and I will never stay in your home again."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the first time I wrote smut that doesn't involve Sarah and Jareth. It's a bit new for me, especially as they're not even the "good guys," if you will. I hope it turned out okay!</p><p>It's insane when you look back at history and realize how many wars started out of pettiness or a battle of egos. Or out of jealousy and being possessive for sex. Just goes to show that as amazing we humans can be, there are disgusting and ugly sides to us.</p><p>I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far, I look forward to your reviews! Thank you for those who have already done so!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"It is always the way of events in this life… no sooner have you got settled in a pleasant resting place, than a voice calls out to you to rise and move on, for the hour of repose is expired."</em>
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span class="u">The Goblin Kingdom</span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span class="u">Three weeks after Sarah's departure from Aster Hall</span>
      </p>
      <p>"A letter for you, Your Majesty." Theoden, his advisor, handed him a note. "Just came this afternoon."</p>
      <p>Jareth saw that it was from Agatha and nodded. "Thank you, Theoden."</p>
      <p>Theoden bowed and left.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Master Jareth,</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I am have written to say that we have found a new school for Adelaide to attend for the rest of the year.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Jareth glossed over the next details, not caring too much as he knew most of the details already. She was still behind in school, but he had little choice in the matter. If she needed to catch up this summer too, then they'll work on it then.</p>
      <p>He had requested for Adelaide to attend a boarding school for her protection. Miread had seen her, though she did not know who she was. His other letters were safe, and the one that Miread happened to read did not have details of Adelaide as his niece. By putting her in a school and keeping the household members of Aster Hall in the dark of his true position as king, he hoped to keep them and Adelaide safe. He would find a more permanent solution after the school year ended. He may even bring her to the castle to live with him.</p>
      <p>Speaking of Adelaide, his niece was not happy with him at all. She was upset at the loss of Sarah, not just as a governess, but as a potential aunt. His niece demanded an explanation, but he refused to provide why, saying that it was between the two of them. The other members of the household were saddened as well, missing her spirit and her warmth. They did not dare ask him why, they just wished her well and went about their work as they did before she came.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Adelaide has asked for Sarah and Toby. Would you mind writing to her? I am sorry to put this burden on you, Master. Know that we all think of you and care for you. Sarah's things have been left in her room, unless you'd like us to store it instead. If you would like something else to be done, please let us know.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>-Agatha</em>
      </p>
      <p>Jareth realized this was the first time anyone from the household aside from Adelaide mention Sarah directly to him. He sighed, thinking about what it would be like to have her room as is. Like a memorial for the best times of his life. Or hope that she would come back and love him forever.</p>
      <p>He put the letter aside, deciding that he would respond at a different time.</p>
      <p>He walked through the castle, most goblins scurrying away. He had been king long enough to form bonds with them, used to their childish dispositions and they in turn could read some of his emotions too.</p>
      <p>"Kingy?" One little goblin tugged on his cape. "Kingy sad?"</p>
      <p>The other goblins held their breaths. He had been melancholy for weeks now and did not like for them to ask personal questions. Jareth usually had a sharp temper, telling them to leave him alone or to fear the Bog of Eternal Stench.</p>
      <p>However, in that moment, he was struck by the kindness of that little goblin who was concerned for him. It reminded him of Sarah when she approached him with love even when he was at his worst. It gave him some comfort that even if she was gone from him forever, he was still cared for by others.</p>
      <p>He reached down and patted her head. "A little, yes."</p>
      <p>She hugged his leg. "Aww no. Kingy sing Magic Dance?"</p>
      <p>Truly, he was not in the mood to sing Magic Dance, but her little eager face was too adorable to say no to. She grabbed his finger, leading her to the throne room.</p>
      <p>It was a silly song that he had composed himself, singing it to Wished Away children. The song was so bizarre that it stopped their cries and for a moment, helped them to not feel so sad and alone.</p>
      <p>He grabbed one goblin by the collar. "You remind me of the babe!"</p>
      <p>"What babe?" He answered right away.</p>
      <p>"Babe with the power." Jareth threw him into a bunch of other goblins, all of them, including the goblin that was thrown, howled with delight.</p>
      <p>"What power?" The little one who had originally asked him to sing said.</p>
      <p>"Power of voodoo." He manipulated a crystal, turning into a basket. The goblins lined up one by one to get kicked. One of the few things that was better about being here than Aster Hall was how easy it was to use magic. He didn't tire as much because he was free to wear his amulet, powering him.</p>
      <p>"Who do?"</p>
      <p>"You do!"</p>
      <p>"Do what?"</p>
      <p>"Remind me of the babe!"</p>
      <p>They all danced and had a good time, the king and his subjects. Jareth kicked them a few times, allowing them to try to kick each other. Then it got a bit problematic when a few tried to do the same with chickens and others got angry at the abuse of said chickens, so the Goblin King had to be the mediator, lest they start a civil war right in his castle.</p>
      <p>Feeling in higher spirits, he went back to his study, Theoden waiting for him.</p>
      <p>"Any current news?" The King asked, sitting down, although one could hardly call it sitting for he put his legs across the armchair, feeling relaxed in the presence of a friend.</p>
      <p>Theoden nodded. "Yes, Sire, but not good news. We will most likely have to brace for more Wished Aways."</p>
      <p>"What?" Jareth sat up in the correct position, hands clasped on his desk. "What has happened? A war?"</p>
      <p>"Yes. But not one from Above, one from the Underground."</p>
      <p>Jareth chewed the inside of his cheek. "Go on."</p>
      <p>"Thalassa and Estella. Estella has called for one adult per household to fight."</p>
      <p>His heart seemed to drop. He couldn't feel, couldn't breathe.</p>
      <p>One adult per household.</p>
      <p>That means...</p>
      <p>Sarah...</p>
      <p>No!</p>
      <p>"We don't know what exactly has triggered this." Theoden continued. "There's a claim that there may have been an attack on the Estellan Royal Family, but I have not found any sources to really back this up."</p>
      <p>Jareth had been keeping track of the situation between the two kingdoms but had not thought of Sarah in the middle of it until now.</p>
      <p>He was going to be sick.</p>
      <p>"Sire?" Theoden was not expecting the King to be so quiet. Usually he'd leave some commentary on his distaste for war. "Is there something on your mind?"</p>
      <p>"I need to tell them to stop." Jareth said, although mostly to himself.</p>
      <p>"Your Majesty, you know you can't." Theoden said quietly. "There will be lives lost, but as the Goblin King, Lord of the Labyrinth, Guardian of the Two Realms and Wished Aways, you are supposed to be neutral in all wars."</p>
      <p>"I'm well aware." He grabbed a quill and some parchment. "But I must do something. For the children. I shall write to both kings."</p>
      <p>Theoden looked unsure. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"</p>
      <p>"I am remaining neutral, Theoden. I am not taking sides with either nation, just taking the side of the children." Jareth said to him. "Is there anything else I should know?"</p>
      <p>The King's tone was final. There would be no changing his mind, so Theoden stood and bowed. "No, Sire. I just ask that you think carefully about the impact of your letters before sending them."</p>
      <p>"I don't need you to tell me about the power of words." Jareth waved him off. "You are dismissed."</p>
      <p>For Sarah, he would do his best to make the world a better place. A less painful one, so that she and others may live happily in it. He was already on that path, making his own kingdom a thriving place for those who lived in it. Sarah just pushed him to be even more determined to be his best self.</p>
      <p>But even after he sealed each letter, he still felt unease. He worried for Sarah's safety, for her health. It was not his place to anymore, but how could he not worry when he loved her with all his heart?</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Dominic found Miread reclining on his couch, dressed in nothing but jewels that he had gifted her.</p>
      <p>If he wasn't so jealous of the thought of her body being seen by others, he would hire a painter to capture the image of her naked body covered in the gems that he gave her.</p>
      <p>"You look concerned." Miread didn't get up, but she didn't make any more seducing moves at him either. "What is it?"</p>
      <p>Dominic looked at her regretfully, wanting her, but he was too full of rage and confusion to properly fuck her at the moment. Sighing, he handed her a robe. "I need to speak to you and I cannot when you are so distractingly beautiful."</p>
      <p>Miread took the robe, worry etched on her face. "You aren't angry with me, are you?"</p>
      <p>"Oh no," he kissed her, sliding his tongue over her lips to convince her. Before he went further, he placed the letter in her hand. "Read this and you will understand."</p>
      <p>Miread noted the giant <strong>CONFIDENTIAL</strong> marking on the envelope and the broken royal seal from the Goblin Kingdom.</p>
      <p>
        <em>To His Majesty, King Dominic of Estella,</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I write you today as both a man and a king. I implore you to please think of the children and the Wished Aways during this time of war, for they are the innocents who will be hurt and will lose their loved ones. This war will create orphans and will be painful for all involved. On a lesser note, there may be economic downfall between your kingdoms that will further hurt those who live within it. If possible, please amend your disagreements with King Fernando of Thalassa without the use of warfare.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I stand not with or against either side, but rather, as the neutral party who gives an objective look into this situation. I have faith that with your diplomatic skills, you will amend this and save us all from a time of uncertainty, continuing to bring peace and prosperity to the whole Underground.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Most sincerely,</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>His Majesty, King Jareth O'Brien of the Goblins</em>
      </p>
      <p>"He is interfering!" Dominic said once Miread put the letter down. "He claims that he does not stand on either side, but he has an agenda. He knows that when we go to war, then his kingdom stands to lose money due to less trade with them." He huffed.</p>
      <p>"And you came to me, why?" She slid her hand up his back, laying her head on his shoulder.</p>
      <p>"Because I value your opinion. Why do you think he's doing this?" He turned to look at his grey-eyed beauty. "You seem to always have a sharp mind for these things."</p>
      <p>Miread kissed his shoulder. "You flatter me, dear. You have a mind just as sharp as I, even more so really."</p>
      <p>Dominic pulled her onto his lap, her compliments building his confidence. And his ego. "Why, you are full of compliments today, darling. But do you have a theory for his behavior?"</p>
      <p>Miread was deep in thought. When she came up with an answer, she spoke very slowly. "I wonder if he knows that I am here. If he does, how would he feel?"</p>
      <p>Dominic wasn't thrilled with the idea. "Possibly. Jealousy, perhaps?"</p>
      <p>"You know how many fae are. They find themselves superior to humans." She faced him, her hands on his shoulders. "It is possible that he feels strange that you have a princess in your bed that he refused."</p>
      <p>"Too late for him, he didn't see your worth while you were with him for months." Dominic felt glee at the thought that she was in his grasp, that some other king was jealous of him.</p>
      <p>"I admit, I have my own reservations about most humans, but not you, my king." She nibbled his neck, his erection pressing against her core. "I would pay him no heed."</p>
      <p>"I will avenge you, Miread." He flipped them so that she was laying beneath him. "We will strike the Goblin King where it hurts most."</p>
      <p>He expected her to wholeheartedly agree or be a bit noble. He did not expect her to look guilty and upset.</p>
      <p>"I haven't been completely truthful about something, Dominic." She pushed him up, closing her eyes. "I have not lied to you, but I have something that I did not tell you. It is an embarrassment of mine, and I am afraid that you will view me as a lesser person."</p>
      <p>"Miread." He held her in his arms, kissing her neck and giving her more bites, proving his passion for her. "I promise that I will not. You are spectacular. Nothing you can say will make me think less of you. You can trust me, I have told no one of our secrets, of the deepest insecurities of our hearts. Tell me, darling."</p>
      <p>"The true reason the Goblin King rejected me is because he is in love with another woman." She turned to him, an embarrassed look on her face. "He chose a common human woman over me. I saw her with a girl, though I've no idea who that little girl was."</p>
      <p>That part was true. Miread had no idea who that girl was, and when Sarah told the girl to run to the manor behind them, she assumed that the girl was to stay there for refuge.</p>
      <p>Dominic waited for her to continue, surprised that this was it. "You are shamed because of that?"</p>
      <p>"Of course!" She exclaimed. "He chose someone as plain as she over me, a powerful princess. I am deficient. If this spreads, then I will be seen as a weak princess who is less desirable as commoner. The girl may be her daughter even, I don't know. The woman may be a common whore, Dominic, over me."</p>
      <p>"I told you, he is a fool." Dominic undid her robe. "Charmed by someone who most likely gives him pleasure and not thinking clearly with the head between his shoulders."</p>
      <p><em>Ironic statement coming from him</em>, Miread smiled to herself. "So what should we do about them?"</p>
      <p>"I have a plan." He said. "But first, I need you. I have been aching for you all day."</p>
      <p>"Have you?" She displayed the jewelry again. They framed her body perfectly. Dainty bracelets, rings, and anklets had Dominic's initials on them, marking her as his. Her thigh had a crystal chain, only to be seen be him. During dinners, he would often secretly rub against her thigh to feel the chains that were so close to her sex.</p>
      <p>Dominic pushed her down on the carpet and sheathed himself within her once again. With every hurried thrust, Miread pulled him into her tangles more and more, securing her place as his mistress.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Sarah hardly had anything with her when she went to report to Aurora for her military duties. Hopefully, she would be serving in a capacity where she would not need to fight. She wished that she had been trained as a nurse instead of a teacher so she could heal wounded soldiers instead of fighting.</p>
      <p>"Name?" The officer at the check-in station asked her.</p>
      <p>"Sarah Lynn Williams, Madam." She replied.</p>
      <p>The officer look through the list of names.</p>
      <p>"Hmm." She looked at her name. "Alright, you are in that unit over there." She pointed at a group of new recruits who were getting ready.</p>
      <p>"But, I'm not experienced at fighting." Sarah paled, seeing the group she was assigned to was one of the groups that would be at the front of the battle.</p>
      <p>"Neither are most of them. Go join them anyway."</p>
      <p>"But-"</p>
      <p>"No buts."</p>
      <p>Sarah closed her eyes, hoping to make the most of it. Maybe the war would be over before basic training was done and she didn't have to worry. "Alright."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>In the tent, Miread undid her Officer disguise, exhausted. "I did it. I found Jareth's whore."</p>
      <p>"And you sent her to the front lines?" Dominic's grinned sardonically.</p>
      <p>"Just as you suggested." Miread looked out to see Sarah get ready for her basic training. "The Goblin King should know better than to cross either of us."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Walking into the tent, Sarah saw a woman about her age standing there. "Oh, hello. I'm Hope Reynolds."</p>
      <p>The first thing that she noticed about her was how kind she seemed. Her kind eyes and made her feel as if she was on a camping trip, not going to war. Hope's smooth skin color was a lovely contrast to the yellow tunic that she had on, making Sarah wish that she could pull off that color. Yellow often made her look green, as if she was about to vomit.</p>
      <p>"I'm Sarah Williams." She had her little bag, unsure of what to do.</p>
      <p>"You and I are bunk mates." Hope showed her the bed where she would be sleeping. "Everyone has already chosen a spot, I'm afraid."</p>
      <p>"That's alright." Sarah thanked her. "I don't mind, I'm not very picky."</p>
      <p>"Are you settled yet?" A man walked in. He was quite short but looked very strong and stern. "We start as soon as possible to get all of you measured and fitted into your uniforms. Then we test your physical strengths. Then we eat and sleep."</p>
      <p>"That's our Sergeant." Hope said to Sarah after he walked out. "Name's Paulson. Not exactly the warm kind of person."</p>
      <p>"Well, I wasn't expecting much warmth here, to be honest." Sarah undid her hair and redid her braid.</p>
      <p>Hope shrugged. "Well, I hope that we can be warm and kind to each other. What do you say, Williams?</p>
      <p>She held her hand out, a smile on her face.</p>
      <p>Sarah took it, smiling. Maybe there was a bright spot in this hellhole after all. "Sure thing, Reynolds."</p>
      <p>Sarah sat next to Hope as Sergeant Paulson introduced them all and taught them how to talk to him, telling them that every time they did something incorrectly or badmouthed him, he would tell them to go down for ten push-ups.</p>
      <p>Sarah tried to not think about war as war. She would do her best to hurt the least amount of people, not allow herself to get taken advantage of, and go home to Toby.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can't have a Labyrinth story without Magic Dance and some goblin kicking! Thanks again for reading this story. Lots of love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <table class="myborder">
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="myborder_only_bottom"> </td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
    <p>
      <em>"I envy you your peace of mind, your clean conscience, your unpolluted memory. Little girl, a memory without blot of contamination must be an exquisite treasure-an inexhaustible source of pure refreshment: is it not?"</em>
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span class="u">One month since Sarah's departure from Aster Hall</span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span class="u">One week since Sarah's arrival to basic training</span>
      </p>
      <p>"You're not doing it hard enough!" Hope yelled at Sarah.</p>
      <p>"I'm doing it as hard as I can." Sarah punched Hope again in the solar plexus, this time knocking the wind out of her. Her victory was temporary, however, as Hope threw her leg out to kick her again.</p>
      <p>It was barely a week since Sarah arrived to train. She never felt more sore in her life, working out muscles she didn't know she had. She was sure that her core was going to be the strongest it will ever be.</p>
      <p>She hardly had time to talk to anyone about anything, getting to know their personalities through their trainings. Some of them were awful and rude. Some were helpful but would abandon you if it meant that they could gain something out of it.</p>
      <p>Hope was her true friend. She never abandoned her, took advantage of her, or tried to hurt her. Some said that she was kissing up to everyone else, but Sarah could see the sincerity in her eyes.</p>
      <p>She really was a true friend indeed.</p>
      <p>The good thing about this constant training was that she was kept very, very busy. While her heartbreak was not going away, it meant that she thought about it less. When she would go to sleep at night, she was so tired that she hardly had time to even contemplate things.</p>
      <p>That didn't mean that Jareth didn't cross her mind, however. Just last night, she had dreams of him asking for her forgiveness, holding her hand and telling her that she was the only one for him. It shook her, made her wonder if she did the right thing, if she shouldn't have given him another chance.</p>
      <p>Speaking of dreams of Jareth, they seemed to come less often but be just as intense.</p>
      <p>"Williams!" Hope yelled her name. "What is on your mind? You are so distracted."</p>
      <p>"I suppose I am." Sarah took her helmet off, her body drenched in sweat. "I think I'm done for the day."</p>
      <p>Today was a more casual day, the troops were told to work out how ever they wanted, at least until a few hours before dinner.</p>
      <p>"Alright." Hope took her armor off along with Sarah.</p>
      <p>Half an hour later, and Sarah was done with writing a letter to Toby. Hope came to sit beside her, stretching out her sore muscles. "Who are you writing to?"</p>
      <p>Sarah smiled and started a sketch. "My little brother."</p>
      <p>"Ah." Hope laid down, her eyes at the ceiling of their tent. "I should write to my mother and sister. They're all I have in the world. I'm very close with both of them."</p>
      <p>"I was close to my mother as well." Sarah thought wistfully of Linda.</p>
      <p>"Was?"</p>
      <p>"She died years ago." Sarah said plainly. "My father remarried to my stepmother and they've both passed as well."</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry to hear that." Hope said empathetically. "It must have been painful."</p>
      <p>Sarah held the owl brooch in her hand, her mind miles away. "Thank you. And it was. Time doesn't change how much you miss the person that is gone from your life. Just as their very presence touches our lives, so does their absence."</p>
      <p>"Did the person who said that to you also give you the owl brooch?" Hope leaned over her shoulder.</p>
      <p>Sarah put the brooch away. It was the only thing from Jareth that she still had, partly because Toby helped him to pick it out and partly because she needed a piece of him with her, no matter what she said or believed about cleansing him from her. Maybe one day she could let go, but now was not one of those days. "Yes, actually. How did you know?"</p>
      <p>"A lucky guess, I suppose. Your eyes were glazed over. Beautiful brooch, by the way."</p>
      <p>Sarah touched it sadly. After knowing who Jareth really was, the barn owl brooch made sense. Every time she saw a barn owl, she secretly hoped it was him.</p>
      <p>"It was given by someone very special to me." Sarah revealed. Oh, how she missed his eyes. How she missed his smile.</p>
      <p>"A beau?"</p>
      <p>"He used to be." The words "used to" pierced her heart more than she had expected.</p>
      <p>"What happened?" Hope asked with a voice that also offered Sarah the chance to back out and say no.</p>
      <p>Sarah sighed. How to tell her? She wasn't going to say the whole story to protect his status as king, but should she tell someone about her troubles anyway?</p>
      <p>"He lied to me about who he was." She put her head in her hands. "And expected me to be fine with it. Our would-be wedding day was a month ago."</p>
      <p>Sarah told her about them falling in love, about the stories he'd tell. She told her that for the first time, he and the household were true friends to her and treated her as an equal.</p>
      <p>"I've never fallen in love like this." She admitted. "I feel sad. Enraged. Betrayed. When will those feelings fade? It doesn't seem like our story is over, but I'm sure it is."</p>
      <p>Hope was silent for a moment, mulling over Sarah's words. "You know, life is short. You said you left him in a hurry is because you were afraid you'd do as he says, that you are not strong enough to submit to him, that he may also lie again to you, am I correct?"</p>
      <p>"Correct."</p>
      <p>"Maybe you feel it isn't over because you want to approach him as equals the next time. A true equal. Not just treated as one, but a true equal where he will not try to rule you or make decisions on your behalf."</p>
      <p>Sarah was forced to mature early, thanks to the death of all her parents. But age and experience are not the same thing.</p>
      <p>Maybe with experience and time away from him, she could once again approach him as a true equal and he would treat her as such.</p>
      <p>"Maybe that's what I need to do to get over this heartache." She contemplated out loud. "Approach him when I have grown myself."</p>
      <p>"Exactly. The pain and suffering you feel will fade with time. Are you planning on continuing your relationship with him?" Hope inquired.</p>
      <p>"No, just to get to know him again if time and space allows me to." She was very grateful for Hope's words, taking them to heart.</p>
      <p>Truth was, she did fantasize of meeting him again. Of falling in love once more and being happy, for she had never been happier than she was while in his arms.</p>
      <p>Off in the distance, she was sure that she heard her name in the wind, the sound of Jareth's soul calling out for her as her soul did for his.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Well, what a surprise!" Aunt Vicky greeted him. "We weren't expecting you."</p>
      <p>Jareth smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "I apologize."</p>
      <p>"No need. Come right in." She beckoned him. "Settle down in the drawing room."</p>
      <p>Jareth never felt so out of place. His heart pounded as it never had, hoping that Sarah was there. That she was safe. That he could apologize and go about their ways or she could give him another chance to love her.</p>
      <p>Deep inside, however, he knew she was at war, that she wasn't here. But damn if he wasn't going to try. Neither king from Thalassa or Estella had responded to him, making his worries increase.</p>
      <p>"Here is some tea, Sir."</p>
      <p>Jareth looked up to see Louise.</p>
      <p>She curtsied to him. "I also brought milk and sugar just in case you want some."</p>
      <p>"That's very thoughtful, thank you." He took his tea and drank it, his mind very much focused on Sarah.</p>
      <p>Louise put her hand on the little table next to him. Not quite touching him, but her fingers were close to his. "Would you like me to provide anything else you may need? If you'd like, I would love to stay and accompany you while you take your tea."</p>
      <p>Ah. So that's what this was. Vicky wanted Louise to gain his attention now that Sarah was out of the picture. Fury erupted in his veins, for the idea of being with any other woman besides his Precious Sarah was impossible.</p>
      <p>But, he could use this to his advantage.</p>
      <p>"If you could sit beside me, I would be honored." He thanked her.</p>
      <p>Easing into the conversation, he asked Louise about herself. He instantly regretted it, for Louise's entire conversation was trying to pander to him based on what he assumed were facts she learned from Toby.</p>
      <p>"... I am a good student, you know." She said to him. "If you are in need of a governess, I can take up the position."</p>
      <p>So she really was looking to replace Sarah! It was so painfully obvious too. Did she really think that he was that superficial? That he couldn't see past this?</p>
      <p>Or maybe they were counting on it and expected him to be as superficial as they were.</p>
      <p>"I have no need of a governess at the moment, Miss Louise." He placed his elbows on the arm of his chair and interlocked his fingers level to his collarbone.</p>
      <p>Her face fell a little. "Well, if there's anything I can help with, anything at all, won't you let me know?"</p>
      <p>He raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"</p>
      <p>"Anything, Sir." She said, a bit too husky for his liking. "Anything you need."</p>
      <p>He hummed. "There is something, if it isn't too much trouble."</p>
      <p>"Oh Sir, I am your humble servant." She leaned over. "Anything you need. Truly."</p>
      <p>Jareth smiled towards her. "I came here to inquire of Sarah. Do you know where she is?"</p>
      <p>Louise blinked in surprise. Her shoulders dropped and he almost felt bad for her if she hadn't been so insensitive as to flirt with him. "She's in basic training, Sir."</p>
      <p>"Have you any letters from her or about her?"</p>
      <p>At his bidding, Louise provided the letters that he had requested, apologizing as she had taken them from the garbage bin. He did not get a chance to look at them when Toby came in the room.</p>
      <p>"Toby." He held his hand out towards the boy, happy to see him. He cared very much for Toby for the person that he is, but he also cared for him because he was a part of Sarah, the part that fueled her to make a better life for them both.</p>
      <p>Toby, on the other hand, had a nasty glare on his face. "You!" He ran to Jareth and kicked him right in the shin. "You hurt my sister!"</p>
      <p>"Toby!" Louise held him. "Stop it!"</p>
      <p>"You made her sad!" Toby grabbed whatever toys were laying around, throwing them at the king. "You keep secrets!"</p>
      <p>He broke out of Louise and sobbed at Jareth's knees. The King didn't even push him away. It felt strangely good to have someone try to beat him up over his sins against the woman he loved most in the world.</p>
      <p>Oh, how he wished that he was as clean of conscious as Sarah was. She wasn't perfect, she had her faults. But she didn't do anything that would have plagued her mind the way his sins did for his mind.</p>
      <p>Toby yelled at Jareth some more, his voice mirroring Jareth's own agonizing screams the day Sarah left him.</p>
      <p>Louise stood there awkwardly, trying to coax Toby away until Jareth signaled for her to go. She hesitated but the king was firm in his wishes so she left to give them privacy.</p>
      <p>The boy collapsed by his feet, sobs wracking all over his body, done with the screaming.</p>
      <p>Jareth picked him up slowly, Toby not at all fighting him as he put him on his lap. "Secrets?" Jareth patted Toby's head. "Did she say what secrets?"</p>
      <p>"No." Toby wiped his nose. "She says she loves you, never hates you. Ever."</p>
      <p>"She said that?" Jareth felt his heart leap in joy then took a plunge in deep guilt.</p>
      <p>He more than deserved her hate.</p>
      <p>"You hurt her." Toby repeated. "Her eyes were so sad."</p>
      <p>The child paused as he finally gazed into Jareth's eyes. "Like yours."</p>
      <p>Jareth subconsciously touched his face, feeling awful that he caused her so much sadness.</p>
      <p>"Jareth, did she hurt you too?"</p>
      <p>Such an innocent question from such an innocent child. Jareth laughed dryly, confusing him. "No, Toby. She didn't hurt me."</p>
      <p>"Then why did you hurt her?" His bottom lip trembled. "She loves you."</p>
      <p>He admired the little chap. He was so much smaller than he and so brave. His love for Sarah was so deep, Jareth understood completely why she would do anything for him. He envied that Toby had that kind of affection from her.</p>
      <p>"Because I am foolish, Toby." He said lowly. "Because I was afraid that she wouldn't want to marry me. I thought that the secrets wouldn't hurt her this badly, but they did. I tricked her. I also didn't respect her ability to make her own decisions as I should have. She deserves so much more than that."</p>
      <p>He propped Toby up so that he was sitting. "Do you know why I'm here?"</p>
      <p>Toby shook his head.</p>
      <p>"I'm here to say I'm sorry to her." He closed his eyes. "It doesn't change anything, I don't expect to marry her, but I just want to make it right."</p>
      <p>They were quiet for a moment before Toby spoke again. "Do you love her?"</p>
      <p>Jareth saw so much of Sarah instilled in her brother. Amazing to think that she could have wished this delightful child to be his. Maybe he could have saved them both from Vicky. "Yes, Toby. And I will love her forever. But I'm not here to tell her that. I don't think she would want me anymore. Like I said, I just want to do what's right. And to see if she's safe."</p>
      <p>"Safe?" Toby didn't understand. "She is safe."</p>
      <p>"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Jareth said, relieved. "You miss her, I'm sure."</p>
      <p>"It feels like forever." His voice got quiet. "And I want her to come see me soon."</p>
      <p>"I assume she's in basic training, as she has no experience, a beginner. It could take a while." He tried to reassure Toby as much as he was reassuring himself that she was fine.</p>
      <p>Toby frowned. "She's not a beginner, Jareth. She's a master seamstress!"</p>
      <p>The Goblin King paused.</p>
      <p>Oh.</p>
      <p>He supposed that made sense, to lie to the child about the whereabouts of his sister to shield him as he was so little.</p>
      <p>He rubbed Toby's back. "Yes she is. My mistake."</p>
      <p>After a few more minutes, Toby ran off, giving Jareth time to read through the letters. Most were addressed to Toby along with what looked to be receipts of the money that she earned during her first week.</p>
      <p>"Odd, that's a lot of money for someone in basic training." He looked at one receipt.</p>
      <p>Inspecting a little closer, he felt his stomach turn.</p>
      <p>She was in the front lines.</p>
      <p>No wonder she made so much money.</p>
      <p>His chest felt tight, as if someone was sitting on top of him, suffocating him. His mouth went dry and his vision blurred, gagging at the image of Sarah in the direct line of fire.</p>
      <p>How the hell did she end up there? How was she, a person who would never even hurt a damned spider, end up in the front lines in a war of egos?</p>
      <p>He was going to find out. He was going to put a stop to this.</p>
      <p>Without even transforming into his barn owl form, he extended his wings and flew to the skies. He didn't fly in this form often, wanting to keep his wings a secret. The wind was a relief to him, but it didn't quell his anger in the least bit. In fact, it only spurred him on.</p>
      <p>Landing back in the castle, he called some of the more intelligent goblins. "I want you to bring me back some intel."</p>
      <p>He sent a few to Thalassa, some to spy on King Dominic. He never needed or wanted to spy on anyone before, but then again, this was Sarah.</p>
      <p>He would burn the whole world down if it meant that he could kiss her one last time. Hell, he would even settle for the chance to apologize to her.</p>
      <p>Seeing as nothing else could be done today, he took to the skies again, the illusion of freedom carrying him once more.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Your Royal Highness." One of Miread's servants bowed to her. "Queen Orla and King Ronan are here. They are with King Dominic as we speak."</p>
      <p>"Oh spare me." She laid in Dominic's bed, eating an assortment of bread and cheese with other delicacies, wearing a robe as she was naked underneath, waiting for Dominic to come back to fuck her. "Have they come to lecture me again?"</p>
      <p>"They seek an audience with you as soon as possible, Your Highness." He bowed, not answering her rhetorical question. "King Dominic has set up the drawing room for them."</p>
      <p>"I will be there as soon as I am dressed." She said.</p>
      <p>When Miread finally arrived, her parents were less than happy with her.</p>
      <p>"You should be home, after completing a tour of the Goblin Kingdom with your fiancé ages ago!" Queen Orla said with fury. "Instead, we hear from the Castle Beyond the Goblin City that you are not in fact preparing for your wedding, but left nearly a month ago. Explain!"</p>
      <p>"What is there to explain?" Miread said in the calmest of voices, nails digging into her palm. "The Goblin King doesn't want me."</p>
      <p>"You had months to convince him or to seduce him. You decided to scorn him and mock him instead of being the bride you should be. Even if he treats you poorly, that can be reflected on him and not you if you hadn't been a little brat! You lower yourself here as a mistress of a human king, a man you cannot amass power or fortune for Efrela." King Ronan chastised her. "What is your purpose here?"</p>
      <p>Miread sat down in front of them, not caring that she should be standing while they were too. She would no longer give her own parents deference. "The Goblin King broke our engagement. He called me an empty-headed Princess. I am to make sure that the Goblin Kingdom doesn't cross us again by striking him down where it hurts most."</p>
      <p>"So instead of coming home or giving us the gifts that Dominic gave you, you're here permanently?" Queen Orla couldn't believe it. "And what is your plan? What exactly does Estella have anything to do with King Jareth?"</p>
      <p>"The less you know, the better for us and Efrela." Miread poured herself some wine. "Besides, why do you care? I'm not the heir anyway. I am behind all my siblings and their children."</p>
      <p>"You are to come home with us. Now." Orla commanded her. "This nonsense stops today, along with the Efrelan troops that you are using to feed this futile war. Revenge is an art, and you are impatient to receive it. You forget that you should build yourself, not tear yourself down in order to spite someone. We will leave at dawn tomorrow where you will find a suitable marriage."</p>
      <p>"I'm not going. I'm staying here." She walked out of the room. "And you won't take me with you."</p>
      <p>Here, she of a high status, had admirers and sex with Dominic. The power, the control over him fueled her lust and confidence to do whatever she wanted. She had the unfortunate luck of being the youngest instead of the powerful oldest who could take the throne. She may not be queen here, but the fact that Dominic openly trusted her proved that she didn't need to be one for men to fall at her feet. She was more powerful than even the queen.</p>
      <p>In fact, she was the most powerful person in Estella.</p>
      <p>Her parents tried to take her, but at Dominic's commands, they left. They did not charge him on the grounds of kidnapping for Miread expressed her own desire to stay. They threatened to cut her inheritance off. Since King Dominic chose to have her at his side, only him and other Estellans can choose to send her away without causing any controversies on the Efrelan side.</p>
      <p>Watching her parents leave, Miread contemplated on exactly how much power she had here.</p>
      <p>She would not give it up unless there was an opportunity for even more power.</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I purposefully did not give a lot of descriptions to describe what Hope looked like, but rather, her character. This is done on purpose as I want you readers to see her however you'd like. She can have whatever skin/eye/hair color, face/body shape (though probably athletic since she's more used to fighting), or any other features.</p>
<p>A huge, HUGE shoutout to my friend Maire Grey (who is on FFN) who has written her own amazing fan fiction! She is the one who gave me the idea for Jareth having wings (though not the first to have that idea) so I'd like to thank her for that. It's now my headcanon! She's a great friend, very encouraging and kind to me so go check her stories out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"To women who please me only by their faces, I am the very devil when I find out they have neither souls nor hearts — when they open to me a perspective of flatness, triviality, and perhaps imbecility, coarseness, and ill-temper: but to the clear eye and eloquent tongue, to the soul made of fire, and the character that bends but does not break — at once supple and stable, tractable and consistent — I am ever tender and true."</em>
    </p>
    <div>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span class="u">Three months since Sarah's departure from Aster Hall</span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span class="u">Nine weeks since Sarah's arrival to basic training</span>
      </p>
      <p>"What did you find?" The King banished every goblin from the throne room except for the few that went to spy for him. "And what took you so long?"</p>
      <p>Cyzz bowed to him. She was a small, adorable little goblin who could charm most people, allowing her to come up with easy excuses if she got caught. "Kingy, Princes Miread is in Aurora."</p>
      <p>Jareth's eyes widened. "Miread? What the hell is she doing there?"</p>
      <p>Now that Cyzz said it, Theoden did mention that her parents, the monarchs of Efrela, asked Jareth for her whereabouts. He had been surprised at the question, thinking that she was already back in her home country.</p>
      <p>"Sleeping with King Dominic." Cyzz said. "I couldn't leave fast because a lot of guards protected her. Hard to go in or out of castle."</p>
      <p>Jareth stopped the tapping of his riding crop. Of all the possibilities that crossed his mind, this was the most surprising to him. Estella wasn't a poor kingdom or anything of the sort, but why would Miread, a power-hungry fae princess, choose to align herself with a human king instead of finding another fae or other magical person to seduce for power?</p>
      <p>Cyzz gave him more information about the war, but not by much. She said that they were mostly waiting for Thalassa to make the first move.</p>
      <p>"I overheard that she wants revenge on you." She concluded. "But she didn't say why. They were really, really careful." She informed Jareth that Miread seemed to take a large part of the war, that the Estellans weren't fond of her in the least bit, leading him to wonder how she was using Dominic to do her bidding. "She is formally his mistress."</p>
      <p>Jareth thanked her and questioned Blirt next. "What did you find?"</p>
      <p>"I found some on Prince Nolan and Queen Larissa." Blirt said.</p>
      <p>Ah, the reason that they were even in this predicament. He was Prince Paris to Queen Larissa's Helen of Troy. Jareth wondered if Nolan really did commit crimes, or if there was another serial kidnapper in Thalassa that King Fernando was blaming him on. He was willing to bet that King Fernando was just embarrassed and started a war out of his own ego even if Nolan was guilty.</p>
      <p>"Go on." He told Blirt.</p>
      <p>Blirt informed him of Prince Nolan and Queen Larissa's escape to her home country, Arcelia, but the two were then forever banished for their connection to this war and their current whereabouts are not known. To Jareth's surprise, King Fernando was pilling up actual proof against Nolan that linked him to these kidnappings.</p>
      <p>"If that is true, then Prince Nolan absolutely needs to stand trial." Jareth tapped his crop on his boot in thought. "Wonderful job, both of you. Any more information?"</p>
      <p>"Thalassa is planning on an offense attack. They want this over sooner than later, to prove that they are better."</p>
      <p>"Where are they planning on attacking?"</p>
      <p>"The villages at the border."</p>
      <p>Jareth swore. "Fuck. The villages? To take innocent civilians?"</p>
      <p>He supposed that this was to nip it in the bud, so things would not drag on. Still, this did not excuse anything. He never understood how the hell attacking innocent people was one of the most heinous crimes in any kingdom, yet was completely fine in war.</p>
      <p>As the saying goes, all is fair in love and war.</p>
      <p>Not to mention the irony. Thalassa wanted to punish Prince Nolan for supposed crimes against women but their strategy was to do the exact same thing.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Reynolds." Sarah shook Hope awake. Her bunkmate was seriously one of the worst people to wake up in the mornings, let alone in the middle of the night. "We have to go."</p>
      <p>Hope rubbed her eyes. "Damn, Williams." She looked to see the dark sky. "It's too early."</p>
      <p>"There's been an attack on the villages at the border with Thalassa." Sarah threw Hope's uniform into her hands. What Sarah lacked in military fighting skills, she made up in her resourcefulness and her quick thinking. "Women and children have been held hostage. I think it's some sort of message since they're accusing Prince Nolan of the doing the same thing."</p>
      <p>"My god." Hope hopped out of bed almost instantly, dressing into her uniform. "My mother and sister live near the borders."</p>
      <p>Sarah took hold of her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. Now was not the time to have an anxiety attack. "We will get out of this, together. They will be fine."</p>
      <p>"You don't know that." Hope held Sarah's arms back for comfort.</p>
      <p>"You have to believe, otherwise you won't be able to do anything." She said to her, trying to keep her from being too frantic. "Hope, I am here with you. That I know."</p>
      <p>"Williams! Reynolds! Get into position, now!" The Sergeant called.</p>
      <p>Sarah held her hand. "Together, Hope. You and me."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Jareth hadn't seen this many Wished Aways in a long, long time. And never this many from the Underground all at once before.</p>
      <p>After retrieving each child, he decided to stay in the villages for the time being, as it was likely that he would need to gather more of them soon, hiding in his barn owl form. He had not been expecting the attack to be so soon or for them to rain fire upon the village. Those poor children, alone and abandoned or saved by parents who were dying.</p>
      <p>"Those bastards will pay." He seethed, thinking of the two kings who caused this chaos and the princess who lead them one of them to do this.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Their assignment was to keep watch for the flames so that the more experienced soldiers could rain fire on the enemy.</p>
      <p>"We shouldn't be doing this." Hope took her turn at the telescope. "What if we end up hurting the villagers even more?"</p>
      <p>Sarah had been wondering the same thing. "That's what I was thinking too. What are we supposed to do? This whole training where we learned that our emotions make us weak is a bunch of insanity. Why are we even here if no one else is saving the villagers?"</p>
      <p>She couldn't imagine how terrifying it must be for them, waking up in the middle of the night to see fire rain on them as they tried to flee. Or even worse, waking as they were dying and suffocating. She felt jittery, doing nothing but waiting for the worst to happen.</p>
      <p>"You think I'm not worried about that, Williams?" Hope snapped at her. "This whole time, we were told to be brainwashed, to be patriotic for our kingdom while we do what, cause more damage to our own?"</p>
      <p>Hope was right. Absolutely right. What the hell was she doing here, risking her neck and staying away from Toby for if it wasn't for justice?</p>
      <p>One of the most important lessons that her father, mother, and stepmother taught her was to have integrity. It wasn't just about not lying, but to do the right thing even in the most difficult of situations. It was her integrity that gave her a clear conscious and fuel her to do what's right by everyone as often as she could.</p>
      <p>Sarah put on some gloves and tied a head covering to protect her hair. Maybe it was the fire. Maybe it was the thought of Toby. Maybe it was the anger towards her lot in life. She didn't know how or why, but she was damned if she was going to comply with these orders.</p>
      <p>She was done waiting to see if her stupid task would be of any help. Casualties did not matter to the kings, they were just a means to an end. And she would not let them all be pawns in this messy game of chess.</p>
      <p>"Williams, where are you going?" Hope watched as Sarah took her pack with her.</p>
      <p>"I don't care what my orders are." She said to her friend. "I don't care if I am possibly betraying my unit, my king. I'm going to find those innocent people and take care of them."</p>
      <p>"You are out of your mind." Hope's face was unreadable.</p>
      <p>Sarah did not care what she thought. "Are you with me or not, Reynolds?"</p>
      <p>Hope chewed the inside of her cheek, her eyes hard and conflicted. Eventually, she made up her mind. "All the way, Sarah."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"What the hell is this?" Sarah's face burned from the fire and her lungs hurt from the smoke filling the air. "I still can't believe that we've been called here when our basic training isn't even done yet!"</p>
      <p>"Here." Hope doused a bandana in some water and tied it around Sarah's face. "This will help from the smoke."</p>
      <p>Sarah thanked her. Here, in this place, she couldn't trust anyone but Hope.</p>
      <p>They already saved a few dozen families and were going back for more. She ached to the bone, and they still weren't done. Many were trapped from inside.</p>
      <p>"I need to go back!" One father screamed. "My baby daughter is in there!"</p>
      <p>"I will go find her." Sarah promised him, though the prospect looked bleak.</p>
      <p>"We can't." The older son cried. "Father, I wished her away to the Goblin King."</p>
      <p>"What?" He took his son by his shoulders. "Why?!"</p>
      <p>"Because she didn't wake up when I tried to rouse her." He sobbed.</p>
      <p>At the mention of Jareth's title, Sarah stopped. "It worked? You wished your sister away?"</p>
      <p>If he was here, was he helping them? Did he know that she was there too? What did this mean for the war if a fae king was involved, even if it was his duty to answer these wishes?</p>
      <p>"He promised me that she's safe." The boy cried. "I didn't know what to do."</p>
      <p>"Sarah!" Hope called after her. "We need to go, now!"</p>
      <p>Sarah looked back and forth between Hope and the little family. She desperately wanted to know more about Jareth, but the lives of the villagers were more important at the moment.</p>
      <p>Another grueling hour passed. Sarah and Hope gathered the few adults to help them in the rescue. Some got injured and they did their best to administer first aid. It was exhausting, terrible, and apocalyptic.</p>
      <p>Just as Sarah was about to collapse, she caught a glimpse of something.</p>
      <p>A Thalassan solider with a screaming child in his arms.</p>
      <p>No. Not on her watch!</p>
      <p>"You!" She ran as fast as she could, jumping over logs and other debris, grateful now that the sun was rising so she could see where she was going. "Get back here!"</p>
      <p>She had no idea how far she was running for. All she knew was that she was fueled by adrenaline, fueled by justice to save that poor child.</p>
      <p>She finally caught up with him. "You are going to pay for this!"</p>
      <p>He turned around, empty-handed and with a smirk on his face. "Pay for what?"</p>
      <p>Only a second ago, she was heating up with anger. Now she was cold with fear. Sarah stammered. "What-"</p>
      <p>He pointed off to the side. Towards the horizon, the little boy was running away from them.</p>
      <p>The soldier bowed. "Welcome to Thalassa."</p>
      <p>With absolute horror, Sarah realized that she was alone as more Thalassan soldiers emerged from the trees.</p>
      <p>She had run past the border without realizing it.</p>
      <p>"Hands up in the air, soldier." Their general commanded her.</p>
      <p>Sarah did as told, bracing herself for her capture…</p>
      <p>"Halt!"</p>
      <p>Sarah watched as the Thalassan soldiers looked up. She turned around, seeing that Estellan soldiers were behind her. Sarah sighed in relief, knowing that she would be saved. She may be disciplined but at least she was not going to be a prisoner of war where they would inflict all sorts of torture upon her.</p>
      <p>They did not cross the border, staying where they were at. Sarah scanned for Hope but could not identify her among the sea of soldiers.</p>
      <p>The Thalssan general cocked his head to the side. "Are you here to bargain for your soldier?"</p>
      <p>Terror filled her soul when the sergeant shook his head. "By the order of the King, we are not here to save this traitor."</p>
      <p>"Order of the king?" The Thalassan general looked at Sarah, confused. Even in war, there was honor in saving your comrade, to negotiate for them. It was probably why the soldier lured her in the first place, to use her as leverage. "You call her a traitor? On what grounds?"</p>
      <p>How was it that her supposed enemy was defending her more than her own people?</p>
      <p>A new voice, female this time, joined them. "She ran to your side, and no matter the reason, she has been branded a traitor."</p>
      <p>That voice, she heard it before. It couldn't be!</p>
      <p>Just as she thought that she had enough shock to last her for the next decade, Princess Miread of Efrela walked between parted sea of Estellan soldiers.</p>
      <p>Both women couldn't have been more different. Sarah was dirty, tired, and powerless. Miread was impeccably clean, well rested, and held her life in her hands. She wore black armor, a silver tiara on her head.</p>
      <p>The Princess raised her right arm, her hand in a fist.</p>
      <p>The Estellan soldiers in the front aimed their crossbows at Sarah. The ones in the back had their catapults aimed at the Thalassan soldiers. Thalassa, in turn, had their firearms pointed at Estella.</p>
      <p>"No." Sarah didn't mean to whimper, but she couldn't help it. "Why are you here?"</p>
      <p>Miread was unsmiling but her eyes sparked with amusement. "You shouldn't speak, <em>traitor</em>."</p>
      <p>The princess brought her hand down swiftly. "Fire!"</p>
      <p>Sarah covered herself, knowing that it was futile. She felt the heat increasing around her, about to put her out of her misery.</p>
      <p>She heard something from the air hurling towards her. Her body tensed up, thinking that it was a rock of some sort.</p>
      <p>It landed right on her.</p>
      <p>But, why was it so soft? Why wasn't she hurting?</p>
      <p>Looking out, she couldn't see anything but rows and rows of feathers. Two arms surrounded her body. Her eyes moved upward and saw an unexpected face.</p>
      <p>Those bright blue eyes, glowing unlike anything she had ever seen.</p>
      <p>"Jareth?" She felt him pull her even closer to him.</p>
      <p>"Hold on tight." He told her.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Jareth was spread thin, taking care of these children. Not only did he not sleep, he used quite a bit of energy transporting and flying back and forth.</p>
      <p>He helped many families escape and even used magic to put out many of the fires. But he was one person.</p>
      <p>Flying again to Estella in his owl form, he saw that the villagers were either safe or dead. There was nothing else for him to do but to go back to his kingdom to take care of those who needed him and to mourn for those who were lost.</p>
      <p>Then, on the way back, he saw Dominic. Odd. A king usually would not be traveling to the front lines of the attack, especially this early on in the war.</p>
      <p>He flew to the trees, close enough to hear the conversation but not close enough to cause any suspicion, even if he was a barn owl.</p>
      <p>"Sire, it's a surprise to see you." A woman bowed, someone that Jareth assumed was a high ranking official.</p>
      <p>"What is this commotion?" Dominic asked someone next to him, ignoring her. "Were we able to fight them back?"</p>
      <p>"No, Sire." An Estellan general said. "They were too far. We have a report that a lone soldier went to cross the border. We are unsure as to why."</p>
      <p>"Who was this soldier?" A female voice joined them. "A name will do."</p>
      <p>Jareth's eyes narrowed, seeing Miread when he hopped to observe them from another tree. She would never get her hands dirty. If she was here, then she was up to something.</p>
      <p>"Sarah Williams, Your Highness." The general said.</p>
      <p>Jareth's heart dropped.</p>
      <p>Sarah?</p>
      <p><em>His</em> Sarah?</p>
      <p>She was here?</p>
      <p>At the name, Miread and Dominic looked at each other.</p>
      <p>Suddenly, everything clicked for him. Miread was bringing her revenge on him through Sarah. He didn't know how, but he was sure that she was the one who put Sarah to the front lines, trying to teach him a lesson for spurning her.</p>
      <p>He wanted nothing more than to snap that neck of hers, but he was going to stay put. Everything changed now that he understood that they were most likely here to make sure that Sarah was to be hurt in the name of revenge against him.</p>
      <p>"Let her die." Dominic said harshly. "That traitor deserves no sympathy."</p>
      <p>The general looked confused. "Sire, we don't know why she crossed over. She has been exemplary in her trainings. I assure that she will be disciplined, let's not make hasty assumptions that she was going to expose any of our plans."</p>
      <p>"I said that she's a traitor." Dominic repeated, hate in his eye. "These are direct orders from your King."</p>
      <p>The general looked very conflicted, not wanting to disobey the king but not wanting to hurt the soldier. "Do you know something that we don't know, Sire?"</p>
      <p>"Your Majesty," Miread put a hand on his upper arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I will take care of this, if you give me your blessing to do things in your name." She lowered her eyes and slid her hand down to Dominic's thigh.</p>
      <p>Jareth shook his head, unable to fathom how weak Dominic must have been for her to seduce him like that.</p>
      <p>"Of course, I trust you more than anything." Dominic took her hand and kissed it.</p>
      <p>Jareth forced himself to not vomit.</p>
      <p>He followed Miread as she walked to the front of the line. There, for the first time in three months, he was in Sarah's presence again.</p>
      <p>He tried to pay attention to the conversation, but he was drawn to Sarah. She shouldn't be here. She should be in his arms, safe and sound, not branded as a traitor in the middle of the battle field.</p>
      <p>Both sides lifted their weapons.</p>
      <p>Princess Miread ordered them to fire at the Thalassan soldiers and at Sarah, execution style.</p>
      <p>He didn't think, he acted. He flew to Sarah, transforming to his fae form in midair. His majestic wings spread, descending upon the love of his life.</p>
      <p>An audible gasp emitted from both sides, the firing stopping for a moment as he wrapped his arms and wings around Sarah.</p>
      <p>"Jareth?" She breathed. Her voice emitted so many emotions. So much surprise, relief, and something else that he couldn't put his finger on. Love, perhaps? He wished but did not hope. He was not here to win her back. She wouldn't want him anyway.</p>
      <p>It hardly mattered to him anymore if she still loved him. He loved her, and he would spend every single moment of his life taking care of her as much as he could. His heart demanded that much.</p>
      <p>"Hold on tight." He held her body to his, unfurling his wings to rise to the sky.</p>
      <p>She held onto his neck. "You shouldn't be here!" She sobbed, her body pushed to its limits. "It's dangerous!"</p>
      <p>A sharp pain pierced his left side, a bomb detonating. He felt blood drip down the left side of his face, his left eye burning.</p>
      <p>"Jareth!" Sarah screamed, holding onto him even tighter. His wings shielded most of her body but she still suffered the impact, her tunic smoking. She shook, her eyes glossing over.</p>
      <p>"Sarah! Stay with me!" Jareth pleaded.</p>
      <p>She could not hear him as she was seizing and slowly stiffening.</p>
      <p>He rose higher into the air, anger like no other filling him.</p>
      <p>Fuck war. Fuck evil. Fuck everything that tried to tear him from Sarah.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hope watched in awe and terror as the fae rose out of the fire, blood running down on the side of his face and flames licking across his body. His teeth gnashed and his eyes glowing blue in anger. His wings were burnt, a gaping ring of fire creating a hole in the middle of one of his wings.</p>
      <p>In his arms was an unconscious Sarah.</p>
      <p>He looked terrifying, like a dark and avenging angel.</p>
      <p>Thalassa and Estella were still aiming at each other, some aiming at him.</p>
      <p>"Curse you both!" He roared. "Curse your egos and your evil! May the reigns of your kings be short!"</p>
      <p>From the tips of his flaming and burnt wings, Hope watched a current of magic erupt onto the soldiers from each kingdom, knocking them out like dominoes.</p>
      <p>She fell to the ground. Right before she lost consciousness, she heard the war cry from the mystery angel, still cursing the two kingdoms, her friend nestled in his arms.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I cannot tell you how hard it was to write this chapter. It took me forever, lol. Trying to make sure that everything seemed plausible as well as remembering who did what in which part of the war all while making sure that Sarah and Hope rescue made sense too.</p><p>I really hope that you guys liked this chapter! Thank you to those who review regularly and even those who expressed an interest in this story, you could be reading any labyrinth or other fanfiction and yet you are taking a chance to read mine, an amateur who is still relatively new to writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry I didn't upload for a few days, my laptop ran out of battery and I had to wait to get it reinstalled. Thank you for reading! I hope to read any reviews to see how you guys like this story (you can review even without an account). Lots of love! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <table class="myborder">
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="myborder_only_bottom"> </td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
    <p>
      <em>"Your mind is my treasure, and if it were broken, it would be my treasure still."</em>
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <hr/>
      <p>He flew. For how long, he didn't know. It could have been minutes or days. The only thing that got him to keep going was the thought for Sarah's health and safety.</p>
      <p>Somehow, he ended up back in the Goblin Kingdom. He had no idea how or why he ended up here, but he was glad that he did. This was his home, his kingdom, his reign. Both and he and Sarah were safe here.</p>
      <p>His poor Sarah probably had a seizure or a stroke of some kind. As a human, she was much, much more fragile than he was.</p>
      <p>Setting her down as gently as he could into his cape, he tried to assess her as best as he could, but he was not a healer by any means.</p>
      <p>Soot covered her face and her hair was wet with sweat sticking to her skin. His heart was shredding itself to pieces just gazing into her anguished face. He put a hand to her forehead, whispering a spell that would take any pain away.</p>
      <p>"My Sarah, my Precious, Precious Sarah!" He laid on his side next to her. "I'm so sorry."</p>
      <p>He wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for. Maybe for his deception for the day they were supposed to marry. Maybe for being presumptuous and commanding instead of approaching her like a true equal. Maybe for not coming to save her sooner. Maybe for not considering that Miread would go so far as to hurt her in order to retaliate for her lost crown. Maybe for his pride. Maybe for not being able to heal her.</p>
      <p>Or all of the above.</p>
      <p>He pushed more of his life force onto her, trying to keep her alive. His eyes felt heavy, the pain from the fire and explosion insignificant compared to the pain of losing her.</p>
      <p>Even if she lived, would her mind still be intact?</p>
      <p>Not that it mattered. Even if she lost her mind, even if she went psychotic, he would still love her.</p>
      <p>Her mind was his treasure, and if it were broken, it would be his treasure still.</p>
      <p>"Please don't go." He stroked her cheek, savoring the softness of her skin, his voice rising into a fervent prayer. "I love you. Please don't leave. I need you alive. I need you safe. I need you to be happy. With or without me."</p>
      <p>He put his head on her shoulder. "I love you, Sarah. For all of forever."</p>
      <p>They were on the side of the road. He was too weak to transport them at the moment. Even if he wasn't so weak, Jareth was afraid that Sarah may not survive the journey.</p>
      <p>Lifting his amulet in one hand, he gave a command. "Your King commands you to help him. Take us to the nearest hospital."</p>
      <p>He held on for as long as he could until he felt goblins lifting him up, carrying him beside his beloved to a place where they could heal.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>When Jareth awoke, it was bright outside. He groaned, sitting up. "Where am I? What time is it?"</p>
      <p>"Go slowly." A familiar voice held a cold rag to his head. "You've been asleep for about three days."</p>
      <p>"Sarah." He called out. "Where are you?" Why was it so hard to see?</p>
      <p>"She is well, trust me." The voice told him, giving his face gentle dabs with the same cold rag.</p>
      <p>It was then that he remembered where he heard that voice from. "Alondra?"</p>
      <p>This would be the second time that she saved his life. He would never forget how she, Terrance, and Eldar found him on Yule's Eve.</p>
      <p>"Yes, Jareth." Her face was focusing. Oh, how good it was to see a familiar face. "How do you feel?"</p>
      <p>"Why is it so hard to see?" He looked around, feeling quite odd, his head hurting the more he tried to use his eyes.</p>
      <p>"Slowly." Alondra reminded him again, helping to prop him up.</p>
      <p>Jareth lifted his hands to see his face, grief dawning upon him. "No!"</p>
      <p>The sight in his left eye was completely gone. He closed his right eye and waved his hand in front, unable to sense anything. His face felt tight and painful.</p>
      <p>He felt Alondra dab a handkerchief under his eyes, wiping his tears away. "I'm sorry, Jareth."</p>
      <p>He looked around with his right eye. His vision was just as sharp as before, which was a consolation, but it came with a strange side effect.</p>
      <p>The colors were so dull.</p>
      <p>It wasn't that every color was gone, but the skies didn't look intensely blue like they usually did. He picked up his amulet that was thankfully still on his chest to inspect it. Just as he feared, the gold looked muted instead of it's usual brilliance.</p>
      <p>"Alondra, I can't see colors." He felt like a child asking his mother for comfort. Not that he could relate, as his mother was a terrible and unfeeling person.</p>
      <p>"Take it slow-"</p>
      <p>"I don't want to!" He roared, his temper at its edge. "I want answers!"</p>
      <p>"Alright." She put her hand on his arm, her voice still calm and soothing. "I will tell you. You're in safe hands."</p>
      <p>She pulled a chair and sat down next to him. The act alone told him that this would be a while. "You are at a hospital. Some goblins brought you and Sarah over."</p>
      <p>He could see the question in her eyes, wondering why he was with Sarah. Of course she would know of their failed engagement, she was Terrance's sister after all. She would also know about the war, as it was news in the entire Underground.</p>
      <p>"Sarah first." He demanded. "Tell me about her."</p>
      <p>Alondra nodded. "You both suffered burns. You much more severely than she in that regard. Sarah seemed to have suffered from a stroke, but we're able to stabilize her. She developed a fever and is sleeping it off right now. She will make a full recovery, although her ankle seems to have sprained quite badly. Not broken, but sprained. It looks as if she was running for a long time on it. I wonder if she did not feel pain as she was running, possibly due to the high level of adrenaline and endorphins in her body. She inhaled quite a bit of smoke so it took us a long time to clear that out."</p>
      <p>"But she will be fine?"</p>
      <p>"A complete recovery, as I said." She repeated, wanting Jareth to understand. "We have done our best."</p>
      <p>He settled back into the pillows, relieved. "And of me?"</p>
      <p>He wiggled his toes, glad to know that they were still there. It seemed that all of his limbs were fine.</p>
      <p>Something did feel off though…</p>
      <p>Alondra looked a bit unsure of what to say next. "You suffered much worse than she did."</p>
      <p>"Then why I have I woken up first?"</p>
      <p>"You are fae and she is human. You recover quicker. Aside from the injuries in your eyes, your face and wings have suffered as well."</p>
      <p>At the word "face," Jareth conjured a crystal, transforming it into a mirror, looking at himself.</p>
      <p>Alondra braced herself.</p>
      <p>All along the left side of his face and neck were angry red scars, bumps and blisters all along that side, just short of his ear and nose. It descended down to his collarbone and shoulder.</p>
      <p>He looked completely hideous.</p>
      <p>Unlike the crying that he did when he learned about his eyes, he swallowed this down, trying to not show weakness in front of her. "And what do we do to heal the rest of this?"</p>
      <p>"We have this ointment for you." She handed him a jar. "It not only soothes the skin, but will help with the blisters. Apply it twice a day, and sponge wash until you no longer have open blisters for your baths. I can't promise that the scars will disappear completely, but they surely will fade in time. Maybe not all the way, but it will look better."</p>
      <p>That wasn't much of a reassurance for him at the moment. He was a vain sort of man, like most fae. Most likely even worse than most fae when it came to his own beauty. He prided on his beauty, dressing in a way that highlighted his body, showing his best features from his makeup to his tight pants.</p>
      <p>To his surprise, his left eye wasn't burnt off or anything of the sort. His eyelid suffered the same burns but the actual eye looked the same as his right, except that it was strangely much more dilated. That was the only saving grace to his injured eyes.</p>
      <p>"And my wings?" He waved the mirror away.</p>
      <p>Alondra's face told him that this was going to be worse than his face. "Your wings… they were so badly burnt, Jareth."</p>
      <p>He let the silence wash over them for a moment.</p>
      <p>His wings. The wings that gave him the ability to fly in his fae form. The wings that gave him solace when nothing else did. The wings that made him forget the weight of the world for one moment. The wings that accompanied his broken heart when Sarah left.</p>
      <p>They were gone.</p>
      <p>"You gave a large portion of your life force to Sarah, and it almost killed you, among the many other injuries. We were lucky that we could heal you." Alondra tried to be positive. "We had to cut them off. They were never going to heal and would kill you if we kept them. But, I can't imagine how you must feel."</p>
      <p>Jareth was silent, once again. What else could he say?</p>
      <p>Alondra summoned a crystal and handed it to him. "These are the feathers that we were able to salvage, if you want them."</p>
      <p>She patiently held them out, watching the emotions flicker across his eyes. Gingerly, he eventually took the crystal.</p>
      <p>"Do you have any more questions for me?" She asked him.</p>
      <p>Jareth shook his head. "No. Thank you, you have been very helpful to me."</p>
      <p>Alondra nodded and made her leave. "I will be back for your dinner. Try to rest."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>A few days later, and Jareth finally arrived home to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.</p>
      <p>He left as soon as he could, not wanting to be tempted to see Sarah. She ran away from him for a reason, and he was going to respect that.</p>
      <p>He asked Alondra to let Sarah know that she was welcomed to stay at Aster Hall, especially now that she was considered a traitor to her home country. Not that he hold Alondra that last part, wanting to protect Sarah in case of anyone overhearing them. He thanked her and the staff there profusely, unable to really express his gratitude to her and her whole team for healing him. She made sure that he was comfortable and had anything he needed.</p>
      <p>Just as he was about to head to sleep, a goblin approached him.</p>
      <p>"What now?" He was still in pain, putting on a loose shirt but not bothering to change out of his silk pajama pants.</p>
      <p>"Emergency, in the Fae Throne Room." He said to the King. "Queen Larissa of Thalassa and Prince Nolan of Estella want asylum."</p>
      <p>He stood up straighter. Well, this was news indeed. "Were they escorted by guards to the throne room?"</p>
      <p>"Yes. They took them from outside the castle."</p>
      <p>"Good. Give them a guest room. Leave no guards to protect them." He ordered.</p>
      <p>The goblin was surprised. "No guard, Kingy?"</p>
      <p>"No, let them be free in the castle. They are our guests for the time being. I will meet with them tomorrow." He commanded.</p>
      <p>When the goblin was gone, he immediately called for Cyzz and Blirt to the Goblin Throne Room. He had two throne rooms, the Goblin Throne Room had been constructed when he was King for the goblins. The Fae Throne Room was to receive most guests. The Goblin Throne Room was to be a sort of home, a safe haven for his goblins and any Runners or Wished Aways. It was messy, but much more welcoming and fun than the empty and polished Fae Throne Room.</p>
      <p>Cyzz and Blirt bowed. "Yes, Kingy?"</p>
      <p>"I am in need of your services once more." He said seriously. "We have guests in the castle. I need you spy over them, but don't let them know that you are following them. Work with each other. I want to know if they are ever lying to me or not. Gather any help that you may need, but discuss with me over every detail."</p>
      <p>"Yes Kingy!" They said in unison.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Sarah woke up slowly. She had a fever for the past few weeks or so, nearly dying from sepsis but the nurses and other medical personnel did their magic and saved her.</p>
      <p>"I can't thank you enough." She said to Alondra when she was gaining more of her strength. "I would have died without your help."</p>
      <p>"It's good to help a friend out." She hugged Sarah.</p>
      <p>How good it was to be here. If it weren't for Toby, she would no longer worry about Estella. In the time that she had spent here in the Goblin Kingdom, there was no question that this was her home.</p>
      <p>"Umm." Sarah felt a bit awkward at her next question. "So, how is Jareth?"</p>
      <p>She asked Alondra a whole host of questions about her health and Jareth's, but Alondra was a bit hesitant to share about Jareth.</p>
      <p>"He was badly hurt, Sarah." She said quietly. "He's already back at the castle."</p>
      <p>She could tell that Alondra didn't want to tell her, so she let it be. She was both sad and relieved that he was gone. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face him or not at the moment. She desperately wanted to know what happened, if she was able to speak to Jareth about why he was there and him saving her, but she was also unsure of how much she should say. She trusted Alondra but you never know who was listening in. Sarah was, after all, a traitor to her country.</p>
      <p>And Miread. Gods, she didn't have enough time to really process everything. What the hell was Miread doing there, commanding the Estellan troops?</p>
      <p>After Alondra explained about how they helped with her stroke and her other injuries, Sarah had the will to ask about Jareth again. "Alondra, did Jareth… did he say anything? To me? About me?"</p>
      <p>The nurse looked into her eyes. "He wanted to say to you to not worry about him, that you are not in any way indebted to him. He also wants you to know that you are welcome back to Aster Hall at any time."</p>
      <p>Sarah wasn't sure what to think. To go back to Aster Hall? Would he be there? Or was it just a place for her to stay? What would the rest of the household think and say?</p>
      <p>"Sarah?" Alondra called her name out softly. "It may not be my place, especially when I don't know why you two split up or how you got injured. But I wanted to tell you that he does care for you. Deeply. You were hurt and he pushed his life force onto you to keep you alive. You deserve to know that he saved you, that we may have healed you but he's the one who paid the price for your relative good health. I'm not saying that you owe him anything, just that you deserve to know."</p>
      <p>Sarah nodded. "One more thing, if that's alright?" She asked her friend.</p>
      <p>"Of course."</p>
      <p>"Do you know about what happened with the war between Estella and Thalassa?" Her mind drifted to Hope, wanting her friend to be alright too. Not to mention Toby. "Any updates?"</p>
      <p>Alondra tilted her head. "The war has been over for a few days now, Sarah."</p>
      <p>Sarah didn't understand. "What?"</p>
      <p>"The Goblin King received Queen Larissa and Prince Nolan as refugees, but found that they were guilty of the crimes that they were accused of. They were promptly dropped off in Thalassa to receive their sentence by the Goblin King, saying that he had no sympathy for such abhorrent crimes. Because of this, both countries have signed a treaty to end the war, releasing any prisoners of war and hostages."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"If all the world hated you and believed you wicked, while your own conscience approved of you and absolved you from guilt, you would not be without friends."</em>
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span class="u">Four months since Sarah's departure from Aster Hall</span>
      </p>
      <p>"What would you like for your reward?" The Goblin King asked Cyzz and Blirt.</p>
      <p>The two goblins had found strange ribbons and jewelry in Larissa's and Nolan's room, something that did not match the couple.</p>
      <p>Doing some research, they concluded that these would have belonged to young Thalassan women. A possible trophy for each victim?</p>
      <p>Jareth had called a young kitchen worker, human and small. She was weak in physical strength but smart, agreeing to be the bait for her king. She served Nolan and Larissa, gaining their trust. She was safe the whole time, with goblins watching over her. Eventually, they tried to take advantage of her, Nolan making the mistake of saying that he wanted to take her as he took all the other women while they were outside the castle grounds.</p>
      <p>The Goblins had been spying and barged in just in time to save the kitchen worker. She was paid handsomely for putting herself on the line, but asked to not be in such a position again and Jareth agreed.</p>
      <p>For punishment against a member of the castle, Jareth left them hanging over the bog of eternal stench for two whole days. Then had them chased around by the Fire Gang. Then let the goblins have free reign on them, harassing them and poking and prodding. After days of this torture, Jareth promptly dropped them off in Thalassa, handcuffed and blind folded as he kicked each forward to King Fernando, effectively ending the war.</p>
      <p>Jareth had absolutely no sympathy for them. Not only did they cause a war, they were guilty of hurting innocent women and children. That was one of the most grievous crimes anyone could commit in his kingdom. They were quite bold to seek refuge with him and he would not stand for it. If he had been allowed, he would have done more to torture them himself.</p>
      <p>"Chickens." Cyzz said. "For friends!"</p>
      <p>"And not food." Blirt clarified, folding his arms and nodding.</p>
      <p>Jareth shook his head. What was with his goblins being so obsessed with chickens? "Three chickens each, that is the maximum. And feed them well."</p>
      <p>"We will, Kingy!" They promised.</p>
      <p>It was a relief, but he gained an enemy with Estella and possibly the High Council if they find out about him rescuing Sarah as that was considered an interference. He didn't think that Miread would tell them, for it was embarrassing on her side, but she told Dominic about his Precious Sarah, so it was a possibility that the High Council would know about her as well.</p>
      <p>Sarah. What was she doing there, in the middle of the field and alone? He knew his beloved, she would not have done so without a good reason. It was by sheer luck that he saw her as he was doing his duty to saved any Wished Aways. He even begging a few to wish for him to take them as they were dying.</p>
      <p>He resisted the urge to to go Aster Hall to see how she was doing. He didn't want to overwhelm her, he didn't want to see her and to go back on his knees, begging for her again. Losing her once was hard enough, he wasn't sure if he could take another rejection.</p>
      <p>He walked to the piano, finding solace in music. When Sarah first left him, he spent nearly all his time here, trying to stay away from the temptation that was alcohol.</p>
      <p>His fingers pounded on the keys, echoing the brokenness that was his soul. He had been angry at Sarah for going away from him. Angry that she didn't just <em>listen</em> to him and did what he wanted her to do.</p>
      <p>
        <em>How you turned my world, You precious thing</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>You starve and near-exhaust me</em>
      </p>
      <p>His reasoning mind told him that it wasn't her fault, that she never asked him to save her. That it wasn't her fault that he was a king and betrothed to a stupid fae princess without telling her. But it was easier to be angry. Easier to blame her.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Everything I've done, I've done for you</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I move the stars for no one</em>
      </p>
      <p>He would have saved his subjects or an innocent person from death, yes, but out of duty.</p>
      <p>Only for Sarah would he do it out of pure love.</p>
      <p>
        <em>You've run so long</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>You've run so far</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Your eyes can be so cruel</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Just as I can be so cruel</em>
      </p>
      <p>So cruel, the way she told him that she hated the word generous. That he lied to her with his heart.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Though I do believe in you</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Yes I do</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Live without the sunlight</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Love without your heartbeat</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I can't live within you</em>
      </p>
      <p>He braced himself for the darkness that was to come in his life. No more light, no more happiness. He didn't want to go through this life without her. His existence as king would be just as it was before, sad and depressing, trying to keep everyone in line and taking care of Wished Away children.</p>
      <p>His sole existence as Jareth would be to make sure that Sarah is alive and well. He would bleed out just for her.</p>
      <p>
        <em>I, I can't live within you</em>
      </p>
      <p>Off to the distance, he swore that he heard and felt her voice calling for his soul.</p>
      <p>Just as his was calling out for her.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"You have interfered in the affairs of a human kingdom without invitation!"</p>
      <p>Jareth rolled his eyes, not giving a damn about what The Chins thought of him. "Your point? They were directly interfering with my duty as The Guardian of the Wished Aways, how do I ignore war?"</p>
      <p>"You took sides-"</p>
      <p>"I took no sides. I condemned both."</p>
      <p>"We have reports of you cursing the two kingdoms-"</p>
      <p>"I just said that. Perhaps you can listen instead of yapping about?"</p>
      <p>"Silence!"</p>
      <p>He was in hot water, but considering that he lost both wings, sight in one eye, color in the other, had scars on his face and loss of much of his hair, why did matter now?</p>
      <p>"You really enjoy being a thorn on our side, do you?" A High Councilwoman asked rhetorically.</p>
      <p>"Of course." Jareth smirked. "But, if you say that I, the Goblin King, shouldn't interfere with human politics, please tell me why Princess Miread has taken power as King Dominic's right hand woman. Please tell me what I should have done about Prince Nolan and Queen Larissa when they have attacked a member of my castle, my household, especially when I have done nothing but be a good host. Their war has directly interfered with my kingdom and I refuse to let the egos of these kings win."</p>
      <p>The High Council was quiet. Everything he said wasn't wrong, infuriating them all.</p>
      <p>"We convene in an hour." The same High Councilwoman said.</p>
      <p>Jareth smirked again. They might as well admit defeat. After that hour, he was ready to hear what they had planned for him.</p>
      <p>"We have decided that for your interference with saving the Estellan soldier, you have suffered enough already with the loss of your wings."</p>
      <p>Damn right. They truly did not know who Sarah was, or they would probably use her as a pawn against him. As far as they knew, he was just saving a poor person who was caught in an unfair battlefield. Even the High Council had to admit that even if she was a traitor, for Estella to execute her in the middle of the war in front of the enemy was deplorable, so they couldn't truly condemn Jareth for helping her.</p>
      <p>"However," Another member spoke up. "You have hidden something from us. The marriage and offspring of your sister, the late Princess Adeline."</p>
      <p>Jareth kept his face still, but his jaw hardened at the mention of his late sister.</p>
      <p>"We have found the child, Princess Adelaide. Your niece and ward." He continued. "You have hidden the existence of her from us, withheld her from her true identity."</p>
      <p>"You leave her alone." He warned them. "You have allowed me to suffer in my parents' stead enough, let her be."</p>
      <p>"You are not in any position to make demands from us, Goblin King." Another man stood up, rendering Jareth silent. "You have not taken a wife in the specified timeframe. Because we are generous…"</p>
      <p>Now he understood why Sarah hated it when he used it.</p>
      <p>"…We have decided to give you until the end of the year to find a bride worthy of the throne. If not, you will abdicate and Princess Adelaide will be the Goblin Queen. We will find a regent for her if that is the case."</p>
      <p>"Worthy?!" He snarled. "Your definition of worthy is not someone who will do well in taking care of her subjects, but one that is a political pawn. A fae princess who would only want this kingdom for power. Have you forgotten the point of ruling is? Adelaide is a child!"</p>
      <p>"Enough!" A woman slammed her fists on her chair. "We are done with this discussion. You will marry by the end of the year or lose your crown."</p>
      <p>They were only doing this because they knew of her existence. If they didn't know about Adelaide, they wouldn't dare remove him from the throne. This was ridiculous. Insane. Maddening.</p>
      <p>Fuck everything.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The first thing Sarah really wanted to do was to see Toby, but that would be dangerous. Who knows if Aunt Vicky knew of her status as a traitor to the Estellan crown? That was a terrible idea, and she didn't want to endanger her sweet brother.</p>
      <p>She had reservations about going to Aster Hall, even though the pull was strong. She thought of the people she left behind, the emotions she felt there, and the her treatment. She had been treated as a friend, as an equal. She longed for those days once more.</p>
      <p>If she went there now, would she endanger the household? Would they be attacked by kidnappers who would make money from her by dropping her off in Estella?</p>
      <p>Getting some resources at the hospital, they informed her that if she wanted to be a refugee, she should go and petition the Goblin King himself.</p>
      <p>"The King?" She blinked. "You mean for me to just walk up and ask him for help?"</p>
      <p>"How else?" The dwarf at the counter asked back. "He is the one who grants audiences. It is through him that the Wished Aways and some Runners are granted the status of a refugee and eventually citizenship."</p>
      <p>"Is it that easy to approach the King?" Sarah asked him.</p>
      <p>"Well, you do have to wait in line and during certain times of the day, but easier than your human king, absolutely."</p>
      <p>Sarah thanked him. Her decision was made.</p>
      <p>She would forego going to Aster Hall to directly go to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City to petition for her status as a refugee in order to protect herself and the people who she now considered family.</p>
      <p>Sarah had very little with her, Not even a penny. Lucky for her, the Goblin Kingdom was very gracious. Different households took in travelers and treated them well. As much as Jareth said he hated being a king, she knew that he loved the people here. And she could see why. They provided the warmth that many other other kingdoms lacked.</p>
      <p>Taking a map with her, she walked miles and miles, only stopping to eat, rest her ankle, or to take shelter from some very kind people. She tried to repay them back by doing their chores and such when she could. The more she stayed her, the more Sarah figured that being called a traitor in Estella was a good thing. Maybe, when she was able to find work for herself, she could spend more time traveling around the kingdom.</p>
      <p>She learned more about the war in Estella and Thalassa, that there were civilian casualties from the fire but no military casualties. Her heart ached for those innocents, but she was glad to know that Hope was probably fine.</p>
      <p>If fate allowed her, she would go see her and Toby one day. Hope had done so much for her while they were at basic training. She built her confidence, took care of her, and was a real friend.</p>
      <p>As sad as she was for being branded a traitor and being stuck here, she did not regret it one bit. She did what was right. She bravely faced death in order to save as many as she could. For that alone, she had enemies, but she would always have a peace of mind for what she did.</p>
      <p>It took her two weeks to finally arrive at Goblin City, after all that walking and doing chores for her kind hosts to repay them for caring for her. She had to be gentle on her sprained ankle, allowing it to heal when she could.</p>
      <p>The buildings in Goblin City were small to accommodate the small creatures. It was a bit chaotic, but with a sense of organization as well, like everyone understood the ins and outs of this chaos. The goblins there were so adorable, just like small children.</p>
      <p>"Pretty Lady want a chicken?" One little goblin held a chicken up to her.</p>
      <p>"No, I'm good, but thank you." She thanked her, wincing a bit as the chicken flew out of the goblin's hands, clearly unhappy with being man-handled.</p>
      <p>Sarah, being a former teacher, had many admirers from the goblins just as she was admired by small children. They were drawn to her like a moth to a flame because of her gentleness and willingness to listen to them.</p>
      <p>She got to hear lots of stories from them too about what the kingdom was like, confirming Jareth's stories to her.</p>
      <p>"Kingy play basketball! He kicks us into baskets!" One goblin told her excitedly.</p>
      <p>To hear Jareth's title mentioned in such a sweet way made her heart soar. He did deceive her in an awful way, but it didn't change the fact that he was a kind person who was just doing his best to rule his goblins.</p>
      <p>"That sounds like a fun game!" She laughed, eating a sandwich with them. "Do you guys like your Kingy?"</p>
      <p>"I loves him!" Another goblin said. "He sings Magic Dance!"</p>
      <p>"But he likes to Bog-threat us."</p>
      <p>"NO BOG."</p>
      <p>"He doesn't like chickens either! He said if we were bad, he would eat chickens!"</p>
      <p>Sarah watched in fascination and a slight horror as the goblins formed a circle, throwing their fists in the air yelling "<em>CHICKENS ARE FRIENDS, NOT FOOD</em>."</p>
      <p>She would have to keep in mind to never eat chickens in front of them. It was almost cult-like, the way they were parading the chickens around, almost a strange religion. Jareth told her that the king, himself, would have to gift them things and threaten with the bog to remind them that he was their sovereign and not the chickens.</p>
      <p>Walking closer to the castle, Sarah was in awed of it. It had glitter all over, not that it surprised her. Her Jareth was a man who loved the sparkly things.</p>
      <p>Wait, <em>her </em>Jareth? When did that term of affection seep into her mind again?</p>
      <p>She reminded herself that she was here to seek refuge, not to gain his love. How could he love her when he didn't even see her in the hospital?</p>
      <p>The goblins confirmed to her that the King had saved Wished Aways in Estella during that battle, just as that boy told his father. So, it was quite possible that he saw her running to save after that poor child.</p>
      <p>She should say thank you to him. She owed him that much. Truthfully, she owed him her life. She would have been executed if not for his interference. And what did that rescue mean for him? He was a king, after all, and Miread no doubt saw him and would report back to the High Council.</p>
      <p>The closer she got to the castle, the more frightened she was. Maybe she didn't need to ask for anything, just stay in the kingdom. Keep her head down. Stay safe. Sneak over to see Toby when she could.</p>
      <p>What if he didn't want to see her? She had no doubt that he would treat her well, but would he really want to see her when he ran from her at the hospital?</p>
      <p>Just as she was about to flee from cold feet, she bumped into a person about half her height.</p>
      <p>Small seeds flew everywhere, scattering on the stone ground.</p>
      <p>"Watch it, Lady!" The dwarf grumbled. "Bah! You made me spill all these seeds!"</p>
      <p>"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry." She helped him up and gathered the seeds back into his basket. "Are you hurt?"</p>
      <p>"Eh, it's alright." He looked at her, his face softening but he was still very gruff and annoyed with her. "Are ya a Runner? Ya wished a kid away?"</p>
      <p>"Me? Oh no." She shook her head. "I'm just here to try to, well, meet with the King. I seek refuge."</p>
      <p>"Ah." He said, understandably. "Ya must be from Estella."</p>
      <p>"What makes you say that?" She kept a straight face. She may be safe here for now, but if anyone felt like sending her back to Estella to get punished, Sarah easily could be kidnapped and face trials. She was only safe in the hospital because Alondra hid her true identity from everyone else. If she was granted the status of a refugee, no one could send her away without facing the wrath of the Goblin King.</p>
      <p>Not that she needed to be a refugee to have that happen. If Jareth's rescue told her anything, it was that he would take care of her even when they had their falling out.</p>
      <p>"Haven't got refugees that weren't Runners or Wishers in a long time, and lots from Estella fled here, their homes burned down." The dwarf said. "So, are ya from Estella?"</p>
      <p>"Yes." Sarah nodded. That was her cover story, that she was seeking refuge as if she was one of those villagers whose homes were burnt to the ground. "Do you know where I can go and see him?"</p>
      <p>"Sorry Lady." The dwarf shrugged. "The King is not accepting anyone for the next few days. He had to have official meetings. Best ya go home 'til then."</p>
      <p>Sarah's heart sank. It was one thing to choose to run away from Jareth, another to be told that she didn't have that option to even see him right now. "Oh."</p>
      <p>The dwarf looked a bit torn between leaving and talking to her some more. Pity in his eyes, he asked "Do ya have a place ta stay for now? There's the inn."</p>
      <p>"I have no money, nothing to trade." She held her hands out, empty. "I have been relying on the graciousness of strangers, rationing my food until I got here, hoping that I can find employment after being granted the status of a refugee."</p>
      <p>The dwarf sighed. "Listen, ya can stay with me for a few days, but I promise nothing much after that. I don't usually take guests, 'specially humans and fae since ya kind are so damn tall so me house isn't as comfortable for ya'll. Me house is right next to the castle if ya wanna stay. It's not very spacious, but it's home."</p>
      <p>Sarah perked. She didn't want to be treated like charity, but sometimes, you have to do what you have to do to survive. "You mean it?"</p>
      <p>"Of course."</p>
      <p>"I would be most grateful. Just until I can meet with the Goblin King." She nodded gratefully. "I can cook, clean, whatever chores you'd like me to do to earn my keep."</p>
      <p>"Well, aren't ya a nice one." He said sincerely.</p>
      <p>"I try." She held her hand out. "I'm Sarah."</p>
      <p>"Hoggle." He gave her a true smile. "Welcome to Goblin City."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some inspirations:</p>
<p>Jareth losing his eye and wings are reminiscent of Rochester losing his right hand and his sight in Jane Eyre when he tries to save Bertha from the fire. I didn't feel like making Jareth all the way blind, but enough that it hurts.</p>
<p>The fire in the villages was definitely inspired by Bertha (again, also in Jane Eyre) burning down Thornfield Hall.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"Am I hideous, Jane?" </em>
    </p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>"Very, Sir: you always were, you know."</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"How is it?" Sarah smiled in excitement.</p>
      <p>"Mmm!" Hoggle's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "That is the damn best pie I ever had! Ya know, ya can stay here forever if ya want!"</p>
      <p>Sarah laughed. "You really like it, huh?"</p>
      <p>"Yup!" He scarfed it down. "Well, tomorrow I gotta get up early and work. I don't really need ya ta do anythin' here, so maybe you can help me out with me job."</p>
      <p>"Sure." Sarah said as she did the dishes. "What do you do?"</p>
      <p>"I'm the royal gardener. Among other things." He rolled his eyes. "Depends on what that rat of a king wants."</p>
      <p>"A rat?" This was the first time Sarah heard anything negative about Jareth as the Goblin King. "You don't like the king?"</p>
      <p>"Well…" Hoggle rubbed the back of his neck. "He ain't a bad king. He takes care of us well. We gots food, can do whatever we wants for the most part. He just has a temper. Does whatever <em>he</em> wants which may not be good. Me parents say that he's better than his predecessors, but he's always in such a bad mood. Especially as of late. I haven't seen him in a month or so though, so that's good."</p>
      <p>"Does he treat you badly?" Sarah snorted a bit, doing a terrible job at hiding her amusement.</p>
      <p>"Not too bad, but he ain't that nice either. He's fair, but like I said, he's spoiled and thinks he can do whatever he wants. He also forgets that some of us aren't goblins and don't actually enjoy getting bossed and bullied around."</p>
      <p>"Ah." Sarah smiled a little. That sounded a lot like the Jareth that she knew and loved.</p>
      <p>Hoggle raised his eyebrow.</p>
      <p>"Nothing, that just reminds me of a lot of people I know from my life." She dried her hands off. "Thank you again for letting me stay here."</p>
      <p>"Aww, don't you worry." Hoggle promised her. "Now, let's go to sleep and we will go to me job tomorrow on the castle grounds."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Sarah had gardened in the past, but was no expert by any means. She mostly just did whatever Hoggle told her to do, watering things and pulling out weeds.</p>
      <p>She was an expert at pulling out weeds though. She weeded for Aunt Vicky and her daughters, doing the hard work and often without any protective gloves.</p>
      <p>"Ya know, maybe we can hire ya ta work here." Hoggle was impressed with how many weeds she pulled out. "We need a new person to do the weeding and stuff anyway."</p>
      <p>"I don't know, I'm not much of a gardener…" Sarah contemplated. If she didn't know Jareth, the offer might be tempting.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"RAAAAAWWR!"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Both she and Hoggle jumped at the roar. It sounded like a wild animal, like a bear perhaps? Definitely not one that she wanted to be stuck with.</p>
      <p>"What was that?" Sarah asked.</p>
      <p>There were goblins giggling in the distance, the creature roaring again.</p>
      <p>"It sounds like a Rock Caller being stuck! I'm leaving!" Hoggle yelled.</p>
      <p>"You coward!" Sarah grabbed him. "What if they need help?"</p>
      <p>"I ain't messing with those goblins! They're loyal to the rat!"</p>
      <p>And with that, he took off.</p>
      <p>Sarah had no idea why she felt the need to see what was happening, especially when all reason told her that she really should take shelter as Hoggle did. Her instincts just told her to go.</p>
      <p>After that heinous fire battle, she felt even more ready to help whoever was in need.</p>
      <p>"Well, I'm not afraid." She said with more conviction than how she really felt. "Things aren't always what they seem in this place."</p>
      <p>Peeking around the corner, she saw a giant, furry creature with horns and two large fangs roaring upside down. Goblins were using some weird sticks with strange, small creatures that were nipping at the large creature.</p>
      <p>Poor thing.</p>
      <p>Sarah grabbed a few rocks that somehow rolled near her feet and aimed it at the goblins' helmets. "Cut it out!" She threw another.</p>
      <p>Each goblin became disoriented or scared of her. "Hey, it's the Pretty Lady!"</p>
      <p>"What are you doing? Let him go!" She held up another rock, knowing that it wouldn't hurt these goblins, just annoy them. "I won't hesitate to throw this at the rest of you too!"</p>
      <p>At her threat, they ran away.</p>
      <p>"AHHH!"</p>
      <p>"SCARY LADY!"</p>
      <p>"NO NO NO NO!"</p>
      <p>Huh, she didn't realize that's what all it would take to scare them away. When they were all gone, Sarah went to untie the creature.</p>
      <p>"Oh you poor thing." She looked at him, turning her face upside down. "Don't worry, I'm here to help."</p>
      <p>He landed with a thud, making Sarah apologize profusely, but it didn't seem to bother him. In fact, he was more than grateful.</p>
      <p>"I'm Sarah." She smiled, but still a little unsure of him.</p>
      <p>"Ludo." He said in a deep voice. "Sarah friend."</p>
      <p>"Nice to meet you, Ludo." She greeted him formally.</p>
      <p>She looked at his arms. "Oh no, they bit you pretty badly, didn't they?"</p>
      <p>Indeed, he was a bit red and bleeding in some areas.</p>
      <p>"Ludo sad." He whined a little.</p>
      <p>"That's alright, I got you." Sarah took his hand gently. "Let's get out of here and maybe we can find some help."</p>
      <p>Walking in the gardens, they found one lone creature. A little fox the size of a small dog, practicing what looked to be sword fights, similar to Terrance and Jonathan at the lake so many moons ago.</p>
      <p>"Excuse me?" Sarah approached him.</p>
      <p>"<em>HI-YA!</em>" The little guy swung his staff, nearly hitting Ludo in the shins. "I am Sir Didymus, and you have interrupted my training!"</p>
      <p>He went to swat Ludo, the gentle monster wailing. Sarah interfered, standing in front of her new friend. "That's not very kind! We just came here for some help."</p>
      <p>"Oh?" The fox stopped swinging. "Dear me, please forgive my rudeness." He bowed swiftly. "I am Sir Didymus, always here to help any person in distress! It is my duty and my honor to serve the creatures the Goblin Kingdom! Now, how may I assist you?"</p>
      <p>Sarah softened. He was a funny little creature, and probably didn't mean any harm. "I'm Sarah. My friend here, Ludo," She put her hand on his arm. "Has a few bite marks. Do you know where we can possibly find a place to clean and maybe bandage him up?"</p>
      <p>Sir Didymus looked around for a moment. "Well, it would be best to probably come to my home. I live very near here, My Lady."</p>
      <p>"Oh, I am no Lady-" Sarah started.</p>
      <p>"Nonsense!" He waved his staff again. "You are a woman, are you not?"</p>
      <p>"Well, yes."</p>
      <p>"Then you are a Lady to me."</p>
      <p>They walked the distance of about a block, reaching his house. It was small and cozy, much like Hoggle's. Unfortunately, Ludo wasn't able to go inside because of how big he was.</p>
      <p>Sarah helped to first clean Ludo's fur ready for the administration of healing ointments. He didn't need very much, it would mostly heal on its own. "There. How is it?"</p>
      <p>"Good." Ludo looked at his patched fur. "Thank you, Sarah."</p>
      <p>"That's what friends are for." She beamed. "And thank you, Sir Didymus, for your help."</p>
      <p>"It is my honor and duty to serve those who are in need of me, My Lady." He bowed.</p>
      <p>"Speaking of that, can you help me get back to the castle garden? I am not familiar with the area." She asked.</p>
      <p>Sir Didymus was happy to oblige. On the way, he entertained them with stories of bravery and perseverance, excited to share all he knew with them. Ludo was quiet and Sarah laughed at the fun tales.</p>
      <p>Just as they were about to reach the gardens, they saw a group of children running and smelling the flowers, enchanted by butterflies.</p>
      <p>"Do be careful, children, for the Royal Gardener won't be pleased if you trample the seeds." An amused voice echoed.</p>
      <p>Sarah's heart stopped, seeing a very blond mane shining in the sun. Holding his hand out, the Goblin King held a butterfly in his hand to show to a small child.</p>
      <p>"You must be careful with them." He said in soft voice.</p>
      <p>Immediately, Sarah went to go hide behind the brick wall, observing him. Ludo and Sir Didymus gave her strange looks but shrugged and let her be.</p>
      <p>He was so close, yet so far. Her heart ached at the sight of his face, burned and scarred.</p>
      <p>"That is the Goblin King." Sir Didymus said quietly to her. "No need to be shy, Lady Sarah. You may approach him."</p>
      <p>"I will see him in a few days, no need to rush it." She said back. "Plus, I want to observe him. See what he's really like."</p>
      <p>"Interesting reasoning." Sir Didymus mused, but did not push her. "He is kind to children, but often forgets to be the same with adults because of his proximity to goblins. Goblins love being kicked around, they find it humorous."</p>
      <p>"Do you know why his face is so… scarred?" Sarah squinted. Why did his left eye look so much darker than his right?</p>
      <p>"Ah." Sir Didymus's voice got soft. "See these children?"</p>
      <p>They all followed Jareth around the garden, some dancing, some singing, some just drawn to his side. He gave each one of them attention or left them alone if they wished it to be.</p>
      <p>The gentleness made Sarah fall in love with him even more. He had always been wonderful and kind. She had seen it most in how he treated Adelaide, and it pleased her to see that his kindness was real and consistent to his character and not just because he was in love with her. "Yes." She answered Sir Didymus.</p>
      <p>"They are Wished Aways from Estella. There was a war there, but luckily very short compared to most. He saved many of them from terrible fires. These are the ones who do not yet have a home, so they are staying at the castle until there is a place for them, and can receive more resources for their health, both mental and physical, to be looked after."</p>
      <p>"So many wonderful programs here to take care of the subjects of this kingdom." Sarah sighed wistfully.</p>
      <p>"Yes. His Majesty must have gotten hurt quite badly while saving someone. We don't know exactly what happened, but he is a strong person. Nothing gives him more grief than unwanted children."</p>
      <p>Jareth created a crystal, blowing at it, bubbles floating out towards the excited children.</p>
      <p>"He cares for them a lot, I see." Sarah said out loud, although she was mostly talking to herself.</p>
      <p>"Very much so, My Lady."</p>
      <p>With one child holding each hand, the Goblin King walked away from them, taking Sarah's heart with him.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Sarah eventually found Hoggle and introduced him to Sir Didymus and Ludo. She learned that Ludo as a Rock Caller, could control rocks by making them roll.</p>
      <p>"That could really help with some construction." Hoggle stroked his chin. "If ya don't have a job, ya can help us out with that."</p>
      <p>He and Sir Didymus had never met, but had seen each other in certain formal situations. Sir Didymus was a sort of knight in a way, mostly guarding areas and alerting others to help, although he was a bit too overconfident about his abilities to guard so the latter didn't really happen.</p>
      <p>They had food together at Hoggle's house, the four deciding to be friends and to spend more time together.</p>
      <p>"Once I have my own place, I will be sure to visit." Sarah promised them.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Sarah tried to mend her clothes as nicely as possible, but it was near impossible when she had such little options. "I suppose I'll just have to see the King looking like this." She sighed. She wished she had a mirror, but Hoggle did not have one, not needing or wanting one.</p>
      <p>"Ya look fine." He grumbled and placed a bowl of oatmeal on her place at the table. "Human women and their looks."</p>
      <p>Sarah rolled her eyes, but not truly bothered by his attitude. In fact, she found him amusing once she got used to his rough exterior.</p>
      <p>He didn't say so, but he was going to miss her. He was used to living in isolation, and it was so nice to make new friends. He really hoped that she would be nearby after her refugee status being granted. At least, Ludo and Sir Didymus would be around.</p>
      <p>All three told her good luck, telling her that she knew where to find them if she ever needed anything.</p>
      <p>"I have to face the King alone." She smiled bravely.</p>
      <p>"Why?" Sir Didymus asked, not understanding the refugee process.</p>
      <p>"Yes." Hoggle echoed the same sentiment.</p>
      <p>"That's the way it's done." Sarah had no real explanation, but this was what she understood to be true.</p>
      <p>"If that's the way it's done," Sir Didymus nodded. "Then that is the way you must do it. But should you need us…"</p>
      <p>"Needs us." Ludo repeated.</p>
      <p>"Should you need us…" Hoggle nudged her.</p>
      <p>"I'll call." Sarah hugged each of them. "Thank you, all of you."</p>
      <p>Sarah purposefully signed her name last on the list of people in line. She felt wrong going first or even in the middle when so many lost their homes and were so unsure of their future. She met friends already, and always Aster Hall as a home to fall back on if needed.</p>
      <p>As she was waiting outside, she made friendly conversation with some of the people there. Some recognized her as their rescuer, thanking her for her help. She felt a bit fearful of being identified as a soldier or being thanked, but they told her that they wanted to thank her for her help, that it couldn't have been easy for her to go out of her way.</p>
      <p>During her wait, some goblins came to serve food to her, gathering by her and showing off their talents, chickens, spiders, whatever they wanted. She couldn't believe that not so long ago, she was friendless living in Estella. Once she became Adelaide's governess, she made so many friends and even formed a sort of familial bond.</p>
      <p>In just the space of over a year, she went from lonely and friendless to having the best of friends who cared deeply for her. She would never take that for granted.</p>
      <p>If only Toby was with her.</p>
      <p>"Sarah Williams."</p>
      <p>Finally, it was her turn. Putting her cloak over her head, she walked into the castle, her heart pounding as she thought of Jareth.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Who is this new refugee?" The King asked Theoden.</p>
      <p>"She says that she would like to thank you, Sire, for helping her with the fire. That is all she left for me to read to you." His advisor answered, reading the woman's writing on the piece of parchment.</p>
      <p>"That's it?" He was surprised to not hear about how their house had burned down or a parent missing their Wished Away child. Unfortunately, once wished away, a child cannot come into contact with the parents until they are of age. It was not his wish for this to happen, but the magic that existed long before he became King. "Interesting."</p>
      <p>He did not ask for a name, he preferred for them to tell him themselves. He found that when they told him their names, they felt more accountable for their actions for names held psychological power, feeling more personal and specific. They were more likely to be truthful too.</p>
      <p>And, as a bonus, they could build trust with him and feel more welcomes into their new home.</p>
      <p>"Indeed, this person, I'm told, is quite friendly with the goblins, the creatures drawing near to her. Almost as much as they draw near to you." He teased Jareth. "She also has been making friends with the other refugees quite easily, from what I understand. It is rumored that she saved a lot of people from the fire, this one."</p>
      <p>"Send her in."</p>
      <p>A cloaked figure walked in. He could not tell if this person was human or fae, but he knew they were most likely human as every person he received today was from Estella.</p>
      <p>The figure sank into a deep curtsy and rose elegantly.</p>
      <p>"Please show me your face and tell me your name." Jareth commanded.</p>
      <p>The hands came up and pulled the cloak back, dark hair tumbling down around her shoulders.</p>
      <p>Sarah.</p>
      <p>Jareth shuddered, his breath knocked out of him completely. Here she was, her face just as clear and beautiful as always. For the first time, he felt plain in comparison to her, with his scars and his lost hair.</p>
      <p>Not that he minded. His heart rejoiced in seeing her look so healthy.</p>
      <p>"Your Majesty." She lowered her head slightly. "My name is Sarah Lynn Williams."</p>
      <p>He could listen to her speak forever.</p>
      <p>"I come here to thank you for your help with the bordering villages. Without your help, many more lives would have been lost, including my own. I was an Estellan soldier, but I did not want to fight anymore, leaving when I could. I want to let you know, that the same time you came to save the Wished Aways, I disobeyed my unit and left to save the villagers. There were Thalassan soldiers who tried to kidnap children, and I tried my best to save that child. Your kindness and the kindness of those in this kingdom have granted me and my people have allowed us a second chance at life. We are forever indebted to you."</p>
      <p>She curtsied again. "Because of this, I seek to be granted the status of a refugee as I am branded a traitor for disobeying my unit."</p>
      <p>Jareth was touched. So, that's what she was doing. That was why she ran to the side of Thalassa, to save a lost child.</p>
      <p>"You risked your life to save a child who was almost kidnapped?" He asked quietly. "Among many others who could have died by the fire?"</p>
      <p>"Why be ready to die in a war if you are not ready to die for the people that you have sworn to protect?" Her eyes met his.</p>
      <p>With a pang, Jareth realized that he couldn't see the beautiful jade hue anymore. They were beautiful as always, but the lack of color was a stark reminder of what he had lost in the fire.</p>
      <p>He turned to see Theoden with tears in his advisor's eyes. Anyone who was a savior of children was a friend of theirs.</p>
      <p>"Come here, Miss Williams." He said formally. It felt so odd to address her in such a way, as if there was a wall between them and not the treasured memories of love and secret kisses under the stars that they once shared.</p>
      <p>Sarah walked to him, hands clasped reverently in front.</p>
      <p>"You seek the status of a refugee, correct?"</p>
      <p>"Yes, Sir. I mean, Sire." She corrected herself.</p>
      <p>"Do you know what it means to be granted that status?"</p>
      <p>"It means that I am free to be a resident here, but now I am protected and will not be thrown back to my home country unless you send me away. It means that I can live here, can be employed, among other things."</p>
      <p>"Yes." He took a blank certificate from Theoden and signed his name on it. "Sarah Williams, you are officially a refugee of the Goblin Kingdom, protected under my name, King Jareth O'Brien."</p>
      <p>He held his hand out to her. Sarah put her hand in his. The King bowed his head down to kiss her knuckles. "Welcome home, Sarah."</p>
      <p>Sarah breathed longingly at the touch of his lips to her hand. "Thank you, Your Majesty."</p>
      <p>He turned to Theoden. "There are no more refugees, correct?"</p>
      <p>"Correct, Sire."</p>
      <p>"Then will you make sure that there is no one to interrupt us unless there is an emergency. I would like to speak to Miss Williams in my study." He stood and held his arm to Sarah. "If that is alright with you?"</p>
      <p>He didn't have to ask for her permission, he could just do whatever he wanted as she was technically at his mercy, but Jareth promised himself that he would treat her as an equal and be respectful of her.</p>
      <p>"I would like that a lot." She said to him, gratefully taking his arm.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The walk to his study was filled with him telling her about the castle. It almost felt like old times when he would walk her around town, telling her about the artwork or statues here and there. Amazing how easy it was to slip back into their habits, being comfortable around each other.</p>
      <p>Once they reached his study, Jareth gestured for her to sit down. He moved his table to the side so that there wasn't a barrier between them.</p>
      <p>He stared at her for a good moment, not saying anything. Sarah stared at him too, her eyes conveying her nervousness but also her bravery.</p>
      <p>"I suppose, I should ask with how are you?" He started.</p>
      <p>"I am well, thanks to you." She smiled widely. "You saved me, Your Majesty."</p>
      <p>"Stop." He held his hand up. "You never called me Master, I will not have you call me by my title when we are alone."</p>
      <p>She nodded, relaxing some more. "Yes, Jareth." She continued on. "You saved me. I can't ever repay you."</p>
      <p>His heart swelled with love and appreciation. "You already have, by just being alive and well. Are you fully recovered?"</p>
      <p>"For the most part." She wiggled her foot a little. "I sprained my ankle quite badly. I can run and jump, do all that I can do but it will never be the same. I am technically still healing, the fae, human, and elven healthcare workers warned me against anything too strenuous. What about you?" She changed the subject.</p>
      <p>He touched the scarred half of his face. "I'll be alright. I can walk, kick goblins, all those things." He really did not want to tell her the full extend of his injuries. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel guilty. "How is Toby?"</p>
      <p>At this, Sarah's eyes were downcast, her small hands gripping her skirt. "I've no idea. I haven't been able to contact him, as I hardly had a penny of my own and I feared of being taken by Estellan soldiers."</p>
      <p>"That is my bad, I didn't think of leaving you money at the hospital." Jareth apologized then sat in thought for a moment. "If you'd like, I can ask Agatha to help with contacting him."</p>
      <p>Agatha. Oh, that name. How she missed everyone in Aster Hall. "I would like that." She said quietly. "And how is everyone? How is Adelaide?"</p>
      <p>"They are all well. Adelaide was attending a school, but is back now at Aster Hall for summer break, though I am unsure of how long that will be for." He contemplated on what he was to do with his niece. Now that Sarah was back, he was even less inclined to marry someone to keep his crown. But, if he didn't, then Adelaide would have to argue with the same stupid High Council about her own marriage in the future.</p>
      <p>"I do miss her." Sarah still felt awful leaving without saying goodbye to her. "I care very dearly for her."</p>
      <p>"I know you do. And I thank you for that." He smiled sadly. "From what I understand, Aster Hall is a much quieter place without you there. Much less bright too."</p>
      <p>"You give me too much credit." Sarah's cheeks darkened in what he assumed was a blush.</p>
      <p>"No, it is you who hasn't given herself the credit that you deserve." He poured her some water. "Water?"</p>
      <p>"Yes please." She took the cup from him and drank.</p>
      <p>Seeing as she was averting his eyes, he asked "Why didn't you go to Aster Hall after you left the hospital?"</p>
      <p>"Why didn't you stay to see me when I woke up?" She asked in return.</p>
      <p>The two held each other's gaze, the emotions welling up with fierce intensity in both of them. Being less experienced in needing to keep her face straight, Sarah looked away first, answering first. "I don't want to be charity."</p>
      <p>"And yet, you accepted help from the hosts that have accompanied you until you got to my castle. Why not accept it from people who know and love you?" Jareth implored her.</p>
      <p>The word obviously slipped out of his lips before he thought of what it meant. But it didn't change the fact that he meant it.</p>
      <p>"Love?" Sarah tilted her chin to look up at his face, her voice small but still so brave. "Who loves me, Jareth?"</p>
      <p>The King, after closing his heart when Sarah left, was still hesitant to share his heart to anyone, even her.</p>
      <p>Would she break him again? Would she run away?</p>
      <p>But, just as he thought when saved her from the fire, it didn't matter. He would indulge her, would move the stars for her, would place the moon in her heart, lay his love between the stars, and lose his wings all over again.</p>
      <p>Just for her.</p>
      <p>"Everyone." He whispered.</p>
      <p>"Everyone?" Sarah clarified.</p>
      <p>"Is there a specific person that you are inquiring of, Sarah?" His eyes begged her. Begged her to understand that he needed her to ask him. Needed her to be the one to ask the question because his self-preserving ego was going to be too much for him to handle.</p>
      <p>Sarah saw the desperation in his eyes, registering the self preservation inside herself. In her nervousness in asking him, she forgot that she knew Jareth like the back of her hand. She recognized when something was wrong, when he was hurt, when he needed her. Even on their almost-wedding-day, she could sense something wrong, she just ignored it.</p>
      <p>No more. She was going to see him as she saw him before. Not of his title or his position. Not his scars. But rather for who he was: as Jareth.</p>
      <p>"Yes." She answered. "You, Jareth. Do you love me?"</p>
      <p>His lower lip trembled, his tears gathering in his eyes. "Sarah, I never stopped loving you. If anything, my love for you has increased."</p>
      <p>She rose from her chair and settled into his lap, pulling his face to her for a kiss.</p>
      <p>Unsure of whether he was still in pain, she was gentle with his skin, but without lowering the vigor. Jareth, on the other hand, was holding her as tightly as he could without suffocating her. His right hand steadying her hip and the other sliding against her neck as she plundered his lips.</p>
      <p>It was like they had never parted. Their lips found solace in the other's, tasting, probing, loving. No amount of space or time could dim the feelings the they had for each other, no matter how much they tried to convince themselves that it did.</p>
      <p>Little by little, their hearts were healing. Their souls made whole. Their happiness rebuild in the arms of the other.</p>
      <p>Jareth felt her smile into their kiss, making him smile too. Now that she was in his arms once more, he refused to let anything stand in the way of their love. He would not betray her trust again.</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry." He said when they pulled apart. "I'm sorry that I deceived you. I'm sorry I had planned to make you queen without your consent. I wanted to say that the moment I saw you and would have if it weren't for Theoden being present. You don't have to stay with me, you don't even have to forgive me or say anything back, but I want you to know that." He rested his head under her chin. "It was why I left the hospital before seeing to you. I didn't think that you wanted to see me and preferred for you to approach me when you felt like it was time. I wanted to leave that up to you. My mind has punished me over and over for my sins against you."</p>
      <p>"Shh." She held his face. Just as she expected, the time apart made them both stronger, better, and more in tune with each other. "Jareth, you don't have to punish yourself anymore." She put her forehead to his. "Just, please. No more secrets. No more deception. No more thinking that you can make decisions on my behalf."</p>
      <p>"On my life." He kissed her hand.</p>
      <p>"Don't say that." She warned him, her hand beating against the back of his chair, anger in her whole body. "You almost died! I don't want you to die."</p>
      <p>She sobbed into him, his hands consoling her. He let her scream and cry, really processing her grief since her departure from Aster Hall. She held in her emotions for so long that it was a wonder she didn't explode beforehand.</p>
      <p>"I love you." She laid her body against his. "I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me."</p>
      <p>"Never apologize for my actions, Precious." He kissed her hair. "I would do anything for you, even burn the world just to get one last kiss from you."</p>
      <p>"Jareth-"</p>
      <p>"I know." He put a finger to her lips. "Such a wicked thought, but I mean it. I am not some angel, Sarah. I am not deeply moral as you are. I have my dark side, Love. I shouldn't take joy in the suffering of those who deserve to be punished or be so willing to sacrifice everything for you, but that is how I am. I am not evil, but to call me good would be wrong, especially all that I have done to hurt you."</p>
      <p>"That's not true." She stroked his jaw. "You <em>are</em> good. You're not perfect, but you are so, so good. You are kind and compassionate. It seems that I am not the only one who sells themselves short. Your beauty draws me in as it always had."</p>
      <p>She nuzzled into him, smiling at the familiar cinnamon and peach scent on his collar.</p>
      <p>Jareth smiled at her hand resting on his scarred cheek. "You don't find me hideous, Sarah?"</p>
      <p>The insecurity was so clear in his eyes. Sarah didn't find that in and of itself charming, but rather, the vulnerability.</p>
      <p>Their relationship was, in many ways, the same as it had been. But also different. More mature. More transparent. More respect.</p>
      <p>After all, like Hope told her, she was to approach him as his equal. It made them better for each other.</p>
      <p>Sarah pulled away and stroked his hair gently. "I've always found you hideous, didn't you know?"</p>
      <p>"You are a wicked tease, Love." He desperately wished that he could see the color of her eyes. "You don't find me revolting?"</p>
      <p>"Never." She kissed his lips. "To me, you are still beautiful and will always be. And even if your whole body was burnt, you are still Jareth. Besides," She fluffed his hair a little. "I prefer this shorter hair. You styled it nicely."</p>
      <p>"You really like it?" He grinned. "After cutting the burnt part off, I modeled it after a famous Aboveground singer."</p>
      <p>His golden hair was swept up and back to the side, still looking very fluffy and feathery.</p>
      <p>"I do." She kissed the scarred side of his face and down to his shoulder slowly, the feel of her soft lips making Jareth even more emotional.</p>
      <p>"You are beautiful." She rubbed her nose to his. "Don't you know that ladies find scars attractive?"</p>
      <p>"That must be a human thing, because fae women don't find them attractive in the least bit." He snorted. "Not that I care, I only care about your opinion of me."</p>
      <p>"Good." She hugged him even closer.</p>
      <p>Jareth turned his head to kiss her hand. "Sarah, every single time I see you, you surpass the memories I have of you. How lucky I am to be loved by you, to be given a second chance by you. I swear that I will not break that promise to do better, to be better, to be transparent with you."</p>
      <p>Sarah nodded, understanding what he meant. "Then we have much to discuss, don't we?"</p>
      <p>"That we do, Love."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>They had dinner in Jareth's private library, the place nice and cozy, not to mention beautiful.</p>
      <p>"You can stay here, with me." He said to her.</p>
      <p>"But, I need a job." She insisted. "You paid me back in Aster Hall. I don't want to be some sort of freeloader, Jareth."</p>
      <p>"I know." He said to her. "But it may be safer for you. If you wish to have an occupation, I will find something for you to do, unless you have something in mind already."</p>
      <p>She did, in fact, have something in mind. "I met the Royal Gardener. I've been helping a little, actually. I'm not too experienced but he mentioned that he wanted to hire someone who could pull weeds and do other gardening work for him."</p>
      <p>"Ah, so you've met Hedgewart." He looked a tad annoyed.</p>
      <p>"Hoggle."</p>
      <p>"Higspit."</p>
      <p>She realized what he was doing. "Are you jealous?"</p>
      <p>He tried not to pout, but it was too obvious that he was.</p>
      <p>"You are awful, Jareth!" She laughed.</p>
      <p>The King laughed too, for how could he not when Sarah was so happy. "It's how I show my affection to him, Love."</p>
      <p>Sarah rolled her eyes. "No wonder he calls you a spoiled brat and a bully."</p>
      <p>"It is one of my more endearing qualities, wouldn't you agree?" He interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on his hands, smirking. "Anyway, that position would be temporary as the person who has that job is taking a maternity leave. If you'd like that position, you can have it."</p>
      <p>"And where would I live?"</p>
      <p>"Here, of course."</p>
      <p>"In this fancy castle?"</p>
      <p>"It would be cheaper to put you up in a guest room for now than to find you a place to stay for a position that may not be long term."</p>
      <p>That bit was true, but the truth was, he wanted her close to him. He couldn't bear for her to be far away again.</p>
      <p>"I could stay at Hoggle's house again." She offered. "I don't want to bother you."</p>
      <p>"Sarah." He looked at her, forcing her to look at him too. "I am your love, and you worry about bothering me but not Hogbrain?"</p>
      <p>Sarah wasn't sure how to express her concern. "I mean, it just feels like, nepotism, a little?"</p>
      <p>"Are you worried about being in a position where you are once again, my employee and having a relationship with me?"</p>
      <p>"Yes!" She put her head in her hands. "I am! In Aster Hall, I did not start off as your friend or love, but just an employee. Here, we already have an established relationship. Jareth, you are now my sovereign. And if we want this relationship to continue and for both of us to have a peace of mind, I need to be an independent woman. To be your equal."</p>
      <p>"But you are my equal."</p>
      <p>"Not in this situation." She pleaded with him. "Not when you are the one who is controlling the money."</p>
      <p>"Fine." He waved his hand, annoyed with her. "Why did you suggest working in the gardens anyway?"</p>
      <p>"I don't know." She shrugged. "That was the first thing that came to mind. And close enough to here that I can be with you."</p>
      <p>She gripped her spoon harder than she meant to. "I don't want to be away from you again."</p>
      <p>Jareth put everything down and walked to her, taking her hand and walking to the couch. "Thank you for being honest with me."</p>
      <p>"You told me once that I didn't have to hide my feelings for you." She sniffed. "So I'm just holding you to that promise."</p>
      <p>"As you should." He wrapped a blanket around them both. "Stay with me for a week, at least, as my most honored guest. You can find employment as you wish. Meanwhile, you can explore all that my castle has to offer you."</p>
      <p>He didn't say it, but Sarah wondered if he meant for or when they married.</p>
      <p>Speaking of his castle, there was someone on her mind that she wanted to ask about. "Jareth?"</p>
      <p>"Yes?"</p>
      <p>"I believe it's time we talked about Miread."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Jareth told her all about how Miread treated him and how angry she was along with the High Council for him ripping the marriage contract. He told her of what he saw when he was in Estella, how so very lucky they were that he caught Sarah just before they executed her.</p>
      <p>"So you think that the reason that she is even sleeping with Dominic, is to take revenge on us?" Sarah found it insane that someone would go through that great of lengths for revenge.</p>
      <p>"Not think, I know, Sarah. Evil, disgusting excuse of a person." Jareth drank some hot cocoa.</p>
      <p>"And what is that supposed to do to you?"</p>
      <p>"Teach me a lesson, I suppose." Jareth shrugged. "She knows that if she married some other powerful person with magic, it would do nothing for me. But, if she hurt you, then that is a lesson for this kingdom to never cross with her again. It makes me look weak to them if I rescue you. Which I did."</p>
      <p>He told her the consequences of that. He paid for that through his health and the difficult decision of marriage or abdicating so Adelaide would be Goblin Queen.</p>
      <p>The whole time he told her this, Sarah was silent.</p>
      <p>"Sarah?" He asked her softly. "You always have something to say."</p>
      <p>"I do, I just was thinking." She shook her head. "You lost your wings. And your eyesight. Is that why your left eye is so dilated now? It certainly wasn't like that before."</p>
      <p>"Yes. I can still sense light, but can't see it. It's often painful in the sun. So the worst of both worlds for that eye." He smirked. "And why I can no longer see the green of your eyes." He looked at her sadly. "It could have been worse, but it does make me sad."</p>
      <p>"You lost your wings. For me." She sobbed. "You shouldn't have done that."</p>
      <p>"And risk losing you?" He pulled her close. "I would do it a hundred times over, losing more of my limbs and my life just for you. I do not regret saving you, not for a moment. I love you, Sarah. Remember that."</p>
      <p>He flicked his wrist and there was a crystal in his hand. The crystal transformed into a necklace.</p>
      <p>"What's this?" Sarah looked at it.</p>
      <p>Jareth showed her a beautiful silver chain with a crystal charm at the end. Inside the crystal was a single feather.</p>
      <p>"One of my feathers that the doctors were able to recover." He unclasped the lock. "I want you to have this. As a reminder of what I would do for you."</p>
      <p>Sarah looked at it, her emotions still running high. "I feel wrong taking it."</p>
      <p>"It would make me feel better if you wore it." He smiled. "So you can have a part of me with you."</p>
      <p>That last comment made her feel better. Turning around, she felt him clasp it around her neck. "Thank you, Jareth."</p>
      <p>"No, thank you, Love." He kissed her. "Thank you for accepting my love for you."</p>
      <p>They spent another few minutes kissing, stopping only when things were heating up a little too quickly.</p>
      <p>"So, what is the plan for the end of the year?" She twiddled her thumbs. "You have to get married."</p>
      <p>"No." He stopped her. "I will not unless it's you. And I will not take you as my side lover."</p>
      <p>"Good. Because, I'm afraid even I would say no to that." Sarah said with an apologetic smile. "I love you, Jareth, but I have to respect myself first. I have been through too much to be second class to anyone."</p>
      <p>"I know." He nodded. "I understand that. After all, if the roles were reversed, I wouldn't like the idea of being your lover either while you are married to another man. Your integrity and your standards have existed long before we met, so they are most important."</p>
      <p>"But Adelaide…" Sarah kept thinking about her poor pupil.</p>
      <p>"Don't worry, I have a plan." He promised her. "I will look for potential successors that I approve that I feel The Chins will too. Maybe they will allow whoever I choose to rule."</p>
      <p>"Will that work?" Sarah asked, unsure.</p>
      <p>"I have to try." He held her hand. "I will not sacrifice my integrity to marry someone I don't love, or to be with someone who won't treat our subjects well. If Adelaide must be queen, then I will advocate to be her regent and to teach her."</p>
      <p>"You won't consider marrying at all?"</p>
      <p>"If it's not you, I don't want to marry." He said with violence laced in his voice. "I told you, I would burn the world down for one last kiss goodbye from you. I am not giving you up. The only person who can tear you from me is yourself. And I will be damned if I do some stupid thing to let you go again. If only you could rule by my side, Sarah, you would be the perfect queen."</p>
      <p>They kissed again, Sarah's mind filled with worry.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The next day, Sarah approached the beginning of the Labyrinth.</p>
      <p>On their first date, Jareth told her the story of the First and only Champion of the Labyrinth who ran it for her love for the Goblin King.</p>
      <p>If Jareth was willing to do so much to save her, then she would prove to him that she was strong enough to do the same.</p>
      <p>She placed her hand on the stone wall, feeling scared but more sure of her decision the longer she stood there. "I have to do this. For Jareth."</p>
      <p>High above her, she heard a screech of some kind. A beautiful barn owl flew to her and landed on the ground, its wings wrapped around its body as it grew into her Jareth.</p>
      <p>She had never seen such anger in his eyes directed at her before, but she held her ground. She knew that he would respond this way. He was much larger than her, able to break her body in two if he wanted, but she would not let him intimidate her.</p>
      <p>"What are you doing here?" His voice was hard and his eyes intense.</p>
      <p>"You can fly." Sarah said in awe. "How?"</p>
      <p>"Don't change the subject." He snapped. But of course, he couldn't help but explain to her. "As the Goblin King, my power to transform into an owl does not change with my physical state as a fae. If I were to abdicate, that power would be gone from me. My fae wings were always mine when I had them. Now, tell me why you are here."</p>
      <p>Sarah took his hands in hers, knowing that he was going to hate this. "I wasn't deciding on anything, just to be clear. Just contemplating."</p>
      <p>That was true, although she was about 95% ready to say yes to said decision.</p>
      <p>"Contemplating what?" He looked at the gates of his Labyrinth, already knowing what she was going to say.</p>
      <p>"I want to run the Labyrinth. To gain power over it, just as that princess did."</p>
      <p>She was ready for his outburst.</p>
      <p>"No." His face twisted into anger. "How dare you even suggest that?!"</p>
      <p>"I dare because I love you!" She put her hands on his face. "Imagine when I win-"</p>
      <p>"You seem so sure."</p>
      <p>"<em>When</em> I win," she repeated. "I will be queen. We can rule together for a long, long time. Long enough that we may even get a new High Council who are more fair and more just. Both of us would gain influence over the courts. By then, our children will be able to marry someone who loves them, someone who will be judged by the content of their character rather than for their riches. Or, we could even fight to remove ourselves from the influence of the High Court."</p>
      <p>The High Council only has direct influence over marriages between ruling monarchs. If Jareth were to have children who marry while he was on the throne, they only needed his approval to marry, and even then, only the heir needed permission from the King or Queen.</p>
      <p>"That is risky, Sarah." He warned her.</p>
      <p>"No riskier than letting them take Adelaide from you to shape and mold to be a queen, a puppet." Sarah reminded him. "This way, we can have more control. You didn't have that buffer because your parents selfishly passed the crown to you."</p>
      <p>He shook his head. "But I risk losing you. I just got you back, I don't want you to be torn from me again."</p>
      <p>"And I risk wondering what would happen if I never try." She tip toed, pressing her forehead to his, calming both of them. "I love you, Jareth. This is me choosing my destiny. Please, please let me make my choice. And let me do it now, before my nerves get the better of me. The sooner we get this over with, the better."</p>
      <p>He didn't want to. He wanted to command her no. That the stakes were too high.</p>
      <p>But, if he didn't let her, she would never forgive him.</p>
      <p>He put his hand on the Labyrinth. "Labyrinth, please, take care of my beloved."</p>
      <p>They kissed fervently, as if it would be the last time they would ever kiss.</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is the biggest takeaway that I got from Jane Eyre. Jane approached Rochester as an equal and with love. In fact, he's the one who relies on her in the end. I just thought that between Jareth and Sarah, that should have been spelled out more.</p><p>Even without the war, I feel like Sarah would have gone to see Jareth eventually, assuming he isn't married (and he wouldn't have, as we know). The war was just an interesting background to add Miread into lol.</p><p>Jareth's shorter hair is inspired by Bowie's 1987 hair, where it's super fluffy lol but it can be any Bowie style hair that you like. I just had to add that Jane Eyre quote in the beginning lol, it's too funny to not have Sarah say it to him!</p><p>Sarah is going to run the Labyrinth! Of course, it wouldn't be a Labyrinth fanfiction without a labyrinth, wouldn't it? I know it was pretty predictable back when I mentioned the story of the First Champion back in what I think was chapter 7? When Jareth and Sarah went on their first date.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div><p>
      <em>"I am a free human being with an independent will." </em>
    </p>
<p></p><div><p>
        <em>"And your will shall decide your destiny."</em>
      </p><hr/>
<p>Sarah pushed inside the Labyrinth, the gates closing behind her. She was alone, without friends, without family, without Jareth. This was her trial and she was going to bravely march through it.</p>
<p><em>"Who seeks to challenge me and my power?"</em> A dark and deep voice echoed through the brick walls.</p>
<p>Come to think of it, it was less of a voice and more of an echo in her mind.</p>
<p>She stood up taller, squaring her shoulders. "I do." Sarah said with more confidence in her voice than how she actually felt. "I, Sarah Williams, am here to challenge the Labyrinth."</p>
<p>
        <em>"Why do you seek to challenge me?"</em>
      </p>
<p>She didn't think that there would be some questionnaire. "I seek to gain power over the Labyrinth."</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Sarah clutched her cloak closer to her body. Not hearing anything else, she picked a direction and walked.</p>
<p>No sooner had she taken her first step that she fell forward, her hands barely saving her face from eating the ground.</p>
<p>
        <em>"You think that you can overpower me? You, a human who has been alive for a little over two decades? You think that you can beat me, a being of magic that has been here longer than the oldest ancestor you can name?"</em>
      </p>
<p>Sarah dusted the dirt off her hands and got up, on her knees. Before she could even react, let alone formulate a response, she saw something that filled her with such terror that she fell back on her stomach.</p>
<p>The floor was gone and she was suspended in the air, her body on a patch of earth barely large enough to keep her on there.</p>
<p>Peeking around, everything was the same except the space where the ground was. Underneath her was a never ending fall, plunging into something bright deep in the ground. The patch of earth that she was on started to teeter back and forth and she struggled to stay on without losing her mind.</p>
<p><em>"I ask again, why you seek to control me? What is your motive, your goal?" </em>The Labyrinth echoed again. <em>"Why risk yourself?"</em></p>
<p>She pressed her cheek to the earth, willing for it to not move. She couldn't speak, the nausea settling in her head and stomach. Instead of saying it out loud, her mind swirled with images of Jareth and Adelaide, for she was doing this for her love and not for power. She never cared for power. Never cared to be queen or to be anyone special.</p>
<p>She was doing this because she wanted to prove to Jareth that she loved him and she didn't want him to choose between marrying her and protecting Adelaide.</p>
<p>Slowly, the teetering came to a stop. Taking a brave glance, Sarah looked up to see that she was in a completely different place than she had been before.</p>
<p>Getting up slowly, she found herself surrounded by stone walls again, Goblin City and the Castle in sight.</p>
<p>Except, there wasn't a path for her to move away from. All around her were four stone walls.</p>
<p>"Damn it." She said. She tried to climb the walls too but kept falling, the cracks disappearing and her feet sliding down each time she tried.</p>
<p>The sun was rising some more, beating down on her. The cloak she had on protected her but also made her get even warmer.</p>
<p>"I wish I had some help." She mumbled.</p>
<p>A few more tries and she just about given up, smashing her hand against the stone with a frustrated yell. Collapsing on the ground, she feared that she would stay here until time ran out, unable to win.</p>
<p>"'Allo."</p>
<p>She looked up, almost missing the tiny blue worm with a red scarf. It smiled at her, looking quite adorable. "Did - did you say hello?"</p>
<p>He assured her that no, he did not say hello, but rather, 'Also. He then invited her to stay, to have a cup of tea with his Missus.</p>
<p>She wasn't sure what she could trust in the Labyrinth. He could be one of those tricks, but it was surely better than being stuck here.</p>
<p>Still, if he was a real and not just a trick, then she would very much like to come back. It wasn't polite to refuse an offering host, after all. "Might I take a raincheck on that offer? I would love to, I just really need to get through as I'm on a 13 hour time limit."</p>
<p>"Well, alright." He conceded.</p>
<p>He told her that the Labyrinth was full of openings.</p>
<p>"But... there isn't an opening!" Sarah groaned. Even so, she kept pushing.</p>
<p>And her hand kept on going.</p>
<p>And going.</p>
<p>"Woah." She looked around.</p>
<p>"Hey, 'ang on!" The worm called after her.</p>
<p>"Thank you!" Sarah looked around. "That was incredibly helpful!" She started to turn left.</p>
<p>"Don't go that way!" The worm warned her. "<em>Never</em> go that way!"</p>
<p>In her hurry, Sarah gave him a hasty wave of appreciation. "Oh... thanks!"</p>
<p>She disappeared behind the wall.</p>
<p>"If she had kept going down that way, she would've gone straight to that castle!" The worm shook his head.</p>
<p>Sarah honestly had no idea where to go. The never ending path was impossible to navigate.</p>
<p>She wrapped her hand around the crystal on her neck where Jareth's feather was encased inside. He lost his wings for her, and she was going to make it through.</p>
<p>She had to.</p><hr/>
<p>Hoggle stood in front of his King, terrified. It couldn't be good if he was meeting him in the throne room. "Yer Majesty." He bowed. "What a nice surprise!"</p>
<p>He was shocked to see Jareth's face this scarred. Fae prided themselves on their beauty, Jareth most of all. For him to present his marred face in public was shocking.</p>
<p>"Hello, Hedgewart." He said with a sneering smile.</p>
<p>"Hoggle." the dwarf mumbled.</p>
<p>"Hoggle…" He drawled, tapping his fingers on the throne. "You have been spending time with the human woman, Sarah, have you? Helping her?"</p>
<p>"Helping?" He gulped. Did Jareth do something to Sarah? Was he mad at her for some reason? "In what sense?"</p>
<p>"In the sense that you took her into your home, fed her, gave her a place to sleep, and made her work in your garden?" His voice was tight and his eyes would drill holes into Hoggle's face if that was possible.</p>
<p>"Is that a bad thing?" Hoggle started to ramble, as he often did when he was stressed. "I was just taking care of a refugee, that's what we do here. And ya know-"</p>
<p>"What <em>is</em> that glass thing around your wrist?" Jareth put his gloved hand to his face, raising an eyebrow almost in disgust.</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh this!" Hoggle showed it to Jareth. "It's uh, nothing."</p>
<p>"Then why are you so nervous?"</p>
<p>"Not nervous! Just uh, ya know, protective of me things."</p>
<p>"I am the King, Hogbrain. Why in the world would I have need of measly glass jewelry from my Royal Gardener?" He threw one leg over the arm of his throne. "I just asked as I had never seen it before."</p>
<p>"I told ya, it's nothin', Yer Majesty."</p>
<p>"Hoggle." He used his real name, raising an eye. "Tell me now."</p>
<p>"It was from Sarah." He conceded. "She didn't have anything, not even a penny. A kid of a host of hers gave her this, and she gave it ta me because she likes me."</p>
<p>"As a token of affection?" Jareth sneered. "I'm surprised at you, Hogbrain! Losing your head over a girl!"</p>
<p>"<em>I </em>ain't lost my head!" Hoggle pointed at himself. Of course he didn't, it was clearly Jareth who was losing his head over the girl if he was being this damn nosy.</p>
<p>"You don't think she could like a repulsive little scab like <em>you</em>, do you?"</p>
<p>Hoggle had no idea where the hell this was coming from, but instead of being angry, his heart sank at the insult. Sarah was this beautiful, gorgeous ray of sunshine and he was just some hermit who she had called a coward when Ludo first screamed for help. "Well she did say we were-"</p>
<p>"What? Bosom companion? <em>Friends?</em>" The King drawled dangerously at the last word.</p>
<p>Hoggle's shoulders slumped. "It don't matter." He sighed.</p>
<p>Jareth knew that he was being unfair. That he was taking out his anger on Hoggle. Hoggle was a coward, doing his work well as a gardener but he annoyed the hell out of Jareth. To think that this creature caught Sarah's affections was unacceptable to him.</p>
<p>Still, the way Hoggle shuffled reminded himself of his own hurt pride and heart when Sarah left him.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and thought of her, thought of their time together at Aster Hall. He had been jealous of her easy chats with Terrance and Jonathan, snapping at them a few times when even though it wasn't their faults. And here he was, doing the same with Hoggle. After all, who wouldn't want to be with her?</p>
<p>Sarah was allowed to spend time with whoever she wanted. She may have even found sexual company in the arms of someone else while they were apart. He couldn't blame her but every part in him wanted to strike down anyone who dared to touch her.</p>
<p>It wasn't right that he was doing this to the dwarf or to any man who found his Sarah charming. If he was going to make the best of his second chance with her, he had to let go of this green-eyed monster.</p>
<p>"No, it does matter." He sighed. "It matters to you, and it matters to her."</p>
<p>Hoggle slowly lifted his head up. "What?"</p>
<p>"What I should have said was, thank you. Thank you for taking care of her." Jareth said to Hoggle. "For being her friend. Anyone who treats Sarah well is a friend to the crown, a friend to me."</p>
<p>Hoggle wasn't sure what to say to that, so he just bowed. Why was the King so interested in her?</p>
<p>"Come Hoggle." Jareth waved to him. "My original intention was to make sure that you are around as you are her friend, to keep her company when I am not able to. I will not tell you the full story, that is for Sarah to tell you. But, I will say that she is not merely a refugee. She is someone extraordinary. She is the savior of many of the recent Wished Aways, so she is to be offered some privileges that a normal refugee would not normally be offered."</p>
<p>Jareth looked at the clock and bit the bottom of lip in nervousness.</p>
<p>Nine hours and twenty-three minutes until she was done. Hopefully by then, she could be his.</p><hr/>
<p>"Gods, I need a break." Sarah slumped over against a tree.</p>
<p>So far, she had encountered the earth disappearing from underneath her, trapped in a four-walled oubliette-like thing, chased after by a group of angry sentient spiders, nearly fell into the Bog of Eternal Stench, solved a riddle that made her fall into a shaft of hands that dropped her to a forest, a man that she dubbed the Wiseman with a strange and sentient hat, and here she was.</p>
<p>Sarah got up and continued to wade through the forest, glad that she wore boots for this. He ankle was sore, but she didn't dare check on it. Maybe running the Labyrinth today wasn't a good idea, but she feared that she may have backed out if she waited longer.</p>
<p>She wondered what the Labyrinth was like for most Runners. Even if it was as difficult, at least Jareth was there to make sure that no one died or was seriously hurt.</p>
<p>Jareth. A small part of her insecure mind questioned whether this was the right thing to do. After all, he was an experienced man in the ways of pleasure with women and men, doing whatever he wanted when it came to his personal life. And he had been dishonest with her before. What if he bored of her?</p>
<p>She shook these thoughts. It would do her no good to question him like this. He loved her, and she loved him. He was wrong to do what he did but he had redeemed himself. He cared about her, risked his life to save her when it was so easy to just turn the other way.</p>
<p>She took another step…</p>
<p>…And heard a twig snap before she even put her foot down.</p>
<p>Someone was there.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" She called out, feeling nervous.</p>
<p>"YAH!" A strange creature popped up, orange and red feathers all over its bodies.</p>
<p>"HA HA HA!" Another was on her side.</p>
<p>"What do you want?!" Sarah backed away from them.</p>
<p>"We're out to have a good time!" It grabbed it eyeballs and plucked it out with its strange fingers.</p>
<p>"That's right!"</p>
<p>"WHOOOOOO!"</p>
<p>Then, they started to sing a song about not having any suitcases or worries, something that they called "Chilly Down," whatever that meant.</p>
<p>As ridiculous as they were being, Sarah could see the appeal of not having to worry about anything but dancing. She would find them a totally fun bunch if they weren't trying to take her head off.</p>
<p>"Stop it!" She kicked one away.</p>
<p>"Her head don't come off!" One exclaimed in surprise.</p>
<p>"Of course it doesn't!" She yelled, exasperated at them touching her all over, trying to tear her limbs off as they took off their own.</p>
<p>"She's right, it's stuck on!"</p>
<p>"I know what we can do, take off her head!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, let's take her apart!"</p>
<p>She had enough. If they were going to keep touching her after she told them to leave them alone, she had no choice but to take the head from one of them and throw it far away.</p>
<p>"Hey, Lady, that's <em>his</em> head!"</p>
<p>"It's against the rules to throw other people's heads! You're only allowed to throw your own head!"</p>
<p>Sarah ran farther into the forest, ducking under things and evading the creatures as best as she could. "Leave me alone!"</p>
<p>It wasn't fair that they tried to take <em>her</em> head off, but once she tried to take <em>theirs</em>, they got angry.</p>
<p>"We get a free throw!"</p>
<p>"Don't you want us to take your head off?"</p>
<p>"Take off your head! Get a saw!"</p>
<p>At this, she grabbed sticks from the tree branches and started throwing them behind her.</p>
<p>"Ow!"</p>
<p>"Hey, Lady! That hurt!"</p>
<p>She kept on throwing things at them until they were far, far behind her. Once she was totally sure that she evaded them, she settled down by a stream.</p>
<p>She was sweating so much that she didn't even need to take a rest stop to go to the bathroom. She was, however, very thirsty. She wasn't allowed to take anything with her inside except for the clothes on her body, something that made sense in the beginning but was now making her feel quite resentful. She massaged her ankle for a bit, wincing.</p>
<p>
        <em>"Sarah Williams!" </em>
      </p>
<p>The voice of the Labyrinth boomed at her with such a ferocity that she fell over, terrified for her life.</p>
<p><em>"You have caused harm to creatures who live within me!" </em>It boomed again. <em>"You expect to be queen while causing this much harm to someone else?"</em></p>
<p>"I was protecting myself." Sarah fell on her knees, playing the humble Runner. "I'm sorry, I should have explained myself better to them, but-"</p>
<p>
        <em>"But what? But you were scared? A true queen would have been more in tune with her subjects. She would have been more kind to them. Just because you are human and are not used to magical creatures, that doesn't give you an excuse to treat them poorly when all they wanted to do was to play. You are supposed to try to learn and understand each creature. Now, I know that you are a selfish person who cares nothing for others!"</em>
      </p>
<p>Fear seized her whole body, paralyzing her as the dam broke, water rushing towards her, knocking the air out of her. The cold penetrated her bones, her mind losing consciousness, wishing she had been able to say goodbye to Toby and Jareth one last time as she drowned in the depths of the Labyrinth.</p><hr/>
<p>Jareth just finished reading reports of what was happening in Estella. To his delight, the people were angry that so many from their village was gone. That village had a good amount of farmers, many who were now refugees in the Goblin Kingdom if they weren't dead. They should be angry, for their King Dominic did not care about them.</p>
<p>Speaking of their king, many were asking for Dominic to step down from the throne, once news of Miread leaked out. They claimed that this fae princess bewitched him, influencing him to allow the villagers to die instead of sending help when he should have. Even the Estellan soldiers who were in Sarah's unit expressed their regret for following the orders to shoot her.</p>
<p>Thalassans were just as angry. They protested, raised their voices in seeing how their armies had attacked an innocent village. Of course, not everyone from both sides thought that this was a bad thing, but there were big enough crowds that the castles were swarmed with angry marchers, demanding justice and true leadership.</p>
<p>Getting a headache, he went to his piano and started to play. A tune filled his head today, a tune that was inspired by Sarah. A love ballad, one that he wanted to sing to her at their wedding day, whenever that was.</p>
<p>He had written it a while ago, but today, the lyrics finally came to his mind. That he would be the romantic lover would paint her mornings of gold and spin her Valentine evenings. But more importantly, he wanted to promise her that his love was true, that he would be there for her even she was in pain as her world falls down.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, something happened to his chest. Everything squeezed tightly, his heart beating strangely. He felt pain travel to his shoulders, everything tensing up. He felt like he was drowning. A chill ran up his spine and his lungs were starting to suffocate.</p>
<p>"Sire!" Theoden ran into the room. "The Gandum Dam has been reported to have collapsed. We don't know how, but it's currently flooding the forest areas of the Labyrinth!"</p>
<p>"Sarah." Jareth panted. "No."</p>
<p>"Your Majesty, are you alright? Sire? Sire!"</p><hr/>
<p>Sarah gradually woke up. The first conscious thought she had was surprise that she was even alive. Her clothes were still wet and her hair was a knotted mess.</p>
<p>Something just felt wrong. Her mind was so foggy, it felt like she was in a strange dream.</p>
<p>She heard some crying. The crying of a baby, echoing throughout the Labyrinth. It was a cry that she was very familiar with.</p>
<p>"Toby!" She yelled, getting up, but moving so slowly. Her head might as well be filled with cotton, for she could barely keep her eyes open as she stumbled around to find him. "Toby!"</p>
<p>A barn owl flew above her, but she did not notice, following the cries of the baby. "I'm coming!" She called after the sound of her baby brother.</p>
<p>When she reached even farther in the forest, the owl landed before her, transforming into The Goblin King. Except, in her confused state, she didn't recognize him at all. Right now, she was sixteen years old, wishing her brother away in a moment of anger.</p>
<p>He was beautiful, perfect, and dangerous. The very aura of power and sex radiated all over him, drawing her in.</p>
<p>Her body felt warm and needy, even as she tried to tell herself how wrong this was.</p>
<p><strong>"</strong>You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King!" She breathed, in awed of his dark power, the man in question tilting his head as a pointed fang made its appearance.</p>
<p>When he just smiled, she bravely said "I want my brother back, please, if it's all the same."</p>
<p>"What's said is said." He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"But... I didn't mean it." She pleaded. Oh, how could she have wished her poor little brother away? Such an innocent thing. All because she was annoyed that she had to watch over him instead of her playacting.</p>
<p>"Oh, you didn't?" He mocked her.</p>
<p>"Please, where is he?"</p>
<p>"You know very well where he is." He taunted her, enjoying her discomfort.</p>
<p>"Please bring him back. Please!"</p>
<p>Never mind that the setting didn't make any sense, as she was already in a Labyrinth. But, she had to keep going. She could not afford to question things anymore, especially when her head was filled with cotton.</p>
<p>"Sarah…" He stalked towards her. "Go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby."</p>
<p>"I can't." She shook her head.</p>
<p>Seeing as she wouldn't budge, he flicked his wrist. "I've brought you... a gift." He held his hand out, a crystal appearing.</p>
<p>"What is it?" She couldn't take her eyes off of it. It was so clear, so mesmerizing.</p>
<p>"It's a crystal. Nothing more." He manipulated it back and forth, making it slide from one arm to the other effortlessly. "But if you turn it <em>this</em> way and look into it... it'll show you your dreams."</p>
<p>Her dreams? What <em>were</em> her dreams?</p>
<p>"But this is no gift for an ordinary girl, who takes care of a screaming baby." He taunted her some more, making her feel small. As if she was no one of value.</p>
<p>Just like Aunt Vicky and her daughters always made her feel. That she was no one, just some girl who was meant to always be working and caring others. That her worth lay in what she could do to make the lives of others easier, nothing else.</p>
<p>"Do you want it?" He egged her on, holding it out to her.</p>
<p>She stared at it and then back to his eyes. Of course she did. Of course she wanted to be someone better than a girl who cooked and cleaned after someone else, Aunt Vicky telling her that she should be grateful for the room and board provided to her.</p>
<p>Wait, living with Aunt Vicky? The timeline in her head was so wrong. What was the past, present, or future? All of it seemed to blend together-</p>
<p>"Then forget the baby!"</p>
<p>At his harsh voice, Sarah was brought back to the present. "I can't. It isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my brother back. He must be so scared-"</p>
<p>"Sarah…" He lifted the crystal of dreams up, transforming it into a peach. "Don't defy me! You're no match for me!"</p>
<p>"But I have to have my brother back!" She stared at the peach, unsure of what he was going to do with it.</p>
<p>"Then take this." He placed the peach in her hand. "You are hungry, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"No." She lied through her teeth, drooling as she stared at the juicy peach. Peaches were her favorite fruit, Jareth often bringing her the very best ones from the castle while she lived in Aster Hall.</p>
<p>"Sarah." His voice sounded hurt.</p>
<p>Sarah looked up to see Jareth again, this time, as he was when she last saw him. His scar was back on his face, his eye dilated, his Goblin King armor gone, and his hands holding out the peach to her. "Please, you said no more secrets. No more deception. Don't lie to me about how you feel inside."</p>
<p>She felt a pang in her chest. "I'm sorry, Jareth. I won't lie to you."</p>
<p>"You are hungry then?" He didn't touch her, his face distorted into something broken. "Take this."</p>
<p>"I… I shouldn't." She said, trying to understand why she even thought that. It was Jareth, wasn't it? She should trust him.</p>
<p>"You don't trust me?" He whispered. "You don't love me, don't want to marry me?"</p>
<p>"Of course I want to marry you." Her bottom lip trembled. "I love you more than anything in this world."</p>
<p>"Then why don't you trust me when I want to offer you this gift?"</p>
<p>The peach was in her hand now, her eyes meeting his. "I do trust you."</p>
<p>"Then show me. Eat it." He gestured to the fruit.</p>
<p>Sarah brought it to her lips, the smell of it sweet and fragrant.</p>
<p>She sank her teeth in, her tongue catching the sweet nectar as it dripped into her mouth.</p>
<p>"Jareth…" She reached out to him. "Everything's dancing…"</p><hr/>
<p>Jareth found himself in the grand ballroom. White strings of pearls decorated the room, reflecting the bright candles that were strewn all around. There were pillows in the middle of the floor, a reminder of his promiscuous days.</p>
<p>Everything was beautiful and bright, enchanting as fae balls always were. He found himself wearing a gorgeous blue jacket, sparkling like the stars in the night sky with a ruffled collar and white gloves. Catching his reflection in a mirror one lady was holding up, he saw that he was wearing light lip gloss to highlight his lips and had blue streaks in his ruffled hair, framing his elegant face.</p>
<p>Speaking of his face, he was perfect. No scars. No abnormalities. His eye was still dilated, but he could <em>see</em>. And oh, how vibrant were the colors!</p>
<p>"Ah!" He flinched. Something seemed to pierce the back of his head as he tried to remember something, something that wasn't the present.</p>
<p>Once again, he was the center of attention. Men and women were throwing themselves at him, hoping to dance in his arms. Speaking of the men and women, the ballroom was packed with them dressed for a masquerade, their masks parodies of goblins. In fact, he had a mask himself, an ugly horned thing that would cover the top half of his face.</p>
<p>They were all dressed quite sensually, their backs or breasts exposed. One man was bringing Jareth's attention to his tight pants, the hard length in them making Jareth breathe hard. Normally, he would eat all of this up, enjoying the pleasures of the flesh, having sex until the morning or even for the whole week if his schedule allowed it. For he was a sensual man, and sex had an added benefit of making him forget for a while of how lonely he really was, how much he really starved to connect his soul with another being.</p>
<p>But, something deep in him reminded him that this was wrong. That as tempting as it was, he did not desire to touch any of these people. That his face should not look this beautiful.</p>
<p>He felt naked with his face exposed, so he put his mask up, looking for something or someone that he had lost.</p><hr/>
<p>Sarah heard music flowing in the air. Her shy self clasped her hands in front, walking among the sea of people who were dancing.</p>
<p>The intro of the song seamlessly transitioned to someone singing. A male, someone that she loved.</p>
<p>
        <em>There's such a sad love</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>Deep in your eyes A kind of pale jewel</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>Open and closed Within your eyes</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>I'll place the sky</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>Within your eyes</em>
      </p>
<p>She looked down at herself. She was dressed in all white, the dress clean and without any marks, just as a bride should be on her wedding day.</p>
<p>Wedding…</p>
<p>Turning around, she saw that she was dressed just as she was the day she had intended to marry.</p>
<p>Marry?</p>
<p>The more she tried to remember anything that didn't have to do with the scene before her, the more her head hurt.</p>
<p>Everything felt wrong here. All around her were people of all different colors and races. Some with darker skin. Some with lighter skin. Some were fae. Human. Elven. They were all different shapes and sizes as well.</p>
<p>What they all had in common was their extreme beauty and confidence.</p>
<p>
        <em>There's such a fooled heart</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>Beating so fast</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>In search of new dreams</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>A love that will last</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>Within your heart</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>I'll place the moon</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>Within your heart</em>
      </p>
<p>She felt like a child in an adult situation, a situation that she dreamed of as a child, to be at a ball and to dance with someone who found her to be the most beautiful. Everyone here was all over each other, bodies dancing gracefully or pressing against each other, short of having sex in front of her eyes.</p>
<p>She caught a threesome kissing on the pillows, the sight making her warm and her body needy for someone to touch her.</p>
<p>She continued to push past people, to search for something that she needed to find.</p><hr/>
<p>Jareth caught a flash of white and silver, colors that no one else in the room was wearing. When he looked up, he saw her.</p>
<p>There she was, his bride. Just as she dressed on what was supposed to be their wedding day. Except this time, her hair was done up with silver ribbons, leaves, and flowers adorning her.</p>
<p>Around her neck was the feather that he had lost while saving her life.</p>
<p>His head hurt again, so he closed his eyes and thought of the current situation to will the pain away.</p>
<p>He lowered his mask, his gaze intense and hungry for her.</p>
<p>
        <em>As the pain sweeps through,</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>Makes no sense for you</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>Every thrill is gone</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>Wasn't too much fun at all,</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>But I'll be there for you</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>As the world falls down</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>Falling</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>Falling down</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>Falling in love</em>
      </p>
<p>For a brief moment, they made eye contact, in awe with each other's beauty.</p>
<p>Two women were by his side, holding up mirrors to his face. When someone moved in between them, Sarah was gone.</p>
<p>Where did she go?</p><hr/>
<p>Sarah saw the Goblin King reveal his face. But what was he doing here?</p>
<p>Then he disappeared. Just like that.</p>
<p>As the dancers tried to ridicule Sarah, they also tried to get Jareth's attention. Sarah largely ignored them, her goal just barely out of reach. Jareth, on the other hand, was trying to get closer to her, dancing absent-mindedly with those who were in his way just to get them to be satisfied with the taste of him and leave, sometimes even dancing with two partners at the same time.</p>
<p>A few whispered to him, admiring his clothing and his beauty, trying to seduce him to their beds but he paid no real heed to them, for the person he really wanted was almost within reach.</p>
<p>Settled between two women who wouldn't leave him alone, he waited for one such dancer to lower her fan so that Sarah could see him.</p>
<p>Sarah caught glimpses of the King's glittering blue jacket here and there. She needed to find him, needed to see him.</p>
<p>Her head turned just as a woman lowered her feathered fan.</p>
<p>In between two voluptuous fae women were laying their heads and hands on the Goblin King, her blood absolutely boiling.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened when she realized why she was upset, why she was so jealous.</p>
<p>The two women were Valentina and Princess Miread. Though they were wearing masks, the haughtiness of their expressions were quite recognizable. Valentina's hands came to caress the King's body, Miread's lips pressed against him even as he ignored them.</p>
<p>Again, her head started to hurt as memories of her past infiltrated the present.</p>
<p>Seeing her in anger and distress, the Goblin King moved himself from between the two women, his eyes never leaving Sarah. Without a word, he took her in his arms and they danced.</p>
<p>He never asked, she never questioned. They just easily transitioned into moving in each other's arms. Her lips were opened in awe, her eyes betraying the emotions from deep in her heart.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to sing.</p>
<p>
        <em>I'll paint you mornings of gold</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>I'll spin you Valentine evenings</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>Though we're strangers 'til now,</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>We're choosing the path</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>Between the stars</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>I'll leave my love</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>Between the stars</em>
      </p>
<p>Jareth never wanted to stop singing. Never wanted to stop dancing. He would do anything for her. He would go the stars and bring her back one. He would burn the world and start a new one just for the two of them.</p>
<p>She was the most beautiful dance partner he ever had, inside and out.</p>
<p>Wait, how did he know that?</p>
<p>
        <em>As the pain sweeps through,</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>Makes no sense for you</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>Every thrill is gone</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>Wasn't too much fun at all,</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>But I'll be there for you</em>
      </p>
<p>
        <em>As the world falls down</em>
      </p>
<p>Through the haze, Sarah remembered the time her world fell. How she was branded a traitor, weapons ready to execute her.</p>
<p>Where was the Goblin King when her world fell?</p>
<p><em>"Hold on tight."</em> A voice echoed deep in her mind.</p>
<p>Jareth's voice.</p>
<p>She saw the dancers move closer to her as her head pounded in pain from her holding onto the memories.</p>
<p>No, she had to get out of here!</p>
<p>Pulling away from the Goblin King, she went to escape.</p>
<p>Jareth stood, his heart broken at her moving away from him. He held his hand out, wanting his beautiful dance partner to come back to him, to dance in his arms.</p>
<p>She grabbed a chair and threw it at the curved wall, everything shattering.</p><hr/>
<p>Jareth woke up in his chambers.</p>
<p>The Healer told him of what had happened, that he seemed to have a headache and fainted. Otherwise, nothing was wrong.</p>
<p>He thanked the Healer and asked to be alone.</p>
<p>What he had experienced was nothing he had ever experienced before. He knew now that the Labyrinth had pulled him into the dream with Sarah for some reason. As to why, he had no idea. If this was Sarah's test, then why was he there too?</p>
<p>And why was the song he was composing for her playing in that vision?</p>
<p>He looked at the clock.</p>
<p>One more hour.</p><hr/>
<p>Sarah woke up, no longer in her wedding finery. She was back in her normal clothing, a rotting peach in her hand.</p>
<p>Yelling in disgust, she threw it away.</p>
<p>Her memories were in a jumble. Nothing made sense. Nothing was as it should be.</p>
<p>"What was I doing?" She rubbed her head. Getting up, she finally took a step forward, getting a look around her surroundings. There were piles and piles of things.</p>
<p>"OW! Get off my back!"</p>
<p>Sarah jumped back, a little old lady with piles of things on her back scolded her. "Why don't you look where you're going, young woman, hmm?"</p>
<p>"I <em>was</em> looking." Sarah answered, a bit absentmindedly.</p>
<p>Off to the distance, she could see others just like this lady, with things on their backs too.</p>
<p>"Huh? Well, where <em>were</em> you going?" The Junk Lady asked her.</p>
<p>"I don't remember." Was Sarah's rather lame reply.</p>
<p>"You can't look where you're going if you don't know <em>where</em> you're going." The Junk Lady smacked her leg to emphasize her point.</p>
<p>"I was searching for something." Unfortunately, Sarah couldn't remember what the hell she was even searching for.</p>
<p>"Well, look here!"</p>
<p>Her eyes glossed over as the Junk Lady gave her something that she hadn't seen in years.</p>
<p>"Lancelot?" She took her old stuffed bear, the one that she had been upset at her parents for giving to Toby when she was an adolescent brat. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Toby…</p>
<p>Before another coherent thought filtered through her head, the Junk Lady spoke again. "That's what you were looking for, wasn't it, my dear?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I forgot." She thanked the stranger.</p>
<p>"Now, why don't you come in here and see if there's anything else you like, hmm?"</p>
<p>Not a few seconds later, and Sarah found herself asleep in her room. The room that she had stayed in while she was in Aster Hall.</p>
<p>The place where she felt most at home.</p>
<p>"I should go prepare my lesson for Adelaide." She stood up and opened the door.</p>
<p>The Junk Lady came in, and Sarah's heart nearly gave out at the shock. "Better to say in here, dear. There's nothing to see out there! No, oh no! What have we got here?"</p>
<p>Sarah just stood to her back to the door, not understanding what was happening. "Lancelot!" She cuddled her bear close, using it as an emotional shield.</p>
<p>"Your flower crown! You like it, don't you?" Junk Lady placed it on Sarah's head. "Yes yes yes! What else have we got?"</p>
<p>Pile upon piles of Sarah's treasured things, many lost in time were placed on her back. Before Toby was born, she had been a very, very spoiled person who liked her things. As she got older, while she was not materialistic, she did hold closely the treasures that she <em>did</em> have since she wasn't allowed to have a lot of possessions while living with Aunt Vicky.</p>
<p>There it was... Another memory…</p>
<p>"There was something I was looking for… something I'm trying to do." Sarah's eyes were still glossed over in confusion, right on the brink of consciousness.</p>
<p>"Ah, don't talk nonsense!" Junk Lady thrusted a book in her hands. "Everything in the world you've ever cared about is all right here! Here's your little book!"</p>
<p>The golden font embossed on the book read "Pride and Prejudice."</p>
<p>There was something significant about this book.</p>
<p>Sarah carefully opened it to a random page and read out loud. <em>"There are few people whom I really love, and still fewer of whom I think well."</em></p>
<p>She had read these words out loud once. She read them to someone that she loved… Someone who had gifted this book to her during Yule…</p>
<p>"What's the matter, my dear?" Junk Lady asked her, still piling things on her back just as she and the other Junk People had. "Don't you like your toys?"</p>
<p>That's when it hit her. "It's all junk!"</p>
<p>"Huh? Well, what about <em>this</em>? This is not junk, hmm?" Junk Lady handed Sarah a small barn owl brooch.</p>
<p>"Yes it <em>is</em>!" Sarah threw it at the wall. "I have to win the Labyrinth! I have to be Champion!"</p>
<p>Where the brooch had hit the wall, everything fell apart. Sarah looked up to see the castle in view.</p>
<p>Everything came back to her, everything about Toby, Jareth, her past, her present, her time at war, even her time as a governess.</p>
<p>Because, the way forward is sometimes the way back.</p>
<p>With her own war cry, she climbed out and made way to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.</p><hr/>
<p>She got to the gate to Goblin City. Excitement filled her, she was almost there!</p>
<p>If someone had told her when she was applying to be a governess that she would be on an adventure of a lifetime, she would not have thought this was what they meant.</p>
<p>"Sarah!"</p>
<p>Sarah looked up to see an unexpected sight.</p>
<p>Jareth.</p>
<p>He was smiling proudly at her, dressed in his usual poet's shirt with tight pants and a cape. He used his hand, motioning for her to sneak past the goblin. She couldn't fathom why, but she followed him anyway.</p>
<p>"Jareth! Wait!" She called after him.</p>
<p>A flash of a cape here. A feathery hair there. She began to lose faith in him, wondering why he was evading her just as he did in the peach dream.</p>
<p><em>No. </em>She told herself firmly. <em>I will not waver in my trust for him.</em></p>
<p>Making past the gates, she heard a large roar behind her.</p>
<p>A giant automation, some sort of robot with steely eyes with an axe was chasing after her.</p>
<p>In front of her were goblins with their weapons drawn at her.</p><hr/>
<p>"Sire! Sire!"</p>
<p>Jareth was reading with a group of children, trying to keep them entertained and keep his own mind away from Sarah. He lowered the book from his face, one tiny girl tugging on his hair. This was the second time today that Theoden came screaming with some emergency.</p>
<p>Gods, how many emergencies can there be in one day? "Yes, Theoden?"</p>
<p>"The goblins, they are chasing after Sarah, destroying Goblin City." He begged his King to come see. "Your Majesty, what is going on?"</p>
<p>The children all looked at the Goblin King for direction, many clinging to him, not wanting to let him go.</p>
<p>He removed a few from his lap, winching as one started to cry, as she was quite attached to him today. "I will be back, alright? I will ask for some ice cream to be brought to you children. Have you ever had ice cream? It's quite a rare treat here!"</p>
<p>They brightened a little, satiated for the time being.</p>
<p>Theoden brought Jareth to the throne room, chaos unfolding in Goblin City. Houses were being wrecked. Goblins were being shoved into cannons. Holes being pounded in walls.</p>
<p>And in the middle was Sarah.</p>
<p>He could not believe that the Labyrinth was sending her into a direct death trap. He had heard of this, of course, as many tried to be the Champion in the past, but had never seen this himself. When he sent goblins after Runners, it was never to this degree of violence.</p>
<p>"They won't listen to me, Sire." Theoden gasped at the image of destruction. "But surely, they will listen to you."</p>
<p>Poor Theoden. His advisor was kept in the dark about Sarah, doing nothing but helping him during his worst days and worst moments, not understanding why his King had grown so harsh and so cruel.</p>
<p>He owed his trusted right hand man an explanation.</p>
<p>"I cannot." Jareth's jaw was set. "I cannot interfere with the Labyrinth."</p>
<p>"What?" Theoden watched as Sarah narrowly missed death with one of the cannon-goblins. "Is she a Runner?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Jareth answered him. "But she did not wish anyone away. Theoden." He turned to his friend. "She is running to be a Champion."</p>
<p>"Champion?" He clearly did not understand. "Is she trying to take over your crown?"</p>
<p>Jareth forced his eyes to tear away from Sarah. He had to, or else he would interfere and make disqualify her whole Run. "No, Theoden. I plan to marry her."</p>
<p>He told him of how Sarah was a governess for Adelaide. How he had fallen for her so deeply that he could not bear to think of being with anyone else. How he had deceived her, that she found out his true secret on their wedding day. How he had risked his life for her.</p>
<p>"So the Estellan soldier that you saved, it was Sarah? And it was because you knew her?" Theoden could hardly comprehend this. He had never known Jareth to be so selfless towards anyone.</p>
<p>"Yes." Jareth nodded. "I would do anything for her, Theoden. And here, she is proving that she would do anything for me. You know that I never chose to be king, never wanted the crown. I have learned to love and accept it because I am able to take care of the people who live here. It has given my life meaning. Still, I would not want it forced upon Adelaide, a mere child, nor do I want to give it up to rule beside Sarah."</p>
<p>"So she is trying to give you a third alternative."</p>
<p>"Yes. And I pray the Labyrinth will allow her to come out unscathed, no matter its verdict."</p><hr/>
<p>Sarah finally got to the castle. Once inside, she looked around, unsure of where to go.</p>
<p>"Sarah!" Jareth called after her, his head once again disappearing.</p>
<p>"Slow down!" She called after him.</p>
<p>He did not slow down, but snaked around the throne room and up some stairs.</p>
<p>Now she was getting upset. Was he evading her?</p>
<p>She climbed up the stairs, grateful for her training during basic training, and not for the first time.</p>
<p>She was just about to yell at him when she reached the top.</p>
<p>The room she was in (if you could even call it a room) had stairs upside down and all over. There was no way of telling whether someone was upside down or right side up. There were entrances and exits, the light emanating from these walkways confusing her even more.</p>
<p>Taking a careful step, she held the feather necklace on her throat for comfort. Daring to look over the edge, she gasped when she saw Jareth looking back at her, standing upside down as easily as a bat.</p>
<p><em>"How you turned my world, you precious thing." </em>He sang, jumping off and somehow reappearing in an entrance. <em>"You starve and near-exhaust me!"</em></p>
<p>He scared her. The deep resentment in his eyes made her shrink back. She had to get out of here, but she didn't even know where the exit was anymore.</p>
<p><em>"Everything I've done, I've done for you!" </em>He appeared behind her.</p>
<p>Sarah froze in place as he moved closer to her. The trust in her heart was chipping away by the moment as he approached her, anger in his eyes.</p>
<p>Just as she expected him to stop, he didn't. In fact, he went right through her. She looked down, her hands feeling around her chest in bewilderment.</p>
<p><em>"I move the stars for no one!"</em> He pointed at her, loathing in his eyes. He stood at the edge, rotating down.</p>
<p>She sat down, pain in her heart. It was true. He put himself in pain for her. Even when he deceived her, he wanted to marry her, to protect her, all because he loved her. It was wrong and she would never excuse that behavior, but she did understand him.</p>
<p>She heard footsteps from under her as she tried to find another escape. <em>"You've run so long, you've run so far!"</em></p>
<p>He reappeared at the end of the steps, striding towards her. She stopped walking backwards, closing her eyes in defeat.</p>
<p><em>"Your eyes can be so cruel."</em> He lifted his hand to wrap his fingers around the necklace that he had given her.</p>
<p>His eyes widened in fury, yanking the necklace from her, breaking the chain. Sarah cried out, putting her hands to her neck where the token of his love had been.</p>
<p>"Jareth." She whimpered. "Why?"</p>
<p><em>"Just as I can be so cruel!</em>" He took the chain away, holding the little crystal with his feather in it.</p>
<p>He threw it as far as he could, each hit on the stone bricks made the crystal bounce in an angry echo.</p>
<p><em>"Though I do believe in you. Yes, I do."</em> He watched as it slowed from its bounce.</p>
<p>Suddenly, as if the clouds parted to reveal the sun after a day of heavy rain, it made sense. How could she have not seen it before?</p>
<p>The Jareth that she had seen offering her the peach and the Jareth who was here now, it wasn't Jareth at all.</p>
<p>It was the Labyrinth taking on Jareth's form.</p>
<p>That's why she was able to see him when the rules said that he wasn't supposed to interfere. That's why he went through her and tore the symbol of his love so cruelly from her.</p>
<p>The real Jareth would never, ever do that to her.</p>
<p>Sarah's tears of sadness transitioned to tears of anger. She wiped the angry tears from her face. "You have no right to make me guilty for the sins that he has committed. I am not perfect, but I owe Jareth nothing for his betrayal. My forgiveness, my love, those are not things that I owe anyone. They are things that I freely give!"</p>
<p>She moved away from him, running after the crystal.</p>
<p><em>"Live without the sunlight." </em>His singing voice cut through the air as betrayal would cut through a broken heart. <em>"Love without your heartbeat."</em></p>
<p>Sarah almost reached the crystal. She was so close.</p>
<p><em>"I, I can't live… within you." </em>He sobbed, crumbling to the floor.</p>
<p>Wait a minute. What if she was wrong?</p>
<p>What if this really was Jareth?</p>
<p>Standing in between the figure of her beloved and the crystal.</p>
<p>She had a choice to make. To comfort the figure, to go after the crystal, or to forfeit.</p>
<p>Sarah closed her eyes, hoping that she was choosing the right thing, placing her faith in her mind and her decision.</p>
<p>She jumped after the crystal.</p><hr/>
<p>The room fell around her. Each stone block disintegrated as she fell.</p>
<p>This time, she was not afraid. Sarah felt herself floating gently to the bottom, ready to face anything.</p>
<p>A low rumbling sound cracked more rocks as a grey figure appeared from the shadows.</p>
<p>Jareth's figure appeared, dressed in a grey-lavender outfit that was reminiscent of his owl form, his cape almost seemed like wings. His amulet was silver on the inside and gold on the outside, inverted to how it normally was.</p>
<p>His eyes were ashen and he looked sickly. His hair moved as if there was wind even if there wasn't one.</p>
<p>She stood tall and proud. And why shouldn't she? She was to prove that she was their equal. "Give me the crystal."</p>
<p>"Sarah, beware." He stalked towards her. "I have been generous, up until now. But I can be cruel."</p>
<p>Damn it, not that fucking word again.</p>
<p>She looked at the figure with disbelief. "Generous? What have you done that's generous?"</p>
<p>"<em>Everything!</em>" He circled around her like a vulture, just waiting for the opportunity to strike. "Everything that you wanted, I have done! You asked to run my Labyrinth - I let you. You cowered before me and my trials for you, I was frightening. I gave you a dream, a dream of you in your beautiful wedding dress while dancing with the love of your life, admired by all and instead, you ran from it! You let your fears seep into the dream, the dancers all goading at you instead of worshiping your feet because of your stubbornness. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for <em>you</em>! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't <em>that</em> generous?"</p>
<p>"No, it isn't." She stopped trying to look at him, stopped trying to keep her eye in contact with him as he wanted, for it was another way of giving the Labyrinth control. "You have pushed my mind to the limit. You made me wonder what was real, and what wasn't."</p>
<p>"You want to know what's real?" Fake Jareth snarled at her. "Tell me, does this feel real to you?"</p>
<p>He slapped her across the face.</p><hr/>
<p>Jareth felt something pierce him. Nothing physical, but emotional. It was the same feeling he had right before he dreamed of Sarah in the grand ballroom, adorned in what was supposed to be her wedding dress.</p>
<p>The feeling told him to go to the Escher room, so he went, not wasting any time. He had designed it for Runners to come to terms with their true desires on the winding stairs.</p>
<p>Except, the Escher room was in shambles.</p>
<p>Assessing the damage, his eyes landed on two figures in the middle of the once majestic room.</p>
<p>And there was Sarah, with someone else.</p>
<p>He looked at his watch. She still had ten more minutes. However, if he was allowed to be here, then he was allowed to watch.</p>
<p>After settling, he gaped, realizing that she was talking to a figure that looked exactly like <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>The figure slapped her, and Sarah fell in shock.</p>
<p>"You scorned me!" He bound her hands to the floor, Sarah crying out in pain. "I asked for so little. Just to let me rule you, and you can have everything you want!"</p>
<p>He slammed her wrists in the ground, eyes deep in a sardonic grin, enjoying her pain. He laid on top of her, pushing down so that he was suffocating her.</p>
<p>"Sarah!" Real Jareth called out to her, but she didn't respond to him. He screamed for her name over and over, trying to go to her but was stopped by some invisible barrier. "NO!"</p>
<p>Fake Jareth looked up to see Real Jareth, his teeth revealed in an ominous smile.</p>
<p>Making sure that they still held eye contact, he wrapped his hands around her neck, squeezing her as she struggled for air.</p>
<p>"Let her go you bastard!" Real Jareth pounded his fist at the barrier. Moving back, he threw some spells at it, but nothing worked.</p>
<p>He no longer gave a fuck that this was the Labyrinth. It forced him to not only watch Sarah's torture, but to use his likeness to make her cry out in such pain. The line had been crossed.</p>
<p>"You're hurting me!" She was full on sobbing now. She knew in her heart that this wasn't Jareth, but it still hurt when he was crushing her underneath him. "Stop!"</p>
<p>"Just fear me," He let her go. "Love me," He stood up. "Do as I say, and I will be your slave!"</p>
<p>Jareth knew in his heart that his efforts were going to waste but it felt better to pound and scream continually than to sit there. "How dare you use my words against her?!"</p>
<p>Fake Jareth stood up. He gave Sarah a rather hard kick that made her curl up into a fetal position.</p>
<p>"LET HER GO!" Real Jareth kept smashing his shoulder into the barrier. He made crystals, throwing them one by one at the damn thing, but all of his crystals dissipated into nothing.</p>
<p>"Do you accept my offer?" Fake Jareth held the crystal out to Sarah. "Just take this, and I promise, I will never hurt you again."</p>
<p>Real Jareth slid his hands down the barrier, his knuckles bloody from repeatedly smashing into it. Waiting for her. Hoping that she would see that this creature was not him.</p>
<p>But, in a way, it was.</p>
<p>Maybe that was why it hurt him so deeply, because his dark side was presented to her in this monster. That deep, deep inside, he had that sliver of temptation to hurt her in retaliation for his broken heart, that every single time he saw an abused child along with the unfairness of the world, he could easily slip into the kind of man who would destroy those he loved without understanding how wrong it was to do so.</p>
<p>He feared and hated that man.</p>
<p>But he would fear no more. Because he was stronger than that. Because Sarah made him want to be a better man in every way.</p>
<p>"I won't be that man." He whispered. "I will never hurt you, Sarah. Never again."</p>
<p>Sarah slowly got up, coughing, her neck angry red from the marks of Fake Jareth's fingers.</p>
<p>With great difficulty, she stood up, her hands to her sides, her gaze determined.</p>
<p>"You, Labyrinth," She glared at Fake Jareth. "Through dangers untold," She took a brave step forward. "And hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City..."</p>
<p>Fake Jareth took a step back, unease in the eyes.</p>
<p>She collapsed on the floor, her body shaking.</p>
<p>Real Jareth went to his knees, unable to touch her.</p>
<p>"For my will is as strong as yours." She coughed up blood. "And my kingdom as great."</p>
<p>Fake Jareth walked forward. He rubbed salt in the wound by kicking her in chest back to the ground. Her face hit the floor, blood coming out of her mouth.</p>
<p>"Sarah!" Real Jareth called out for he again when she stumbled.</p>
<p>Sarah stopped. Turning, she saw Real Jareth, his hands on the barrier. "Jareth." She breathed.</p>
<p>Real Jareth breathed. She could see him!</p>
<p>After another punch to the barrier, he had to just accept that he was still trapped. "Sarah, you're hurt." He peered into her eyes. Though he was unable to see the green shade, he could still see the fire in them. "Please, don't torture yourself. If you have to surrender, I am here. Please." He begged her.</p>
<p>She continued, her lungs giving out. She had to say her piece, say the words.</p>
<p>Facing Fake Jareth, she said the words that sealed her fate. "Neither of you have no power over me, as I am your equal."</p>
<p>She turned back to Real Jareth. "But you. You <em>do</em> have all of my love. Always had. Always will, even if fate were to tear me from you forever."</p>
<p>Fake Jareth threw the crystal in defeat, fading away.</p>
<p>Thirteen bells rung in the Escher room, signaling the thirteenth hour.</p><hr/>
<p>Real Jareth gathered Sarah's frail body into his arms. He touched her head, whispering a protection spell that would drastically strengthen her and weaken himself for their transportation.</p>
<p>Arriving in the infirmary, he set her down on the bed and called for a healer. He cried into her, not wanting to lose her again. "You stupid, stupid woman! I saved you, you didn't need to prove your love for me back. You were and always will be my equal. I should never have let you be a Runner. I should have bound you to your room and kept you safe."</p>
<p>"I love you." She smiled, a glassy look over her eyes. "I would do anything for you. Will you take care of Toby?"</p>
<p>"Do not talk like that." He said furiously. "You will take care of him yourself, Love."</p>
<p>Jareth pressed another kiss to her forehead, his hand brushing against her neck.</p>
<p>He expected to see the necklace that he had given her yesterday, but it was not there. It was actually tightly gripped in her hand.</p>
<p>No, on her neck rested a horned amulet.</p>
<p>Identical to his.</p>
<p>The Labyrinth had declared Sarah as its Champion and its choice for the new Goblin Queen.</p></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew, that was another really, really difficult chapter to write. How to rewrite the events of the movie, but also make it original?</p>
<p>Sarah floating in the beginning was inspired by my very real fear of heights and falling. And being air/seasick. I also may have been inspired by some movie scene but I can't even remember what movie it was, because I have this image in my head but nothing else. No actors or anything, so if it sounds familiar to anyone, feel free to tell me in the reviews!</p>
<p>Sarah drowning is also another huge fear of mine. I HATE HATE HATE it when water gets in my nose because I freak out and drowning would be a terrifying way for me to die.</p>
<p>The Labyrinth showing a Dark Jareth was a thought based on the dark sides of all of us and what we may be tempted to do, especially if we have been raised in a heartless environment and maybe neglected but spoiled at the same time like Jareth. I don't say it directly in the story but I believe that his parents abused him and his sister, Adeline. Adeline would have been one of those rare people who would always be kind and sweet, tempering Jareth. Jareth being the older sibling would have guided to love Adeline and then his niece, Adelaide. Dark Jareth was also heavily inspired by Within You, as you saw in either the last chapter or the chapter before, when he was being irrational and playing piano.</p>
<p>Thank you again for reading this story! I hope you liked this chapter. Love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"What do I sacrifice? Famine for food, expectation for content. To be privileged to put my arms round what I value - to press my lips to what I love - to repose on what I trust: is that to make a sacrifice? If so, then certainly I delight in sacrifice."</em>
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p><em>"I must have you. The wold may laugh - may call me absurd, selfish - but it does not signify. My very soul demands you: it will be satisfied, or it will take deadly vengeance on its frame.</em>"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span class="u">One week after Sarah's arrival to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City</span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span class="u">Four and a half months since her departure from Aster Hall</span>
      </p>
      <p>It took a few days for Sarah to fully recover. Most of it was psychological torture, as the Healers could find almost no physical evidence of her injuries, even if she was crying out in pain that her body hurt from what Fake Jareth did to her.</p>
      <p>As often as time allowed, Jareth was by her side, patiently staying with her. If he couldn't, he invited Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus to keep her company, for which she was very grateful for.</p>
      <p>On the day Sarah finally recovered, she was disappointed to find that Jareth was busy, so she went to go and spend time with Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. They stayed in the garden, having some lunch, enjoying the transition of spring into summer.</p>
      <p>"This is my favorite time of the year." Sarah gazed at the sky wistfully. "It's so beautiful, so vibrant. Every season of the year is wonderful, but there's something poetic about new life springing forth after the hibernation of winter."</p>
      <p>"Maybe I'd feel the same if spring wasn't so damn busy with the gardening." Hoggle said gruffly. "Better than the heat of summer though."</p>
      <p>"Look, the children are coming out!" Sir Didymus pointed.</p>
      <p>Sarah waved at the group of children with their caretakers. Many waved back, smiles bright.</p>
      <p>"Look!" One little boy said. "That's the soldier! One of the people who saved me!"</p>
      <p>With a jolt, Sarah felt a wave of emotion when the sea of children came to gather around her, all praising her for her bravery. They each took turns telling her how much they missed their parents and how sad they were that they wouldn't be able to see them until they were adults. Some recounted their tragic tales of lost loved ones, even the littlest of humans. Sarah, of course, understood loss and was able to relate to them all, giving them hope in such trying times.</p>
      <p>Her three friends watched in fascination, amazed at the person who stood in front of them. While Jareth and Sarah had briefed them on her true identity as the Estellan solider who saved these children, to see them cling to her in gratitude was another matter entirely.</p>
      <p>"I can't take all the credit." She said to one small boy who decided that his favorite place to be was on her lap. "My friend helped me. She has done so much. Not to mention the Goblin King."</p>
      <p>If it weren't for Hope, many of these children would have died. She missed her friend, hoping that she wasn't suffering any consequences.</p>
      <p>The caretakers told her that they were going to take the children to a river, to do some exploring. While there, Sarah taught them how to make flower crowns and sang little fun songs to sing while making these crowns. Hoggle even made one, reluctantly agreeing that they were pretty. Sir Didymus was much more fascinated by Sarah's tale of bravery and of love when she was at war and when she ran the Labyrinth. Ludo was just glad to find pretty rocks by the stream to collect.</p>
      <p>They weren't sure how it happened, but one by one, goblins had also gathered around them.</p>
      <p>"I like eating flowers." One goblin took a large much out of one of them.</p>
      <p>"Do you think flowers would make the Bog less smelly?" Another asked.</p>
      <p>Sarah gagged. Gods, she hoped to never ever had to go near it again. She had crossed over this one weak bridge that broke after she jumped to safety. She understood now why Jareth used it as a threat to the goblins. As indestructible as they all were, he needed something to really threaten them to behave.</p>
      <p>No amount of flowers could make that place smell good.</p>
      <p>"Not sure if that would work, but you could always try." Sarah laughed anyway.</p>
      <p>After one epic tale from Sir Didymus and Ludo graciously giving each child a shiny rock, a couple little girls were doing a little dance. "Dance with us, Miss Sarah!"</p>
      <p>They took her hands and for the first time in months, Sarah danced, her soul set free.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Jareth was finally done with work. Gods, today had been irritatingly long.</p>
      <p>He walked around the castle, feeling strange that the place was so eerily quiet. "Hmm, where are those pesky goblins?"</p>
      <p>He could have asked for someone, but instead, he decided to take a walk. Nothing felt wrong or sinister, just odd. He rather enjoyed the peace and quiet, usually only finding that in the quiet hours of the night when he would fly underneath the moon.</p>
      <p>Off in the distance, he heard the laughter of children. Smiling, he went to go observe what was happening.</p>
      <p>Pleasantly surprised, Jareth watched as the children were all laughing and dancing with Sarah and the goblins. Of course the goblins would want to seek Sarah out. She tempered their king and was soft with them unlike himself. Not that they didn't love Jareth, but he was a loud firework when Sarah was a glowing soft candle.</p>
      <p>Maybe that wasn't a totally accurate analogy, as Sarah was also the most fierce person he had ever met.</p>
      <p>He delighted in watching Sarah dance. He hadn't seen her dance without a partner since the first day they met.</p>
      <p>And how wonderful her dancing was. Her body gracefully moving with nature, her head held high and her smile wide on her face. The wind cascaded around her, bringing leaves and small flowers to swirl around her body as it contorted.</p>
      <p>The goblins tried to follow suit but ended up bumping into each other. The children fared slightly better, mostly concerned with having a good time.</p>
      <p>Jareth really was wholly entranced by her. When he told her that he would fall of a horse every day just to see her dance, he meant it. He could watch her all day, satisfied with just being this close to her.</p>
      <p>When they stopped, Sarah took a curtsey, excited and happy to be with her. With her as the Goblin Queen, there was no doubt that the kingdom would flourish and shine under her reign.</p>
      <p>He moved out of the shadows, clapping. "Well done, all of you."</p>
      <p>Sarah was a little startled when Jareth came into view. It was so good to see him. "J- Your Majesty." She curtsied.</p>
      <p>"Tsk tsk, none of that now." He put a hand to stop her. "You, My Champion, need not bow to me."</p>
      <p>He took her hand, placing it in the crook of her elbow. The children giggled at the affectionate smile that he treated them. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus looked at each other, truly seeing the couple in their natural and loving state. Hoggle had his reservations about his new best friend with such a rat, but even he couldn't deny that there was no one better for her than Jareth.</p>
      <p>"I see that you all are enjoying being outside this lovely evening." He looked at the setting sun, reminded of the first time he told Sarah of his love for her. "How about we all have dinner out here?"</p>
      <p>The children loved that idea, and the goblins did too. Not to mention Jareth himself as the goblins wouldn't make a mess in the throne room so this was much nicer.</p>
      <p>Sarah made a point to sit on Jareth's right side so that he could easily gaze at her while eating with his seeing eye. He noticed that she was mindful of his eyesight, grateful that such a thoughtful creature fell in love with him just as he had fallen in love with her.</p>
      <p>Dinner was a lovely affair. The children were interrupting them with stories and ideas for games for the first half of dinner.</p>
      <p>The second half, they largely left them alone, leaving Jareth and Sarah to finally speak to each other.</p>
      <p>"I missed you, Love." He had eyes only for her. "I am very happy that you are healing and are having a great time with the children."</p>
      <p>"I missed you too." She felt shy all of a sudden, averting her eyes. He was just so beautiful, even with his scars. She couldn't understand how anyone could honestly say that he was hideous. He took her very breath away. "How was today?"</p>
      <p>"Dreadful." He snorted. "But, I did send a correspondence to the High Council-"</p>
      <p>"You mean The Chins?" She took another bite of food, chuckling with him.</p>
      <p>"Yes, The Chins." He grinned. "I have informed them of your victory over the Labyrinth."</p>
      <p>He held his hand out, touching the amulet on her chest, identical to his. She had added the crystal with the feather onto the same chain, warming his heart. "We will have to meet with them soon."</p>
      <p>He wanted to kiss her, but she seemed a bit nervous, so he let her be. It was most likely fears leftover from seeing the Labyrinth take his form to hurt her. Sarah had been nothing but pleasant to him, and yet she was a little distant to him and the last thing he wanted to do was to move on her while she was possibly scared. It caused a sharp pain in his heart, but there was nothing he could do. He could only wait for her to approach him.</p>
      <p>Sarah took a harsh breath when he said that they would have to meet with The Chins. She was their equal now, as she was now a Champion, but she was not like any other Runner. She still was some poor girl from Estella, orphaned and a former governess. She was not a princess like the first Champion or someone of high status. She was just Sarah. Plain old Sarah.</p>
      <p>She had been nervous to court Jareth when he was the Master of Aster Hall. Now, she was knowingly courting a King! She should feel confident, and she often was, demanding to be treated as an equal. But that didn't mean that anxiety and fears wouldn't settle in. What if she was a terrible queen? What if marrying Jareth was a mistake? Yes, she had a good heart, but her knowledge of how to do her tasks as queen was next to nothing. How could she lead? How could anyone expect her to go from a governess teaching one child to leading a kingdom that she had been living in for only a little over a year?</p>
      <p>Not to mention, Jareth seemed a bit distant from her, still warm as usual but on guard. She wanted to talk to him, wanted to hold him and to have things go back to how they were before.</p>
      <p>Did too many things change? After all, during their separation, she had gone to war, Jareth had taken children away, and both nearly died. What if this proved too much for their relationship to handle?</p>
      <p>All of these thoughts overwhelmed her, anxiety setting in. Without realizing it, she was taking quick, shallow breaths and started to sweat profusely.</p>
      <p>"Sarah?" Jareth wasn't exactly sure if he was reading her correctly. "Forgive me if I am mistaken, but you seem a little pale." It was hard to tell from his injured eyes, but she did look a little unwell.</p>
      <p>"I'm fine." She said, trying to breathe calmly and come back to reality from her mini anxiety attack. "I think I will retire for the night." She stood, feeling faint.</p>
      <p>"Let me escort you to your room." He got up right away, his hand comfortingly on her lower back.</p>
      <p>The gesture was so comforting that her heart immediately slowed.</p>
      <p><em>See? Nothing to worry about. He loves you.</em> Her mind tried to console her.</p>
      <p><em>Or maybe it's because he's just being kind. </em>The pessimistic side of her mind echoed back.</p>
      <p>Lord, it was exhausting having anxiety.</p>
      <p>She thought about refusing his help, not wanting to seem needy or to take his time away from the children, but she also didn't want to be away from him. "That would be nice, thank you."</p>
      <p>Sarah promised to spend time with her three friends the next day and the children as well. The goblins invited her to a game of Chicken Basketball, something that she should probably supervise.</p>
      <p>They were quiet as they walked back up, Jareth sliding his hand from her back to hold around her waist to steady her. The position was still somewhat modest, but also very intimate.</p>
      <p>"I believe that you have exerted yourself, Precious." He said worriedly. "As much as I enjoyed your dancing, I would not have you do that if it meant hurting yourself."</p>
      <p>Sarah's worries faded a little more, but they were still there. "You have been spying on me then." She teased him a little. "How ungentlemanly of you."</p>
      <p>"Hardly spying when you were surrounded by the goblins and all the children." He perked up at her bantering with him.</p>
      <p>"Honestly, Jareth," She turned to look at him. "I'm fine. I really shouldn't have been in the infirmary for as long as I did."</p>
      <p>"Don't underestimate psychological torture of the Labyrinth, Sarah." He warned her. "You know, many have fallen prey in the junk yard, forever doomed to be obsessed with garbage and materials of the world instead of any real connections."</p>
      <p>Sarah shuddered. "That's who all those people were?"</p>
      <p>"Yes. None of those are regular runners, I may let them stay there a while but I always bring them back out. However, for people who run to be Champion, the Goblin King or Queen cannot interfere. I had faith that you would come out unscathed. They seem happy enough, but I would not want to be one of them. The fact that you escaped on your own shows true strength."</p>
      <p>Sarah felt a bit sick, remembering how easy it was for her to almost become one of those creatures. "Jareth, can we not talk about it? That experience was terrifying."</p>
      <p>Jareth swore to himself for not being considerate. "I'm sorry, I'm so used to regular Runners encountering it instead of you, a situation where I could save them. Of course, Love."</p>
      <p>They got to her room, the nicest guest room that the castle had. Jareth told her that he was planning on moving her to the Goblin Queen suite (that was currently empty for obvious reasons). Even if they were to share a bed eventually, he felt that she should still have that room as her own, to do whatever she wanted with it. Knowing his Sarah, she would turn it into a library of sorts.</p>
      <p>He kissed her knuckles like the gentleman that he was, holding that hand in both of his, running his thumbs over them. "I will call for the Healer."</p>
      <p>"No, I'm fine, really." Sarah put her hand on top of his.</p>
      <p>Jareth still looked unsure.</p>
      <p>"I promise that if I feel ill, I will ask for them." She tip toed and kissed his cheek. Just a tiny peck.</p>
      <p>Jareth's face burst into a smile at the tiny display of affection as he always did when his Sarah was so sweet to him. "Sleep well, you Precious Thing."</p>
      <p>He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. They shared a chaste kiss, the only kind of kiss that they had given each other since Sarah's Labyrinth run.</p>
      <p>"You too, Jare." Her eyes made little half moon figures when she was happy, one of Jareth's favorite physical traits of hers.</p>
      <p>"Jare?" He grinned. "I like that. But only because you said it. I shall make it illegal for anyone to call me that except you. Punishment is attempting to clean up the Bog of Eternal Stench."</p>
      <p>Sarah shook her head. "You ridiculous thing. Goodnight, Jare."</p>
      <p>"Goodnight, Love." He kissed her forehead one last time, making sure that she was inside and door locked before he left.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Sarah laid in her bed, reading a book. She didn't want to sleep, the air of loneliness threatening to overtake her.</p>
      <p>She couldn't get Jareth out of her thoughts. He had shown her even more affection, but her stupid anxiety was making her worry needlessly. Or maybe it wasn't needlessly.</p>
      <p>She shook her head. "No, Jareth loves me, and I trust him."</p>
      <p>Her actions reflected that trust, but she could not shake years of being ignored by her father and Karen away. Not to mention the torment she experienced in Aunt Vicky's household.</p>
      <p>Or worse, the actual hurt that Jareth had inflicted upon her himself.</p>
      <p>But… today… when he had been close to her, whispering secrets and having fun, that made her forget all of her worries. Even now, she could smell the peach and cinnamon scent from him. And he was gorgeous. Fuck the fae who didn't think so, for he was glorious.</p>
      <p>At thought of his beauty, Sarah felt herself grow hot and slick between her legs.</p>
      <p>She moaned. She imagined his hand traveling from her knee up her body.</p>
      <p>It was a terrible trap to fantasize about him like this, for it just made her more lonely when she climaxed without him to hold afterwards. But she didn't care. This was the first night that she was completely alone for a while, and damn it, she was going to take care of her physical needs.</p>
      <p>She arched her back, untying the bathrobe.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hoping to distract himself, Jareth also tried to read a book. Anything to keep his mind off of Sarah before bed.</p>
      <p>But the more he tried to push thoughts of Sarah out of his head, the stronger the image of her face was. His memory filled in the colors that he could not see, her jade eyes intense in the waning sun.</p>
      <p>Her dancing was not at all provocative, but it still inspired thoughts of being intimate with her into his mind. He remembered that night, the night that Alondra, Eldar, and Terrance had saved him, how he felt her soft curves against his hard body, going mad at the thought that he might have died without making love to her at least once.</p>
      <p>He felt very hot, very aroused. Looking down, he saw a tent building up under the blankets.</p>
      <p>He tried to sleep but couldn't. His erection was persistent and driving him mad. It wouldn't have been out of the norm for him to go out and find some woman to have sex with, to relieve of that carnal desire. But his body only craved Sarah, the only woman that he would have.</p>
      <p>"Sarah…" he lowered his hand down.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>She untied the robe but kept it on her. She was wearing only panties underneath. Using her hands alone, she touched her ankles and slowly dragged them up with her eyes closed. The idea of Jareth touching her like this…</p>
      <p>She pinched her hips and smoothed past her private areas. She felt her panties getting even more soaked, thinking of his body covering hers.</p>
      <p>She squeezed her breasts with her hands, pinching the nipples. Oh how she wanted him to lick and suck her there. She thought of the smell of him again, growing more wet.</p>
      <p>She couldn't take it anymore. She slid her hand down her underwear and gently touched herself. She was so incredibly wet, her body preparing itself to be penetrated.</p>
      <p>She thought of how he had been so seductive, so smooth and suave in his every step. How his maleness had been emphasized in his tight pants. How her eyes had been drawn to it. All she could see was him touching her and pushing himself inside.</p>
      <p>She penetrated herself with her fingers, groaning a the thickness of using two fingers instead of one. Oh how she wanted to feel him thrust into her. She circled around her clit, using her other hand to massage her breasts.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>He pushed down his pants and grabbed himself with his hand, pumping himself up and down, sighing in pleasure. He pumped himself a little faster, groaning. He imagine kissing her deeply, his tongue inside of hers and hers in his. He imagined holding her close and feeling her perfect breasts with hard nipples rubbing against his chest. He thought of her beautiful smile and imagined what she would sound like if he made her moan in ecstasy.</p>
      <p>"Yes..." he was getting a little closer. He threw his head back, the tip of his cock swollen and red. He took off his shirt, letting himself be in the moment. The thought of his fingers in her made him hot. He wanted to take off her clothes with his teeth and run his hands up her legs to grab her panties and pull them down while he bit and marked her neck. That way, everyone would know that she was <em>his</em> woman.</p>
      <p>He went faster. Now he was imagining her body against his, their hips colliding. He wanted to claim her, to plunge his hard cock in her and make her forget every other boy and man. So she can think of him and him alone. The thought of being inside her wet, warm body made him go faster.</p>
      <p>"Yes!" He cried out. "Sarah!"</p>
      <p>When he came from his high, he let out a final moan to empty himself. He could see her his in mind's eye.</p>
      <p>On one hand, he wanted her to go away, that he finally got the release he needed. On the other hand, he wanted her even more.</p>
      <p>He tried to shake away thoughts of loneliness and desire.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Sarah went faster and faster. Nothing existed but the face of Jareth pushing harder and harder in her, claiming her body as she claimed his, as she would pull him in and hold him there with her legs wrapped around him.</p>
      <p>She needed this. She would die if she didn't reach it. She went faster and faster, her hand getting sore but frankly, she didn't care. She needed Jareth to be in her, to fill her.</p>
      <p>"Jareth!" She yelled as relief flooded through her. Her body shook and she breathed hard, still wringing out the rest of her orgasm.</p>
      <p>When she was done, she felt a bit of sadness, of longing. She got what she wanted: sexual release. But now she wanted to hold him. To kiss him. To feel his hand caress her naked body until she fell asleep.</p>
      <p>She pulled the blankets over her, sadness and loneliness threatening to overwhelm her.</p>
      <p>After a few stray tears, she shook them off. This was ridiculous. He loved her, right?</p>
      <p>Getting up, she went to clean herself. It would not do her or Jareth good for her mind to get anxious like this. She had to go see him.</p>
      <p>Dressed in fresh clothing, she went to see Jareth in his chambers.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Jareth opened his door, worried to see Sarah there and so late at night. "Sarah? What's wrong? Are you ill?"</p>
      <p>It unnerved him that she showed up right after he had finished cleaning up after his self pleasure. One that involved imagining her in his embrace.</p>
      <p>Sarah was shivering a little, forgetting to bring a thicker robe. "Nothing's wrong. I... um... I was wondering if I could stay here with you. I don't want to be alone right now."</p>
      <p>Jareth opened the door and gestured for her to come in. He wasn't sure how long she would stay, but wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. "Do you want anything to drink?"</p>
      <p>She shook her head. "No, thank you. Did I wake you?"</p>
      <p>"Not at all." He gestured to his couch for them to sit. "I was thinking of going for a flight but I'd much rather stay with you."</p>
      <p>"And how is your flying?" She inquired, recalling the owl form.</p>
      <p>"Not too well, I can only go for a short distance, mainly around Goblin City and the Labyrinth for now." He smiled sadly. "But it's alright. I'm still relearning and getting better each time."</p>
      <p>Sarah blinked and her tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."</p>
      <p>"Shh." He held her, kissing the top of her head. "Never be sorry. Having you here and safe in what matters. It's only a shame that I'm not so beautiful anymore." He said the last sentence lightly, joking with her.</p>
      <p>But they knew it wasn't a joke to him. Fae prided themselves on their beauty, unashamed to show off their bodies unlike the much more modest humans.</p>
      <p>"You're still so beautiful to me." Sarah looked up with a teary smile. She touched the scarred half of his face, tracing over the bumps from his eye to his jawline. "Maybe even more so."</p>
      <p>"You're lying." His lips twitched into a smile. "All the fae tell me that I'm hideous, which is why I asked if you had thought that yourself."</p>
      <p>"Never." She held onto his neck and sat up in his lap. "Maybe you fae think so, but I find you more beautiful than ever. These scars are from your bravery, from your love. You saved me and saved countless lives that would have died in that foolish war. Love makes you more beautiful than anything else."</p>
      <p>Jareth rubbed noses with her. "How lucky am I to have you, someone with such a pure heart. I love you, Precious Sarah."</p>
      <p>He kissed her, tasting her as if it was their first time kissing. No, as if it was <em>his</em> first time kissing. All those other women and men, they were important in their own right and most were good, but they mean nothing to him. Not when Sarah was in his arms.</p>
      <p>The whole thing was just unbelievable. He was not used to being so happy without at least something looming in the back of his mind. "You would stay with me, love me?" He asked once more. "Me, a broken man who is many years your senior, half blind and scarred? You would sacrifice much by being with me."</p>
      <p>He already knew her answer, but he had to make sure.</p>
      <p>Sarah was stunned to think that he had been worried about it just as she had. This was hardly a sacrifice to her. Some may say that she was being noble, choosing to run this Labyrinth to the next Champion and risking her neck. Some may say that she was doing too much to be with a King who was half blind and scarred instead of whole and strong.</p>
      <p>But, was it truly a sacrifice if she chose love? After all, she felt herself with him. Felt her happiest. Felt real and true. She would sacrifice a hundred times over just to have him in her arms.</p>
      <p>"Yes." She hugged him. "I sacrifice nothing by being yours, Jareth. I stand to gain everything. You know, I was anxious today. I don't know, just fears that you're so much more… experienced… and that I'm not good enough for you. Not good enough to be queen. How do I even rule?"</p>
      <p>"You are the second person to have the title of Champion of the Labyrinth, and you wonder if you're not good enough for me?" He was baffled. "Sarah, that is not at all true. Besides, lesser people have come to 'rule' before, not caring to even learn how to communicate with the goblins. You will learn, and don't forget, I have been ruling alone for a long time now, so you do not have that pressure to jump in right away. I cannot wait for you to take your place by my side."</p>
      <p>"I know, but it's hard. What if you get bored of me? What if I'm not good enough? What if I can't satisfy you?" She looked away.</p>
      <p>Jareth put his hand under her chin, pulling it to face him. "You are too good for me, Love. But I don't need to be intimate with you to know that. Your mind satisfies me, your selflessness and fearlessness is all I need to know. We will do this together."</p>
      <p>He figured that since she was being so raw and honest, that he should share his fears too. "I was afraid that you were still fearful of me because of the Labyrinth taking my image and hurting you in that form."</p>
      <p>"Jare-"</p>
      <p>He put a finger to her lips. Normally he wouldn't, but if she interrupted him, he may not finish the rest of his sentence out of cowardice. "The Labyrinth brought out the worst of me, twisting it into something that made me scared because there was a possibility that I would have been that evil to you. My parents were violent, and it's a miracle that I did not turn out that way. I suppose I had enough goodness around me to see that I did not want to be that kind of person. I believe that the Labyrinth wanted to test me too, to let me see the dark sides in me as a lesson of what I could be. To make me vow right then and there that I would take care of its Goblin Queen. It was horrifying, it was terrible."</p>
      <p>Sarah just caressed his hair, letting him know, without saying anything, that she knew that he would never do that.</p>
      <p>"I want you to know that because I love you, I will never hurt you. I vow it. I swear it." He said with conviction. "And I will tell you this every hour, every minute of every day, if that quells your anxiety. Even better, I will show you in my actions and my affections for you. For the rest of eternity, you are mine and I am yours. I am sorry if you ever feared me, because I am the one who should fear you and your power over me."</p>
      <p>Sarah laid against his chest, enjoying the feel of his heartbeat under her palm. "I will do the same for you. Oh, how I adore you, Jareth."</p>
      <p>They kissed again, petal-light at first then increasing in intensity.</p>
      <p>Sarah slid her hands down his chest, under his robe, and to the soft hairs below his belly button. Jareth pulled his face away, growling. She slid her hands back up and kissed his neck, licking at his carotid artery that was beating faster by the minute. Her small hands went to massage his chest and brush over his nipples.</p>
      <p>"Sarah." He rasped, holding her by her upper arms. "You must know, I am extremely aroused by your touching."</p>
      <p>She but her bottom lip, smiling coyly. "That's my plan. I'm very aroused by you too."</p>
      <p>Jareth's eyes darkened in in understanding. He forced his voice to get softer. "Is this still your first time?"</p>
      <p>She nodded, her hands getting shaky. "I couldn't be with anyone else."</p>
      <p>He played with the strings of her robe. "I am honored, Love. But I would understand if you did find someone else during our separation."</p>
      <p>"Did you?" She needed to know. She wasn't sure why, it wouldn't make a difference, but she was still curious. "I wouldn't mind either. I mean, I wouldn't exactly be happy at the thought, but we weren't a couple during that time."</p>
      <p>"No." He promised her. "I couldn't. My body craved for yours alone." He pulled on the strings of her robe a little. "I will be gentle. We can take all night long if you want."</p>
      <p>She nodded, still a little fearful. "I just hope that I can live up to your expectations."</p>
      <p>"You stole my line!" He kissed her lips again with a laugh. "Trust me, Love. This is your first time. I have no expectations. If you want to stop at any time, know that as always, it doesn't diminish my love for you. I will be content to just be by your side."</p>
      <p>Besides, he would delight in finding out exactly what pleased her and showing her what pleased him.</p>
      <p>"Then take me to bed." She wrapped her arms around his neck, excited for what was to come.</p>
      <p>Jareth happily obliged, lifting her in his arms and kissing her at the same time. He set her down, nudging her to go backwards as they continued to kiss.</p>
      <p>She made it to the pillows, Jareth crawling after her on his hands and knees. "Oh, how I've wanted you for so long." He kissed her again. Very slowly, he untied her robe, letting it fall from her shoulders.</p>
      <p>She wore a thin nightgown. It clung to her curves like water, giving Jareth a very good look of what was underneath. Already, he could see her nipples harden beneath the thin linen.</p>
      <p>Following suit, he took off his own robe, going slowly. Sarah carefully reached out to touch him, amazed by his body.</p>
      <p>Sarah's hand moved to the scarred parts of his shoulder, leaning to kiss it lovingly. She needed him to understand that she was far from repulsed by him, that she wanted him exactly for who he was. The hard muscles moved under his skin and he kissed her again, pressing his chest to hers.</p>
      <p>The heat emanating from each of their bodies caused an inferno within them, their desires growing ever more intense. Jareth flipped them over so that Sarah was on top, looking down on him.</p>
      <p>Shoving down her anxiety, Sarah sat up, sitting right on top of his cock. The movements made Jareth hiss, his hips automatically lifting off the mattress and pressing even harder into Sarah. Her eyes widened at the feel of him.</p>
      <p>"Is that how you'd like to do things?" He said in a raspy voice, his eyes dark and needy. "Because I have absolutely no objections. I plan to take you in every position we can think of."</p>
      <p>"Maybe another time." She intertwined her fingers in his and leaned in for a kiss. "I just like seeing you like this."</p>
      <p>She wiggled her hips a little, feeling more confident as Jareth gripped her waist and slid his hand up to her breasts. Sarah threw her head backwards, her breasts pushed out alluringly for Jareth to view. All the while, his cock hardened even farther. Only his silk pants and her underwear separated their sexes.</p>
      <p>He sat up, kissing her neck again. He undid the ties on her nightgown, revealing her breasts.</p>
      <p>"You are the most beautiful person I've ever come across. I want to make love to you for all of time." Jareth said in awe of her. "Don't be afraid to just go by your instincts. I want you to be eager, but I am also understanding if you are nervous. Remember, Sarah, you are safe with me."</p>
      <p>He kissed her breasts oh so reverently, making sure to take his time pleasing her. Sarah helped him along, shrugging off her gown so that it bunched at her hips, her entire upper body revealed to him. His experienced mouth planted kisses all over, and his equally talented tongue flicked her nipples, pulling them in his mouth. He slid one hand up her spine to her neck and the other hand massaging the breast that his mouth wasn't on.</p>
      <p>Sarah almost fell from being overwhelmed by him. "I've wanted this for so long." She moaned. "Gods, this is better than any dream I've had of you."</p>
      <p>"Dreams?" Jareth seemed very interested in this fact. He never knew that she had dreams of him. "Tell me, Love, about your dreams of me. They must have been quite colorful."</p>
      <p>"Oh yes." Sarah tossed her hair back and gave him a sultry look. "The night that you and I first went to town with Adelaide, I had a dream of us. In this very position." She panted, eyes hooded and hands touching all over Jareth's upper body.</p>
      <p>"Mmm." Jareth dragged a pointy fang down her neck, causing Sarah to gyrate against him. He could feel her heat, her dampness calling to him. "Yes, that explains why your scent was so strong that night. I had to fight my instincts as never before. I was already drawn to your wit and your kindness, so that made it even more difficult."</p>
      <p>He nipped at her collar bone. "Just like now. Your scent is so arousing, so intoxicating. I am addicted to you."</p>
      <p>He flipped them over again, putting himself on top. He pressed their naked chests together, kissing as he went down, his hands caressing the inside of her thighs.</p>
      <p>He could sense Sarah's nervousness, so he kissed back up a little, gently kissing around her belly button. Then her thighs. Then her knees and slid his hands up and down her legs.</p>
      <p>Sarah wasn't sure what to do with her hands, so she massaged her own breasts, biting her bottom lip. Jareth was not just giving her pleasure, he was using sex as a way to show her his love. That he wanted her to feel more than satisfied, he wanted her to feel bliss. He took great care, not pushing for his own pleasure, just focusing on hers.</p>
      <p>"You're not the only one who had dreams of this moment." His voice rasped against her leg. "I have been blessed and plagued by dreams of you too."</p>
      <p>Jareth felt that she was probably just as ready as she was going to be. He grabbed her nightgown on her hips and slid it off.</p>
      <p>She was almost completely naked except for the panties.</p>
      <p>Jareth moved back up to kiss her again, subduing her fears of being completely naked in front of a man for the first time. The last thing he wanted to do was to make her uncomfortable, unsafe, or embarrassed at her own passion. Humans Underground were less prudish than the ones Above but there was still somewhat of a stigma when it came to sex.</p>
      <p>Still kissing her lips, he lowered his hand to her underwear, touching the outside of it. Sarah closed her legs instinctively, her lungs taking a sharp breath.</p>
      <p>"Shh." Jareth whispered into her ear, kissing her neck softly. "Let me pleasure you, Love. Open your legs for me, please."</p>
      <p>He moved his hand off her underwear to make lazy circles around her belly button, creating tingling sensations all over Sarah. He saw the nervousness leave her eyes little by little, his kisses reassuring her that he would wait as long as he needed.</p>
      <p>Slowly, her legs opened on their own. He kissed her lips affectionately and moved down. Hooking his fingers on her panties, he slowly pulled it off.</p>
      <p>As he had expected, she was beautiful there. So wet and wanting, the dark curls framing her vulva. Jareth was sure that she was red from how swollen she was. He didn't dive in right away, just kissed and licked her legs and below her belly button. She was so aroused that he could taste her wetness on her thighs.</p>
      <p>Sarah relaxed a bit more, moaning in pleasure. It was not easy for her to just let go of her timidness, but the more Jareth touched her, the more used to him she was.</p>
      <p>She got so comfortable, that at one point, she exclaimed "Jareth, please! I can't take it anymore!"</p>
      <p>His chuckle vibrated all over her body. "As you wish, my Love."</p>
      <p>He placed his lips over her, kissing her sensually. He pushed his tongue in, enjoying the sweetness of her, needing to devour her. He growled as he plundered her farther, throwing her legs over his shoulders so that he could taste her some more. His cock was aching to be inside of her, but he ignored his own need, focusing on hers.</p>
      <p>Sarah gasped when he tasted her, his tongue inside of her opening. Then he switched, his lips and tongue pleasuring her clit while he penetrated her with two of her fingers. She arched her back, her hands above her head. "Jareth!"</p>
      <p>He went faster and faster. Jareth never relented, putting his hands under her bottom to lift her to his mouth to consume. She could hardly stand it, her mind turning into mush.</p>
      <p>Then, she felt it.</p>
      <p>She could only scream as he brought her over the edge. The orgasm rushed from her center all the way around her body and back again, her juices flowing into his lips.</p>
      <p>Not until the last shudders of her orgasm faded away did Jareth stop. Sarah barely registered him cleaning her with his tongue, placing another kiss on her. Moving up, he laid on his side, head propped on his elbow, gazing at her.</p>
      <p>"How do you feel?" He caressed her body with the back of his hand.</p>
      <p>"Like I can't move." She laughed. "Wow, I didn't know that it could feel that good."</p>
      <p>"And the more experienced you get, the better it will be." He grinned. "Especially with me."</p>
      <p>"You are so arrogant." Sarah gazed a the ceiling, shaking her head in amusement.</p>
      <p>"And you won't have me any other way, admit it." He climbed over her, kissing all over her face playfully, careful to not crush her with his weight.</p>
      <p>Her ultra-sensitive skin reacted immediately to his body on hers. Despite having two orgasms tonight already, she was not yet fully satisfied. And poor Jareth was being so patient.</p>
      <p>"I'm ready now." She put her hands on his shoulders, sparkling jade eyes gazing into his sky-blue ones. "Take me, Jareth."</p>
      <p>To make her point, she reached down, brushing her hand over the growing tent in his silk pants. His nostrils flared when she undid the ties and let them fall from his hips.</p>
      <p>Sarah had never seen male genitalia up close like this, but even she knew that he had to be larger than average.</p>
      <p>Not to mention gorgeous. Her vagina grew wet again, needing him inside of her.</p>
      <p>Jareth laid on her, kissing her deeply. "I will be as gentle as I can." How utterly unfair it was that women should have to bear the brunt of the pain during sex.</p>
      <p>She knew he would. "I know, it's alright." Sarah caressed his face.</p>
      <p>She opened her legs for him once more.</p>
      <p>Jareth pushed to her entrance slowly. He couldn't believe how amazing she felt wrapped around him, how aroused she was. She was so warm, so wet.</p>
      <p>He hit her barrier and looked back at her face, scanning her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I said that I wouldn't hurt you anymore."</p>
      <p>"Shh." Sarah tried to comfort him as much as she comforted herself. The gold flecks in his eyes reflected the moonlight seeping into the room. He was right, back then, that the moon made everything look even more enchanting. She was wholly mesmerized by him. "Don't worry, Jareth."</p>
      <p>He nodded. How wonderful and brave she was. She was the calm summer breeze and the most fierce of warriors.</p>
      <p>The perfect queen.</p>
      <p>The pure trust in his eyes made him emotional again. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, biting his lips to regain control over his feelings.</p>
      <p>"Jareth?" Sarah touched his face, loving his hair away so she could see him better. "It's alright."</p>
      <p>"It's not that." He laughed a little. "You have the same trusting look in your eyes again, the same that you had when we were courting. I won't let you down again."</p>
      <p>Sarah nodded, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Jareth kissed her eyelids as she replied. "I know. That's why I do trust you."</p>
      <p>"I am forever grateful." He whispered. "Look what you have done for me. Given me love. Made me closer to my family at Aster Hall and the castle. And look what you have done <em>to</em> me." He looked down, his length partly inside of her wetness. "I will not have anyone else for the rest of my life. You are more than enough."</p>
      <p>He pulled back, almost completely out of her. He thrusted his hips in as fast and as hard as he could, breaking her hymen, sliding in all the way.</p>
      <p>Sarah screamed in pain, her hand reflexively pushing him a little. It hurt so much more than she had expected, the sharpness of the pain radiating outward.</p>
      <p>Jareth held her, letting her process her pain. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, his heart breaking at the sound of her shuddering under him. "My Precious Sarah."</p>
      <p>After a minute or so, Sarah could see the discomfort in his eyes as he held in that position, not moving at all. And she knew that he would have stayed in that position forever if she asked it of him, no matter how excruciating.</p>
      <p>"It's alright." She said in a small voice. "You can move now."</p>
      <p>Jareth let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He moved out slowly then pushed in again.</p>
      <p>It was still uncomfortable but not nearly as painful as before. Sarah laid there, getting used to his movements.</p>
      <p>She looked at him quizzically when he shifted his hips a little. She had no idea what he was doing until she felt a jolt of pleasure ripple through her.</p>
      <p>"Found it." He grinned triumphantly, moving a little faster now.</p>
      <p>Sarah started to move her hips too, seeking out that pleasurable spot. Soon, they were both moaning and rocking their bodies to each other.</p>
      <p>Faster. Higher.</p>
      <p>They were burning, their love reaching past the moon, past the stars and into eternity.</p>
      <p>Jareth lowered his hand to Sarah's clit. His mouth covered hers in a searing kiss…</p>
      <p>And they fell.</p>
      <p>Sarah's orgasm squeezed Jareth tightly, her muscles rippling around his cock. He pushed in as far as he could, thrusting wildly as he claimed her. Unable to hold out anymore, he roared, filling her deeply for the first time.</p>
      <p>Sarah saw a different side of Jareth, one that would have terrified her if she did not know him. The way the candlelight illuminated his hair, the way his eyes were wide, the way his throat growled like an animal, the way his fangs were dangerously scraping against her skin... he looked like a predator.</p>
      <p>She was even more aroused by him.</p>
      <p>He filled her. The erotic feeling was beyond her wildest fantasies, the warm fluid exploding inside, her body accepting his pleasure as he did hers.</p>
      <p>In each other's arms, the Goblin King and his Champion gave their hearts to each other, their souls intertwining as one. There was nothing that could break that bond that they had, nothing that could tear them from each other for the rest of their life and even beyond death.</p>
      <p>Jareth nuzzled into her neck, still inside of her as they calmed down. "So, how was your first time with me?"</p>
      <p>Sarah had a dreamy look in her eyes, her lips swollen from their many kisses and sweat dotting her chest. "Huh?"</p>
      <p>"That good?" Jareth chuckled.</p>
      <p>"Did you enjoy it too?" She asked shyly. She wanted to repay the favor, to please him just as he had pleased her.</p>
      <p>"Immensely." Jareth laid pulled her to him, needing to feel her body against his. "I have never felt more satisfied, never felt happier. Not that I would ever choose to be with anyone else, but even if I did, you have ruined them all for me. You know, I was worried that you may have wished to gain experience with others, that you would regret tying your heart to me so quickly."</p>
      <p>Sarah felt the last shred of fear fall away. He really was happy with her. "You were worried about me? You think that I could ever tear myself away from you to be with someone else?"</p>
      <p>"It's a baseless fear, but yes." He admitted. "You are too good for me, Sarah. But I am too selfish to let you go, to be with someone more noble than I. The only person who can send me away from you, is yourself. You are a woman worth sacrificing the world to, as I have told you before."</p>
      <p>"Well, you needn't worry." Sarah played with his feathery hair. "I'm never leaving you again."</p>
      <p>They kissed again, Jareth finally pulling out of her, and only because he was getting a bit tired. If he could, he would stay in her forever, savoring the connection of love that they shared.</p>
      <p>"Stay with me." He pulled a blanket over her after they cleaned up.</p>
      <p>"Always." Sarah snuggled up to him, falling asleep on his chest. "I have a secret to tell you." She mumbled sleepily.</p>
      <p>"Tell me." He played with her hair. He always loved how physically affectionate she was.</p>
      <p>"I pleasured myself right before I came here, thinking of you." She yawned, her eyes feeling heavy. "And then I came here because I wanted to be with you."</p>
      <p>Jareth was astonished at the revelation, happy that she felt so comfortable admitting this to him. "You did?"</p>
      <p>"Mmm hmm." She snuggled closer to him.</p>
      <p>"Well, then I should tell you that I did the same." He smiled wickedly, also feeling sleepy.</p>
      <p>"Well, how about that?" Sarah looked up into his eyes. "Did you enjoy it?"</p>
      <p>"Not nearly as much as I enjoy taking my pleasure with you." He gently took her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist. "I'm glad that you came to see me. To be with me."</p>
      <p>"Me too." Sarah nodded off. "I love you."</p>
      <p>Jareth gazed at his raven-haired beauty, tucking her to his heart, their bodies intertwined. "I love you too, Precious. Forever and always."</p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: The chapter you've all been waiting for! And it's not the last chapter with a sex scene either (hehe). It only took me, what, 80,000 odd words before they actually had sex?</p>
<p>I can read sex scenes in fanfiction all day (lmao) but when it comes to writing it, especially when there's a virgin involved? That's hard with Sarah in this story. There was a balance needed. She needed to be nervous but also sure. She needed to be a little shy but not ashamed of sex it and of itself. Sarah should be initiating some things but it can't be unrealistic for virgins either. Not to mention the fact that sex is a really, really easy way to create an unequal power-balance. Of course Jareth would take most of the lead here, but it's so easy to diminish Sarah when I was writing. Maybe I'm the only one with this problem because writing is so freaking hard lol and I overthink things lol. I'm still learning, still refining my writing as I have fun doing it. I hope that you guys liked this chapter, thanks again for taking a chance and reading this amateur's story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"I ask you to pass through life at my side – to be my second self, and best earthly companion."</em>
    </p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>"All my heart is yours, sir; it belongs to you; and with you it would remain, were fate to exile the rest of me from your presence forever."</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span class="u">Three weeks after Sarah's arrival to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City</span>
      </p>
      <p>In the early hours of the morning, Sarah approached the Labyrinth.</p>
      <p>Alone.</p>
      <p>She had to face the Labyrinth again, to understand. To amend things.</p>
      <p>Jareth understood, although he wanted to accompany her this time to keep her safe. She reminded him of her victory, that she didn't need or want him to interfere as this was her private conversation with the Labyrinth.</p>
      <p>They made a compromise. Jareth was far away enough from her that he could gaze at her in his barn owl form but not close enough to hear anything.</p>
      <p>She put her hand to the wall. Taking a deep breath, she said "Labyrinth, may I speak with you?"</p>
      <p>Where her hand was, the brick started to feel warm. It was a reminder to her that she was touching a living thing and not just a mere stone wall.</p>
      <p>The gates slowly opened, and she walked in. Unlike last time, she felt safe. Felt in control. In fact, she even felt at home.</p>
      <p>She sensed a presence and turned, seeing a woman that she had not seen in years. A woman with beautiful dark hair and stunning green eyes much like hers.</p>
      <p>"Mama." Sarah felt her heart race. It had been so long since she had seen her face, had embraced her and told her she loved her.</p>
      <p>Linda Williams looked just as she did before she died. Now that she was an adult, Sarah understood why people said that she was the spitting image of her.</p>
      <p>"I'm not your Mother, Sarah." She spoke. "I am the Labyrinth."</p>
      <p>Even the voice was Linda's.</p>
      <p>Of course Sarah knew that, but she wanted to see Linda so much that she got a bit teary. Losing all her parents had been so very difficult.</p>
      <p>"I have taken the form of your mother as you were close to her so that you may view me in a similar light." Labyrinth explained to her. "Come, child. Tell me what it is you wanted to speak to me about."</p>
      <p>Two stones appeared, large enough for them to sit on. Labyrinth took one spot and Sarah took the other.</p>
      <p>Sarah put her thoughts in order, then spoke from her heart. "I wanted to say that during my Run, I said my goal was to gain power over you. The truth was, I didn't really want that. It was a means to an end. It was what I believed had to happen in order for Jareth to keep his crown and keep me by his side as his wife."</p>
      <p>She tilted her head. "But I suppose you knew that."</p>
      <p>"Yes, I did." Labyrinth said. She did not elaborate, wanting Sarah to keep on speaking.</p>
      <p>"I understand you were cruel to me to test me. I was almost broken." Sarah admitted out loud.</p>
      <p>"That's not true." Labyrinth clarified. "You felt that you were almost broken, but you were actually quite strong. I knew that you had a good heart from the beginning. That you meant well, even as you made mistakes. The trials you went through were to refine you. I had to be cruel, it is the way of things, Sarah. Your mind must be proven strong and I will not have a Champion who is weak-minded."</p>
      <p>She understood. Labyrinth was not a person and would not feel sentimentalities. The Goblin King or Goblin Queen would be the one to take care of the Runners. Once a Runner challenges the Labyrinth or wants to be more than just a consort, they are considered a threat to the kingdom and must be vetted carefully.</p>
      <p>"That's what I came here to do." Sarah lifted her amulet from her neck. "Now that I am your Champion, I am here to claim my title as your equal. Not as your superior. I want to work with you, not use you."</p>
      <p>The Labyrinth smiled Linda's smile, the one that was sincere and warm. "Sarah Williams, this is why you are my Champion. You understood this even before you vocalized it. This is the same lesson Princess Carina learned when she ran my Labyrinth. However, there is one more thing that you must know."</p>
      <p>"What is it?"</p>
      <p>"What no one knew was that King Jareth of the Goblins had fallen in love with you, and had given you certain powers. Not even he realized that he did that. Because his love for you was real and true and your intentions were noble, that combined has helped you to complete the Labyrinth. It was also a test for both of you as compatible rulers and spouses. That is how strong you are and how strong the bond between you and Jareth is. You remember your dreams of him?"</p>
      <p>Sarah blushed at the thought of those intense, vivid dreams of their hands all over each other, starting from when they first met. "Yes I do. Did he make that happen?"</p>
      <p>"Not on purpose. And he did not do it alone. You also caused it to happen because you felt that same connection with him. Not just one of physical intimacy, but emotional and intellectual. You did not share dreams with him, if that is what you are wondering. Just that your desire for him was manifested through those dreams and his did as well."</p>
      <p>Sarah was astonished to think that he had the same dreams without realizing it. There was one aspect that bothered her about all of this though. "So you're saying I won because of Jareth? She inquired, not sure how she felt about that. Did it lessen her victory if that was the case?</p>
      <p>"No. You would have gone through it victorious anyway even if he didn't grant you those powers. It matters that he inadvertently gave you those powers because he has declared you his equal. Just as he is my guardian and the guardian of the veil between the two worlds, you also have that right. In fact, you and I are more closely bonded than I am with him."</p>
      <p>An hour before they met with the High Council, Jareth gave Sarah some news.</p>
      <p>"It's about Dominic." He leaned on his desk, reading a report.</p>
      <p>"Oh?" Sarah's voice was sharp. The thought of her former sovereign made her so angry, she could probably punch through a wall. He punished her for no reason and did not rescind his declaration of her status as a traitor even when she said that the reason she crossed borders was to rescue a lost boy. He said that the reason did not matter, which was a load of hogwash.</p>
      <p>Jareth raised his eye in amusement at her tone. Sarah raised an eyebrow back, not apologizing. Instead, she folded her arms and nodded for him to keep on going.</p>
      <p>"He is to be punished." Jareth looked quite pleased. "When he first declared war, he did so in haste, stating that Thalassa had invaded his castle and attacked Miread. We know this because of his former and long time advisor, Benjamin, was dismissed as he expressed his concerns over the influence and validity of the Princess's words. On inspection of the castle, they have found that it is most likely that Miread staged the attack herself."</p>
      <p>"Gods, how blind could Dominic be?" Sarah was appalled. "He is so easily persuaded by the pleasures of the flesh."</p>
      <p>"A weakling, I assure you." He threw his report on the table, snarling at it as if it was Dominic himself. "He has been removed from the throne, his wife made queen regent for their son. He has been exiled from Estella. Thalassa has not done the same, but King Fernando has sent his wife and Prince Nolan to do community service, effectively removing her from her position as queen."</p>
      <p>He pulled Sarah towards him, grabbing her waist. "I can't see the temptation in Miread, and you know, she has tried to pursue me many times." His eyes darkened and he leaned over her, his much larger frame could easily overtake her. "You, on the other hand, are a woman kings would die for. I shall ravish you extensively to prove my point."</p>
      <p>"Ah!" Sarah laughed as he kissed all over her neck. "You're going to ruin my makeup and dress! Not to mention my hair. Jareth, this outfit took me far too long to complete. And we still have to meet with the High Council!" She shoved him away a little, but stayed in his arms.</p>
      <p>"Fine." He still had a strong grip on her waist. "But you <em>will</em> be devoured by me before the day is over."</p>
      <p>He kept his hand on her bottom until Sarah smacked it off, the King grinning as he chased after her.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Sarah and Jareth approached The Chins together. The couple wore stunning outfits to send a strong and unifying message to them. Jareth's was a forest-green military uniform with a sword on his side, completed with his gloves. Sarah had a lovely dress in the same hue, her cloak embroidered with golden threads. On her cloak was the same owl brooch that Jareth had gotten her for Yule. Atop her head was a laurel wreath, signifying her victory as the Champion and a statement that she was one of the rightful rulers of the Goblin Kingdom.</p>
      <p>Not wanting to anger them, Jareth decided that he was going to play by the rules and not make them furious as he did last time, since he actually had something to lose. They each both took a bow or a curtsey, not making any eye contact until they were spoken to.</p>
      <p>"Sarah Williams, step forward." One of them commanded her.</p>
      <p>Sarah was young. Very young. And in many ways, innocent. But you could not have gone through war and forged by the fires of hell without being stronger than the strongest of metal. She gazed up at them, her eyes showing the strength within her.</p>
      <p>"You seek to marry the Goblin King, even though you are very much his inferior?"</p>
      <p>Sarah knew that they would try to break her. Jareth had warned her, but even so, it was difficult to not react. "What makes you say that I am his inferior, Honorable one?"</p>
      <p>Jareth wanted to snort at her words. Never ever underestimate Sarah Williams. She will eat you alive if you're not careful.</p>
      <p>"You honestly don't know why?" The High Councilman looked at his colleagues, as if to say that Sarah was ridiculous. "You are a commoner without title or money. You were his employee. You have not held political office, passed any regulations, or have proven in any way with other experiences that you are worthy to rule, worthy as a person that people should listen and should follow. Need I go on?"</p>
      <p>Sarah pretended to contemplate this, not wanting them to realize that she had been more than ready for their responses. "Interesting statements," Her voice was icy. "I'm not sure how my lack of title, money, or my previous employment with the King has anything to do with my inability to rule. As for not passing any regulations or having experiences, I can see how you would consider that as a prerequisite for being a Queen. However, King Jareth nor Princess Miread had any experience in ruling either, the former even less than the latter. Are you admitting that you are incompetent at matchmaking by putting a princess who has interfered in human affairs, causing a war and deaths of innocents on the throne next to King Jareth?"</p>
      <p>Silence had never been quite this loud.</p>
      <p>Sarah pushed on. "And I beg to disagree about my experiences. I understand what it is like to be a common person, the majority of the population in this kingdom. I bravely charged against my commanders to rescue people in the fires because I have integrity. I have won the Labyrinth, a test that has caused many to go mad or to die. Do you think that an ordinary human can do this? No. Do you forget your own history that Princess Carina, the first Champion, proved her worth and love to King Brien the same way I did?"</p>
      <p>"So what, you seek to marry the Goblin King to prove something to us?" One harsh woman asked her.</p>
      <p>"I don't care about your opinions." Sarah held her head up even higher. "I care only for my people's and my King's. Should you refuse to grant us permission to marry, we will marry anyway-"</p>
      <p>"So you are fine with Princess Adelaide being made Goblin Queen?"</p>
      <p>"I am not done." Sarah's words were laced with acid. "If you do this, then you will have to face the whole of the kingdom. You will have to face the wrath of the Labyrinth. The Goblins have accepted me as their future queen. Try seeing what happens if you try to replace us."</p>
      <p>They glanced at each other. Sarah hadn't been sure if she should have said that last threat, but Jareth was fully confident in that decision for he was able to read their subtle, worried movements.</p>
      <p>Goblins are a bumbling bunch for the most part. But they are loyal to their monarch and are tied to the Labyrinth. The powers that Jareth had inadvertently given Sarah to win the Labyrinth also granted her a bit of protection from the goblins, not that she needed it. This explained why the goblins were drawn to her back in Aster Hall and not just to Jareth.</p>
      <p>The High Council turned back to her. "If that is your wish, your wedding and coronation must be held before the end of the year."</p>
      <p>Sarah curtsied. "Thank you, High Council."</p>
      <p>"King Jareth, you stated that you had another business you wanted to discuss?"</p>
      <p>Jareth stepped forward. "Yes I do, this involves Princess Miread."</p>
      <p>He stated the new information on how Miread faked her attack to cause a war. He provided proof of witnesses who saw Miread command the Estellan troops to fire upon Sarah.</p>
      <p>"As Sarah is a refugee and now a future queen under my protection, Princess Miread has attacked the crown itself." He said as calmly as he could. "I demand that she be brought here to be punished."</p>
      <p>"Yes, we are aware of her crimes." One man said. "We cannot bring her to you as Champion Sarah was not in your custody at that time. If you recall, she was an Estellan soldier. Princess Miread did not directly hurt anyone that was a member of your kingdom. You happened to be in the line of fire so we will not bring her to here for a punishment."</p>
      <p>Jareth was about to argue but the High Councilman held his hand up. "However, that being said, Princess Miread has shown that she is unstable and jealous. It would be a danger for her to rule. We and the King and Queen of Efrela have already decided upon her punishment, which is to be stripped of her titles and all privileges as a royal. She will not be allowed to marry into a royal family. If one wishes to marry her, they must also give up their title. She and King Dominic will be sentenced to many years of prison and community service for her crimes. I hope that is satisfactory for you, Your Majesty."</p>
      <p>Both Jareth and Sarah were surprised at this, especially when they had been the ones who were pushing for Jareth and Miread to get married in the first place.</p>
      <p>Sarah was relieved, glad that they saw Miread for who she was. Jareth, on the other hand, knew that the main reason for such a harsh punishment was that they were going to have issues with the human kingdoms if they did not punish her. Either way, it was a win for them all.</p>
      <p>"You are dismissed, King Jareth and Champion Sarah."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Now that Dominic was no longer on the throne, Sarah sent another petition to have her status as a traitor revoked. That way, she can enter and exit the country freely.</p>
      <p>But for now, she was fine where she was at. With the exception of Toby, she didn't care about going to Estella.</p>
      <p>Jareth suggested that a trip to Aster Hall was overdue. Sarah was excited to see everyone again, missing them so much. Jareth even requested for Agatha to bring Toby to Aster Hall so that Sarah could visit him.</p>
      <p>They decided on what they should tell everyone, and for now, wanted to keep their true identities a secret and would only reveal who they were after Sarah's coronation for her protection. From what they will understand, Sarah had been at war and sought refuge at the castle where she and Jareth reunited. Sarah disliked deceiving everyone, but this was the safest thing for her and all her loved ones.</p>
      <p>"I understand even more as to why you kept your identity secret from me." She leaned into Jareth on the carriage ride there. "Not that it excuses you not telling me when you proposed of course, but I understand that you had to keep yourself safe."</p>
      <p>"And you too." Jareth wrapped both arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "If you knew the truth, then someone may try to get it out of you or use you as leverage. The less you knew, the better. However, I should have told you before I proposed. It was wicked of me to put you in that position. I hated that I was forced to be king and I more or less was forcing you to be queen without your consent."</p>
      <p>Sarah nodded, glad that they were in agreement now. She moved even closer to him. "But now things are better, we have crossed that bridge. It's alright." Sarah held his face, glee in her eyes. "We're getting married!"</p>
      <p>Jareth chuckled at her enthusiasm. "And properly this time. Now, when would you like to get married? It must be before the end of the year."</p>
      <p>Sarah thought about it. "How about in around three or four months' time? The changing color of leaves during fall is a nice background but still not too hot or too cold. I'd like something small as we had planned last time, with the people we love. I'd like to make my own wedding dress again."</p>
      <p>"Whatever you like, Love." Jareth kissed her shoulder, dragging his finger across her collarbone in an erotic caress.</p>
      <p>Ever since they had been intimate with each other, they could hardly keep their hands of each other. Sarah was still a little shy at times, but she learned quickly to be bolder each time they made love.</p>
      <p>To Jareth's disappointment, they already reached Aster Hall, unable to continue their teasings.</p>
      <p>"Oh, Miss Sarah!" Edith ran to hug her the moment she stepped out of the carriage. "How we have missed you!"</p>
      <p>"I missed you all too!" Sarah embraced her. She felt a bit guilty for not contacting them as she had been doing chores at Aunt Vicky's job hunting, then in the military, then as a refugee in the castle, but no one seemed to mind and completely understood her. They understood and Sarah was even more sure that they were her true family.</p>
      <p>"Come in, come in!" Agatha welcomed them. "We have been waiting for you!"</p>
      <p>As they had written to Aster Hall beforehand, no one questioned the scars on Jareth's face. The reasoning they gave was that Jareth helped the Goblin King rescue children from Estella, getting hurt in the process, which was also the reasoning that he had given Alondra when he was healing from his wounds.</p>
      <p>Not that anyone would have dared to mention them anyway. They all knew how much the Master valued his looks.</p>
      <p>"Sarah!" Terrance and Jonathan gave her each a brotherly embrace. "It has been quiet here without you." Terrance said.</p>
      <p>"Do you know how dreadful it is to have Terrance for company?" Jonathan said in jest, earning a playful punch from Terrance.</p>
      <p>"Miss Sarah!" Adelaide has a look of relief on her face. "I am so glad you are back!"</p>
      <p>Such a sweet child. The abrupt change in her life after Sarah had left could not have been easy. She was more than resilient and Sarah was proud to be a part of her life.</p>
      <p>Sarah kissed her cheek. "As am I, dear. I'm so glad to be here and I'm sorry that I left so quickly."</p>
      <p>"It's alright, Uncle Jareth explained that you two had some differences and that you went to war." She hugged Sarah tightly.</p>
      <p>Jareth looked at his love and his niece wistfully, proud that Adelaide had become so sweet and thoughtful as her mother. How he wished his sister could have seen what the young girl was doing right now.</p>
      <p>Adelaide turned to Jareth, not seeing him for a long time as well. "Uncle Jareth!"</p>
      <p>"Hello, my darling!" He lifted her up and gave her a kiss.</p>
      <p>Then, there was the person that Sarah had been waiting for the most.</p>
      <p>Toby ran into her, the mass of blond hair and blue eyes emitting his happiness.</p>
      <p>"Sarah, you're here!" Toby hugged her, sobbing at her feet. "You were gone for so long!"</p>
      <p>Sarah's heart broke. "Oh Toby. I'm so sorry. It couldn't have been helped." She cradled him close. "Know that I thought of you every single day." She held his face. "Are you angry at me?"</p>
      <p>"No, because Hope said that you're a hero!" Toby declared, brightening up.</p>
      <p>Sarah was confused. Hope? How did he know about-</p>
      <p>"Williams!"</p>
      <p>Out of the guest room was her dear friend, the only one from her unit to help her in the fires.</p>
      <p>Hope Reynolds.</p>
      <p>The two ladies embraced, tears from their eyes. The only reason Sarah didn't correspond to her was because she didn't want to cause any issues for her friend as she was still branded a traitor.</p>
      <p>"What? How?" Sarah could barely speak. She had been so worried for Hope. "Were you disciplined?"</p>
      <p>"A little, but nothing severe. Just harder trainings." She waved away. "Jareth found me and wrote to me so that I could come here to see you. Where have you been? I heard tales of a brave Estellan soldier who saved children being granted the status of a refugee. I suppose that is you."</p>
      <p>"And you can have that status too, as you have done the same." Jareth interrupted them. He held his hand out to Hope. "Jareth Quinn, Sarah's fiancé."</p>
      <p>"Fiancé? My, you have been busy, Sarah." Hope winked. "It's good to finally meet you. You treat her well, understood?" She said to Jareth. "Or you will hear from me."</p>
      <p>"I promise." He bowed. "I will do all that I can to make her happy."</p>
      <p>Everyone had dinner, enjoying being together again. Hope declined the invitation to be a refugee as she had her mother and sister who would not want to move out of Estella. Still, she thanked him and said that she would visit Aster Hall on invitation.</p>
      <p>Toby wanted to hear some remarkable tales of war, so Sarah told him all about her and Hope's basic training. She even showed Toby some of what she and Hope would do for when they trained, sword fighting with her friend.</p>
      <p>Terrance and Jonathan were most interested in Sarah and Hope's sword fighting. The two women also showed them hand-to-hand combat.</p>
      <p>"You must teach us." Jonathan begged her. "Please!"</p>
      <p>"You two do know that I have years of experience on them and am a master swordsman myself?" Jareth put his feet up on the table, earning himself a glare from Edith. "I might even be the best in the kingdom."</p>
      <p>Sarah shook her head. His arrogance definitely was not going to go away.</p>
      <p>"You'd teach us?" Jonathan asked Jareth. "I would like that, Master Jareth!"</p>
      <p>"What did I say about you calling me Master?" Jareth cut up some peaches for everyone, eating a slice as he shook his head at Jonathan, who still had the most silly grin on his face at the thought of being able to learn how to sword fight.</p>
      <p>Later that night, Hope asked to speak with Sarah alone outside.</p>
      <p>"Sarah, you were saved by some dark and avenging angel." She looked at her friend curiously. "We know now that it was the Goblin King. I had a theory that he saved you because he was saving children who were wished away that night, yes?"</p>
      <p>Sarah was getting nervous. She really, really wanted to tell Hope, but the last thing she wanted to do was to cause any issues. "Something like that, I suppose." She said vaguely.</p>
      <p>"I couldn't get a close look, but my, was that terrifying." She said. "I only saw him in the air, wings on fire and his curse to the two kings. Have you properly met him, Sarah?"</p>
      <p>At this, Sarah relaxed. "Yes, in fact, I am considered a refugee. I am safe, Hope. This is my home and has been ever since I came to Aster Hall. Thank you for your encouragement, to remind me to approach Jareth as equals."</p>
      <p>"You're welcome." Hope was sincerely happy for her. "Are you sure that you aren't moving too quickly?"</p>
      <p>"I am sure." Sarah smiled. "When I was healing and got to the castle, Jareth took me in and made sure that I was taken care of after I met the Goblin King. We had a long talk. No more secrets or deceit. No more unequal powers over each other. He just had to keep some secrets because of the nature of his work, so he kept some secrets of his past that he shouldn't have. I shall not divulge them as they are private, but maybe one day I can tell you."</p>
      <p>"You needn't worry, friend." Hope reassured her. "As long as you are safe and happy, I am happy for you."</p>
      <p>"Hope." Sarah put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "I would also like to invite you to my wedding. Will you be there?"</p>
      <p>"Of course!" Hope exclaimed. "Consider it done."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>After her discussion with Hope, Jareth wanted to speak to her too. "Come, I want to take you somewhere."</p>
      <p>He held around her and whispered for her to hold on.</p>
      <p>Without a chance to ask why, Sarah felt herself going dizzy.</p>
      <p>Within a moment, she found herself and Jareth away from Aster Hall.</p>
      <p>"Warn me next time, won't you?" She gripped his arms, her lips curving into a grin.</p>
      <p>"I apologize, I'm a tad nervous." He kissed her forehead.</p>
      <p>Sarah took a moment to look at her surroundings. The stars were twinkling at them above the tips of the trees, almost smiling down on them. She heard the rushing of water and realized where she was at.</p>
      <p>"This was where we had our first date." She moved her head so she was right under his chin. That carefree was so long ago.</p>
      <p>It was a stark reminder of how different they were. And how comforting it was.</p>
      <p>They were going to change. They were going to be different as they traveled through life together. The most important thing was that their love for each other was still there, no matter what happened.</p>
      <p>"Yes it is." Jareth's chest rumbled lowly with his words. "And what a wonderful day that was. We will create many, many more memories like it."</p>
      <p>Sarah smiled. "Why did you bring me here, Jare?"</p>
      <p>Jareth finally pulled back to hold her at arm's length, the soft look of love in his eyes. His hand came to brush her hair, his good eye dilating as much as his injured one.</p>
      <p>He got on one knee, a crystal in his hand.</p>
      <p>When he opened it, her original engagement ring was inside it.</p>
      <p>"I know that this ring held a lot of pain the last time it was on your finger," He swallowed, remembering how she had thrown it at him angrily when Miread told her of her and Jareth's betrothal. "So if you'd like another one, I will get it for you. It makes no difference to me. I only care that you're happy."</p>
      <p>"You don't have to do that." Sarah smiled through her tears. "It's a beautiful ring, and it also represents the growth of our love."</p>
      <p>He smiled, not crying, but his eyes were shining a little. "See? You have such a way with words, Precious. I came here because this was the first place that we spent alone and in love. It is only right for me to do things right this time."</p>
      <p>Sarah nodded, squeezing his hand. "That's very thoughtful of you, Jareth. You really don't have to."</p>
      <p>"I know that I don't have to propose to you as we have talked about a marriage, even meeting with the High Council, but it feels wrong to not ask you again under these different circumstances." He held the ring up higher. "Sarah Lynn Williams, I ask you again, this time without any mental reservations, without any deceits or secrets, will you marry me? Will you be my wife and queen? To rule by my side and to be my lifelong companion? You are my better half, my equal, my kindred spirit. I ask the moon and the stars to be witnesses to my eternal oath to you."</p>
      <p>Sarah put her free hand to her heart. "Yes, Jareth. My heart has always been and always will be yours. I want you and only you."</p>
      <p>Jareth slipped the finger on her left hand and kissed her fervently. When she had run from him the day that was supposed to be their wedding, never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he would get another chance to show her exactly how much he loved her.</p>
      <p>He laid his cape on the grass, moving Sarah on it. His hands traveled all over her body, his lips doing the same.</p>
      <p>"What if someone sees?" Sarah gasped into his mouth.</p>
      <p>He paused to throw a crystal up in the air. The crystal floated above their heads and expanded into a large dome, disappearing when the edges hit the ground. "We are concealed from everyone now."</p>
      <p>They quickly divested of each other's clothing, needing to feel their bodies molded together. Jareth laid on top, moving his hand all over Sarah except for her center. She knew he was doing this on purpose, driving her absolutely mad.</p>
      <p>"Jareth..." Sarah threw her head back at his talented mouth sucking her breasts. Her nipples were hard, goosebumps gliding across her skin. Her center grew even hotter, causing her to rub herself against his cock.</p>
      <p>Jareth bucked at feeling her wetness on him. "Feel what you do to me, Precious thing."</p>
      <p>He kissed her lips again, flipping them over so she was on top, her back arching in the heat of their lovemaking. His hands smoothed down her back to rest on her bottom, squeezing it.</p>
      <p>Sarah licked his nipples just as he did hers. She was a quick learner, much to the delights of both of them. She sat up, grabbing her dark hair and letting it curve around one side of her neck gently. The other side reflected the moonlight as it sloped down her breasts.</p>
      <p>Her eyes were closed as she settled herself. While she was more confident in the art of seduction, Sarah still felt nervous if she saw Jareth's intense eyes on her, so she opted to close them until she was more experienced. Jareth didn't mind. He knew that she would one day be so confident that her gaze would burn him.</p>
      <p>And he looked forward to it.</p>
      <p>She sat down so his cock was right between her folds. She didn't let him in yet, just rubbed herself against him as his erection laid on his stomach. Jareth growled at feeling her wetness, thrusting his hips up. Sarah giggled, rubbing her hands on his chest and stomach. "Impatient, are we?"</p>
      <p>She started to move her hips slowly, sliding from the base to the tip, coating him with her juices. Leaning back, she touched her body, her hands rubbing all over her body for him to enjoy.</p>
      <p>Jareth got harder at the sight of her moving her body in such a seductive way. Her curves looked softer in this light, making her look like a goddess. He enjoyed her little show, knowing already that he would never tire of her.</p>
      <p>"Sarah," Jareth reached out to slide his hand from below her belly button to her breasts. "I can't hold on much longer."</p>
      <p>Sarah agreed. She got up just slightly, sliding down on him. They both groaned at the entry, the feeling never getting old. Jareth clenched his teeth, trying so very hard to not thrust up the rest of the way. He needed Sarah to take her pleasure with him at her own pace.</p>
      <p>When he was in her all the way, Sarah leaned forward to kiss him before moving up and down. Jareth held her hips, their bodies moving against each other with ease.</p>
      <p>As if they were created for one another.</p>
      <p>They went faster. Sarah using one hand to pinch her nipples and the other to finger her clit. Jareth growled like an animal, the sounds of their sexes increasing in tempo, his hands gripping harder to the point where she would be bruised the next day. Sarah screamed, her muscles clamped on him and Jareth let out a hoarse roar, his seed filling her.</p>
      <p>When finished, they held each other and kissed again, their love renewed as it did every moment.</p>
      <p>"I'm yours, Jareth." Sarah stroked his hair and kissed his scarred cheek. "I can't want to be your wife."</p>
      <p>"I can't wait to be your husband." He was filled with emotion. She kissed his eyelids as he kept on speaking. "And I will never take for granted what you've done for me, for believing in me and trusting me again. Your heart is so good, so pure. Thank you."</p>
      <p>"And thank you, for loving me. For being patient and gentle." She nuzzled against his neck as he covered them with his cape.</p>
      <p>They laid down next to each other after putting clothes back on, gazing at the stars until dawn broke, signaling a brand new start for a brand new day.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, now you guys know that Jareth did actually send her those erotic dreams, but without meaning to and he had them himself (as he mentioned in the previous chapter lol). You also understand more about why the Labyrinth is so cruel: it's the way of testing the runners. You have to remember that the Labyrinth isn't a person, but a being who doesn't see things the way we do. Too cruel? Perhaps, but as Sarah says, "because that's the way it's done."</p><p>I think that's everyone that should be reunited with Sarah. There are two more chapters left: a wedding and an epilogue :) As for all the bad guys, their fates (including Aunt Vicky's) will be elaborated in the last chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"Reader, I married him."</em>
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span class="u">Four months since Sarah's arrival to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City</span>
      </p>
      <p>The leaves changed colors, signaling the transition from summer to autumn. Brilliant colors of yellow, orange, red, and even purple (as was common for many plants in the Goblin Kingdom) splashed across the kingdom.</p>
      <p>As nature changes, so do the lives of those who live upon the earth.</p>
      <p>The wedding party gathered together at the beautiful lake by the mountains where Jareth and Sarah first held hands with that quiet look of unspoken love in their eyes. Everyone was dressed their best, happy for the lovely couple.</p>
      <p>At the front was Theoden who would be officiating the wedding. He stood under a tree arch, ribbons and other flowers secured on it only for the duration of the wedding.</p>
      <p>He was not just the King's advisor who acted as a witness to his King's marriage, but Jareth's closest friend at the castle. They weren't particularly close although that was changing as Sarah encouraged Jareth to be more open. It was difficult after years of solitude, but with her by his side, Jareth knew that he could do anything.</p>
      <p>The others present at the wedding were Toby, Adelaide, Hope, Agatha, Edith, Jonathan, Terrance, Alondra, Eldar, Niven, Holly, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and of course, Ambrosius. Close friends and family only, just as Sarah and Jareth wanted.</p>
      <p>Toby came forward to walk down the aisle, scattering flower petals to make way for the bride and groom, all smiles. Niven coughed as a few petals made way into his mouth, amusing everyone.</p>
      <p>Toby stood to the one side, where Sarah would be standing.</p>
      <p>Adelaide stood up as well, standing opposite of Toby where Jareth would be standing.</p>
      <p>There was a rustle, and the party turned to see the new couple, all smiles.</p>
      <p>This time, Sarah opted for a violet gown instead of white. The skirt was not too large, but enough to give her a royal, queenly appearance. Her sweetheart neckline curved into off-the-shoulder sleeves with a sheer cape attached that had sparkles of glitter on it. On the bodice were silver embroiderings, representing different creatures and plant life in the Goblin Kingdom. As Sarah had a cape, she opted to go without a veil.</p>
      <p>She wore her hair down, a dainty flower crown made by Hoggle circled her head. Woven into the crown were purple morning glories.</p>
      <p><em>"Different cultures have different meanings for the flower. In some, it signifies love and affection. In others, it stands for nobility, beauty, and royalty. I believe that you embody all of these qualities." </em>Jareth had said long ago.</p>
      <p>In her crown were also gladiolus flowers, the symbol for remembrance in honor of her parents and stepmother who should have been there that day to witness this very special day.</p>
      <p>She turned to look at Jareth, who was dressed no less fabulously than she. His jacket was not unlike the one that he had worn in the ballroom dream, was a deeper purple, almost the color of the night sky with glitter shining against it like tiny stars in the sky with ruffled sleeves. His dress shirt was the same shade of violet as Sarah's dress. He wore black pants, though not as tight as his usual pants. And of course, he had to wear heeled boots.</p>
      <p>No one noticed the scars on his face that day. They just saw the way he gazed at his bride, elated that he could finally wed the love of his life and his soulmate.</p>
      <p>Walking on the scattered petals between their guests, they reached Theoden, who was more than happy to be there. He talked about what a beautiful day it was and how well matched these two were. He talked about love, about sacrifice, about taking care of each other.</p>
      <p>"Sarah Lynn Williams." Theoden said to her. "Do you take Jareth Quinn O'Brien to be your husband?"</p>
      <p>A few members of the household exchanged looks, never ever hearing Jareth use the name O'Brien before. But before they could contemplate further, Adelaide held placed a wedding band in Jareth's hand.</p>
      <p>They wouldn't be asking about his surname today. It was an occasion for happiness and love, not for questioning his identity.</p>
      <p>Besides, they would get their answer the next time they saw the happy couple.</p>
      <p>"I do." Sarah said as he slipped the silver band on her left ring finger on top of her engagement ring. Etched on the inside of each ring was the picture of the amulet and a feather encased in a crystal, symbolizing their statuses as King and Queen and the symbol of their love.</p>
      <p>"And do you, Jareth Quinn O'Brien, take Sarah Lynn Williams to be your wife?"</p>
      <p>"I do." Jareth wondered if Sarah was blushing. He couldn't see the color change but was sure that her cheeks darkened as she slipped his wedding band on his finger.</p>
      <p>"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now share your first kiss as a married couple." Theoden.</p>
      <p>Jareth swore that he tried to keep the kiss chaste but after the brief taste of Sarah's lips, he dipped her down and pulled her back up, spinning them around. Everyone cheered and made noises for the newlyweds, honored to share their special day with them.</p>
      <p>Back at Aster Hall for the reception where everyone was excited for Edith's cake. Not only delicious, but gorgeous. The tables were set simply but no less nicely, with the best dishes and a simple white cloth surrounded by tiny crystals that would light up when it gets dark.</p>
      <p>Sarah stood on his right side so he didn't have to turn his head to see her with his good eye. He wanted to keep it a secret, lest future enemies knew his weakness. When they were safe and alone, she stayed on his right so that he could look at her easily but his left when they were out in public. He appreciated how mindful she was of it, another reason as to why she was not only a wonderful person but will be a wonderful queen.</p>
      <p>Sarah got the knife and poised it at the cake. Jareth's right hand stayed on her waist, wanting to be close to her, and placed his left hand on top of hers. They each took a forkful and fed each other a bite. With cake still in their mouths, Jareth pulled Sarah's waist to him and kissed her. It was a rather messy kiss and when they were done chewing their bites, Jareth made a ridiculous show of licking the corners of Sarah's mouth where cake residue was, earning horrified yet entertained squeals from the children.</p>
      <p>After cake was their first dance as husband and wife. Jareth formed a crystal and set it on the table, the piano music gently dancing across the wind.</p>
      <p>"This is, of course, for my bride." He announced to everyone. "During our separation, I thought of what love means to me. What it means to us. I composed this for you, Sarah, and I mean to live up to every single word."</p>
      <p>He took her in his arms and pressed his lips to her ear, singing As the World Falls Down. Every time Sarah heard this song, she would start to fill with the most intense emotions. It represented exactly the love that she had been seeking for so long: one that was filled with promise to make every day magical but more importantly, promise to stay with each other in the darkest of times.</p>
      <p>Jareth felt her shuddering near the end of the song. He pulled away slightly and gazed into her jade eyes. "Are you alright, Precious?"</p>
      <p>She nodded. "We've come so far. Look at us now. I'm so happy."</p>
      <p>Her words were so sweet, so pure. She had seen so much darkness of the world for someone so young and yet, she was able to rise above it. "And I will do all I can to keep you this happy." He promised her.</p>
      <p>Sarah laid her head on his shoulder again, her hand coming up to hold him. Jareth slid his hand to her waist, pressing their bodies together while continuing to sing into her ear.</p>
      <p>Everyone sighed at the affection that the two shared for one another. Alondra nudged Eldar teasingly. "When are you going to write or at least sing me a song?"</p>
      <p>Eldar scoffed. "Please, Alondra. You know that I haven't sang you a song <em>because </em>of how much I love you."</p>
      <p>"He sounds like a donkey when he sings." Holly whispered rather too loudly to Adelaide who looked at them with confusion.</p>
      <p>"I heard that!" Eldar called after her in fake anger, earning a playful swat from Alondra.</p>
      <p>For the rest of the day, everyone played games, sang silly songs, did dances, and relaxed. Sir Didymus kept winning scrabble to the point that everyone told him that he wasn't allowed to play anymore, although Hope was very much a strong competition.</p>
      <p>They also played jenga, a game where one must pick pieces of wood out of the stack and carefully place it on top. Hoggle claimed that Ludo was cheating somehow, but he said he couldn't have because they were rocks.</p>
      <p>The children had the most fun with Ambrosias, feeding him and giving him a lot of attention, allowing the adults to have a little bit of wine and enjoy playing a few card games that were too advanced for Toby.</p>
      <p>Even Theoden was able to relax and become close with everyone else. It was a side of Jareth that he had never seen and was pleased that his King was able to have such a family. Sarah did him good, coaxing him out of his shell to have meaningful relationships.</p>
      <p>After the games, they had dinner and then the opening of presents. Toby and Adelaide bought them seeds to grow flowers as well as gardening tools (with Agatha's help).</p>
      <p>Ludo gave them some crystal rocks that would go perfectly with the new garden. Jareth thought that maybe Sarah would like a Queen's garden for herself, if she wanted, and found that these gifts were the right way to start it.</p>
      <p>Agatha had made them a quilt with beautiful nature patterns and a figure of both of them in the middle. "It's tradition in my family to present a quilt to a newly wedded couple."</p>
      <p>"It's wonderful." Jareth traced his and Sarah's faces on the quilt. This was not just a symbol of their marriage, but Agatha officially confirming that they were her family as much as she was theirs. It must have taken her quite some time.</p>
      <p>Edith gave them a handmade cookbook, as Sarah had asked her for some recipes a long time ago. "Not that you need it, I'm always here to cook anything for you." She said to them with a smile. "You'll just have to come back here often."</p>
      <p>"And we will." Sarah said as Edith loved to show off her cooking. There wasn't much point in cooking fanciful meals if there was no one to enjoy it. "And it is nice to have my own. Thank you."</p>
      <p>They definitely were planning on coming back as often as they could.</p>
      <p>Terrance, Alondra, Niven, Holly, and Eldar gave them some wonderful elven wine and each a journal with prompts for the first year of their marriage.</p>
      <p>Jonathan laughed at seeing the wine since he provided the couple with wine glasses that had gold rims. They were beautiful. Not as expensive as the ones in the castle, but Sarah and Jareth were very grateful as it would have been pricey for him and planned on using them often for informal occasions rather than any big castle balls.</p>
      <p>Sir Didymus and Hoggle got them an assortment of books. A book of fairy tales, a novel, a book on animals, and a history book.</p>
      <p>"I should start a library." Sarah thanked them, excited to read them.</p>
      <p>"I think that's a splendid idea." Jareth said to her.</p>
      <p>Hope gave them a clock with a barn owl carved on it, as Sarah told her once that barn owls were her and Jareth's favorite animal. Jareth loved it so much, he declared that it would sit on their sitting room where they could see it often.</p>
      <p>"I thought a barn owl would fit you two. For more reasons than one." She said cryptically, giving them a wink.</p>
      <p>When that was over, they got ready to leave to go to the castle. They had already changed out of their fancy wedding attire for the games, Sarah in a simple floral gown and Jareth in his usual tight pants and black poet's shirt. Everyone lined up from the front of the doorway to the buggy where Theoden would take them back to the castle, spending the night there before going on their honeymoon in the Aboveground. Sarah had never been so Jareth had shown her photos of what the other world was like, fascinating her.</p>
      <p>They cheered for them, the couple walking between friends and family that were holding candles to light their way to the carriage. Ever the gentleman, Jareth helped his bride in before climbing in himself. Sarah gave air kisses, Toby "catching" one of them and Adelaide picking up a fallen silver ribbon from the carriage.</p>
      <p>"Well, alone at last." Jareth pulled Sarah to him, kissing her forehead. "How do you feel, Wife?"</p>
      <p>Oh how good it was to call her that.</p>
      <p>"I feel like I am in the clouds, Husband." Sarah responded, kissing the underside of his jaw.</p>
      <p>Once they were out of view, Jareth and Theoden transported everyone back to the castle.</p>
      <p>"Thank you for all your help and for coming to our wedding." Sarah thanked Theoden.</p>
      <p>"Thank you for inviting me, Your Majesty." He bowed to her.</p>
      <p>Sarah felt strange being called that. "Oh, that's right…"</p>
      <p>"You'll get used to it, Love." Jareth had his hand on her back. "Don't be so shy, it is your title."</p>
      <p>"I'm the Goblin Queen." Her head spun a little.</p>
      <p>Without another word, Jareth picked her up in his arms, bridal style. "Ah! What are you dong?" Sarah laughed, her arms around his neck.</p>
      <p>"Why, carrying my wife over the threshold of our home, of course." He was so smug about it. "It's our wedding night, you know." He wiggled his eyebrows.</p>
      <p>"I will take my leave now, Sire." Theoden bowed quickly, not needing or wanting to hear them talk about their sex life.</p>
      <p>Jareth did not transport, but carried Sarah all the way up the stairs to their chambers. On the way, they greeted little goblins who were now calling Sarah "Queenie" instead of "Lady."</p>
      <p>The two talked a little in excitement about her coronation that would take place in two weeks. This was when they will reveal to everyone at Aster Hall (and Terrance's family) who they were, since they all were invited to the castle and had the best guest rooms as well. Aunt Vicky and her family were also invited by Jareth, only because he wanted that disgusting woman to see who Sarah was now. Sarah, trying to be good and noble, didn't necessarily said that she agreed but she didn't say anything to stop him either.</p>
      <p>It would be a short ceremony. Jareth would have her take an oath. Sarah would rewear her wedding dress as violet was a royal color. The couple would take part in the celebrations at the castle with goblins and other people. Sarah requested that they eventually made themselves known to their people instead of just staying in the castle. Jareth agreed. While he mingled with them enough as himself, he was now ready to approach them directly as their king and friend. The people needed to know who they were and this would also build trust between them all.</p>
      <p>Finally in their chambers, Sarah stopped Jareth before he could ravish her and said "let me go and get changed. I have something special to wear for you tonight."</p>
      <p>Jareth raised his eyebrows in interest. "I look forward to it, Precious."</p>
      <p>Sarah pointed to the chair. "You sit there and wait for me." She wiggled her bottom seductively and disappeared into the bathroom.</p>
      <p>He growled, curious as to what his young wife was up to now. He sat down as she requested, drumming his fingers on the side of the chair.</p>
      <p>He had been waiting only for a few minutes, if even, but it felt like an eternity.</p>
      <p>"Oh Jareth?" Sarah said his name in a sing-song voice. "Are you waiting patiently?"</p>
      <p>"Woman, you are driving me mad." He called after her.</p>
      <p>"Keep complaining all you want, Your Majesty." Sarah walked out of the bathroom. "I could avoid you all night."</p>
      <p>Jareth's eyes widened at the sight of her. She wore a dark dress, if you could even call it that. It had a corset with a lace skirt that barely covered her bottom, exposing her legs and making her seem taller than she actually was. The corset accented her curves, making Jareth's eyes dilate equally and his mouth water.</p>
      <p>"You better not when you're dressed like that." He said lowly.</p>
      <p>In her hands was a silk scarf that she twirled around. Sarah swayed her hips, gliding to him. Standing right in front of him, she took the scarf to hold around her delicate neck, sliding it down across her breasts and then around her legs. She tucked the scarf between her breasts and closed her eyes, sinking to the ground and then back up in a sensual dance then placed her hands on Jareth's knees.</p>
      <p>"Sarah…" Jareth called out her name as she slid her hands to his thighs.</p>
      <p>She straddled herself on him, still gyrating her hips. "Yes?" She slid her hands from her waist to her breasts, pushing them out so he could have a better look. One of those hands came to rest on Jareth's chest, her fingers curling around the ties on his shirt to undo them. Her other hand danced across the pale flesh of her breast, pulling out the silk scarf.</p>
      <p>"You are driving me mad." He didn't touch her yet, wanting to see what she wanted him to do, even if he was dying to rip her clothes off and take her against the wall.</p>
      <p>Lifting the scarf above her head, she crossed her wrists and continued to dance for him. She lowered the scarf to right in front of Jareth's nose. As she had dragged it across her body, her scent was all over it. She hooked it behind his neck and tugged it down his exposed chest.</p>
      <p>She left the scarf around his neck, knowing that the proximity of the cloth would to leave her scent close to his nose. Taking his hands, she placed them on her hips so he could see as well as feel her.</p>
      <p>Just as she expected, he slid his hands to her bottom and pulled her as close to him as possible, the heat from their bodies overtaking them. Together, they moved their bodies and hands in the dance, trying to make the other break in a silent competition.</p>
      <p>Sarah undid Jareth's waistcoat, throwing it aside so she could lift his poet's shirt above his head. "You look so damn good in that shirt, but I believe it's time to divest you of your clothing."</p>
      <p>"I quite agree, Love." He slid his hand down the laces of her corset. Sarah expected them to come undone and was surprised when he didn't make it happen.</p>
      <p>Bringing his hand back between them, she saw that he had a peach in them.</p>
      <p>She flinched for a moment, remembering the Labyrinth impersonating him, offering her the peach while guilt tripping her. She shook her head of that memory, choosing instead to focus on the other memories of them sharing peaches at Aster Hall during picnics and other happy occasions.</p>
      <p>Jareth could see the slight unease when he brought out the peach but Sarah shook her head, something she did often when she was trying to push out a bad memory, not wanting to talk about it at the moment. He cradled her head and pulled her in for a comforting kiss. Sarah sighed into his mouth, relaxing.</p>
      <p>Without even speaking, he managed to say <em>"I love you and I am here for you." </em></p>
      <p>Pulling back, Sarah gazed into his beautiful blue eyes with swimming gold flecks. She saw his hand with the peach waiting patiently for her to let him continue. She rubbed her nose once with his and smiled, nodding.</p>
      <p>Jareth let the peach float between them. He made a few finger movements, slicing the fruit into eight equal pieces. He discarded the pit, the slices circling slowly above their heads. Eyes still locked, Jareth plucked one slice, the others spacing out to even the spaces between them.</p>
      <p>He placed the slice on her lips, coating them with the sweet nectar. He slipped it down her neck, watching the juice glistening against the candlelight. The peach slice kept traveling down to her collar bones, then between her breasts to rest.</p>
      <p>Jareth kissed her lips again, Sarah sliding her finger down his spine and back up again. He licked the peach juice off her mouth and gave her another intense gaze before licking down the path down to her breasts where he picked the slice with his teeth and pulled it out, making eye contact as his teeth slowly crushed the lucious flesh. He slowly chewed and swallowed, his eyes full of carnal desire.</p>
      <p>Peaches had never tasted so good.</p>
      <p>He broke into a wicked smile, tilting his head to the side, one peach-coated fang especially shiny.</p>
      <p>Sarah bit her bottom lip, her eyes dark and seductive. She reached up and plucked a slice from above their heads. Jareth raised his eyebrows, wanting to know what his new wife was up to now.</p>
      <p>She slowly grinned as she took a second slice. She put both in her mouth at the same time. Then pulled out just as slowly. Then back in. Her lips were swollen from stretching.</p>
      <p>Her hand glided down Jareth's chest, playing with the soft hairs under his belly button. She moved her hand even lower.</p>
      <p>Jareth gripped her tighter, pushing his ever growing erection to come into contact with her wet and hot mound.</p>
      <p>At this, Sarah bit down rather aggressively at the peach slices in her mouth, swallowing them.</p>
      <p>"Cruel, Sarah." He chuckled.</p>
      <p>"Don't worry, I wouldn't dare bite you that hard. Not there, anyway." She bucked her hips to show him exactly what she meant. "I enjoy that part of you far too much."</p>
      <p>"Do you now?" He rasped. "How much?"</p>
      <p>"This much." She kissed him quickly, giving him a slight taste of her peach-flavored mouth as she slid down his body to kneel at his feet. She pulled his tight pants down, exposing the needy erection, red and large, needing her to taste him.</p>
      <p>Jareth stopped for a moment and gave her a pillow that he had conjured. Sarah gratefully took it and placed it under her knees. Her new husband spread his knees even further, allowing her to move closer.</p>
      <p>At the first contact of her wet lips on his cock, Jareth was tempted to stand up and thrust at her face, but he forced himself to stay calm. He didn't want to hurt her or to be too rough with her until she was more used to him.</p>
      <p>Besides, he had all of forever to get to that point. He would enjoy every step of that journey.</p>
      <p>Sarah kissed his length and licked him from base to tip. Her husband hissed her name, growing even harder. She enveloped her lips around the tip, pulling it as far in her mouth as she could without choking.</p>
      <p>Jareth tangled his fingers in her dark tresses. "Look at me, Precious."</p>
      <p>Sarah looked up, her eyes fierce as they always were. She went faster and harder, using one hand to grip the part of his length that her mouth couldn't take.</p>
      <p>Jareth groaned as she bobbed her head ferociously. "Sarah, I can't hold on much longer."</p>
      <p>As a response to that, she took even more of him in and went faster still.</p>
      <p>The Goblin King cried, spilling himself inside of her mouth with a triumphant cry. The Goblin Queen took it all, swallowing every drop, licking him clean.</p>
      <p>Spent, Jareth took a moment to breathe from the exertion. When he calmed down, he looked down to see his bride gazing at him, still on her knees.</p>
      <p>"Enjoyed that?" She smirked.</p>
      <p>"Immensely." Jareth took another slice of peach to snack on, offering it to Sarah as well.</p>
      <p>"Three slices left." Sarah looked up to see the rest circling above them.</p>
      <p>"Really? I hadn't noticed." He threw one leg over the chair. He most comfortable naked, and would probably be naked at all times if it was the norm. After all, he had a gorgeous body, why not show it off? "I'm more occupied about the fact that you are still dressed."</p>
      <p>"Oh?" Sarah stood, her abdomen raging hot from her unmet need. "You don't like this?"</p>
      <p>It took her all she could to not touch herself there. Her panties were completely soaked, making her light-headed. She wanted to feel him move deep in her.</p>
      <p>"I like it very much." He drawled. "Especially when you danced. You could hypnotize me with your movements. I had longed for you to put on a private show for me."</p>
      <p>"Speaking of dancing, shouldn't you be falling off a horse?" Sarah blew a kiss. "I recall you saying that you would fall off a horse every single day just to see me dance."</p>
      <p>Jareth threw his head back in laughter. "Oh, Sarah. You are a wonder. Such a tease."</p>
      <p>"No more than you, Your Majesty." She winked.</p>
      <p>"You know what would be better though?" Jareth contemplated. "If you danced naked."</p>
      <p>"Jareth! How scandalous." She exclaimed, the back of her hand to her forehead in dramatic response.</p>
      <p>"What? It's not like I haven't explored every inch of you already." He dragged his finger down the laces. "Although, I will say that black is a good look on you."</p>
      <p>Sarah made a confused face for a split second then went back to normal. "I'm glad you like it."</p>
      <p>He caught the split second of confusion. "It's not black, is it?" He sighed, a little sad. He was hoping that he could gain more of his sight back. It was hard not seeing color. He was worse at identifying colors than some colorblind people.</p>
      <p>"No, just the laces. The corset and skirt are red." Sarah climbed on his lap and put her arms around him. Seeing his disappointed face, she said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."</p>
      <p>"Shh, no sadness tonight." He put a finger to her lips. "We are alive and healthy. Not to mention blissfully married. A dream beyond my wildest dreams, Love."</p>
      <p>They kissed, petal soft in a stark contrast to the teasings they did earlier. Sarah kissed all over him, particularly on his scars. It became a ritual, much as their nightly conversations were. It was at time for Jareth to be vulnerable and to receive that love from her, a reminder that Sarah didn't find him beautiful despite the scars, but <em>because</em> of them.</p>
      <p>Things were heating up again. Jareth moved his hand to brush against her wet panties, Sarah gasping. She needed this, needed his touch.</p>
      <p>Jareth groaned when he felt how wet she was, playing with her for a few agonizing moments. Sarah swore at him when he stopped.</p>
      <p>"Such language." He slipped two fingers in his mouth, eyes rolling upward. "Damn Sarah, you taste like heaven itself. Sweeter than any peach." He touched her again, but going excruciatingly slow this time.</p>
      <p>She cursed at him again for going so slowly. "Fucking hell, Jareth. You are torturing me."</p>
      <p>"Keep cursing like that, and I will give your mouth something better to do." He said with a warning that sounded more like an invitation than a threat.</p>
      <p>"Like what?" Sarah demanded him.</p>
      <p>Jareth picked another slice of peach. "Open your mouth." He commanded.</p>
      <p>Sarah raised an eyebrow, but played his game, obeying him. The bedroom was the only time where she would do so. Everywhere else, she was his equal in all things.</p>
      <p>He placed the slice in her mouth, one end sticking out. "Now hold it for me." He commanded.</p>
      <p>She did as told, stopping her from speaking.</p>
      <p>"Don't let it go and don't eat it." He picked her up, the last two floating peaches following them. He used magic to undo her corset and skirt, making it fall to the floor.</p>
      <p>Almost completely naked except for her panties, Jareth shoved her against the wall, her legs locked behind his back. He felt himself grow hard again already.</p>
      <p>One last blazing look, and he slid her up so that her sex was level with his face. He didn't need magic to hold her there, his sheer strength was enough. However, he didn't want to take any chances and have her hurt from a fall. He used magic to keep her there.</p>
      <p>Jareth made sure that she could see the carnal energy in his eyes as he took her panties in his teeth, tearing them off her legs, pheromones saturating his senses. Not breaking eye contact with her, he dove in roughly, biting her thighs and licking her wet arousal from between her folds.</p>
      <p>Sarah gasped, her hips undulating at his face. She was having the most difficult time holding the peach in her mouth, but she was determined to keep it there. Her hands came to hold his hair, gripping him as roughly as he was devouring her.</p>
      <p>She was throbbing, the sensitive bud of nerves on fire. Jareth didn't relent, torturing her for what felt like days, bringing her to the brink and stopping and back again. Peach still in her mouth, she screamed, the sensation almost painful.</p>
      <p>Jareth felt that he had tormented his wife enough. One hand on her and the other came inside her slit. The penetration sent her over the edge, her body curling over his head as she exploded.</p>
      <p>He made sure that he wrung out any last shudders, wanting to prepare her for him as much as possible. He let her fall into his arms, carrying her to the bed where he laid her on her back.</p>
      <p>"Impressive." He saw the peach still in her mouth, though a bit bruised from her biting it. Sarah's eyes were dazed when he leaned over to bite the peach, pulling it out of her lips, eating it himself. "Delicious. Not as delicious as you though. The taste of you is better than anything I've ever eaten. So sweet and succulent."</p>
      <p>"Mmm." Sarah mumbled, her eyes dropping a bit.</p>
      <p>"Oh no, you are not sleeping yet." He pulled her up in his lap so that they were face to face, their sexes almost touching. That instantly pulled her out of her sleepy state. "We have to consummate our marriage."</p>
      <p>"We did that so many times though." She put her hands on his ears, massaging from the lobe to the pointy tips the way she knew Jareth liked. "Maybe we can be done for the night."</p>
      <p>"You are horrible." He tried to sound mad at her teasing but ended up moaning instead when she touched his ears. Jareth took her hands down so that he wasn't so distracted. "But this will be the first time that we will make love as husband and wife. As King and Queen."</p>
      <p>Sarah pressed her forehead to his. "Yes, you're right. I suppose that we should seal the deal."</p>
      <p>She reached for the last two slices, putting one of them in his right hand. "Cheers."</p>
      <p>"Cheers." He repeated, touching his slice to hers, both of them eating the peach at the same time. When they were done, they shared another kiss, settling Sarah over his now completely hardened cock. The entry would never grow old as they fit each other perfectly, as if they were made for each other.</p>
      <p>In this position, they could face each other as lovers. As equals. Sarah moved up and down while Jareth thrust up into her.</p>
      <p>They went as fast as they could, reaching completion together. Jareth bit into her neck, holding her down as he spilled his seed inside of her. Sarah raked her nails down his back at feeling the warmth flow inside of her, her vagina squeezing him tight.</p>
      <p>They stayed that way for a while longer, kissing softly, still connected to each other. They whispered words of adoration, words of unending love to each other.</p>
      <p>Today was the best day of their lives. But it would not remain so, for the future will bring even more beautiful days.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Every time I read/hear "Reader, I married him" I get all happy and silly and weepy. It's just so sweet to read that after all Jane and Rochester went through, that they should find happiness with each other as husband and wife (really wish that Rochester had more of a redemption arc rather than him being burned, maybe he and Jane could hash it out real good but that's okay). I thought it was only fitting for Jareth and Sarah to have the same.</p>
<p>If you haven't read Jane Eyre, I highly suggest it and it's free to download as it's public domain. If you are lazy (like me, still haven't read Pride and Prejudice but have seen the 1995 adaptation), go and watch one of the adaptations. I recommend the one from 1983 with Timothy Dalton (he's the best Rochester but too good looking lol) and Zelah Clarke. I think all the episodes are on youtube. Then the 2006 version with Toby Stephens and Ruth Wilson. Those two, imo, have amazing chemistry but takes more liberties with differing from the book. Still, I enjoy it. Many love the 2011 version, I like it okay. There are others too from earlier on but I think those are the ones that are on streaming services like Hulu or Netflix that you can easily watch :)</p>
<p>Did I seriously write for Jareth and Sarah to have sex three chapters in a row? LOL. It just sort of... happened. Any author can attest that sometimes, the characters write themselves I hope that it worked out and that you guys still enjoyed it, that it wasn't too much sex. I figured that I cockblocked them enough that they deserved some action. I kept having this idea of peaches and thought that this was a good and fun sexy idea for them.</p>
<p>There is one more chapter to wrap everything up, hopefully it will all be wrapped up there. If it isn't because my dumb brain left something out, definitely leave a review or message me and I will fix it! Thank you thank you thank you for reading this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"I have now been married ten years. I know what it is to live entirely for and with what I love best on earth. I hold myself supremely blest - blest beyond what language can express; because I am my husband's life as fully as he is mine. No woman was ever nearer to her mate than I am: ever more absolutely bone of his bone and flesh of his flesh."</em>
    </p>
    <div>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <span class="u">Ten years since Sarah's and Jareth's wedding</span>
      </p>
      <p>At Sarah's coronation, everyone at Aster Hall were amazed to find out who Jareth and Sarah really were but no less happy for the couple. Jareth and Sarah reassured them all that they were still Jareth and Sarah, and that they were still friends. Edith practically fainted at the thought that she had been serving her king this whole time, cursing that she did not give him the respect that matched his ranking.</p>
      <p>Hope was actually the first person to realize who Jareth was, hinting at it during their wedding. The more she thought of the mystery angel that saved Sarah, the more she realized that he looked very much like Jareth. After some years, she eventually became the Estellan ambassador to the Goblin Kingdom, perfect as she and Sarah were still best of friends. She had been the one to help petition on Sarah's behalf, and the now Queen regent of Estella reversed what Dominic had done, leaving the Queen of Goblins to travel to her home country freely without fear of getting sent to prison.</p>
      <p>Adelaide chose to stay at Aster Hall until she completed her primary schooling, so Jareth employed trusted guards and goblins for her who would have protected her anyway had she been staying in the castle. She continued to live there until she was thirteen years old as Jareth wanted her to live with them and learn from the best magical tutors. This was before Sarah was pregnant with their son, Prince David, so she had been Jareth's heir at the time.</p>
      <p>The now young woman had no desire to rule, which was a relief when Prince David was born. Instead, she pursued the art of healing. When she was eighteen years old, Jareth proudly handed over the responsibility of Aster Hall to her, and Adelaide was able to claim her rightful place as the Mistress of the household. She had future plans to open a clinic nearby as many of the children who had been wished away in the war between Estella and Thalassa were adults and immigrated to that area, so they would need a place to receive easy access to medical care. Jareth and Sarah were of course extremely proud of their niece for her big heart and intelligent mind.</p>
      <p>Agatha left Aster Hall to be near her family again, feeling teary at leaving the place, although she visited often, around every three months or so. She was always invited to birthday parties and other celebrations, never missing a single event if she could help it. She came to the castle often as did everyone else or met the royal couple around the kingdom during different holiday celebrations.</p>
      <p>Edith took over as the head of the household in Agatha's absence and there was not much to do. She enjoyed her work, still cooking and was paid handsomely, saying that she did not feel the need to move elsewhere as this gave her the lifestyle to be able to travel and have new adventures. Terrance's siblings, Holly and Niven, took over Terrance's and Jonathan's jobs at Aster Hall until they could decide what they wanted to do with their lives, earning a lot of money to save up for until then.</p>
      <p>Eldar and Alondra were now married and are close friends to the King and Queen, and forging a bond with Adelaide as she was learning to be a healer. Terrance and Jonathan both left to pursue their own dreams as a blacksmith and a cook, respectively, also visiting them at Aster Hall or the castle. In fact, once a year at least, everyone went back to have a gathering.</p>
      <p>Sarah and Jareth had tried for years to gain custody over Toby but Aunt Vicky wouldn't let them. It had nothing to do with wanting to take care of Toby but more about hurting Sarah out of pettiness. Legally, they couldn't do very much as Toby was taken care of and his parents' will named Aunt Vicky to be the one to care for the boy. Even so, Jareth and Sarah made a point to take care of Toby during the long school breaks as often as they could. In total, he probably stayed with the couple nearly five months out of the whole year. While Toby lived with his aunt, he was fiercely protective and loyal to his sister, reminding her whenever she said an ill word of Sarah that she was a hero and a queen, making Vicky even more angry.</p>
      <p>Now that Toby was sixteen years old, he was able to pursue an apprenticeship. He lived with Aunt Vicky until very recently, the odious woman still treating everyone poorly. He maintained that she treated him mostly well, but she favored her own children. His female cousins, Louise and Catherine, were not much better than their mother but they did recognize how poorly she treated others and as a result, weren't nearly as bad as she.</p>
      <p>It was a terrible shock to their family when they arrived at Sarah's coronation (as Jareth had invited them) and realized that the girl they had treated as a servant was now a queen. Sarah had to admit that seeing them all now to her was quite entertaining. Aunt Vicky tried to spread lies about Sarah in her jealousy but even her daughters stood up for Sarah in that moment, refuting everything their mother said.</p>
      <p>Aunt Vicky's two younger sons, about Toby's age, were much kinder than their mother and sisters. The moment they could leave their home, they did.</p>
      <p>No one went back to visit her anymore, for when they tried, all she did was berate them. Her wish was to rise above her station by hurting others, it was only fitting that her punishment was to be abandoned by the very children that she had tried to use for her own gain.</p>
      <p>Toby was now working at an animal shelter, taking care of the various Underground creatures. He quite liked it, and was considering either to continue this or to possibly do something else relating to animals. He gave Jareth and Sarah their first cat, a tuxedo cat they named Stardust after he rolled around in glitter once. Jareth always acted jealous of the attention the cat got but when Sarah wasn't there, he was absolutely the most obsessed cat-parent anyone had ever seen. Stardust got along wonderfully with David, letting the Prince dress him up or following him around unlike most cats.</p>
      <p>Sarah's three friends: Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus met for tea weekly with her. Those three adored Stardust and David, being his babysitter at times. The boy had so much love, he was smothering in it! Hoggle would spoil him silly, Ludo gave him the sweetest of hugs, and Sir Didymus introduced him much too early to weapons in his excitement. For his third birthday, Sir Didymus gave him a wooden sword and practiced it with him during play time.</p>
      <p>Sarah was a wonderful queen. She was wise and soft to Jareth's often brash and sometimes cruel nature. The people appreciated him before but since Sarah joined him, they were fully loved. There was always work to be done in the kingdom and she took each project with love and care. She was also very in tune with the Labyrinth, watching over its creatures and its runners even more than Jareth did. She spent time with them, something Jareth almost never did before unless he had to. She had tea with the worm and even made sure the Fire Gang has a safe space to "chilly down" without setting anything on fire.</p>
      <p>Dominic and Miread were still in prison for their crimes, participating in community services and would for many, many more years. When they would be released, they would have the opportunity to do good and honest work as a commoner, nothing more. Prior to being released, they would have to do difficult labors to pay for their crimes as much as they could, for they could not take back the lives lost from their own egos. Whether they learned their true lesson, no one knows. As long as they did not hurt anyone else, Sarah was willing to let this go.</p>
      <p>Jareth, on the other hand, sent spies to watch over them from time to time, paranoid about what they could do. After all, King Brien and Queen Carina had assassins come to their castles after she became the first Champion. While he didn't think that Miread and Dominic would try again, they already tried once to kill Sarah as revenge on Jareth, there was no telling what they could or would do.</p>
      <p>Estella and Thalassa were not on good terms after the war, especially with the lost lives at the fire and those who left to live in the Goblin Kingdom. As a native to Estella, Sarah would join in mourning for those who were gone and those who were left behind to grieve.</p>
      <p>Slowly, the two countries repaired relations. King Fernando was on very thin ice for the command to attack the village on the borders, amending the crimes by sending resources to help with rebuilding. It would never be enough, but there was only so much that Estella could demand before international relations crumbled.</p>
      <p>Jareth's eyes will never be as they once were. The one without sight is still blind and sensitive to the ultraviolet rays, but the one with sight had healed by quite a bit. He was given a pair of spectacles for reading so that his eyes wouldn't strain. Sarah often told him that she liked them, for he looked sophisticated and attractive. He didn't see how spectacles made him attractive as they were a sign of his less-than-perfect eyesight, but just as Sarah told him that she was marveling at his scars, he wasn't going to complain especially when she would seductively bite her lip and beckon him to bed.</p>
      <p>Those same scars have healed, fading quite a bit although many of the marks will always be there. He didn't mind, for as long as Sarah found him handsome, he was pleased. He still cared very much for his looks but when he nearly lost Sarah three times in the space of a few months, he found that such things were trivial.</p>
      <p>As for seeing color, he claimed that he could see Sarah's jade-green eyes again, but he still wasn't sure if he was truly seeing it or was remembering what they had looked like.</p>
      <p>By the time their son was born six years after their wedding, Jareth cried when he realized that Prince David had the same blue eyes and gold flecks as he, confirming how far his eyes had healed more than he had realized.</p>
      <p>Speaking of their son, if Jareth had been gentle and kind to every child, that was no comparison to how he treated his own. Jareth adored his son as much as his wife, ever doting on the both of them as any man should to his wife and child. While they had castle workers who were more than happy to help, he insisted on being present every moment possible. He stayed up late at night, tending to their son without needing to be asked.</p>
      <p>David's eyes weren't the only thing he inherited from Jareth. He had a flare for fashion and drama, thoroughly entertaining his parents. However, he was also thoughtful and indignant about things like his mother.</p>
      <p>Their marriage wasn't always easy, especially in the years before David was born. There were bad old habits from Jareth and a lot of inexperience on Sarah's part that contributed to difficulties. Not to mention running a kingdom to add on top of that. However, they always loved each other and strove to fix their issues together, leading to the partnership and love that they both enjoyed now. Anyone who knew them would agree that the two were perfect for each other, that their lives were really intertwined into one.</p>
      <p>At the moment, Sarah was laying in bed, not feeling very well. She no longer felt nauseous but she did feel tired.</p>
      <p>"Mama?" A small boy aged four appeared at the at the edge of Sarah's bed. "I want to cuddle."</p>
      <p>Without hesitation, Sarah pulled the blanket aside to let him crawl in. She kissed his forehead, playing with his dark hair and kissed his cheek. "David, does Papa know where you are?"</p>
      <p>David shook his head. "No." He played with her necklace, admiring his father's feather encased in a crystal. He did not yet know the meaning of it, but he will one day, when he would learn how brave his parents really were and how far his father was willing to go to save his mother.</p>
      <p>Sarah sighed. Poor Jareth was going to be worried sick if he couldn't find their son. "Is everything alright?" She asked her little prince, gazing in his eyes.</p>
      <p>"Yes, Mama." David rested his head on her shoulder. "I have a question."</p>
      <p>"Ask away, Darling."</p>
      <p>"Can I have a brother or a sister?" He looked at her with hope.</p>
      <p>Sarah wasn't prepared for such a question, but was rather delighted to hear that he was excited at the prospect of a sibling. As she was about to answer, the bedroom door opened quietly.</p>
      <p>"Sarah, I-" Jareth looked to see two heads peeking out of the blankets. "Ah, that's where you are, David! You had me worried sick!"</p>
      <p>"Sorry." David apologized, not looking too sorry actually as he snuggled closer to Sarah.</p>
      <p>"Traitor!" Jareth practically pounced on his son, the boy squealing as Jareth rained kisses on him.</p>
      <p>"I told you to let your mother sleep. She is not feeling well." Jareth caressed Sarah's head worriedly. "Not that I blame you. I also would not pass on the chance to snuggle with your mother."</p>
      <p>"I'm a little better, Jare." She kissed her husband's cheek, right on his scar. "But thank you. You are very considerate towards me."</p>
      <p>"Always, my Queen." He kissed her hand. "I was going to tell you later, but might as well tell you now. Adelaide and Toby are coming here today."</p>
      <p>"Oh! That's wonderful!" Sarah exclaimed. "I miss those two."</p>
      <p>"Yay!" David yelled. He loved seeing his Cousin Adelaide and Uncle Toby. "Will they play with me?"</p>
      <p>"Oh absolutely." Jareth ruffled his son's hair. "We can Magic Dance, kick more goblins-"</p>
      <p>"Jareth." Sarah said sternly. "He's too young for that."</p>
      <p>"You're never too young to kick goblins." Jareth moved his body so that he was laying on top of Sarah's legs. "Or play Goblin Basketball."</p>
      <p>"Don't you remember how David tried doing that with Stardust?" Sarah raised her eyebrow at Jareth.</p>
      <p>"Well he was promptly saved, I don't see the problem." Jareth gave her a toothy grin.</p>
      <p>Speaking of Stardust, the cat jumped on the bed and proceeded to walk on Jareth's chest.</p>
      <p>"Stardust!" David petted him, putting his head on Jareth's chest too. Stardust purred and settled even more into Jareth.</p>
      <p>"Really?" Jareth sighed when the cat settled. "How did he get in here? I closed the door! I have concluded that cats defy the laws of space and time. They must be wizards of some sort."</p>
      <p>"That's silly." David laughed at his father.</p>
      <p>Jareth made silly faces at his son, who fell backwards in laughter. He tried to laugh too, but had a difficult time from the feline on his body. "Also, Stardust is suffocating me."</p>
      <p>"The cat loves you." Sarah kissed her husband's hair. "Just as you love him."</p>
      <p>"Hmph." He grunted, not arguing back like he usually did. He knew that Sarah would only bring that up when David was around as they didn't want David to be confused or upset if Jareth joked about hating their cat.</p>
      <p>"I saw you the other day, trying to make baskets for him to sleep in." Sarah rubbed it in even more. "I know how much you adore Stardust."</p>
      <p>"Will the baby sleep in a basket too?" David asked Sarah.</p>
      <p>"A baby?" Jareth raised his eyebrows. "What's this about a baby?"</p>
      <p>"Tell him, David." Sarah beckoned their son. "Tell your Papa what you told me."</p>
      <p>"I want a brother or a sister." He said. "Can I have one?"</p>
      <p>Jareth's eyes widened and he smiled. "Well, you know that a baby is a big responsibility. So is being a big brother. I was a big brother, you know, and your Mama is a big sister herself to Uncle Toby."</p>
      <p>"I know. I will be good." David promised his parents.</p>
      <p>"Excellent." Jareth said and sighed with relief when Stardust leapt off of his chest. Jareth reluctantly got off of Sarah and kissed her lips. "Your friend, Horrible-"</p>
      <p>"Hoggle." David corrected his father.</p>
      <p>"Hairbrush," Jareth continued to mess up Hoggle's name as Sarah face-palmed. "Has a playdate with David today. No doubt he will continue to spoil our son."</p>
      <p>"I want to play with Hoggle!" David got out of bed and ran to the door. "And then we can go see Ludo and Sir Didymus!"</p>
      <p>"Yes, you can." Jareth said. He turned back to Sarah. "And you and I can… You know…" He rubbed his hand up and down her thigh, biting his lower lip and winking at her.</p>
      <p>"Mmm, is that so?" Sarah asked, licking her lips.</p>
      <p>"Only if you are feeling well enough. If not, I don't mind." He said with sincerity. He really did love to just spend time with Sarah in any way possible.</p>
      <p>"Oh trust me, I'm well enough." Sarah confirmed, winking at him.</p>
      <p>"Can I go now?" David demanded.</p>
      <p>"Yes you can." Jareth got up and picked the cat up with him, glad that the creature was not fighting him this time. "And you can take the cat with you so he doesn't bother your mother and I."</p>
      <p>When the boys left, Sarah got ready. She put on a sheer gown and brushed her teeth, not wanting any residue of the cheese that she had eaten earlier to be in her mouth when she kissed Jareth.</p>
      <p>When she was done with that and washing her face, she brushed out her hair, almost angrily getting the tangles out so that she could be done as soon as possible.</p>
      <p>She looked in the mirror and jumped when Jareth appeared behind her. "Gods, Jareth! You're back so soon."</p>
      <p>"Never underestimate a husband can do when he desires his wife." He kissed her neck and took the hairbrush. As Sarah undid most of the tangles, his part was easy.</p>
      <p>They looked in the mirror at their reflections. Jareth admiring Sarah's soft beauty and Sarah contemplating how the sun was hitting just right in his hair.</p>
      <p>"Do you have a new perfume?" Jareth kissed her shoulder again when he was done brushing. "I swear, you smell wonderful."</p>
      <p>"No, no new perfume." She watched in the mirror as his hands came to hold around her waist. She knew why he was so much more handsy lately, even if he didn't. Past experience told her why.</p>
      <p>"Mmm, well, you smell good enough to eat." He licked her collarbone, eliciting a growl from her. "What do you say we try again to make a new sibling for David? I promise that it will be most enjoyable."</p>
      <p>They had been trying only for a little while to have another child.</p>
      <p>"I know it will be." Sarah said through hooded eyes. "But we don't need to do that."</p>
      <p>Jareth's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</p>
      <p>"He already has a sibling on the way." Sarah moved his hands so that they were cradling her lower abdomen even though she wasn't even showing yet.</p>
      <p>Jareth breathed in sharply, his eyes widening and his mouth opening in delight. "We're having another baby?"</p>
      <p>"Yes." She put her hands on his. "We are."</p>
      <p>It was why he found her scent more alluring, as the changes of her hormones during pregnancy enticed him more than usual. Both of them could hardly keep their hands off of each other when Sarah was pregnant with David. Well, at least when she wasn't suffering from morning sickness or from David kicking her ribs.</p>
      <p>Jareth moved more gently now, picking her up and carrying her to the bed, careful to not crush her as he moved on top, kissing her deeply then carefully picked her band up to kiss her palm, his blue eyes softer than she had ever seen them. "Every day I am reminded that you have given me so much. And you continue to give me more and more." He kissed below her belly button. "Hello, My Little One." He cooed. "It's so nice to speak to you. I cannot wait for the day that I can finally meet you."</p>
      <p>Gently, they resumed their lovemaking, passionate as always. When they were done, they stayed in each others' arms, fully treasured and loved.</p>
      <p>Just as they will always be.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Very long Author's Notes (if you are interested in my thought process):</p><p>Rochester gains enough of his eyesight to see that his and Jane's son has the same eyes as him, which is why Jareth experiences the same (my inspiration). He also loses his right hand in the fire, which is why I feel like Jareth's loss of his wings has to be permanent and his left eye will never see again but at least he can see through one eye. I am actually half blind myself, so I can contest that I live no differently than someone with two good eyes except that I may have some restrictions for like, idk, flying a plane maybe and 3D movies don't look 3D to me. I can drive like everyone else and maybe have less good depth perception but eh it doesn't impede on my life at all. I was born that way so it doesn't make a difference to me.</p><p>Jane Eyre has green eyes, just like Sarah! I thought that was really neat. She and Rochester adopt Adele which is why Sarah has also become Adelaide's official guardian along with Jareth.</p><p>I considered having Toby live with Jareth and Sarah, but the idea that he would torture Aunt Vicky with reminders that his sister is a queen was too good to pass up lol. The custody situation is, unfortunately, inspired by a true story from someone in my own family. His own mother only fought for joint custody of him and his sisters as a way to spite his dad. She would leave him hanging a lot, not showing up when she promised to and he would wait sadly and patiently for her with a suitcase. :( So these things do happen. Rest assured that Toby does visit Jareth and Sarah quite often and stays with them during long holidays until he's old enough to leave.</p><p>Prince David is absolutely inspired by David Bowie lol. There's this cute photo of him when he was a small kid with a black and white cat that gave me the inspiration. Yes, Stardust's the cat is inspired by Ziggy Stardust lol. I have this headcanon where Jareth pretends that he hates cats but in reality, he adores them and would spoil them silly if he ever had cats.</p><p>As for Sarah being pregnant again, I'd like to think that she has a baby girl this time so they have a son and a daughter, but they would be equally happy with either so long as that baby is healthy and grows up to be a wonderful person.</p><p>If I missed anything, let me know! I'm pretty sure I covered everything but I may make some mistakes lol.</p><p> Jane Eyre has been such an important story for me since I was young and has shaped the person that I am today. It's not a perfect book, but it was written in the Victorian Era so you have to understand the context of it. I love that it has inspired Labyrinth. That it's about a young girl who is powerful in her own way, resists temptation, stands up for herself, doesn't lower her standards, allows herself to have feelings and to love, and of course, a romance between two people who eventually become equals.</p><p>Stay safe and take care during this difficult time. Love each other and I am glad if I have made you smile through my writing.</p><p>Love, AngelGlass</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>